Guardian of DxD
by Ray O'Neill
Summary: Emiya Shirou has learned what his future is and is given a offer that would not only give him a chance for a different life but also a chance to reunite with his lost love...Saber. Can Shirou live a new life at Kuoh academy together with his new friend Issei Hyoudou when both of them attract only trouble around them?
1. Guardian of a new world

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High School DxD, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

 **I find Fate/Stay Night-High School DxD crossovers rather entertaining so I decided to make my version of it (there might be some already used or cliché elements so plz don't hate me)**

* * *

 _They say that if a person knows what his future holds he can either choose to accept and embrace it, while others will try to change it if they can't accept it._

 _But what can one do when he has a destiny that can't be changed no matter how much tries._

 _This is the story of a man who tried his best to bring happiness to the people he meet, sacrificing his own in the process. Some called him a hypocrite and a murderer, while others called him a Hero. He had only one dream, a world where everyone is happy, for that he tried to become a true hero. But in the end he never became the kind of hero he dreamed of, but he never gave up, driven by his dream and desire to one day reunite with his lost love._

 _But just because he failed to become his ideal hero in this world, that doesn't mean he can't become one in a different world._

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Guardian of a new world**

* * *

''Guess it's time.'' Were the single words a man uttered by a man standing on top a hill that was showing the landscape of the city know as Fuyuki, which lights were shining bright in the night.

The person was a man in his prime, late 20's or early 30. He is wearing a pair of black trousers, a black body armor that cover's most of muscular body except for his arms and a pair of metal plate shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. His skin was tanned as if he had travelled many dessert's, his spiky hair was pure white even though he was so young, and his eyes were same color as steel.

He was Emiya Shirou, ''The Wrought Iron Hero'' as some people have called him throughout the years.

He just sat on a nearby rock and gazed with sad eyes upon the city that was once his home town and reflected on what had happened 3 days ago.

* * *

 **3 days ago**

 **Shirou POV**

''GRAHHHHHHHHH!'' a black monster with blood red eyes screamed as it prepared a stream of dark magic to attack me with it.

 **''RHO AIAS.''** I shouted as the seven petal shield of the hero of the Trojan War ''Aias the Great'' appeared and blocked the dark attack. It was quite powerful being able to destroy 1 of Aias's petals, after all each petal was the equivalent of a fortress.

As the attack dispersed, I charger straight to the monster while projecting my favorite sword's, **Kansho** and **Bakuya** , but they would only stay in their current form for only a few seconds.

 **''TRACE OVEREDGE!''** I shouted as the swords began to grow and take the appearance of a pair of black and white angel wings.

I ran in front of the monster which was still recovering its prana from using the powerful attack. With swift speed I swung Kansho over its chest while immediately stabbing the monster with Bakuya into its neck.

''HHrrrrr...'' was all the demon was able to say. Black blood was dripping out of the demon's wounds as the light in its eyes was fading away.

I made my swords disappear and began walking towards a massive stone door. As I was walking I took a look at my body and frowned when I saw how it was covered with its black blood. All I could do was sigh.

''Man... I sure can't stand monsters.'' I said while looking at the monsters remains and remembered that this was not the first monster I had slain ... actually I lost track on how many I had slain.

I arrived in front of the door that the monster was guarding and with a gentle push I opened it. It was a tomb of some kind and in the middle was a monument on which a pure white jewel was placed, the size of it was as big as my palm.

 _''If Tohsaka saw it she would probably be drooling now.''_ I thought with a small nostalgic smile on my face.

I slowly extended my hand and picked the stone. Everything changed when I touched it...

Images...or exactly memories... memories of my life started invading my mind... but were these my memories?

I saw different sets of memories, some were identical at first until they reach a certain points in my life ... The start of the 5th Holy Grail war.

I witnessed old and new memories, some which brought a smile while others brought horror and disgust. I fell on my knees while patting and trembling. Grabbing my head to stop the surge of pain that was invading it.

''Just what's going on?!'' I shouted as I couldn't understand what was going on.

I saw what one would call a corrupt Saber getting killed by my very own hands.

I saw a modern dressed Gilgamesh kill Illya and rip her heart out... or at what was supposed to be a heart.

I saw Saber disappears in front of me.

I saw Illya sacrificing herself to save me from my own death.

I saw a battle with Kotomine Kirei that I never had.

I saw a battle with Archer that I never had.

I saw the image of Sakura getting raped by Shinji.

I saw myself battle Berserker and defeating him.

I kept seeing different memories that were never my own, yet I knew they were mine. However my mind simply couldn't keep up and went blank and I passed out.

I began slowly opening my eyes, but closed them back moments later, my head felt like I went drinking all night.

I began to pull myself up, only to notice I wasn't wearing any shirt and that I was in a different place. I'm in a simple western room, it had a one person bed on which I was lying down and a wooden desk. But at that desk there was an old man dressed into a fancy suit with an ornamented mantle.

He was Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg one of five living Magicians capable of True Magic beyond modern science or Magecraft.

''Ara Ara Shirou-kun finally awake?'' he said with a laid back attitude while he was admiring the very jewel I touched earlier.

''Zelretch-san what are you doing here?'' I asked as I stood up and put a nearby black shirt on me.

''Well I thought you were taking rather long to finish the job I gave you so I came to check how you were, you should be grateful to me, you might have caught cold on that freezing floor.'' he said while smirking with that laid back personality which I just can't understand.

I then remembered what happened when I touched that jewel and I started to sweat.

''J-Just what is that jewel, the moment I touched it, it did something to my mind, I started remembering things I never done or more like I saw different lives I could have had. ''

''Hhhmmmm so it affected you huh? Well I guess I need to explain it to you.'' he sighted as he seemed to be lazy to do it.

It was then that he dropped the carefree expression and took a serious face.

''You see Shirou-kun this is a raw version of my Jewel Sword or more precise this is the main material that my jewel sword is made of. '' He explained while he took his sword out of his cape.

I was in literal shock, that jewel was the same as his sword, one of the few weapons I could never trace, more like one of the few weapons I wasn't even able to analyse.

''Don't be so shocked, you of all people should know that a good sword is made out of a rare material or two.'' he grinned like a kid.

''You see that jewel has power over dimensions, to be honest I didn't expect this to happen, maybe the fact that you made a contract with Alaya had an effect with it.''

''Do you have any idea what exactly happened?'' I asked as confused as earlier not understand what he meant.

''Well...you see Shirou-kun, what you saw were the lives of parallel versions of you, when you touched the jewel it made a link between you and other versions of yourself, but that's not all.''

''What do you mean?'' I thought what he's saying sounds kind of crazy, but considering what I saw in my life I'm ready to believe anything.

''You see while you were passed out I examined you and reached a conclusion, the memories you saw merged with you own.''

''Merged?'' I ask confused.

''Yes the memories, experiences and emotions of the other Emiya Shirou's became your own.''

''I think I understand, but these memories confuse me, I feel like not myself anymore.'' I said as I was looking in a mirror in the room, even though I look the same something just feels very different.

''Then answer this, who do you love?'' he asked with a mischievous smile.

''Huh it's simple, it's Sabe-'' I stopped myself out of embarrassment... even though at my age it shouldn't affect me anymore.

''See your still the same, while you gained their memories, experiences and emotion's they didn't change you, otherwise you might have said you loved Rin Totsaka or Sakura Mato which some of your counter parts did.''

''But let's see if the event caused what I believed it did.'' he replied as the childish smirk disappeared.

''Shirou try projecting something.''

I don't understand why but simply nodded and started projecting.

 **''Trace on.''**

I decided to trace Kansho and Bakuya but I was speechless.

''Ho ho so I was right it did happen.'' he said while holding his chin with his hand.

''What going on?! The quality of my projections increased and the level of stress on my magic circuits was reduced drastically!'' I said with awe.

''You already know the answer just remember.''

It was then that I remembered the fight with Archer as I learned the secrets about projection, the battle with Gilgamesh and my path to become a hero of justice.

''You understand know, what you might think of an inconvenience is actually gift of the other Emiya Shirou's that took a different path than you.''

I actually found it interesting but it all was gone when I began digging deeper into those memories... a tragedy was about to take place... my bright face suddenly turned dark as I learned the truth.

''How long was I out?'' I ask emotionless.

''2 days.'' he said with a serious tone.

''So the day after tomorrow I will be executed huh?'' I ask emotionless.

''So you saw that one's memories huh.''

''It already started. Before you gave me this mission I was confronted by a calamity which had the potential of killing one hundred people before me, I decided to "make a contract" with the World to become a hero capable of producing miracles and become a Heroic Spirit after my death. I believed I could save both the lives of the dying people before me and save even more people as a hero after my death. Although I desperately fought to end a war, tomorrow I will be branded as the mastermind behind that war and subsequently executed because of the betrayal of my own allies.''

''And then you will become the counter guardian Emiya and exist to eliminate the possible threats of the world.''

 _''How did he know? I can't seem to grasp his level of information gathering.''_

''Or at least that is what is supposed to happen, but I thought what if we can cheat fate.'' he said with a devilish smirk on his face. I was beginning to get scarred.

''Well Shirou that's why I sent you for that jewel, to give you a chance for a new life.'' he said while he was showing the jewel I secured.

''Huh?'' I blinked in a funny manner to this.

''Here's my offer: tomorrow night before you will be captured and executed for a crime you never committed I will send you to a world that is cut off by our world's grasps.'' he said while taking a dramatic pose.

''So you would just let me go to God knows where?'' I ask with a stupefied face.

''As ridiculous as it sounds it's not a joke, while I travelled to different worlds I came across a world that would be called a paradise for a mage overflowing with prana and without the existence of the WORLD or the existence of the counter force.'' he said while I was in pure shock.

''The counter force is a linked existence throughout worlds, even if you escape to a different world if that world has a counter force it will strike you the moment you enter... but this world is your salvation.''

 _''... I just can't believe what his saying, he is telling me that the only way for to not die and become a soulless killing machine was to in exile into an uncharted world.''_

''Why? Why would you risk so much just to help me, a third rate magus like me, there must be more to it isn't it? '' I couldn't help not believing him, even if he knew about my destiny and had a means to stop it why would he do it, we weren't exactly friends, the only reason he would do it would be if he had something to gain from it.

''Dang you sure are paranoid one but your right, I'm not doing it just to help you, even thought that world doesn't have a counter force somehow I can't maintain myself there for too long because otherwise I will be transporter to a random world and believe me it's a real pain in the butt to find my way back here. '' He released an annoyed sigh as he seemed too remembered past experiences.

''So you want to send me there as a spy?'' I ask in serious tone considering it could be dangerous.

''Mmmmm not quite, more like an observer, just live an everyday life and observe how their world works, I will craft you an item similar to my sword but with a surveillance function so I can study that world.''

''It's not a bad deal you know, I get to have my curiosity satisfied and you will get to live a normal life.''

''I'm not sure what to say, you're telling me to defy my destiny and go in to an unknown world.'' although the thought of living a possible quiet and peaceful life seems very tempting it would be meaningless without her.

''Well aren't you good at doing business, then how about I add something extra if you will help me. If you do this until I say its over, I'll make sure that you will be able to meet her.'' the old mad said with a big smirk on his face .

My eyes literally exploded, is he tricking me? No actually it could be possible for him to do, if there isn't any known method to do it in our world but he could have come across one in his traveling towards different worlds.

''Well you still have time until tonight so think carefully.'' he said as he left my room and give me time to think.

* * *

 **Present day**

I kept thinking what to do while staring at the moonless night until I finally found my answer.

I got up and arched my back and declare my answer to the world.

 **''SABER THERE ISN'T A DAY THAT GOES BY WITHOUT ME THINKING OF YOU, I KNOW WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO MIGHT BE A MISTAKE BUT I'LL TAKE ON ANY CHALLENGE THAT AWAITS ME. IF THAT'S WHAT I NEED TO DO TO SEE YOU AGAIN SO PLEASE WAIT A LITTLE LONGER.''** I shouted like there was no tomorrow which was about right I either get executed or get sent to a different world, either way this was my last day this were my real feelings the life without Saber was empty and I've been searching for a way reunite with her but all was in vain, but this could be my only chance to find her.

''What a touching speech.'' Zelretch began whipping he tears. '' I should have filmed it, it would have been big a hit.''

''H-How long have you been there?'' I ask him with a blushed face

''For a while actually, I've wondered how long you will keep staring at the sky but I guess the waiting was worth it.'' he replied with his idiotic grin.

''Well jokes aside I take it you will accept my offer.''

''Yes ...even though I am betraying many people with my selfish desire I'm prepared.''

I am ready this is the path I must follow not just for me but also for my counter parts.

''Haven't seen that determination in your eyes in a very long time.'' the old man smirked but it was somehow happy one as he just saw an old friend after a very long time.

He then pulled a necklace out his pocket, I could tell immediately that it was made of the jewel he made me he gave it to me I felt nostalgic while I saw it. The jewel was shaped as a sword, her sword.

''Meet the Jewel Necklace of Zelretch, with this you will be able to travel to that world and keep in touch with me, also it has a built in surveillance system so anything you learn I learn. '' He explained as he was pointing to the necklace.

''So is there anything I need to know about this new world?''

''To be honest I don't know much myself, but technological their about a few years behind us, but when it comes to magic they seem to have a more developed system than ours since their world isn't as restricted as ours, I believe you will be able to use your magecraft more efficiently there.''

''But don't go around using your powers, while their magic is more developed they do seem to keep it as secret as our world does.''

''I think it goes without saying you can't say anyone you're from a different world, I mean you realize if you do that they will either think you're crazy or lock you up to interrogate you''

''Oh damn and wanted to go on and show off.'' I said in a sarcastic voice

''I have prepared what you need here: clothes, money, documents and other things you might need to use. '' He explained as he handed me a black metal suit case.

''Then prepare I'll open the portal shortly.'' he walked of and started to open a gate with his sword.

 _''Guess this is goodbye everyone, I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye the proper way.''_ I slowly looked one last time to my old hometown.

 _''Bye Totsaka, Sakura, Caren, Fuji-nee, Luvia, Issei, Mitsuzuri and... Saber.''_

 _''Don't worry I didn't forget about you.''_ I said as I slowly picked some nearby flowers and made a small bouquet.

I went to the edge of the cliff and summoned my bow and normal arrow. I tied the bouquet on the arrow then shot I looked in the distance. I see it did hit the mark.

At a grave that wrote ''Illyasviel Emiya''.

''Bye Illya, onii-chan will be gone for a while.'' I slowly started walking towards the now open portal.

''Oh right before I go take this.'' he said as he placed a weird piece of paper with odd markings on my chest, but the paper disappeared instantly as if it entered my body.

''What did you just do?'' I asked in shock.

''Let's just say I updated your arsenal.'' he said with a smirk

When he said that I concentrated and I saw them: swords, armors, bows, staffs, spears, axes and the list went on. He basically gave me a mental encyclopaedia of our world's legendary weapons, while I did receive a big choice of weapons from the Emiya that fought against Gilgamesh, this list has detailed information that I-no I mean that Emiya didn't have time to record during the fight.

''You never know when you might need those, so I thought I'd make you sure you don't die out on me. Make me proud kid.'' he said with a big smirk on his face.

Somehow I feel touched.

''I'm of.'' I said with small smile on my face as I jumped into the portal

Few seconds later

''AAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' I screamed I was literally being twisted around in the vortex of magic, it feels like I'm inside a freaking washing machine. How could that old man do this all the time?

A few minutes have passed, I felt like every cell in my body was screaming from the stress it was going through.

At last I saw a light, then I saw the sky...wait the sky... SHIT IM FALLING!

Guess even thought my luck is E-rank I was lucky today, it was just 20 meters above ground, and I landed on grass.

''Ouchhhhh... man he should have told me that it was going to a rough ride.'' I was fuming as I was getting up from the ground.

 **[''So Shirou are you there?'']** I hear Zelretch voice but I couldn't realize where it was coming from then I noticed the necklace was in the ground so I reached for it.

''Guess I am, damn I'm surprised I'm still alive.'' I sighted as was dusting my hair, funny thing my hair felt rather different.

 **[''What the...but how...why...could it be a time line difference, but that never happened before.'']** Zelretch was trying to say something but was panicking, that was a first.

''What are you rambling about?'' I asked as I got up from the ground.

 **[''Shirou... Trace a mirror.'']** He said with a serious voice.

A mirror? Why would I trace a mirror? Actually can I even trace a mirror? I can trace kitchen utensils when I cook, but a mirror? Oh well might as well try.

 **''Trace on.''**

A simple hand mirror appeared in my hand, I just looked in awe for a moment after which I realized what was in the mirror.

''WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!'' I shouted as was examining myself. I looked the same as I looked during the holy grail war, my hair was rusty red again , my skin was white again, my eyes turned back to their golden color...but the only difference is that my height didn't too change.

''I'm a teen again...'' I just sighted as looked at the sky

 **[''I don't know why but it somehow happened...perhaps it has to do with your contact with the jewel before forging it the necklace or perhaps this world has a different time flow.'']** He just seemed to go on rumbling as he couldn't find an answer, I just let him finish his debate and began checking my surrounding I was in a park, a rather nice one it reminding me of the one back in Fuyuki.

 **[''Shirou before you go anywhere how about putting some clothes on?'']** Zelretch said with a chuckle.

As I looked at myself I noticed that my clothes were in a complete mess, more like they were almost gone.

''R-right.'' I said as was opened the black suitcase and changes my clothes behind a tree.

''Guess I'll need some new clothes, these are too big for me now '' I said as the clothes I was wearing now were hanging on me.

Even thought my height didn't change my muscles did, they are still bigger and better than they were during the grail war but their still small for my clothes.

[''Now Shir... Huh wha... Damn can't...''] the old man was trying to say something but I couldn't understand.

''Zelretch I can't understand what you're saying.'' I shouted to the necklace.

[Shirou...communication...can't...signal...good luck Shi...''] and he was just cut off.

''Guess I'm all alone now huh.'' I said as I sighted and started walking

* * *

 **And so a month has passed**

''Thank you so much Emiya-kun for helping us again.'' a girl with glasses told me with a smile.

''Nah it's not a big deal, I like to give a helping hand whenever I can Shinra-san.'' a replied a small smile on my face.

After I lost communication with Zelretch I wondered around the city in search for a place to stay, I initially thought I'd have to get a part-time job to have money for rent but when I checked the suit case my eyes popped out... That old man did tell me he put some money in my luggage but ...does some mean to him 1 FRICKING MILLION DOLLARS?!

I MEAN REALLY 1 MILLION DOLLARS!?

I know I need money but 1 million really? Well after I thought a little, it was a little logic Zelretch did send here to act as an observer of this world and he probably known that I would have refused the money if he told me the amount, and I'd rather get a part-time job and that would have meant I'd spend a lot of time of the day working.

So since I can't send him the money back I thought I might as well use it. What does surprise me is that this world has the same money as my own.

I bought a place to stay, a traditional Japanese home, it has 2 bedrooms, a bath, a living room, but most important it has a BIG kitchen.

Don't get shocked about the 2 bedroom thing, I'm living alone but I'm using one bedroom as a training room, for physical training and projection training, since Zelretch gave me a lot of new items I can project.

Even thought my appearance changed I am still tall, my face and features are back to how they were when I was 17 years. Because of this I had to do something I didn't think I would ever do.

Go back to school... Yeah I know, kinda obvious right? Well it can't be helped, it would be weird if a kid would go wondering all around the city all day long. Don't want unnecessary attention.

As weird as it sounds a school could be a good place to study this world, like studying how normal people act here, what is common sense I modified the documents Zelretch gave me and enrolled at a high school in this town call Kuoh Academy.

I heard it went co-ed in the recent years, this could explain why there are some many girls here... not that it matters to me.

From what I realized the past month of observation, our worlds are pretty similar or at least when it comes to education and common sense, also it seems that this world history is the same as mine or at least the public one.

I tried to keep a low profile so I didn't join any clubs or join any groups, but it seems as my body returned to how it was when I was 17 so had some old habits.

More precise my helping habits.

''But really Emiya-kun you help people too much, ever since you transferred here a month ago you've been helping each club with their electric equipment, but also been doing any small task anyone has asked you and you don't want anything in return.'' she said with a calm and collected tone.

This person here is Tsubaki Shinra the Vice-President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council.

''Well that's the kind of person I am.'' I replied with a small chuckle.

''But really people starting calling you The Scarlet Saint of Kuoh Academy.'' she said with a small smile and I mean very small smile which was pretty rare for her.

I released a small sight at this... I mean come on.

''I've been called many things during my life but a Scarlet Saint really?'' I replied with a tired expression.

''Must be your hair, you're the only male student here with that hair color, remember the first day you transferred here, the President stopped you in the corridor and demanded you wash your hair dye.'' she said with a calm face.

''How could I forget, I took me a long time to convince her that this was my natural hair color, although with the risk of sounding mean it was a bit amusing how she got embarrassed after the situation was cleared, she kinda reminded me of an old friend.'' I said while I remembered Totsaka, even though she always tried to keep a perfect student image it was pretty amusing when she got embarrassed.

I guess this is what that Lancer meant by 'it's amusing to tease a girl'.

We arrived shortly at the student council room, as we entered we were greeted by the members.

''Oh morning Emiya-san.'' I was greeted a blushing Momo Hanakai, wonder if she's sick?

''Hello Emiya-senpai.'' I was greeted by Ruruko Nimura.

''Yo Emiya.'' I was greeted by Saji Genshirō the only male member of the council it seems.

''Oh Emiya-san helping us again?'' the president Sona asked with a curios face.

''No I'm just passing by with a box in my hand'' I replied with a sarcastic voice.

''Well anyways thank you, did you get adjusted to our school?''

''Pretty good, the courses are ok, I go along with of my classmates but some of the guys seem to hate me for a reason.'' at this reply the girls started chuckling at it as if they knew the reason.

''Well it's good to know you're doing fine. I hope you don't mind but we are going to have a council meeting in a few minutes, would you mind if you leave us?''

''No problem, I was going to leave anyway.''

I simply left the room and closed the door behind me.

''Did you figure something Tsubaki?'' Sona asked with a serious tone

''I can't tell, he seems to have a unique magical signature like nothing I felt before. I'm not sure if it's sacred gear or if he belongs to a different species or if his a human magician.''

''But his magical signature ...how should I put it...feels sharp...like a blade.''

''A blade?'' all students asked in unison

''It's like his very existence was forged like a blade...it's like you would get cut down if you get in his path.''

''Do you think he might be a threat?'' Sona asked confused of her colleague's statement.

''That I don't know, I never meet someone so complex, while he does seem a kind and gentle person it feels like if make a mistake I will be cut down. ''

''Guess we will have to wait and see what he's planning.''

 _''They figured me already it seems.''_ I thought while I was leaning against a wall

After I received the memories of my counter parts I learned many new techniques, one of them is Advance Self Reinforcement, a superior version of Self difference. The difference in quality is something similar between iron and steel.

A handy one technique but one mistake and I can end up crippling the reinforced area. By reinforcing my ears, I can hear what the student council was talking about me even through thick walls.

 _''Well it can't be helped that they suspect me considering that their concept of magic is different than mine, guess I need to suppress my mana presence more than I do.''_

I know already that in this school there are a number of mana presences most of them coming from the student council and a club called the occult research club. What makes keep my projections on standby every time I meet any member of those two groups is that their energies smell somehow demonic, but it doesn't feel evil but rather it's like their filled with desires...that and the fact that they don't look anything like the demons in my world.

I can't say I trust the members of the student council but they don't seem to be a threat... or at least not yet so I decided to take it easy and not risk any incident that might end involving the students. I guess you can say that I'm enjoying a quiet high school life for the moment.

I went outside and just laid on the grass and enjoy the sun and started thinking what should I make tonight for dinner.

My shear of thought was cut soon after though.

''GET THEM, DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!'' I heard many girls shout as 3 guys were running towards me.

They were Kuoh Academy's Famous Perverted Trio: Issei, Matsuda and Motohama.

They were going to arrive next to me judging by their speed in the next 5 second's and by the look of the girl's faces, they would probably beat them up pretty bad so I decided to interfere. They were about to pass by me, I grabbed Issei by the collar and lifted him up, it was a rather funny image as he was still running in the air.

''Ahghhh!'' was all Issei could say since his oxygen was cut off from his head.

''W-what the heck man let me go! Guys help me out here!'' Issei shouted at his friends who didn't stop running.

''Issei you're on your own!'' the other 2 members of the pervert trio declared as they ran away.

''TRAITORS!'' Issei said as he was crying in a funny manner.

''KYAHHHH Emiya-senpai caught one of them.'' the girls said in union.

''He's so cool. '' A girl said.

''And tall.'' the second girl said.

''And handsome.'' the third girl said.

''Peaking?'' I asked even thought I already knew the answer.

''YESSSSSSS!'' they all said with unison with rage in their eyes.

''Well how about I teach him a lesson and you girls go after the other two, not to gossip but they were calling you stupid a few seconds ago for not going after them.'' I said with a smirk on my face.

''THEIR DEAD!'' the girls shouted in unison as they went after the other 2 perverts

 _''Guess I'm starting to behave like Archer more than I thought.''_

I simply put Issei down and set next to him.

''Can't believe that you never learn Issei. '' I asked him while releasing small sigh.

I don't know about the other two that were with him but Issei isn't a bad kid, but he's just a first class pervert and the irony of fate we live in the same neighbourhood and if that wasn't enough were even classmates.

''Oh shut up. A popular guy like you can't understand how I feel, just how do you do it anyway did you sign a contract with a devil or something?'' He asked with tears in his face.

''Would you have preferred to let the girls castrate you?'' I ask with a smirk on my face.

''...fine you win.'' he said with a pissed off face.

''Issei you must realize that if you continue like these girls will keep running away from you. ''

''I know ...BUT I CAN'T HELP IT, I LOVE BOOBS!'' he shouted with all his might. I could only sigh at him.

''I'm not saying you should change your taste but try to control yourself until you get a girlfriend.''

''...'' he was just staring to that old building.

''Hello Issei you ok?'' I asked as he simply stared.

 _''Did he froze or something?''_ I Wondered

''Beautiful.'' he said with a blush on his face

''Huh?'' I said while looking where Issei was starring, at the window of the old school building there was a beautiful girl with long red hair.

 _''I knew who she is... She is the president of the occult research club.''_ I thought as I remembered seeing her sometimes in the school halls, she's kinda like the top idol of our school. I must say she is quite gorgeous. But her smell is intoxication, she definitely has a very dangerous power around her, like it pure destruction.

The school bell rang

''Guess I'll see you later Issei.'' I said while getting up.

''Huh...oh yeah bye.''

 _''Guess I'll go shopping for dinner later. ''_

A few hours later I was in the shopping district and finished my groceries shopping.

The sun was slowly fading and the sky was getting painted red, it was what some people would call a romantic setting. I was walking and a girl was approaching me, she had long black hair, purple eyes and wore a school uniform, judging by her looks she was about my age, or at least my current age. She was slowly approaching me and just passed by me but...not until she sent me a chill on the back of my spine.

Her smell...The smell I got from her was somehow similar to the ones at school but unlike the ones I felt from the students from my school hers felt tainted...like something that was once white got tainted black. However, the thing that really startled me was the feeling she was emitting ...blood thirst...like a wild animal that just spotted a new pray and it's waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

As I turned my head back she was gone...even her presence was gone.

''I need to be more careful next time I meet her.''

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

It started as a normal day...or at least that was I thought.

Issei came to me all happy and told me that he got a girlfriend...at first I didn't believe him and thought he was joking...that was until he presented her to me.

...What shocked me wasn't the fact that he got a girlfriend but rather the fact that the girl that is in front in me right now is that black haired girl I saw yesterday.

''SOOOOO Shirou this is Yuma-chan, MY GIRLFRIEND.'' he said while boosting himself like he was superior or something.

''Nice to meet you Emiya-san.'' she said with a gentle smile yet I can't help but be cautions as she wanted to shake hands.

''The pleasure is all mine.'' I said while faking a smile.

The moment I shook her hand my suspicions were confirmed... Blood thirst ...and is way bigger than yesterday. I'm starting to suspect that Issei's life may be in danger... I have to do something.

''Well Shirou if you'll excuse us we got a date to on today.''

''Bye Bye Emiya-san'' she said with a sweet voice.

''Have fun then.'' it was all I could say with a fake smile...I'm not the same reckless kid I was before, if I had interfered right now Issei could be in danger so I need to strike when I confirm that she's a threat.

I follow them from the distance with help of my reinforced eye-sight but what I saw shocked me.

Issei...Issei...Issei took her on a classic date...

They went shopping, eating, he bought her a gift ... The heck it reminded me of my date with Saber. I would have never thought that a pervert like Issei would be so pure.

 _''Was I overeating and confusing blood thirst for passion...during their date she never once tried to harm Issei, was I really wrong about her? ''_ But my suspicions were confirmed when they stopped at an artesian fountain.

I felt something cover the surrounding area ...it felt like a kind of bounded field and the sky began to darken.

I knew something was wrong...and it was clear when Yuma changed, her clothes changed into something similar to what a prostitute would wear, her gentle smile was now replaced by a sadistic one, but what struck me were the 2 black wings that erupted out her back but my gaze then change to the spear of light she formed in her hand.

''SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!'' was all that was going through my mind as I bursted towards them reinforcing my legs to increase my speed and also using prana burst.

''Would you mind dying for me?'' were her last words before she threw her spear of light towards Issei.

* * *

 **So this was chapter 1 hope you liked it**

 **This chapter was a Shirou POV but the next ones are gonna be from authors perspective.**

 **I tried to explain how Shirou got in DxD world with a believable story.**

 **About the memories part: my OTP is shirouxsaber but I like the Shirou from UBW more so I thought to merge them but I thought why not merge all Shirou's together, it will play some parts in the future chapters.**


	2. The Fallen angel,the devil and the nun?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High School DxD, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

 **I find Fate/Stay Night-High School DxD crossovers rather entertaining so I decided to make my version of it (there might be some already used or cliche elements so plz don't hate me)**

 **Author consultation room:**

 **Shirou : What an original name you gave this segment Author-san.**

 **Author : I don't what hear about originality from you Shirou-san.**

 **Shirou : That's mean.**

 **Author : Anyway this segment is to answer the most repeated question's in the review's.**

 **Shirou : We already got review's?**

 **Author : We do actually, and a frequent question is if you still have Avalon?**

 **Shirou : Mmm no I don't, before Saber had her final battle with Gilgamesh I gave her Avalon back, but I can project a perfect copy of it.**

 **Shirou: By the way Author-san I read some reviews and said that you need to be more careful with your grammar.**

 **Author : OH COME ON NOT YOU TOO SHIROU-SAN I ALREADY REPAIRED THE FIRST CHAPTER**

 **Author : I'm pissed now I'm out of here(door slam's).**

 **Shirou : Uumm sorry about this everyone,Author-san is a bit sensitive, anyways here is:**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The fallen angel, the devil and the nun?**

 _''SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT.'_ ' was all that was going through Shriou's mind as he used mana burst in his leg's to increase his speed to mana burst might be to dangerous for a human, Shirou is able to use it as long as he reinforces his body first.

''Would you mind dying for me?'' were Yumas last words before she threw her spear of light toward's Issei.

Many would think that with Shirou's marksman skill he could easily snipe Yuma but...he didn't know how powerful she was and there was the risk that Issei might be caught in the crossfire.

 **''RHO AIAS.''** Shirou shouted as the 7 petal shield manifested itself at the last moment blocking the spear and saving Issei.

The attack didn't even brake 1 of Aias petals, it did look dangerous but it was really weak...at least for Shirou that is, if that had hit a normal human like Iseei it would have killed him.

 _''Just what is that shield... Is he also a sacred gear user?''_ Yuma thought in awe as her light spear in which she took pride was blocked so easily.

''SHIROU what's going on?!'' Issei asked panicked.

''That's what I would like to know myself.'' Shirou said as he was glaring at the black winged woman.

''Oh my Emiya-san what a surprise, I didn't know you were a sacred gear user ... guess I'll have to kill you as well.'' Yuma said while licking her lips.

 _''Sacred gear? Is that some kind of weapon or power? Guess I'll have to get my answer from her.''_ Shirou thought.

''Issei... Stay there while I deal with her.'' Shirou said with a voice full of authority that Issei couldn't do anything but nod.

 **''TRACE ON.''** Shirou screamed as he projected Kansho and Bakuya.

He dashed forward using mana burst and got in front of Yuma in a matter of seconds, she was surprised at his speed and tried to impale him with her spear but she was slow...to slow.

Shirou simply dodged by moving to the left, he then started slashing her abdomen, her arm's, her leg's,and her left eye with his swords.

Seeing as she was getting beaten up Yuma tried to fly, but Shirou noticed this and was not going to let her escape so he uses mana burst on his legs to propel himself up catching up to her and with one fast strike he cut of one of her wing's and made her fall down back on the ground.

Killing her would be a mistake so he slashed her without dealing any killing strike's.

''ARRRRHHHHHHH HOW DARE YOU, YOU FUCKING HUMAN. YOU DARE HURT A FALLEN ANGEL LIKE ME, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!'' she screamed in pain while the blood was gushing out of her wound's.

 _''Fallen angel she say's? So they exist in this world huh?''_ Shirou thought as he was glaring at the sadistic woman.

''Sorry to disappoint you but the only one that is going to pay is you for trying to kill my friend. ''

As he stared at her, she could only tremble in fear in front of Shirou, his gentle and kind eyes were just as cold and sharp as the blades he was holding.

She never meet any human who could emit such killing intent.

As Shirou was looking at her he felt something he haven't felt in a while, the smell of blood but...it wasn't normal blood.

 _'' Wait ...this smell's like burned blood.''_ he realized as he quickly turned around only to find his friend injured.

 **Issei POV**

 _''My name is Issei Hyoudou, less than 5 minute's ago I was on my first date and was so happy that I could die.''_

 _''But...what's going on here?''_ I thought as I was seen how Shirou was slashing Yuma.

 _''Just what is Yuma-chan...why did she try to kill me? But also what is Shirou?... His sword and those lightning fast moves, it's like he a Hero from an anime.''_

 _''Is it over ?''_ I thought as Yuma's wing was cut and she fell on the ground.

 _''Huh? What's this ...my chest burn's...huh?''_ I looked at my chest...there was something sticking out of my chest.

''Spear's? Light? Blood? My blood?''

''Goooohhhhh'' was all I say could as blood erupted from my mouth.

Issei has been stabbed by 2 spears of light, one in his heart and the other in the other side of his chest, behind him were 2 fallen angels's : a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair, his attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat, black pants and shoes, and a black other one is a young blue haired woman dressed in a violet, trench coat like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes.

They made their spears disappear and took flight towards Yuma.

''S-S-Shirou...it hurt's...why Yuma-chan...'' were the last word's Shirou's friend said before he fell down on his knee's with blood gushing out of his wound's

''DAMMITTTT ISSEI!'' Shirou screamed as he rushed back at his friend side while.

As he rushed next to him he caught Issei in his arm's,Issei eye were full of tears and were slowly closing.

''I've got to save him ...NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO'' Shirou screamed as Issei Hyoudou was dying in his hand's.

 _''It's not fair...it was supposed to be the best day of my life...and yet here I am dying in the hand's of Shirou...dammit all if I am going to die I wish it was in the hands of a beautiful girl.''_ Issei thought as the life in him left him.

Issei Hyoudou had died.

Shirou cried as he couldn't save his friend, the only weapon that could have saved him was Avalon the scabbard of his lost love, that could save a dying person but...it couldn't save one who has died already.

As Shirou was crying for losing his friend, the other 2 fallen angels went to Yuma's side.

''My my Raynare-san that human sure made a mess out of you, I'm starting to doubt your power.''the blue haired fallen angel said while smirking.

''Shut up Kalawarner, he has some kind of sacred gear I'm sure, no human can move like that'' Yuma or Raynare as she was revealed said with hatred in his eyes.

''Now now ladies,that man is threat we can't take lightly, we completed the task of eliminating that boy so we need to go.'' the man said while arranging his hat.

''YOUR NOT GETTING ANYWAY!'' Shirou screamed as the killing intent could be seen in his eyes.

 **''I AM THE BONE OF MY SWORD''** Shirou chanted as he summoned his bow and project Caladbolg the sword of Fergus mac Róich.

''DAMN that's a holy sword and a dangerous one to top it .Is he an exorcist?'' the man wondered in shock.

''I don't want to find out, get us out of here Dohnaseek.'' Raynare demanded as she witnessed herself what Shirou was capable of doing.

Caladbolg started to change its shape into that of glowing arrow.

 **'' Caladbolg !'** 'Shirou shouted as he shoots the arrow towards the group of fallen angels.

''Oh fuck.'' were the last word's the Yuma said before the arrow hit.

With lightning like speed the arrow hit its target and exploded on impact. A few moments have passed and the smoke cleared, all that remained where the fallen angels stood was a burning crater and scattered feather of different shades of black.

Shirou's hands feel down and he began walking towards the corp's of his friend.

 _''No matter where I go... or how strong I become ...there's always someone I fail to protect.''_ Shirou thought remembering the people he failed to protect during his life and during his parallel live's.

Shirou got on his knees to lift Issei's body, but he notices something glowing in Issei's pocket.

 _''What is this?''_ Shirou wondered as he took the object out of the pocket, it was a piece of paper with a type of pentagram.

Shirou suddenly felt the paper burning and let go of it.

The moment the paper hit the ground the circle expanded and out of it the silhouette of a person appeared.

She was a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with an ahoge sticking out from the top of her head and she wore the Kuoh Academy uniform.

She was the ORC president Rias Gremory.

''I ask you,are you the one who summoned me ?'' The young girl asked Shirou as she slowly opened her eye's.

She gazed upon Issei,Shirou and their surroundings,and quickly understood what happened.

 _''The wound's on him are made from light magic, that crater, those scattered feathers...and judging by Emiya-san teary eye's. ''_ Rias thought as she analyzed the battle field and quickly understood what had occurred here.

''Good evening Emiya-san ...it seems you have lost a friend.'' Rias said with a sad face.

Shirou summoned back his trusted twin sword's and pointed them at Rias.

''Are you an ally of those fallen angel's?!'' Shirou demanded an answer with stare that made Alaska seem like a warm place.

 _''Such killing intent and those swords...is he a sacred gear user?''_ Rias thought as she released a small sigh.

''Relax Emiya-san, I'm not their ally, nor am i your enemy, in fact I came here in response to your friend summon.'' she said while slowly stroking Issei's face.

''Summon ?''

''In his last moment's, he had a powerful wish that he didn't want to die like this and he called me here.'' Rias said.

''It's too late...he's already dead.'' Shirou said with sadness in his eye's.

''Yes he is dead but... I could revive him.'' Rias said with a small smile.

''What?'' Shirou was just speechless.

 _''Revive?! I know that their magic system is far more advance, but being able to revive a dead person just like that like it's an everyday thing?!''_ Shirou was shoked as this was something mages who spent their whole chasing were not even to achieve.

''I suspect that the reason he was killed was that he had posed as a potential threat...so it would be a waste to let him die.''

''Will you stop me Emiya-san?'' she asked Shirou who began slowly lowering his weapon's.

''Will this change him ?'' he asks emotionless.

''He will be changed physical but his mind and soul will be the same.''

''Very well...do it '' he said as he oversaw the whole process, if Rias had done something to desecrate the corps of Issei he wouldn't hesitate to cut Rias down.

Rias pulled out from her pocked 8 glowing chess pieces and put them on Issei chest.

 _''Chess pieces...pawn's?''_ Shirou asked himself.

A brief flash of light appeared and the piece's entered Issei's body and the wounds disappeared.

 _''All 8 pieces? Just what kind of dormant power lies in him?!'_ ' Rias thought as she released a small gasp.

Shirou dashed and pressed his head on Issei's chest and it here that he heard the sound of a heartbeat.

''My God his alive.'' Shirou said as literal happiness was covering his face, something similar to how Emiya Kiritsugu was when he saved Shirou from the fire when he was a child.

''Emiya-san even though he was revived he will need to have magic coursed throw his body for him to awaken so I need to take him to his home '' Rias said as she picked Issei's body up.

''Wait a sec-'' Shirou started asking but was shortly cut off.

''I know you must have a lot of question's to ask, but they will have to wait. I will send someone to get you and Issei tomorrow so I can explain the situation your both in.'' Rias said while the same magic circle that brought her here reappeared.

''I understand.'' Shirou knew that Issei was more important than his question's so he had to wait.

''Well then good night Emiya-san.'' Rias said as she disappeared.

 _''Guess all I can do now is wait.''_ Shirou thought as he made his swords disappear.

 **Later that night : Emiya Residence**

Shirou was in his bed and was trying to fall asleep but couldn't, considering all that happened today. Shirou was starring at ceiling he started remembering the first day he meet Issei

It was after Shirou bought his new home,the day he was moving in that Issei was passing by and stopped to help him move in.

Afterwards they began talking whenever they met in their neighborhood, and Issei's parent's began calling him over for dinner from time to time,They were really kind people and kept telling him how glad they were that their son finally made a normal didn't understand what they meant until he transferred to his school and he saw how Issei reacts around girls, but even so he was still a good kid.

One day when they were in a park and a little girl bumped in Issei and dropped her ice-cream on Issei shirt, he wasn't mad in fact he went and bought her another one telling her it was his mistake.

Regardless of his perverseness he was good kid, so seeing him get killed and thinking he would have to be the one tell his parents about what happened to their son would have been too painful.

 **Next day**

Shirou walked to school like any other day...except this wasn't any other day.

The tiredness could be seen on his face as he couldn't really sleep last night due to what had happened yesterday to his he arrived in the school yard he noticed that Issei was alive and still looked normal ...heck he was arguing with his 2 friend's.

''I-Issei?'' he asked shocked as Issei was just there normal like nothing ever happened.

''Shirou I've been looking all over for you, what happened yesterday ? I'm sure my chest got pierced and no one remembers Yuma-chan.'' Issei asked desperately as he run to him.

''They don't remember...heck forget that, how are you feeling?'' Shirou asked demanding while checking every inch of Issei's body.

''Huh ? I'm feeling fine actually i never felt better.'' Issei answer as he was looking at his hands.

''Do you feel different in any way ?''

''Well i kinda feel stronger than I was before like my body is lighter and strength has grown.''

''HEEYYYY ISSEI YOU TRAITOR.'' Issei's two perverted friends screamed as they saw me talk to him.

''FIRST YOU GO AND TALK ABOUT SOME FANTASY GIRL YOU IMAGINED AND NOW YOU GO ALL BUDDY WITH EMIYA!'' the glasses wearing kid shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Shirou.

''Is there a reason he can't talk to me?'' Shirou asked in curiosity.

''OF COURSE YOUR THE ENEMY OF ALL NORMAL GUY'S!'' the guy name Motohama declared at him.

''IT'S BECAUSE OF POPULAR GUY'S LIKE YOU THAT WE CAN'T GET LAID!'' both perverts said in unison.

''Man this is annoying, guess I'll have to be a little Archer with them .'' Shirou thought.

''Oh really and here I thought it was you guys are complete losers.'' Shirou said with a cold voice which seemed to froze them.

 _''Maybe I was too harsh, but at least they shut up ...really you to Issei?''_ Shirou asked himself as Issei was also affected by his previous statement.

''Come one Issei we need to talk'' Shirou said as he began dragging Issei after him.

 **A few minutes later**

Shirou and Issei were walking in the school halls while they were talking. Thought this was a pretty shocking thing for the student's.

While they were friend's they didn't really spent so much time together at school, probably because Shirou would use his break's to help people and Issei would use it for to catch panty shot's.

So you could imagine seeing these 2 together would be weird.

''N-No way Emiya-senpai with Ero-Hyoudou.'' a girl said.

''Maybe Emiya-san is trying to rehabilitate him.'' a guy said.

''Yeah right like Emiya is a god to cure that pervert.'' a girl said.

''And you were wondering why I kept telling you to keep your lust in check.'' Shirou said while sighting.

''Oh shut up.'' Issei said with a small growl.

''Jokes aside ...Issei what you said earlier that no one remembers that Yuma girl, I think someone,somehow erased the memories of her from the people who meet her.''

''Wait you serious?'' Issei asked while making a stupid face.

''It doesn't seem impossible, just remember what you saw yesterday...do you think that's something you would call normal?'' Shirou asked with a tint of sarcasm.

''Ohh right I wanted to ask, what are you man ?And those swords? You were moving like you were some kind of super hero.''Issei asked while he was trying to replicate Shirou's moves.

''Right about that... I think we will talk about it later.'' Shirou said as he gaze turned toward a person that was approaching them

 _''This mana presence is similar to the one Gremory-san had.''_ Shirou thought

''Hello Hyoudou-kun,Emiya-kun I've been sent by Rias Gremory to escort you to our club.'' a handsome young man with short blonde hair, gray eyes and a mole under his left eye said.

''My name is Kiba Yuuto it's a pleasure to meet you both. '' the young man presented himself.

''Why would we go with a guy like you?'' Issei said with a pissed face, it can't be helped he had a small hate for popular guy's.

''Issei...lets go, we need to know what exactly happened...besides the girl he mentioned saved your life.''

''Huh?''Issei asked confused.

 **A few minutes later**

''Kyahhh its Prince Kiba and Saint Emiya.'' a girl said.

''It's the fantasy combo.'' another girl said.

''But what's Hyoudou doing with them.'' another girl said

''Perhaps he what's to corrupt them. ''a girl said

''Ha ha ha your pretty popular Hyoudou-kun.'' Kiba said with a smile.

''Stop rubbing salt on the wound.'' Issei said with a small tick mark on his head.

A few minutes later the group arrived at the old school building and entered it.

 _''Hhhhmmm 3,no 4 with Kiba, this building is filled with mana presences like Gremory-san's.''_ Shirou realized as he arrived at their destination.

''We're here gentlemen.'' Kiba said as he opened the door.

It was a fairly large room with somewhat intimate atmosphere, closed curtains, vintage furniture, candled light's.

While Shirou was being cautions and was analyzing the room and the people in it, Issei on the other hand drooling at the beauties in the room.

One was the schools so called mascot Toujou Koneko a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes and a black cat hair pin in her was just sitting on a chair and eating some sweet' Shirou saw her he became rather nostalgic as she reminded him a little of Illya.

They were greeted by one of the schools' idol's Himejima Akeno a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

''Please have a seat. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance.'' Akeno said while taking us to a couch.

''O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!''

''Emiya Shirou...a pleasure.'' Shirou said with a calm voice.

The boys except Kiba set on the couch and in the desk in front of them was none other than Rias Gremory.

''I thank you gentlemen for coming,here help yourself's.'' Rias said while Akeno served them with tea and cookies.

''Thanks you. '' Shirou and Issei said in unison as they both took a cup of tea.

''So Gremory-san ...did you call us today just for tea or explain what's going on.'' Shirou asked with a cold voice.

''Ara ara Emiya-san sure is a scary one.'' Akeno said

''I tent to be when my friend's get hurt and killed around me.'' Shirou said with cold eyes.

''Well then since you seem impatient Emiya-san guess I'll start what would you like to know?'' Rias asked.

''First of all just what are you people? I can tell your clearly not humans.'' Shirou asked which in return shocked Rias as he was able to tell they were not human's.

''My my how observant of you Emiya-san.'' Rias said while getting of her chair and walked in front of her desk just in front of the 2 boys.

''You are right were not humans... I think that to answer I need to reintroduce myself. My name is Rias Gremory, current heir of the Gremory Household and... a devil.'' Rias said while from her back erupted 2 black wings but unlike Raynare's which resembled those of a crow, the ones Rias had looked like those of a bat.

''D-Devil?!''.Issei asked in shock.

''Not only me but all the members of the ORC are devil's.'' Rias said while pointing at the other club members, they in response revealed their own wings.

''Devil's you say? '' Shirou muttered as he projected his twin blades.

''Tell me... Is there any reason why I shouldn't use my swords?'' Shirou ask with an emotionless voice.

''Those blades ...their beautiful...but their also dangerous.'' Kiba thought.

''Such killing aura...is much stronger ...than that of a high-class devil'' Koneko thought.

''Ara ara how scary'' Akeno thought.

''Shirou what are you saying, they didn't do anything. '' Issei said.

''Yet.'' Shirou said while glaring to Rias.

''Now now Emiya-san no need for violence. And you should consider that I did save Issei so you could at least hear us out.'' Rias said while displaying a powerful charisma...well not as powerful as Saber's but it still managed to affect Shirou.

''Very well.'' Shirou said as he made his swords vanish.

''You see while we are devil's we are not what you might call evil devil's, it's true that there are evil devils like in books, or movie's but there are also good one' be more precise it's more a matter of race, and devils are by nature creature's that live in order to grant people's desire's.'' Rias said with a seductive smile.

''So does this mean...you turned Issei in a devil?'' Shirou asked with cold eyes.

''That is correct.'' Rias said with a serious face.

''WHAT I'M A DEVIL?!'' Issei shouted as 2 black wings like Rias erupted from his back, one of them pocking Shirou's face.

''Calm down Issei...'' Shirou said while moving the wing away.

''I'm rather curious, why would a devil revive a human ? That sound kinda like God's job.'' Shirou said with an intrigued face.

''...My my you sure like to analyze thing's Emiya-san ...but your right.'' Rias said.

''You see just like devils exist so do angel's, fallen angel's, as well as creature's and gods from other mythologies.''

''But among all of them there were three factions made of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels that declared war against each other under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satan's, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a battle which came to be known as the Great War. After the deaths of many of the participant's, the Great War finally ended, but it left the Three Factions in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either.''

''This was a real problem for devils,for you see devils are an aristocrat race and because of that us keeping the purity of each bloodline is important, but pure blood devils are also rare these days, so a devil created a system to increase our numbers without ruining the bloodlines:The evil piece system, which allows a high-class or higher devils to recruit servants.'' Rias explained.

''Does it have to do with those chess pieces?'' Shirou asked as he recalled how Rias saved Issei.

''Yes it was created to reflect the game of chess, and to have a balance, that's why each devil master can only have a maximum of 15 servants.'' Rias said as she pointed to a chessboard that was near her.

''I see. ''Shirou replied calm while taking another sip of tea.

''You seem pretty calm about all of this Emiya-san...it's pretty normal to be more shocked like Issei is. '' Rias said as she found Shirou's calm state rather scary.

''Lets just say that i have seen a lot of shocking things during my live.'' Shirou replied with a laid back voice since he did see more shocking thing's during his life or more exactly considering the unique people he met during his life.

''But why was Issei, a human attacked?''

''That I would like to know to actually.'' Issei said while scratching his head.

''The reason you were attacked was that you Issei posses a sacred gear.'' Rias said with a serious tone.

''Sacred gear?'' both Issei and Shirou asked in confusion.

''You can think of them as a type of weapon, it is said the God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears as part of His system to create miracles on Earth. It has been stated that certain individuals with Sacred Gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that many of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely Sacred Gear possessors. ''

''I have that kind of power ?''Issei asked as he was starring at his hands.

''Why yes, why not try to summon it?''Rias said with a smile.

''Ok lets summ...umm how do I do that?'' Issei said with a stupid smile.

''Sacred gears react towards the users desire, close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing or person that comes to your mind. ''Rias said.

''The strongest thing I can imagine...'' Issei thought as he began thinking about the strongest thing he ever saw...or more like the strongest person.

 _''Even thought were the same age, same school, same class, same neighborhood...he's so strong, its like he danced when he battled Yuma-chan and didn't even brake a sweat.''_ Issei thought as he remembered the fight that happened a day ago.

 _''I wish...NO... I WANT TO BE STRONG LIKE HIM.''_ Issei resolved himself and at his call his sacred gear manifested.

His left arm got covered by a red gauntlet with a green gem leaving the fingers uncovered.

''Wow it worked !''Issei said with glee on his face like a kid who just got a new toy.

''So that's a scared gear huh.'' Shirou wonder as he starred at the gauntlet.

 _''A **[Twice Critical]**?! He consumed 8 pawns for this...no there must be more to it than this.''_ Rias thought as she starred at the gauntlet.

"That's your Sacred Gear. Now that it appeared, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will." Rias said with a calm voice.

''How cool.''Issei thought as he kept making his sacred gear disappear and appear.

''Can someone who was turned into a devil go back to be a human?'' Shirou asked

''I'm afraid it's impossible or at least at the moment.'' Rias said while closing her eyes.

''So how about it Issei if you work under me, your new life might become very bright you know.'' she said with a sexy smile.

''If you work hard enough you might one day become a high-class devil and get the right to have servants just like me .''

"Are you serious!? Me!? I'm able to make my own harem!?'' Issei said as steam was coming out of his nose.

''If you work hard enough you can.'' Rias said with a bright smile.

"Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Being a Devil rocks! Hell yeah! I can't calm myself anymore!''Issei screamed as he just won a prize.

 _''At least his still the same...''_ Shirou thought as he just released an inner sigh.

''Now then Emiya-san I did answer you question's so how about you answer some of mine?''

''Depends...If there are answerable.'' Shirou replied.

''Are you a sacred gear user or some magician ? Your still a human but to able to take out 3 fallen angels without a scratch is quite impressive.''

''No. I'm neither a sacred gear user nor a magician. ''

''Are you an Exorcist or a member of the church? Akeno asked.

''No. I'm not.'' Shirou said.

''What are you doing at this school, since the transfer papers you gave to the school were fakes?''Rias asked.

''Maybe i just wanted to go to school.'' Shirou answered with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

''Tell me how did you manage to defeat those fallen angels...the damage you did to the area was rather great and it was rather hard to cover up. ''

Shirou got up while sighting and headed to center of the room and began projecting.

''With this.'' Shirou said while holding Caladbolg in his hand.

 _''What is that sword...it hurts to just look at it.''_ Issei thought while he was trembling.

 _''Danger...''_ Koneko thought.

 _''A holy sword? That aura...is it an Excalibur class?''_ Akeno thought.

''No way...that spiral form...it can't be.'' Kiba said in shock.

''You know it Yuuto?'' Rias asked while a small sweat drop was on her face.

''No. But I read about it...that spiral shape and that holy power... it's no mistake... Holy sword **Caladbolg**.'' Kiba said with a tint of hatred when he said holy sword.

''Caladbolg?! But that sword was among the legendary weapons that were destroyed during the great war.'' Rias said in shock in response to Kiba's statement.

''And here I have it...though it's a modified version.'' Shirou said with a small arrogant smile.

''Well then this sure has been an interesting conversation Gremory-san, then if you will excuse me I promised the track club I would repair their air conditioner.'' Shirou said as he began walking towards the exit.

''One last question Emiya-san, what is your objective here?'' Rias asked with a very serious face.

''I have none. I'm just trying to live a quiet live here while observing the world around me.'' Shirou said with a laid back attitude but it was the truth...or at least almost all the truth.

''Well then I guess I will leave Issei in your hand's then but...'' he stopped and threw one last stare at Rias and her servant's. ''If I found out you turned Issei in some kind of criminal or a monster ...well lets just say ill have to show you what a real holy sword looks like.'' Were the last words Shirou said as he left the room.

The words somehow struck fear in all the ORC members even in Issei as a matter of fact.

 _''Does that mean he actually has a weapon stronger than Caladbolg?!''_ Rias thought in awe.

 _''Ara ara Issei-kun's friend seems more scary than a devil.''_ Akeno thought.

 _''Was he always that scary?''_ Issei thought while his hands were trembling.

 _''What just happened... The moment he summoned that sword my sacred gear starts burning... like it has found a rival.''_ Kiba thought

 _''And here I wanted to ask him if he wanted to become my second Knight.''_ Rias thought.

The state of silence that was going on in the room however vanished when someone opened the door... It was Shirou?

''Issei don't forget to come over tonight, I'm making steak. '' Shirou said while closing the door.

''What was that?'' Rias thought with a small sweat drop on her forehead as she couldn't understand how one could emit so much killing intent then in the next 10 second's act like nothing happen.

 **Later that night : Emiya Residence**

Shirou and Issei were sitting in the kitchen and enjoying the dinner that Shirou made.

''Man I can't enough of you cooking. Ah right sorry for intruding again.'' Issei said with a half full mouth.

''Nah it's ok, I find eating with someone better than eating alone, beside's i have a habit of making too much food whenever I cook.'' Shirou said with a nostalgic look as he remembers the times he cooked for Saber and his friends.

''But really Shirou your like some super chef, even my mom doesn't make food this good.'' Issei said while stuffing his face.

''She would cry if she'd hear you.'' Shirou said with a smirk.

''G-Guess your right.'' Issei said with a sweat drop on his face.

Shirou was right, Issei's mother was a really good cook thought not as good as Shirou but she also took great pride in her cooking.

''But really when I saw you get killed yesterday, I thought I'd have to start eating alone again.'' Shirou said with a smirk.

''And here we are like nothing changed ha ha ha.''Issei said while laughing.

''When you told me what you did as a devil today i seriously thought you were making fun of me.'' Shirou said as he remembered Issei told him that all he did today was hand fliers like the one that summoned Rias, and that he went to so called client of Koneko on a bike since he can't teleport because his magic is too weak.

But what was more shocking what he did with the client...they debated for 3 hours about why is their favorite anime character is the strongest.

It seems that devils from this world do jobs for the people who summon them and receive payment the value of the job and paying with your soul isn't so popular these days it seems.

''I'm more shocked than you are.'' Issei said as he remembered that he left without getting any payment.

''Perhaps I might have overreacted.'' Shirou said while scratching his cheek.

''Perhaps? You we're a step from cutting someone.'' Issei said with a sweat drop on his head.

''Yeah... sorry old habit.'' Shirou said as he recalled the moment's in his life when he was tricked because of his.

''Just how do get a habit like that? '' Issei asked with a small sigh.

''Believe me you don't what to know...'' Shirou said with a small evil smile.

''H-H-Ha ha.'' Issei laugh as it was the only way he could respond to his friend statement.

After a couple of hours Issei went and Shirou decided to go train.

Shirou recalled everything that has happened during the last 2 day and realized that he needs to tap into the power he had received from Zelretch and his counter part's if he wants to make sure that nobody has to go through what Issei did.

 _''Guess it's time to try out the arsenal Zelretch gave me ''_ Shirou thought as he began projecting.

 **Next day**

''HHuuuaaaaaa.''Shirou yawn's as his walking on the street with Issei

''You tired?''Issei asked.

''Kinda.'' Shirou said with a tired face.

''Kyaahhh.'' a soft feminine voice screamed.

''Hhhmm.'' both Issei and Shirou said in unison as the turned their head's.

Panties?! What they saw were PANTIES!? It would appear that a girl had tripped and during her fall her dress got flipped.

''Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over.'' the girl said while she was lying on the ground.

While Shirou blushed a little, Issei on the other hand was making a perverted face which in return got him a smack on the head from Shirou.

''Are you gonna stare all day perv?'' Shirou said to his so called friend with a pissed off face while Issei was stroking his head from the smack.

''Right ... You alright miss?'' Issei said as he extended his hand towards the girl.

''Huh... Oh thank you very much.'' the girl said while getting up she seem's to be a Sister judging by her clothes, the cross around her neck and head that is covered by a veil that cover's most of her face.

As she was standing a quick wind blow came and her veil fly off. What was revealed captivated both Shirou and Issei.

She was a young girl probably Issei's age, she had long straight golden hair that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and her eyes were green.

''She's so cute.''Issei thought as he started blushing.

 _''S-S-Saber?!''_ Shirou screamed in his mind as he saw the girl

 _''No no ,calm down...she just resembles her. ''_ Shirou said as he was shaking his head.

Who could have condemned Shirou for mistaking this girl with Saber considering how similar this girl was to her. Both of them had blond hair, green eyes, petite bodies not to mention an ahoge.

''Are you ok Miss?'' Shirou asked

''Oh Yes I'm fine thank you for your concern.'' the girl said.

''You lost?''Shirou asked.

''Is it so obvious ha ha?'' the girl say with a small blush.

''Do you want us to show you around?''Issei asked in a calm manner trying not to sound like one of those guys that pick up girls on the street.

''That would be so nice.'' the girl said with a bright face.

 _''How weird the smell i get from her...it's similar to that of an Exorcist...yet it feel way to pure.''_ Shirou thought

''So where do you need to go?'' Shirou asked.

''Ummm I'm looking for a church around here.'' the girl said.

''Oh I know where it is.''Issei said as they began to guide the girl.

''Oh right I forgot I'm Issei Hyoudou.'' Issei said with a smile.

''And I'm Shirou Emiya.'' Shirou said with a smile as well but a smaller one than Issei's.

''Ohh sorry ...where are my manners,my name is Asia Argento'' Asia said with a shy voice.

''Did you transferred to this city's church Argento-san?'' Shirou asked with a curios face.

''Yes I did. Also, I'm glad I met such kind people like you it must be God's will.'' Asia said while holding her hands as if she's praying.

''Arrhh.'' A boy shouted as he fell down and injured his knee.

''Wuauaaa.'' the boy was crying as blood was coming out of his knee.

''Oh excuse me for a moment.'' Asia said as she run towards the boy.

''Don't worry ill make the pain go away.'' Asia said with loving voice as she extended her hand's and 2 rings appeared on her fingers and a green light started to appear over her hands and envelop the boys wound

''Acchhh.'' Issei said as he felt something shock his hand

''What's wrong Issei?''Shirou asked as he noticed how Issei was reacting.

''Don't know somehow my sacred gear seemed to react to that light.'' Issei said while he was staring at his hand.

''Maybe she is also a sacred gear user.'' Shirou said while holding his chin indicating he was trying to analyze the situation.

The light that enveloped the boys wound started to make the wound heal itself much to Issei and Shirous surprise.

''There all better.'' Asia said with warm smile as she finished healing the boys wound.

''Thank you Miss.'' The boy said with a bright smile as he left.

''Oh sorry...i just helped him out of instinct.'' Asia said with a small blush to Issei and Shirou.

''Wonder who I know that does the same thing.'' Issei said with a smirk on his face while looking at Shirou.

''Ha ha how funny...anyway that was a rather interesting power you have.''Shirou said.

''Ah yes this power was bestowed to me by God.'' Asia said with a smile but a small sadness could be seen in her eyes.

''That look...she must have been through some bad experience.'' Shirou thought as he recognized the look in her look of someone who tried to hide his sadness under a smiling mask.

''Well there is the church though I don't think people go to it anymore.'' Shirou said as he was gazing at the church that was still far away.

''Arrhhhhh.'' Issei growled as he saw the church.

''Uumm sorry Asia, Shirou and actually are late for school.'' Issei said with a shaking voice,Shirou immediately understood that something was wrong.

''Oh I see... then please come to the church sometimes I would love to spend time with you two again. '' Asia said with a sad smile as she had to say goodbye so fast to his new friends.

''Um... Alright.'' Issei said with a shaking voice.

''I'm not really a religious person but ill try to come by sometimes. '' Shirou said as he remembered his past experiences with the church or more exactly with a certain fake priest.

''Goodbye Issei-san,Shirou-san'' Asia said as she began walking towards the church.

''Bye Asia.'' Issei said.

''Goodbye Asia-san.'' Shirou said.

As Asia walked away Shirou turned his gaze towards Issei.

''So what happened?'' Shirou said as his smiling was now gone and change with a concerned one.

''I don't know but when I saw her cross, and when I saw the church it somehow made me feel weak.'' Issei said as he recalled what happened.

''I'm no expert at devil anatomy but isn't that normal for a devil?'' Shirou said with a curious voice.

''For real doesn't that happen only in movies?''Issei asked with a ''are you serious'' face.

''Don't also devils appear only in movies?''Shirou said with a smirk.

''Man i sure can't win in arguments with you.''Issei growled.

''Ask Gremory-san, I'm sure she knows the answer.''Shirou said as the two of them began walking.

 **Later that day**

Shirou and Issei were in the schoolyard and were sitting on the grass, the sadness could be seen on Issei's face, something was wrong.

''Guess I should have expected something like this. '' Issei said with a sad face

Rias had told him earlier that the church is the enemy of the devil's and he can't see Asia again because he might end up getting killed by the church members... That didn't affect Issei so much but when Rias said that he will also put Asia in danger he decided to obey.

''Why does it have to like this...just because I am a devil.'' Issei said as he was just one step from crying, why did the fact that he is a devil stop him from talking to a kind person like Asia but what really sadden Issei was that he promised to visit her some times and he was now forced to brake his promise.

''That's the way of live. Some times you are forbidden to stay near the ones you care about.'' Shirou said as he understood more than anyone the feeling of being denied to be next to someone important to him.

''You talk like your in the same situation.'' Issei said in confusion.

''I am.''Shirou said with a cold voice as he remembered Saber and how he misses her.

''Huh what do ...'' Issei was cut off as he felt some vibrations.

BRRRR BRRR BRRR

''Oh my yes Buchou...AH ok I'll get there as fast as I can.'' Issei said to Rias who was on the phone. It seems that the members of the ORC call Rias by Buchou

''Something happened ?''Shirou asked.

''I think so ...Buchou said that tonight were going hunting for a stray devil.'' Issei said.

''Stray devil?''Shirou asked confused.

''Don't ask me, don't have any idea what's that.'' Issei said.

''I didn't think you did.'' Shirou said with a small smirk.

''That's mean man.'' Issei said with an angry voice as he began walking away.

''Yeah yeah ...anyways good luck with your hunt tonight.'' Shirou said as Issei left.

 _''This could be a good chance to test that.''_ Shirou thought while a small smirk appeared on his face.

 **Later that night**

Emiya Shirou was sitting on top of one of the tallest buildings in the city and was gazing around the changed his school clothes and now is wearing the clothes he was wearing when he left his world though a few sizes smaller.

 _''With my Reinforced eyesight I should be able to see where they appear.''_ Shirou thought as he was checking different areas in search for the light that magic circle used by Rias creates.

 _''Aha so there they are.''_ Shirou thought as he just spotted the red light, it was at the outskirts of the city near an abandoned building.

Shirou jumped of the building and used mana burst multiple times to direct himself threw the air,as he was approaching the destination he began projecting.

It was now that Shirou was finally using one of the items he received from Zelretch because all he could do until now was train how to project them but now was a good time to test to give one of them a field test.

''Trace On.'' Shirou said his signature chant but this time he added something new to it.

 _''Envelop me... Oh cloak that deceives even Death... **Tarnkappe**.''_ Shirou chanted as a scarlet cloak with Nordic runes was projected, it was Tarnkappe, Sigurd's magical cloak that was said to posses the power to make the wearer invisible.

As Shirou finished chanting the scarlet cloak enveloped itself around Shirou's body covering all of his body except his hair and upper face and made him disappear or at least that's what one might think.

While the cloak does erase many forms of detection such as sight,mana presence, sound, killing intent, it doesn't however erase the smell or touch. But the biggest flaw of the cloak is that the user can't attack while wearing it otherwise the power of the cloak will be cut off, so its not made for direct combat but its perfect for infiltration or assassination mission's.

Soon Shirou arrived at his destination and hit the ground gently as he uses mana burst to cut of the impact.

He arrived in the nick of time as Rias and her peerage were just about to enter an abandoned building. Shirou slowly stalked them and entered the building through a window.

It was then Koneko reacted as if she sensed him somehow.

 _''Emiya-senpai...is here.'_ 'Koneko thought as her nose twitched but decided to keep silent about it.

Shirou found his way to the main hall of the building and decided to observe what was going to take place here as he simply sat on the railing of the second floor.

What made Shirou curious was the mana presence he felt in the room, it was a demonic one like Rias and the others but...it felt corrupt, it was filled with betrayal and madness.

As Rias and her peerage arrived Shirou was given a first seat show about the devil's system.

 **30 minutes later**

Shirou was in awe as he just received a lot of new information's he could utilize in the future.

One of them was what would happen if Issei would run away or kill his master. There's a high chance that a devil who does any of those 2 would get drowned in his own demonic power and eventually turn into a rampaging monster like the one the ORC just took out . It had the upper half of a naked woman but the lower one that of a giant monster.

Another thing that Shirou learned about was how the evil piece's gave characteristic powers to each piece:

The knight piece granted extraordinary speed as demonstrated when Kiba slashed the monster with speed and precision.

The rook piece granted extraordinary physical strength and resistance as demonstrated by Koneko when she broke the monster's fangs with one punch.

The queen piece possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making it the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful as demonstrated by Akeno as she dealt when she defeated the monster with ease by striking her continuously with lightning. An extra information was that Akeno was a super Sadist which many would think was joke considering how proper she is... But Shirou had witnessed again that looks can be deceiving.

Even though he didn't get to fight it was revealed that Issei is a pawn...which is ironically the weakest piece or at least that's what one might think.

Shirou had gotten to see the powers of each member of the was a swordsman,Koneko a close rage fighter,Akeno and Rias both seem to be experts at using magical attack though Rias's magic seems to be far different from Akeno's

While Issei didn't to fight too much he did protect Rias from a surprise attack of the monster...much to her surprise as well.

''Good job, time to go back home.'' Rias said as she was preparing her magic circle.

''Buchou...ill come soon... I dropped my hair pin.'' Koneko said after she hid her hairpin in her pocket.

''Then let me help you Koneko-chan.'' Issei said

''It's OK ...Issei-senpai.'' Koneko said while giving Issei a very scary look.

''Oh ...ok.'' was all Issei could say to her scary yet cute junior.

''Then see you at the club Koneko.'' Akeno said while waiving her hand.

''Yes.'' Koneko said in a quiet voice as the ORC members teleported away.

''Emiya-senpai ... peeking is a crime.'' Koneko said while starring at the empty railing.

However, the railing wasn't so empty after Shirou took of his cloak and revealed himself.

''How did you know I was here ?'' Shirou asked with a laid back voice as he descended to the first floor right in front of Koneko.

''Your smell...it's unique...you smell like steel and ...spices.'' she said while pointing to him.

Shirou didn't find her statement so shocking... The steel smell came from his constant projecting and the spices...from all the food's he always makes.

''Why were you ... following us?'' Koneko asked curios.

''Well I was patrolling the city and heard some noises from here and came to check.'' Shirou said with a small smirk on his face.

''Don't lie...we set a barrier when we came...its made to cut off sound...so people won't come...while we are hunting.'' Koneko said with a bit of anger in her eyes as she didn't like to be lied to.

''Ok fine you got me, Issei told me you were going stray devil hunting tonight and I was curios what it was.'' Shirou said with a small scowl on his face.

''Satisfied?''Koneko asked curios.

''A lot actually I learned some valuable information.'' Shirou said with a small smile.

''You know ...Buchou would have gladly let you join us tonight...if you asked nicely.'' Koneko said with a very small smirk on her face.

''I prefer doing thing's this way.'' Shirou said while trying to resist the urge to face palm himself hearing that he could have just asked instead of trying to act like an assassin all night.

''Your weird.'' Koneko said.

''I presume that you are gonna tell Gremory-san I was here ?''Shirou asked

''Depends...how you behave.'' Koneko said while she was starring really intensely at Shirou or more precise at his new clothes.

''Something wrong?''Shirou asked

''Those clothes...their weird.'' Koneko said with a straight face.

''Really?'' Shirou asked with a small sweat drop on his face and was so glad that Rin wasn't here considering that she was the one who designed it.

''Yes,but...they look good on you Emiya-senpai... Goodnight.'' Koneko said with small smile as she teleported away.

 _''She seems like a nice girl, a bit quiet but a nice one.''_ Shirou thought.

 **Later that night**

Since Shirou did try lie to Koneko that he was patrolling the city he though ''Why don't I patrol the city actually?'' and so he decided to do it.

He was again on the top of one the city's tallest buildings and was searching the area for any possible was changing locations from time to time until he saw Issei who was ridding his bike and stopped in front of a house in which he entered a few moments later.

 _''Maybe it's a client.''_ Shirou thought as he jumped of the building

 **Inside the house**

Issei just entered the house and was looking for the person who summoned.

''Hello did you call for a devil of the Gremory Household.'' Issei asked in a load voice for the client to hear but was greeted only by silence.

''How weird did he left?'' Issei thought as he was walking in the house.

As Issei entered the living room he slipped on something.

''What is this?'' he asked as he touched the liquid that made him slip.

''Blood?!'' he asked in shock as the floor was covered in it.

As Issei tried to find the source of the blood he later came to regret doing so. It was from a man that was crucified on the wall.

His body was horrifically mutilated, there are sword cut all over his body and there are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

''Just what the hell is this...no one in their right mind would do something like this.'' Issei said as he was trying to keep himself from puking.

''Sinner's must be punished.'' a cold voice said

Issei instantly turned his face to where the voice came it was from a couch on which there was a man.

''Or at least that's what a verse of the bible says.'' the man said with a sick smile on his face as he got up from the couch.

''My my if it isn't a shitty little devil,nice to meet you my names Freed Sellzen, a boy-priest that kill's devil for the betterment of mankind.'' Freed said with a childish voice while dancing like an idiot.

He is actually rather young probably a few years older than Issei and has short white hair, red eyes and is dressed in clerical clothing.

''Priest? Did you do this?''Issei asked in shock while pointing to the dead body.

''Bingo. Ain't you smart for a shitty devil, there was evidence that he was summoning devils...so I did what any friendly neighborhood priest would do... I killed him.'' Freed replied with disturbing smile on his face.

''What?''Issei asked in shock

''Oh you don't understand... Then I can explain, I just cut, cut, cut him up, shoot him a few times, then do a semi-crucifixion... I forgot to bring a wooded cross sorry.'' Freed said with a rather enthusiastic voice as he explained what he did.

''But stories aside i gotta kill you now.'' Freed said with sick smirk

''Be happy i some new torture techniques i wanna try.'' Freed said with an enthusiastic voice.

''Your insane.''Issei said in disgust

''At least I'm an insane human.'' Freed said as he took out of his clothes a gun and sword that seemed to be made out of light.

'A gun...a light sword.''Issei asked confused.

''Oh God please watch my show.'' Freed said as he charged towards Issei.

''Sacred gear.'' Issei shouted and made his gauntlet materialize just in time to block the sword.

''Oh guess you not a shitty devil... Your a really shitty one.'' Freed said as he broke the stalemate.

''AMEN.'' Freed shouted as he began attacking again.

As Freed attacked,Issei tried to dodge his sword but Freed shoot him in the leg with his gun which made Issei fall and without any second to waste he cut Issei on the back with his sword.

''AARRHHHH.'' Issei screamed from the pain the light weapons inflicted on him.

''Ohhh devil screams are music to my ears ...now then AMEN.'' Freed screamed like a madman as he just about to stab Issei in the heart.

''KYAAHHHH.'' a feminine voice screamed.

''Oh my Asia-chan you finished the barrier... Actually this is great come here time to start your lessons.'' Freed with a smile while he dragged her by the hand eager to show her the ways of a stray exorcist.

''Lesson 1 : This is what we do to devil followers.'' Freed said as he pointed to the dead body.

''Lesson 2 : This is how we exorcise devils.'' Freed said as he pointed at Issei.

''But this is too...'' Asia was about to protest until she someone familiar on the floor.

''I-I-Issei-san?!'' Asia asked in disbelieve.

''Asia... I'm sorry but I'm a devil...i never tried to deceive you ...'' Issei said while being unable to look her in the eyes out of shame.

''Huh what you know each other? Did you get laid with a devil after the church kicked you out?'' Freed asked with a mad grin on his face.

''Kicked out?'' Issei wondered as he didn't understand what the mad priest meant.

''No no that's no good, now I got a real reason to kill you baby.'' Freed said as he was preparing to give Issei the final strike but was interrupted by Asia who put herself between them.

''If this is some joke I'm not getting it '' Freed asked with a mad face.

''Father Freed this person... he is a kind soul ...even if his a devil'' Asia said with tears on her face

''Oh if that's the case I'm sorry I'll let him go.'' Freed said with a calm smile.

''R-Really?'' Asia asked with a smile.

''NO FUCKING WAY.'' Freed screamed as he slashed Asia ripping her nun clothes and her bra revealing her boobs and panties.

He then locked her by the hands and pinned her over the wall with his right hand.

''Listen here you damn bitch,devil's and human playing together is science fiction.'' Freed said with hatred in his eyes.

''I know it is against's the church way to defend devil's...but Issei-san is a kind person!'' Asia said with teary eye.

''Even though I was told me to keep you unharmed... A little physical education is necessary it seems. Don't worry you will enjoy it. '' Freed said with lust in his eyes and his tongue sticking out as he was moving his left hand to grope Asia's exposed chest.

''STOP IT YOUR FREAK.'' Issei shouted as he was struggling to get up but stopped the moment he saw something unusual about Freed's hand.

SWISH

Was the sound that filled the room and stopped Freed to realize something.

''Huh how weird I can't feel my hand... Huh where is my hand... Oh there it is...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Freed was screaming as his left hand was on the floor and blood was gushing out of his wound

''That's not how you treat a lady.'' Shirou said with a cold voice as he was glaring and pointing Kansho at Freed

''Shirou!'' Issei shouted with tears of happiness as his friend arrived

''S-S-Shirou-san?! '' Asia said in disbelieve as the kind person she meet earlier was now as cold as a tombstone.

* * *

So this was chapter 2 everyone(yep another cliffhanger)

And here I made this chapter really long

I made Tarnkappe a scarlet cloak instead of a darkness one like in the book, and gave it some different powers. I don't think its so bad to change effect considering how many noble phantasm interpret the legend a bit different.

I made Caladbolg a holy sword because it is believed that it's a prototype for Excalibur.

Ever since Shirou got here he didn't get the chance to project every weapon he received from Zelretch and didn't get a chance to use them in actual combat so Shirou has some weapons he cant use yet.

I'm gonna make Shirou have all kind's of legendary item's and weapons but until he can get used to them I will have him say a little chant(makes it look more interesting)

About the cloak I've been thinking for a while...even though Shirou's powers allows him to project swords it does also to project Rho Aias which is by nature a shield so I thought what if he can project any type of noble phantasm as long as it takes the form of a physical object.

Buchou means Club President


	3. Sharing a bed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High School DxD, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

 **I find Fate/Stay Night-High School DxD crossovers rather entertaining so I decided to make my version of it (there might be some already used or cliche elements so plz don't hate me)**

 **Author consultation room**

 **Shirou: Is something wrong Author-san?**

 **Author: Sigh...Not much but everyone keeps telling me to get a beta reader.**

 **Shirou: So why don't you get one?**

 **Author: I'm trying...but its not going to well.**

 **Shirou: Come one Author-san don't be so depressed you will figure something out.**

 **Author: I know but ...people will keep nagging me regardless.**

 **Shirou: Oh... well don't give up.**

 **Shirou: Dear readers take it easy on Author-san his trying his here's:**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Sharing a bed**

* * *

''That's not how you treat a lady.'' Shirou said with a cold voice as he was pointing Kansho at Freed.

''Shirou!'' Issei shouted with tears of happiness as his friend arrived.

''S-S-Shirou-san?!'' Asia said in disbelieve, but not because Shirou was here but rather because the kind person she meet earlier was now as cold as a tombstone.

 **A few minutes ago**

 _''Maybe it's a client.''_ Shirou thought as he jumped of the building.

As he was descending he seemed to realize something.

 _''Wait.''_ Shirou thought as he landed on a nearby building and changed his gaze back to the house Issei entered.

 _''Something fells wrong here...the lights in the house are out. ''_ Shirou thought as the green markings of the reinforcement began covering his eyes.

 _''There's a type of magic barrier around it ... I have a bad feeling about this.''_ Shirou thought as he stared at the house.

 _''The barrier ...its gone.''_ Shirou thought while observing the house.

''Kyaahhh!'' a feminine scream was heard from the house.

 _''Shit!''_ Shirou as he began rushing to the house.

 **Present time**

''S-S-Shirou-san?!'' Asia said in disbelieve, but not because Shirou was here but rather because the kind person she meet earlier was now as cold as a tombstone.

''Sorry Argento-san... I'm a bit late.'' Shirou said with a cold voice after he analyzed the room...his gaze became even colder once he witnessed the corpse and the horrible state it was in .

This wasn't something a girl like Asia should go through...or any sane person.

''Ouch, ouch ...the hell are you ...you a shitty devil too pretty boy?'' Freed asked with a mad face as he was trying to stop his bleeding arm.

Shirou let his actions speak for him. He dashed forward and got in front of Freed and gave him the answer to his previous question.

''No...just a human.'' Shirou said as he slashed Freed's knees making him lose his balance.

''ARRHHHHH.'' Freed screamed in pain as fresh blood gushed out of his knees.

Shirou than projected in his right hand 3 sword hilts, though they were just hilts for a second.

In the next second blades erupted from the hilts.

They were Black keys, a standard weapon of the Church from Shirou's world. While he didn't like using them because they were Kirei Kotomine's favorite weapon, he did understand their value as weapons.

Shirou threw the 3 Black Keys into Freed's shadow much to the mad priest's surprise thinking that the red haired boy missed, but was proven wrong the next moment.

''Did I paralyze?... What the fuck did you do sword shit?'' Freed asked in confusion.

''Not much ...just made sure you can't run.''Shirou said with an arrogant smirk.

What Shirou had done was to use the technique of an executioner he encountered during his life ...Ciel.

While Shirou didn't have any love for the church and it's members he did befriend Ciel and on one occasion she taught him how use her binding technique. While it's inferior to that of Ciel it can still keep someone pinned for 15 minutes.

''SHIT, SHIT,SHIT, YOU DARE TO LAY A HAND ON ONE OF GOD'S EMISSARY YOU PAGAN?'' Freed screamed with a mad face.

Shirou then punched Freed in gut , making the crazy priest's eye's roll back in his head.

''Shut up.'' Shirou said with a cold voice.

''Ggguahhhh.'' Freed growled as he passed out while still standing because of the black keys binding.

''I can't stand _fake priest's_.'' Shirou said as he remembered a certain priest from back home.

''You okay Issei,Argento-san?'' Shirou asked with a concerned look as he turned to them.

''I've had better days.'' Issei said while trying to get up but was unable to do it because of his wounds.

''OH no Issei-san, I will heal you right now.'' Asia said as she rushed and started healing Issei's wounds.

Shirou couldn't help but raise an eyebrow on this scene.

''Doesn't it bothers you ...that his a devil?'' Shirou asked with a curios face. Who could have blamed him, for a person of the church who are taught to destroy evil being such as devils, this was a rather intriguing sight.

''No...Issei-san is still Issei-san,even if his a devil.'' Asia said with a small gentle smile.

At her response the only thing that Shirou could do was smile.

''Asia...'' Issei on the other hand was touched by her kindness.

''Better ?'' Asia asked as the wounds were now gone, not even a scratch remained.

Issei began slowly to get up much to his surprise there wasn't any bit of pain left.

''Wow I feel like new!'' Issei said as he got back up and started stretching his legs.

''I'm so glad ...also Shirou-san what are you doing here?'' Asia asked Shirou.

''I was patrolling the area and heard your scream.'' Shirou said with a laid back voice.

''Anyway man, I'm glad you came.'' Issei said as he offered Shirou a fist bump which he gladly accepted.

Since Shirou had confirmed that both of them were ok he changed his gaze to the insane priest.

''So what do we do with this crazy priest?'' Shirou asked Issei as he thought that maybe devils have a way to deal with people like him...but not before performing a little interrogation on him.

But before Iseei could even answer a magic circle appeared on the ground.

''Huh?'' Asia asked in surprise as this was the first time she saw a devil magic circle.

Soon the silhouette of 4 people could be seen in the middle of the circle.

''Your a bit late Gremory-san, ORC members.'' Shirou said as the people that appeared were Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko.

All the ORC members made a surprised face due to the fact they weren't expecting to meet Shirou of all people here.

''Emiya-san...it seems you have saved my cute servant ...you have my gratitude.''Rias said after she checked the room and understood what had happened here.

''Also Issei I apologize for not arriving faster, we didn't know what was going on until the barrier disappeared .'' Rias said with a serious face.

''How awful...and people call devils insane.''Akeno said with disgust as she witnessed the mutilated body.

''Ummm who are they?'' Asia asked with a shaking voice.

''Oh right she is my master and they are her peerage.'' Issei said with a somewhat laid back voice.

The ORC members than changed their sight to the passed out Freed.

 _''Freed Sellzen...this guy is among the most wanted stray exorcist's...and he captured him.''_ Kiba thought with a small sweat drop on his face knowing that Freed was responsible for the death of many devils but also humans .

Suddenly Koneko's nose began twitching.

''Danger... Fallen Angels approaching.'' Koneko said with an emotionless voice.

But just as she finished informing her friends,a type of portal was starting to manifest in the middle of the room.

''Damn we can't start a fight here. We have to retreat for now,Akeno prepare for teleport.'' Rias order with a concerned voice.

''Buchou what about Asia?.''Issei shouted desperately.

''I'm sorry Issei,but only people that received my clans mark like you did can teleport with my circle.'' Rias said with a bit of disappointment in her eyes as she did want to help her but she couldn't.

''But we can't leave her here.'' Issei said as despair was slowly overcoming him.

''Then how about I get her out of here?''Shirou said while holding his hand up like a student trying to answer a question asked by a teacher in school.

Everyone just looked in shock at.

''Shirou !'' Issei said while a smile was forming on his face.

''I could stay and fight those fallen angels...but I'm not gonna risk Argento-san life... I'm not making the same mistake twice.'' Shirou said while looking at Issei.

He understood the situation to well, if he stayed and fought he would risk Asia's life too much, not just that but if he left Asia escape and stay to kill the fallen angels there was no guaranty that others won't appear and kill her while she's running. So the only solution is to take Asia somewhere safe and hide her.

''How long do we have before they arrive?''Shirou asked Koneko.

''One minute.'' Koneko said with a bit of worry in her voice as the portal was getting bigger by the second.

''That's enough.''Shirou said with a serious voice.

''Very well Emiya-san, than we will her in your hands.'' Rias said as the magic circle began to cover them.

''Issei meet me at my home when your done, we need to talk.'' Shirou said to his devil friend.

''Ok... But be careful, if you don't protect her i'll kick your ass.'' Issei said while disappearing in the air.

'Uuummm what are you doing ?' Asia asked as Shirou instead of running was just kneeling on the floor.

''Buying more time. '' Shirou said as he was starring at the portal.

'' **Trace on.** '' Shirou said he placed his place his palm on the ground.

The next second the room was filled with all kinds of different swords surrounding the could tell just by looking at them that it would be dangerous to touch them.

''This should keep them busy for a while. Let's go Argento-san.'' Shirou said as he got up and began walking.

''Oh yes.'' she said as she began walking.

The moment they exited the house Shirou grabbed Asia by the waist and started holding her bridal style, which in return caused Asia to blush very strong.

''Better hold on tight.'' Shirou told her as he began reinforcing his body and generating mana in his legs.

''Huh?'' she asked as she didn't understand what he meant ...but she understood the next second.

''KYAAHHHHH!'' she screamed as they both literally got fired up in the air.

 **5 minutes later Emiya Residence**

''Well, were here.'' Shirou said as they arrived at his home.

''I just saw Saint Peter ha ha...'' Asia said with dizzy eyes as she just passed out.

 _''Wonder if Totsaka went throw this the first time Archer took her for a flight.''_ Shirou wonder as he put Asia on the couch.

Shirou than stopped and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

 _''Ha interesting...the same happened to her as well.''_ Shirou thought after he digged a bit into Archers memories.

 **30 minutes later**

Asia slowly opened her eyes and began lifting herself up.

''UUUmmm what happened?'' Asia said while getting up from the couch.

''You kinda passed out.'' Shirou said with a small smirk on his face while scratching his hair.

''Shirou-san...oh... so it wasn't a dream...'' Asia sad as her face began to sadden.

''I'm afraid not.''Shirou said while the look on his face was replaced by a serious one.

''I just can't believe Father Freed could do something so horrible.'' Asia said as tears began to flow down her face.

 _''I've seen worse.''_ Shirou thought as he remembered the things that Kotomine Kirei did.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

Was the sound that resonated in the house.

''And here's Issei.'' Shirou said as he went and opened the front door.

''About time you got here.''Shirou said to Issei as he entered his house.

He found it a little strange since they were 15 minutes away from school.

''Oh shut up, I had to explain to Buchou what happened. '' Issei said with a small tick mark on his head as he remembered that he had to explain to Rias in detail what happened.

As Issei entered the room he saw Asia on the couch, the amount of relief could be seen on his face.

''So how are you Asia?'' Issei asked the young nun.

''I'm fine actually...the flight was a bit scary but I'm fine'' Asia said as she remembered how Shirou took her into a ride that would humiliate even the scariest thrill rides.

 _''Flight?''_ Issei asked himself as he couldn't understand what he meant.

''So Argento-san why were you with that mad priest?'' Shirou asked her as he sited down on a nearby chair.

Shirou couldn't help but wonder why would Asia be with such a mentally unstable person like Freed.

''About that...'' Asia just froze as she didn't know how she should explain this.

Shirou knew that look...the look of despair, the look of someone who saw the ugly part of human beings.

''If you can't talk about it...i won't force you.'' Shirou said with a small smile.

But he then changed his gaze towards her clothes and noticed it just now .

''But i have to ask you...are you gonna wear that or would like something to wear?'' Shirou asked with a small blush on his face.

Issei on the other hand was starring intensely...thought that only got him a smack over the head from Shirou.

Asia didn't understand what he meant until she looked at her clothes which were pretty much ripped in half.

''I-I-If you have a shirt or something ?'' Asia said while blushing.

In response to Asia's request Shirou went to a different room and returned with a white shirt.

''Sorry but this is the all I could find, you can change in the bathroom over there.'' Shirou said as he gave Asia the shirt

''O-Ok.'' Asia said with a bit of blush on her face as she went to the bathroom.

The moment Asia entered the bathroom Shirou turned his attention to Issei.

''So Issei what did Gremory-san said ?'' Shirou asked with a serious voice.

''She is still considering what to do, the fact that fallen angels are involved doesn't make it any easier.'' Issei said with concerned face.

Shirou immediately understood what Issei meant.

''I see, so basically she's letting her be a target until she can find a solution.'' Shirou said as he placed his hand on his chin and started thinking.

''Yeah...'' Issei said with a sad face.

''So...you want to help her right?'' Shirou asked with a curious face...though it's a question he already knew the answer to.

''Of course I want...but what can I do right now ?'' Issei said while starring at the floor as he was ashamed he couldn't find any solution.

Shirou just stared at Issei as he was trying to think of a solution and decided to offer one to him.

''To be honest you can't do anything right now...but I could.'' Shirou said with a serious face.

Issei's face suddenly changed to a more bright one.

''My house does have a special barrier that blocks magical presence's so I could shelter her until we could find a solution, also i don't think Gremory-san would have any problem with this considering that I'm a human.'' Shirou said

Issei suddenly started crying in a very funny way.

''Shirouuuuuu thank you man, thank you.'' Issei cried as he just jumped over Shirou to hug him, which caused them both to fall on the couch and make their bodies look like they were trying to do something else.

But the moment was short as Asia just opened the door of the bathroom and just saw the position the two boys were in. Her reaction was a rather complex one, as you couldn't tell if she was happy or embarrassed.

''UUmmm I didn't mean to interrupt you two...you two did seem rather close friends... but I didn't think you were _that kind_ of friends...'' Asia said with a huge blush and her while she was trying to not look at them.

They didn't understand what she meant until both boys looked at each other and saw the compromising position they were in. In a matter of seconds they were each at an opposite side of the couch. Both boys having now a big blush on their faces.

''No,no, no were not like that Asia.''Issei said with an embarrassed face.

''I agree, and besides if I were to do something like that I think I could do better than this guy.'' Shirou said with a small smirk on his face.

''What's that supposed to mean?!''

''Anyways we weren't doing anything like that, I was thanking Shirou for letting you stay here.'' Issei said with a smile on his face

Asia in returned just paused for a second as she thought she didn't hear right.

''I considered you might not have where to go and your being hunted right now. So I thought you might need a safe place to stay...that's if you don't mind staying here Argento-san.'' Shirou explained to the blonde nun.

''UUummmmm.'' Asias eyes were starting to overflow with tears.

Shirou and Issei were shocked as she just started crying.

''Hey you made her cry Shirou.'' Issei said while grabbing Shirou by the collar in funny way.

''No its just, its been so long since someone has been so kind to me. ''Asia said as she was whipping her tears.

''So do you want to stay here? ''Shirou asked

''If its not too much of a bother. '' Asia said with an embarrassed face

Issei however seeing her embarrassment only then he noticed what Asia was wearing,it was the shirt Shirou gave her...somehow the fact that it was to big for Asia and that it covered most of her body from the thighs above added a certain level of beauty hard to describe...or at least the was Issei's case.

''UUmmm Shirou can I talk to you for a second?'' Issei said with a big fake smile as he dragged Shirou in the kitchen.

'' _Hhmmm?_ '' Shirou thought as he was being dragged away.

''I'm staying here for the night.''Issei said with a serious face.

''What?''Shirou asked as he didn't understand why he would want to stay over.

''It's not that I don't trust you but ...heck forget it. I can't stay calm knowing your under the roof with Asia.'' Issei said with a worried face.

Shirou didn't understand why Issei was so worried, after all he wasn't going to cheat on Saber with the first nun he met. But since it would be too much of a drag to try to convince Issei otherwise, he decided to just let him stay.

''Fine you can stay, but were sleeping on the couch, also call your parents and tell them you here.'' Shirou said as he knew he couldn't let Issei sleep alone considering his level of lust.

''Fine.'' Issei said with a growl as he was calling his parents on his phone.

While the fact that he had to sleep with a guy didn't sound so good, but the thought of Shirou sleeping with Asia was on a whole different level.

''Argento-san its been a long day and its pretty late, so I think we should go to sleep.'' Shirou said with a small smile.

''O-O-Okay.'' Asia said with an embarrassed voice as this was the first time she spent the night at a boy...or boys ...even if it just meant sleeping.

''Oh yeah Shirou I wanted to ask...what up with those clothes?'' Issei asked while pointing at his friends new clothes

''Oh this... these are my battle clothes.''

''They look weird.''

''Really...'' Shirou said while a big sweat drop was dripping on his head thinking how Rin would strangle his friend for calling her creation weird.

 **30 minutes later**

Asia was already asleep and Issei was trying to fall asleep but couldn't,but Shirou wasn't any better.

After a while of just starring at the ceiling Shirou got up and went to a different room.

He didn't come back for a while so Issei decided to see what Shirou is doing.

Issei went to the room Shirou entered and he saw Shirou surrounded by all kinds of weapons.

''Shirou ? Issei asked with a curiosity.

''Oh hey, can't sleep?'' Shirou asked Issei who just started sitting next to him.

''Not really...what are you doing ?'' Issei asked Shirou who was putting the weapon in his hand next to the other ones.

''Training.'' Shirou said with a serious voice.

''Your so strong yet you still train?'' Issei asked with a curious voice.

''Yeah...if i don't do it I feel like i will lose my touch.'' Shirou said with a small voice.

It was the truth. Because in Shirou's case it wasn't his strength,hi speed, and in no case his magical talents or even his weapons that made him powerful, it was his experience and his tactics.

There was a big silence in the room for a couple of minutes until Issei finally decided what he wants.

''Shirou...could you train me ?'' Issei asked with a serious voice.

''Huh?''Shirou was just shocked.

Instead of asking his master who is a devil and could probably help him master his new found powers he asked Shirou who doesn't even know how devil powers or sacred gears work.

''I don't want to be weak like I was today... I want to be strong like you.''Issei said with eyes full of resolution.

Shirou was a bit perplexed but decided what to do.

''Sorry but I can't teach how to be strong...but I can teach you how to survive.'' Shirou said as he got up and began taking a fighting pose.

 **The next morning**

The warm sun light was gently covering Asia's face as she began slowly opening her emerald eyes.

''Huuaaaaa... I can't remember when was the last time I slept so well.'' Asia said as she got out of the bed.

She began analyzing the room and noticed that both Shirou and Issei already got up,but she suddenly felt a powerful smell attack her nose.

''What is this smell...it smells so good.'' Asia said with a drooling face as she stood up and began following the smell.

She eventually arrived in the kitchen were Shirou was cooking.

''Oh morning Argento-san ...breakfast will be ready in a minute.'' Shirou said as he was preparing the plates.

Asia couldn't help but notice the white apron Shirou was wearing ... but she just decided to not say a thing about it.

''Umm where is Issei-san?'' Asia asked as she noticed he wasn't around.

''Oh his in the bathroom.'' Shirou said with a laid back voice.

''Speak of the devil. ''Shirou said as Issei came in the kitchen.

''Oh morning Asia.'' Issei said with a big smile.

''Kyahhhhh!'' Asia screamed and moved back a few steps which shocked both Shirou and Issei.

''What's wrong Asia?'' Issei asked as he thought that they were maybe attacked.

''Issei-san what happened to your face ?!'' Asia said while pointing to Issei's face.

''What do you mean?'' Issei asked as he went and looked in a mirror.

''WHOAAAAA when did this happen.'' Issei screamed as he saw what was reflected in the mirror.

Issei's face was all swollen and it was covered in many shades of blue, purple and black, his eyes were so swollen that it was really shocking he could still see, his lips were so big that it looked like 10 wasps stung them, his body was covered with many bruises.

 _''Considering that all you did last night was getting hit it's not so shocking.''_ Shirou thought while stirring in the fry pan.

''Shirou-san what happened ?'' Asia asked with a worried face as she began healing Issei.

''Umm lets just say that Issei wanted some training. ''Shirou said while scratching his hair.

''There all better.'' Asia said as she finished healing Issei.

He was back to normal in a matter of second's.

''Well then lets eat.'' Shirou said as he put the food on the table.

''Itadakimasu.'' all three said in unison

At first sight it looked like an everyday normal Japanese breakfast...but that changed the moment Asia took her first bite.

''UUUUMMMMMMMM'' Asia moaned the moment she took the first bite of the food.

''Something wrong Argento-san? '' Shirou asked in confusion since this was the first time someone actually moaned at eating his food.

''I've never eaten anything so delicious in my entire life.'' Asia said while her eye began to sparkle like they had small stars in them.

''I had the same reaction as well the first time I tried his food.'' Issei said with a small smile.

''God must have blessed you Shirou-san.'' Asia said with a radiant face while she began praying.

''That's kinda exaggerating.'' Shirou said as a small sweat drop on his forehead.

After a while they finished eating and now Issei is helping Shirou wash the dishes.

''So Shirou what's the plan?'' Issei asked in curiosity.

''Plan ?'' Shirou asked with an even curious face.

''You know...what's the plan for today,like what we are suppose to do.'' Issei said with a rather stupid face.

''Uummm...right I didn't think of one.'' Shirou said while scratching his head.

''You for real?'' Issei asked in disbelieve.

''Why don't you suggest one then?'' Shirou said with a small tick mark on his head.

'''HHHmmmm...why don't we all go out and have some fun its Saturday after all.'' Issei said with a smile.

Asia's ears twitched as she heard Issei suggestion to go out.

''Go out... I think your joking right Issei?'' Shirou asked in disbelieve as he couldn't understand how reckless could his friend be.

Asia was hunted by fallen angels and he wants to take her out.

''Shirou look at her.'' Issei said as he pointed his finger at Asia.

The look on her face was something similar to that of a child who just saw a toy in a store and was begging his parents to buy it.

''Besides Buchou told me that fallen angels can't risk attacking in broad day light, so as long as we get back here by sunset it should be alright.'' Issei said with a small smile.

''Do you want to go out that bad Argento-san?''

''Oohhh uummm...well its just that i never went out with anyone...I didn't really have friends so ...'' Asia said with a soft trembling voice.

Shirou somehow couldn't resist those big puppy eyes she displayed and just released a small sigh.

''Fine we can go outside, but only for a few hours and we always stay together.'' Shirou said with a straight face something similar to that of an older brother instructing his younger siblings.

''Hurayyyy!'' Both Issei and Asia shouted together.

''By the way Argento-san I went and got you some normal clothes...unless you want to go out like that.'' Shirou said with smirk while pointing to Asia's shirt... or more exactly his shirt.

''Umm I'd prefer some normal clothes actually.'' Asia said with a blush as she remembered that she didn't have any clothes.

 **Later that day**

Shirou,Issei and Asia were currently walking on the street .

They each changed to more casual clothes: Issei was now wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red jumper and a yellowish shirt.

Shirou was wearing a pair of black trousers and a dark gray t-shirt.

But the most interesting one was Asia, she is wearing a simple blue dress that is a few centimeters above her knees, something casual and cute not too revealing, but it seems to make the boys on the street turn their head's.

The 3 of them first went at a local fast-food and it was pretty funny for Shirou and Issei since Asia didn't know how to eat a burger.

They later went to the arcade where they played all kind of games.

At a shooting game Shirou pretty much broke all the preview records ever existing.

At a driving game Asia would always hit the curves.

At a fighting game Issei knew all the secret moves of the characters which made him beat Shirou most of the times.

They later went to a photo booth and took a serious amount of funny pictures, then Issei went and won Asia a stuffed toy from a machine, much to Shirou surprise.

And now they are currently sitting in a park on a bench.

''Ah, we sure played a lot today.'' Issei said while stretching his arms.

''Thank you so much for winning me Rache-kun,Issei-san.'' Asia said with a pure smile as she was hugging the stuffed animal.

''Nah it wasn't too much. '' Issei said with a small blush

 _''I wonder if Rache-kun is this world's version of Pikachu?''_ Shirou thought as he remembered that once he stayed in line for 3 hours to get Illya a limited edition Pikachu plush .

''But I must say, I'm lucky you healed my face Asia, otherwise I think people would be screaming like you did this morning.'' Issei said while scratching his head in embarrassed.

''Ha ha well you were pretty scary Issei-san.'' Asia replied with small laugh.

''Jokes aside Argento-san your power is really amazing. '' Shirou said with a little awe in his voice.

Asia's face however started becoming a sad.

''You know...about what you asked last night...about why I was with Father Freed and the fallen angels.'' Asia said with slow and trembling voice.

''If its to hard to talk about it don't force yourself.'' Issei said with a concerned face.

''No...I want you to know. '' Asia said with a serious face

It was then that Asia told them the story of her life. It was after she was born that her parents had abandoned her by the stairs of a small church in Italy, but the people of the church decided to take her in and raise her. The first time her powers manifested was when she was 8 years old when an injured puppy wondered in the church's yard. It was that night that she prayed all night and like a miracle the puppy was healed. It was from then that sick and injured people from all over the land came to see her. But the fact that people starting seeing her as a Holy Maiden left her unable to make friends and left her feel very lonely, but she was happy that she could help people and serve God. But it all ended the day she came across a young injured devil and she healed him...that was the start of her nightmare. The people of the church have found out of her action and they weren't happy about it, for one who is supposed to serve God to use the power bestowed by Him on a devil was an act of heresy to them, and anyone who uses divine power to heal a demon is nothing less than a witch. She was then excommunicated and exiled from the church.

Shirou was a bit shocked while Issei began crying like a girl at a soap opera.

''I understand,so that's how you got involved with the fallen angels.'' Shirou said as he was processing all the information

It was quiet sad, without the protection of the church she became a target for those who wanted her power, so her only choice was to go under the protection of stray exorcists and fallen angels.

''Even though I was abandoned by the ones i once called my family i never lost my faith. I try to think that everything that happens to me is God's test and one day when its over i'll be able rewarded by being allowed to continue my dream.'' Asia said as she was starring at the sky while holding her hands in a prayer manner.

''Dream?'' both boys asked at the same time.

''Yes... I dream that one day I can make lots friends...walk together, talk, go buy books and do things that friends do.'' Asia said with a tint of sadness in her eyes.

''But aren't we already friends Asia?'' Issei asked with a soft and warm voice while looking at her.

''Huh?'' Asia asked in a shocked voice not believing what she just heard.

''We may be only 2 but I think it's a start.'' Shirou said with a small smirk on his face.

''And if 2 aren't enough we will help you make more friends.'' Issei continue with a big grin on his face.

Asia just couldn't contain all the happiness in her anymore and just bursted into tears.

''Issei-san,Shirou-san... Thank you so much ... I'm so happy.'' Asia said with a pure smile of happiness on her face.

The moment was something very touching for both Issei and Shirou.

But for Shirou that moment ended quickly as he started feeling a burn on his chest that made him immediately gasp out of pain.

''Are you all right Shirou-san ?'' Asia asked with a curious face.

''Ohh ...yeah I'm fine i just need to go to the toiled. '' Shirou said with a small sweat drop on his face as that was the only excuse he could think of.

Shirou quickly got up and went to the first obscure place he could find. He found an old empty alley and thought that it was a perfect hiding place.

 _''Wonder why did it start burning all of a sudden?''_ Shirou thought as he pulled out from under his t-shirt the source of the burn.

It was the necklace he received from Zelretch.

The very moment he started inspecting the necklace it started burning again, only this time it didn't just burn.

''[S... S...Shirou can you hear me?]'' A voice came out of the necklace, thought it sounded a little weak.

''Zelretch!?''Shirou asked in shock since he wasn't able to get in touch with ever since he got here.

''[Ohh finally... It took me a month but i finally patched the connection.]'' the old man said with tired sigh.

Shirou couldn't see his face but he could tell from his voice that he was really tired.

''Well...better late than never,so... do you want me to explain what I saw until now.?'' Shirou said with a rather tired voice.

''[Nah no need, did you forget that the necklace has a surveying function?''] Zelretch asked with a childish voice.

''Oh right ...so what do you think?'' Shirou asked.

''[To be honest I was starting to worry if I made a mistake sending you since for a month nothing unusual happened, but after the last few days I can't stop my excitement.]'' Zelretch said a very energetic voice like a kid who just started watching the new episode of his favorite anime.

''You sound like a kid.'' Shirou said while releasing a small sigh.

''[Oh come one cut me some slack.]'' Zelretch said with a laid back voice.

''So is there anything you want to tell me?'' Shirou asked with a tired voice.

At this the old man didn't talk for a few seconds after which he started talking again but this time with a serious voice.

''[Yes...tell me Shirou, have you been feeling different since you got here?'']

''Don't know, I feel normal.'' Shirou said while raising an eyebrow

''[Shirou... I've been watching your behavior the past month and I've reached a conclusion...when your body changed your mind regressed.]'' Zelretch said with a voice similar to one of a doctor who is telling his patient he has a terminal disease.

''Regressed?'' Shirou asked in curiosity since he didn't understand what the old man meant.

''[Tell me...when that Issei boy got killed...do you think it would have affected you so much if you were the same before you left?]''

Shirou opened his mouth but no response came, he simply started thinking about it. Shameful as it sounded Shirou did become colder since there were many times when he failed to protect people, also there were times where he had to pull the trigger in order to save others and he had to strengthen his heart in order to go on. So Issei's death shouldn't have affected him on that level.

''[While it would have affected you, it wouldn't have on that level,you were a man forged through fire and battle so the death of a boy you just became friends with shouldn't have affected you so much. But that's a different story for the you from the holy grail war. ]''

He was right, the Emiya Shirou from many years ago would have bursted in tears just like he did when Issei died.

''[The interesting thing is that your not the same as you were then, you could say that the your a mix between the you from the holy grail war and the you who left our world . While your the happy helper again, your still a bit of paranoid, you still are sarcastic from time to time, but you're fighting style remained the same.]''

''[Perhaps the memories of your parallel self's had a part in it but I'm not sure, anyway you should try to be careful, your mind might be in a delicate state right now.]''

''I see.'' Shirou replied with a concerned face.

''[That aside tell me how is this world magical energy affecting you?]'' the old man said while changing back to his laid back voice.

At this Shirou took a more calm face.

''To be honest when i first used my projections I was shocked, the quality of this mana is just to amazing, the cost of mana a weapon would need is very small now, even non blade items like Tarnkappe that would cost huge amounts of mana.''

''But what's more shocking is that my weapons now don't disappear unless I make them,there's even a sword I projected 3 weeks ago that is even now in my room.''

''[Interesting but make sure they don't end up in the hand's of some maniac like that priest.]'' the old man said with a small smirk.

''Don't worry I'm working on in.'' Shirou said with a laid back voice.

''[Well everything is good then,i'll let you return to you devil friend for now. Over and out.]'' the old man said with a childish voice.

 _''This guy has too much fun for his age.''_ Shirou thought as he released an inner sight.

Shirou simply walked back to his two friends in calm manner...but it shortly changed to a desperate one the moment he returned to fountain.

Issei was lying down on the ground all covered in rumble with burn marks on his body. At that sight Shirou dashed quickly to his friends side.

''Shit! Issei what happened?'' Shirou shouted as he helped Issei get up.

''S-S-Shirou... Its Raynare...she's alive...and she took Asia away.'' Issei said with a trembling voice as he was desperately trying to get up.

''WHAT?!'' Shirou shouted in disbelieve.

It was then that Issei began explaining what happened. Just as Shirou left, Raynare appeared to abduct Asia and it lead to a fight between Issei and Raynare.

Even though Issei managed to summon his sacred gear, Raynare started laughing and commented that it was in fact a mere Twice Critical a rather common sacred gear that has the ability to double the users power for a certain amount of time.

Raynare said that she needs Asia or more exactly her power for a ritual or something similar and that she can't escape no matter where she runs.

The fight began and Raynare threw a lights spear at Issei and surprisingly Issei by boosting his power was able to deflect it with his gauntlet.

Raynare was rather surprised at this, but the surprise was shortly changed to rage, because for her a low-class devil like Issei blocking her attack was the equivalent pf spitting in her face. So she decided to incinerate him by throwing the spear in the ground and make it explode.

The attack was quite powerful and damaged Issei pretty bad and stunning him in the end.

Asia couldn't stand anymore the sight of Issei getting hurt so she surrendered to Raynare with the condition of letting Issei live.

Issei tried to stop her but he was to weak and couldn't do anything except watch as Raynare took away Asia.

For the first time in his life Issei cursed himself for being so weak.

 _''Damn I could have sworn my attacked killed her... I was to rash and used Caladbolg, I should have used something less powerful so that their corpses remained so I could confirm if their alive or not.'_ ' Shirou thought as what he did was a basic mistake, he left his rage take him over and cloud his judgment.

''Dammit its all my fault, if I was only stronger this wouldn't have happened.'' Issei was saying as tears were flowing down his face.

Shirou seeing the state his friend was decided to take matters into his own hands.

''Issei.'' Shirou said with a cold and serious voice

''Huh?'' Issei asked as he turned his gaze towards his friend only to his a fist drilling into his face.

The punch was quite a strong one as it made him hit the ground, if Issei's body wasn't strengthen by his demonic rebirth he would have probably lost many of his teeth.

What came next wasn't another fist but an opened hand to help him stand up again.

''That wasn't for not protecting Argento-san, that's to wake you up, now is not the time to cry, we need to go and rescue her from that fallen angel bitch.'' Shirou said with steel resolve in his eyes.

''Yeah ... Your right!'' Issei said as he was whipping the blood from his mouth.

''But ... I think we might need some help.'' Shirou said as he began walking.

 **ORC room**

Shirou and Issei went and ask for the help of Rias.

Shirou was leaning against the wall waiting to see what will happen. As strong as Shirou was he knew that just the two of them weren't enough for this rescue mission so they needed some back up.

Unfortunately the answer they got wasn't a pleasant one.

A powerful slap echoed throughout the room as Rias slapped Issei.

''How many times must I repeat. We can't start a battle with the fallen angels.'' Rias said an enraged voice

" You are a Devil of the Gremory clan! "

"Then let me out. I'll go there and save her myself." Issei said with a serious face.

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?"

 _''I think it's the first time I've seen Gremory-san this enraged.''_ Shirou thought

"I became friends with Asia. I won't abandon her!" Issei shouted with a resolved voice.

The only thing Rias could do was sight at him.

"… That's a wonderful thing but that doesn't change the fact that she is allied with our enemy." Rias said with a straight face.

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?" Issei said with a dark voice.

"…" Rias and the others didn't know what to say since what Issei said was the truth.

Issei and Rias glare at each didn't back off. He looked straight into her eyes.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils."

"Asia isn't our enemy!" He denied it strongly.

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Issei, you have to forget about her." Rias said with a cold voice.

Then Akeno comes and whispers into Rias's ear.

 _''Did something happen? .''_ Shirou wondered.

Rias, who is listening to Akeno, makes a serious face.

"I've got an urgent matter to attend to . Akeno and I will go out for a bit." Rias said as she was preparing to leave.

"B-Buchou! I haven't finished talking—" Issei tried complaining only to be interrupted by Rias putting her index finger on Issei's lips.

"Issei, there are a couple of things I need to tell you before i leave. First one. You think that a Pawn is a weak piece, right? " Rias asked with a mischievous smile.

Issei nods quietly to her question.

"That's a big misunderstanding. Pawns has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the Promotion ."

 _''Promotion? What is that?''_ both Shirou and Issei wondered at the same time.

"Just like the actual chess game, Pawn can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the King piece. Issei, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the King."

 _''So I can promote to Kiba's Knight class, Koneko-chan's Rook class, and also even Akeno-san's Queen class!?''_ Issei thought in shock.

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a Queen. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for Promotion within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

 _''Interesting! Just listening to it gave me a lot of information!'_ ' Shirou thought.

 _''If I add the promotion with my Sacred Gear, then I might be able to save her!''_ Issei thought.

"Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this." Rias said as she extended her hand which made Issei prepare for another slap but it didn't happen.

Rias started to stroke Issei's cheek with her hand instead.

"—Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

 _''So if I strongly wish for it, my power may increase.''_ Issei thought as he starred at his fist.

"There's one last thing you should never forget, Issei. Even a Pawn can take down the King. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils chess pieces. You can become stronger." Rias said as her magic circle started appearing on the floor.

After saying that, she teleports to some other place through the magic-circle along with Akeno.

After he takes a deep breath, Issei was already determined to go and was about to leave.

" You going?"Kiba ask him as he puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia is my friend after all. " Issei said with a determinate look

"… You will get killed. Even if you have the Sacred Gear, and even if you use Promotion, you can't take down a group of Exorcists and Fallen Angels by yourself." Kiba said with a concerned voice

''I already know that. I'm very aware of that but even so, I'm going. Even if I die, I will save Asia ." Issei said as he was preparing to leave.

"Good determination, that's what I would like to say but it's still reckless... So I'm going too."

"Wha…" Issei tried to reply but the words just got cut off after hearing something unexpected.

"I don't know much about Asia-san, but you are my comrade. Even though Buchou said that, there's a part of me that respects your decision. Also, I personally don't like Fallen Angels and priests. I _detest_ them." Kiba said with a tint of hatred in his eyes.

 _''… This guy probably has some bad past as well.''_ Shirou thought as he starred at him

"Remember what Buchou said? When you step foot in the location she acknowledges as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the King. So isn't she indirectly telling us that she acknowledges that the Church is the location where the enemy is ?" Kiba said with a small smile

 _ _"Ah_ I see, so that's what she 's why she told me the information about Promotion .''Issei thought as he finally realizes it._

"Buchou indirectly approved you to go. Of course, I think she also means that I should support you as well. Buchou may have some kind of plan. If not, she could have stopped you by locking you up somewhere." Kiba said with a small sweat drop.

 _''…Buchou, thank you very much!''_ Issei thought with a small smile.

 _''If I come back safely, I will work harder!''_

"… I'm going as well." Koneko said as she approached the two boys.

"Wha-, Koneko-chan?" Issei said in shock since he thought that Koneko pretty much hated him.

"… I feel uneasy letting you two go alone.'' Koneko said with a slow voice.

"I'm touched! Right now, I'm so deeply touched, Koneko-chan!" Issei said with small tear drops on his face.

''Sorry Koneko-san but its not two, its three ... I'm also going, she's my friend as well.'' Shirou said as he started.

''Emiya-senpai...'' Koneko said with a calm face.

''All right! With this we should be able to save her.'' Shirou said with a small smirk.

"Then let's go for a rescue mission everyone.'' Shirou said as they left the room.

* * *

 **Chapter end**

 **Author notes:**

For those of you who wonder:

Yes the story will follow the canon one, but it will have some changes due to Shirou's interference. But let's be clear from the start Rias's peerage will not change ,it will be the same canon one.

It will also have some other arc's and i will modify or more precise add backgrounds to certain characters

Why i didn't just kill those fallen angels you may wonder...I considered them necessary,they will play a interesting part in the story(i think you will like what i have in plan for Raynare)

I know that many people don't like Issei to much because hes the MVP of the pervert league but i think i have a nice plan in store for him

I'm gonna make Shirou a type of mentor to Issei, something like a role model or big brother will help him develop into a more proper main character

Also very important for those hardcore Fate series fans

I do have a plan to bring other characters from the Fate series into this story...Even those supposed _dead_ characters .


	4. New devil,new friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High School DxD, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

 **I find Fate/Stay Night-High School DxD crossovers rather entertaining so I decided to make my version of it (there might be some already used or cliche elements so plz don't hate me)**

 **Author consultation room:**

 **Author: Something wrong Issei-san?**

 **Issei: Well Author-san how should I put this...many of the readers don't really like that you aren't changing the canon story and say you lack originality.**

 **Author: Well...would you prefer if I killed you off and make Shirou the only MC?**

 **Issei: Oh God For-...AUCHHHH**

 **Author: Devil remember?**

 **Issei: Right...anyways people are wondering when the original concepts and ideas will appear.**

 **Author: Well I've been thinking of making some extra Arcs between main ones, that and I'm currently thinking of introducing some other fate series characters but I need to find a more interesting way to make them appear.**

 **Issei: By the way...will you really make me less perverted...I mean that why people like me right?**

 **Author: Don't worry Issei-san, you will still be a pervert but...on a smaller scale.**

 **Issei: Fine do what you want...also here is:**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **New devil, new friends**

* * *

"Then let's go for a rescue mission everyone.'' Shirou said as they left the room.

 **30 minutes later**

Shirou and the ORC members were currently in the forest near the abandoned church.

''So how are we gonna attack?'' Issei asked with a quiet voice.

''We can't be hasty, we're in enemy territory,we don't know how many enemies we're facing nor how strong they are, also even if they need Argento-san alive they can still use her as a hostage so the best action would be to attack from both the front and the back so we can surprise them and make sure they don't escape.''

At this Shirou began projecting a sword, a rather plain and normal one and it didn't seem to have any special powers to it. Shirou then gave it to Issei.

''Issei you and the others will go near the front entrance, wait until the moment that sword disappear's, that is the signal to go in and go as wild as you can. I will go through the back and make a surprise attack.''

Issei nooded but Kiba didn't seem to agree.

''Emiya-kun why would you chose to go alone?'' Kiba asked confused .

''I'm the only one here who can fight at both close and long range ,if there are too many enemies inside I can snipe them from the back.'' Shirou said with a small smirk.

''I see.'' Kiba nodded.

 _''Weird, how does he know neither me nor Koneko-chan fight at long range.'' Kiba thought._

''You act as you did this kind of mission before.'' Issei said with small sweat drop on his face.

''Well...lets just say i have some it's not the first time I infiltrated a church full of heretics.'' Shirou said with a small smirk.

''Then wait until I give you the signal. Good luck.'' Shirou said as he turned his back to them.

 _''I'm glad his on our side... ''_ Koneko thought.

Shirou then dashed threw the forest and began projecting **Tarnkappe** and made himself disappear.

He continued to dash through the forest until he sensed something ahead. He stopped running and placed his hand in front of him only to find something solid.

 _''A barrier huh?''_ Shirou thought as he began inspecting it.

He reinforced his eyes to see what was inside of the barrier however were some familiar faces, more exactly Rias,Akeno and 3 fallen angels, 2 of them being the ones Shirou had thought he had killed. He did expect to meet them around here but not so early.

The main problem was that the barrier blocked Shirou from reaching his destination, so his only choice was to break through it.

 **''Trace on.''** he said as a weapon began projecting in his hand.

 _''Erase all magic, oh dagger of negation and betrayal: **Rule breaker!** ''_ he chanted as an iridescent and jagged dagger appeared in his hand.

It is the dagger of Medea, the unfortunate princess who was labeled as a witch in Greek mythology. The dagger's thin, brittle, and blunt. As a weapon it's not something very useful but as a magical tool it's a completely different story. It's a weapon that has the ability to erase all forms of magical energies and return them to the state they were before they were created.

Shirou with one rapid strike pierces the barrier with rule breaker, which caused a powerful stream of purple light to erupt from the piercing point. The light lasted only for a few seconds after which the barrier began the barrier was disappearing the people inside it all become shocked.

''What's going on Akeno ?! Why did you erase the barrier?'' Rias asked in shock since the only one that could have dispelled the barrier was Akeno.

''It wasn't me.'' Akeno said in shock

''Then who?'' Rias asked with a small sweat drop on her face.

''Ummm that would be me.'' Shirou said while he was walking to middle of the battle field.

''Emiya-san?!'' Akeno shouted in shock.

''What are doing here?''Rias asked with a demanding voice.

''I was taking a walk and your barrier was in my way so I had to erase it.'' Shirou said with a smirk on his face.

 _''Erase it? How could he erase Akeno's barrier without alerting us first... Just what is he really?''_ Rias thought in awe as the man named Emiya Shirou became more and more surprising after each encounter she had with him.

''Don't you understand what you've done,I created that barrier in order to keep them here, but you went and set them free.'' Akeno said with a tint or rage in her eyes which was a first for Shirou seeing her like this.

''Oh sorry... my bad... how about i just kill them to make it up to you girls?'' Shirou asked with a laid back attitude.

In that moment both Rias and Akeno felt like their blood froze, it wasn't because he said he will kill the fallen angels but rather by the way he said clearly was a kind person and Rias and Akeno would find it very hard to believe he could just declare killing someone just like that, like its nothing new to usually kill for different reasons like hate, love,pain, envy,pride, vengeance,pleasure, madness and many other reasons but...Emiya Shirou wasn't doing it for any of those...but rather he was going to kill to protect.

That's an answer he reached during his life ...the path of an anti hero... Kill a few to save many.

At the sight of Shirou the two fallen angels Kalawarner and Dohnaseek began sweating.

''Who is that?'' the third fallen angel asked with a curios face.

Judging by her appearance she should be between 12 and 14 years old, she has blonde hair styled into twin-tails and blue eyes. She is wearing a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

''ARRHHH that's the kid that almost killed us!'' Kalawarner shouted in rage as she saw Shirou's face.

''And your the fallen-angels that were supposed to be dead.'' Shirou said with a small smirk on his face.

''I must say for a human your last attack was quite dangerous, even thought Mittlet here managed to respond to our call and teleport us away in the last second a part of the explosion was teleported with us.'' the male fallen angel said with a small arrogant smile.

''You can't even imagine the pain you put us through, if it weren't for that girls sacred gear we would have probably died, it was the most agonizing day of our lives, our whole bodies were all burned and we couldn't even ease the pain.'' the blue haired fallen angel exclaimed angered.

''... So you used Argento-san to heal you guys ?'' Shirou said with a sarcastic voice.

''Tsk.'' the blue haired woman said with an angry face.

''Well you are right...we were lucky she arrived the next day after our battle, otherwise we would have died from the wounds, but that doesn't matter right now, what does matter is that you will die now boy.'' Dohnaseek said while in each of his hands a spear of light appeared.

''Ho ho what makes you so sure you can defeat me?'' Shirou said with a smirk.

''You may be dangerous because of that holy sword, but you seem to rather use it as a projectile. So we just have to fight you at close range.'' Dohnaseek said while he started flying towards Shirou.

 **''Trace on.''**

The moment the projecting began Shirou's eyes became eyes of something that isn't meant to have feelings...the eyes of a machine.

''Dieeeee~'' he screamed as he was about to impale Shirou from both the left and right side with his light spears. But the spears never reached Shirou. Seconds before the spears could hit Shirou projected Kansho and Bakuya and blocked each of them were right now in state of stale mail...or at least that's what Dohnaseek thought. After a second or so Shirou starting pushing Dohnaseek back with ease.

''You were saying ?'' Shirou said with a smirk.

'' Now Kalawarner,Mittlet!''Dohnaseek shouted as Shirou's blades were mere inches away from his face.

At his signal the two female fallen angels each created 2 spears in their hands and threw them at Shirou who had his guard down...thought the one called Mittlet seemed to have hesitated for a seeing what their plan is decides to end this.

 **''Trace Overedge.''** Shirou shouted as his blades began to grow and change appearance to that of angel wings.

He then overpowered Dohnaseek breaking his spears which left his chest wide open and with god like speed Shirou cross cut him over the chest.

''ARHHHHH!'' Dohnaseek screamed as the fresh blood erupted from his the 4 light spear's were quickly approaching Shirou grabbed Dohnaseek by the clothes and with a powerful pull he threw him into the incoming spears using him as a shield.

The spears pierced his right lung,his liver, his heart and his right eye...no more sound came out of the man as the kill was instant and his body shortly after fell to the ground, covering it with a pool of his own blood. It was an awful sight,even Rias and Akeno were shaken by it, but what seemed to shock them more was the fact that Shirou was so calm about it. The child called Mittlet covered her mouth in horror as she began descending to the ground not being able to keep herself up in the air because of the shock. She didn't really think of Dohnaseek as a friend but the way he died was too cruel.

''What kind of human are you ? Using him as a shield ?'' the blue haired fallen angel asked in shock as terror quickly began affecting her, covering her mouth as she starred at Shirou.

Shirou didn't respond immediately, instead he ran to a nearby tree and jumped against it then used mana burst and propelled himself in the air towards the fallen he was quickly approaching her he summoned his twin swords,the fallen angel also summoned her light spears but it was already to late,Shirou was right in front of her.

''A pragmatic one.'' Shirou said with a cold voice to the woman before he slashed her throat with Bakuya.

''GGeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh'' the woman screamed as blood was splashing everywhere from her throat looking almost like it rained with her blood from the ground the blood continued gushing out of her throat she fell on the ground trembling and twitching. It continued for 5 or 6 seconds until her body gave in.

''H-He killed her to?!'' Mittlet said in shock, shaking in fear as she was looking at Shirou.

Shirou then noticed Mittlet on the ground,as he saw the fear and horror in her eyes he then got an interesting idea.

Shirou descended to the ground and walked slowly towards the fallen angel, the look on his face was cold, the swords in his hands were dripping with blood. If he needed a description right now that would be ...a killing machine.

''N-No stay away!'' Mittlet shouted as she was trying to crawl away backwards but stopped.

As she looked on her back was a tree blocking her,the panic on her face just grew even more the moment she returned her gaze back to her front, Shirou was right in front of her, the look he had was one of a soul less machine ready to perform its killing stabbed his swords in the tree Mittlet was sitting in front of. Her neck was now in between the swords making her unable run to left or right otherwise she will lose her head. Shirou however finally broke his silence.

''Tell me little girl do you want die...or will you answer me some questions?'' Shirou asked with a cold voice glaring a stare that would make Antarctica seems like a warm place.

''I-I-I will answer them.'' she said with a trembling voice, with tears in her eyes forcing herself not to pass out of fear.

''Why did your allies kill Issei for?''

''It wasn't supposed to be like this...our superiors sent us in order to observe him, but not kill him...but Raynare thought why not kill him and say he was a threat, he probably has a crappy sacred gear anyway.'' Mittlet said with shame in her voice.

''So it was all because of her...it's not your organization fault.''Shirou said with a raised eyebrow trying to analyze the information.

''No...in fact our leader Azazel has a passion for sacred gear's, he probably would have made the boy an offer and make him join us if he had an interesting sacred gear...but Raynare despises humans. '' Mittlet said with a quiet voice but the reaction Shirou had was something similar 'You don't say' face.

''Ok then...why do you guys need Argento-san?''

''R-R-Raynare...she wants her sacred gear...so she can get a higher status within the Grigory.''

 _''Greed...figures.''_ Shirou thought while releasing an inner sight and who could blame him, after all greed is what made many dangerous individuals go on a stray path and commit many horrible crimes, so for Shirou it became kinda of a type of villain cliche.

''How many fallen angels are in the church?''

''J-Just Raynare. It was all her plan, our superiors don't even know what going on.''

After analyzing her behavior and reactions Shirou couldn't help but ask her.

''Why are helping her ? I can tell that unlike her and those other two your not used to this kind of thing.'' he asked with rather gentle face, wondering why she helped her.

Mittlet find it very confusing, how he could just show so much blood lust a second ago and now show a concerned face.

''At first I was just assigned here with her as an observer... But that crazy priest that worked for her said he found the holder of the [Twilight Healing], so Raynare decided to bring that girl here. She told me that if I don't help she will kill me...'' Mittlet said with a shivering body, but she was not shivering because of Shirou but rather by her memories of Raynare threatening her.

 _''Listen here you damn kid, you will do what I tell you and never tell anyone anything or I will kill you got it?_ She remembered as Raynare used to strangle her to make her to her bidding.

''Why not just report her?''

''They wouldn't have believed me... I'm just a kid to them and Raynare knows how manipulate them to make them take her side.'' Mittlet said with a sad face knowing full well even if both her and Raynare were low tier angels,Raynare always had ways to manipulate the people around her.

''Anyone else inside the church?'' Shirou asked while starring at the church.

''About 50 stray priests .'' the small fallen angel said with a sweat drop on her face.

 _''Damn ...hope Issei and the others can take them on.''_ Shirou thought while thinking if the will be able to take them on.

''What is the ritual that's taking place there?''

''A sacred gear removal ritual.'' she said with a dark voice while avoiding eye contact with Shirou.

''What?'' Shirou asked in shock while a series of questions went threw his head.

''Raynare wants to extract the sacred gear from that girl... and implant it in herself.''

''What happens to someone who has his sacred gear removed ?'' Shirou asked with a bit of restrain in his voice fearing the answer that will come.

''He dies...'' she said with a sad voice which made Shirou twitch in response.

''Damn, how much time do we have before the ritual is done?''Shirou asked with a raged voice.

''Not much ...the ritual should be almost done ...'' Mittlet said with a sad voice.

''Dammit... **Trace Off**.'' Shirou said while in his head he visualized the sword he gave Issei scattering and disappearing.

The moment Shirou said his chant the sword in Issei's hand disappeared.

 **Church front entrance**

''Guess it's time to go in.'' Issei said as he and his friends began running towards the entrance of the church.

 **Forest**

Even though Shirou knew that time was running out he didn't start rushing to save her but rather...he changed his gaze to Rias.

For a moment he stared at her like he wanted to tell her something but was hesitating for some reason hesitating.

''Gremory-san... I have a request.'' Shirou said while sighting a little like he was about to do something stupid.

Rias finally broke out of the little state of shock Shirou had put her through after she watched his fighting style.

''What is it ?'' Rias asked with a bit of restrain wondering what could he, who was against having anything to do with her want.

''Please put a barrier around the church, I don't want that bitch escaping again.'' Shirou said with a tint of rage in his voice.

His request startled Rias for a second, but she understood that in their current situation that was the best choice of action.

''Very well...but in return I want you do something for me.'' Rias said as a seductive smile was forming on her face.

Shirou however began wondering what could she want in return, her being a devil and all...money?...his life?...his soul?

''What is it?'' Shirou asked with a bit of restrain.

''Please make sure that my cute servant's will be alright.'' Rias said with a genuine warm smile.

Her answer however stunned Shirou completely. This made Shirou question himself a little, was she really a devil...no ...where she and her peerage really devils?... The fact that they were nothing like the devils and demons from his original world wasn't enough, they actually were very human...well Issei was a human before but...oh you know.

Shirou had meet many people during his life and was many times disgusted by what kind of monsters they were, even if they were humans, but this helped him gain some experience in reading people regardless of his naivety and could tell what kind of person they were.

But Rias Gremory has shown that she puts the safety of her peerage above all else. Shirou couldn't say he trusted her, but he did however start to respect her as and leader.

''Don't worry that was my intent all along. But before I go ... '' Shirou said with a smirk as he changed his sight towards Mittlet.

Shirou extended his right head towards Mittlet's head, which caused her to close her eyes expecting a cold death, what she received however was rather ...unexpected.

Shirou patted her on the head.

''Thank you for your cooperation Miss,I apologize for scarring you, your free to go.'' Shirou said with a kind smile which shocked everyone present.

 _''What?!''_ Mittlet,Rias and Akeno said in unison.

''Emiya-san you're just gonna let her leave, what if she attack's us again or calls for reinforcements.'' Rias said with a while pointing her hand towards the little fallen angel.

''I don't think she has the will to continue any fight. If you consider her to be too much of a threat, go ahead and kill her yourself.'' Shirou said with a confident voice knowing full well the look of someone too disturbed to fight anymore.

''You didn't seem to have any problem killing those other two a few moments ago.'' Akeno said with a small sweat drop on her face.

''As much as pragmatic and paranoid I may be... I wont kill children ...that's a border I won't cross if i have an alternative.'' Shirou said while recalling some events in his life.

The death of Illya,the children that died in the great fire in Fuyuki, the children he failed to protect during his life,these events have made Shirou take an oath that he will never kill a child if there was an alternative.

''Well then good luck,I'm late for the party.'' Shirou as he dashed forward towards the church.

Rias and Akeno stayed silent for a moment to think what the best action would be and they immediately turned their heads towards Mittlet.

''Consider yourself lucky... I will respect Emiya-san's decision...but next time you do something like this I wont show any mercy.'' Rias said to Gothic Lolita fallen angel while emiting a very menacing aura.

''Don't worry there wont be a next time.''

 **INSIDE THE CHURCH**

Issei,Kiba and Koneko are currently running inside of the church while being careful for any enemy attacks.

''Weird there no guards...they must be in the basement.'' Kiba said after checking their surrounding.

''We better hurry.'' Koneko replied with her usual poker face.

After running for a few seconds they reached the room where the ritual was being held, it was just as Mittlet told Shirou, there were about 50 priests in it, dressed in clothes similar to an executioner from the medieval times,in the center part of the room Asia was chained to a giant cross that glowed in green light and right next to her was Raynare who was displaying a sick smile.

''ASIA!'' Issei shouted as he spotted his Issei's shout everyone in the room changed they attention towards him and his was the most annoyed one among all of them.

''Damn the ritual is not over, kill them! .'' Raynare screamed in a dark voice.

''Die devils!'' many priests shouted in unison as they began taking out their weapons and attack the ORC members.

''Sacred gear!'' Issei shouted as his gauntlet materialized and blocked an incoming sword.

''Out of my way!'' Issei screamed as he punches his way throw the priests.

 **''Sword birth!''** Kiba shouted as he stabbed the ground with his swords of different size, form,element began erupting from the ground stabbing many of the priest and forming a road towards Asia.

''Kiba?!'' Issei asked in shock

''Your not the only one with a Sacred gear, go and save her.'' Kiba told his friend as he was slashing the priests one by one.

''Right thanks.'' Issei said as he started running towards Asia.

While most of the priests where blocked by the sword barricade one of them managed to slip throw without getting hurt and jumped right above Issei's.

''Your mine, AMEN.'' the mad priests said as he about to decapitate Issei with his light sword.

Splash

The sound of fresh dripping blood could be heard, but it wasn't Issei's blood it was the priest's who just go shot in the head with a...sword?

''Arggggg...'' the priest mumbled as he fell down.

Issei shocked checked the place the sword came from, he saw the person who was up on the railing and he couldn't help but make a big smile.

''Shirou!'' Issei shouted with a smile as the person who saved him was no other than Shirou.

''Stop starring and go already!'' Shirou shouted as he began sniping the priests with swords.

The only problem was that Raynare was right next to Asia and Shirou couldn't risk shooting her down.

''Fuck it's that kid...so close,I was so fucking close!'' Raynare screamed in rage as she could feel the danger slowly approaching her.

''I can't fight him...gotta run.'' Raynare thought as she generated a light spear in her hands.

This light spear however wasn't used as a weapon, but she holds it in her hands as the spear began glowing more and more powerful until it looked like it exploded, something similar to a flash grenade.

''Arrhhhh!'' all the people screamed as the light robbed them of their sight for a few seconds.

''She's gone?'' Koneko asked as her sight returned.

''A flash attack?'' Kiba asked

While everyone seemed to recover from the flash, but the one who didn't seem to make any move was Shirou.

 _''Damn I can't see...guess eyesight reinforcement combined with a powerful flash will cause temporal blindness.''_ Shirou thought as he finished analyzing his eye structure.

''Issei take Argento-san out of here, don't worry about that bitch, she can't escape,Gremory-san created a barrier around the church.''

''Buchou did... Okay.'' Issei said as he arrived next to Asia and began removing the chains that bind her to the cross. Issei gently picked Asia up bridal style.

''Asia?'' Issei whispered gently into her ear.

She slowly opened her eyes as if she just awoke from a grate slumber.

''Issei-san?'' she asked with a quiet voice in disbelief, not believing that he actually came to her rescue.

''I'm here Asia ...'' Issei said with a gentle voice.

''Why are...you here...Issei-san?''

''Why...because were friends and a friend doesn't abandon another friend.'' Issei replied with a bright smile.

''I'm so happy...Issei-san.'' she said as pure tears began pouring down her checks.

''Lets go.'' Issei said as he began running towards the exit.

''Yes...'' Asia said as she closed her eye and fell asleep.

 **Church Main hall**

''Hold on Asia we will be soon safe.''

While Issei ran in the hall of the church he suddenly felt a very disturbing presence. He quickly turned his head only to find Raynare.

''Where do you think your going brat?'' the fallen angel asked with a disgusted face.

''Yuma-chan...''

''1 minute...just 1 fucking minute and her sacred gear would have been mine...but you and your damn friends had to ruin it all!'' she screams with and outrageous face.

''Give up Yuma-chan its over, Buchou placed a barrier around the church and my friends are defeating those stray you surrender they might let you live.'' Issei said with sad face, even thought he knows that she tried to kill him and hurt Asia, a part of him still believes in her.

''Surrender...ha ha ha ha you expect me to just listen to low class filth like you ?''

''... Is this really all you wanted...just power? Was everything really just a lie?'' Issei asked even thought he already knows the answer.

''Your really stupid you know... I never even for a second enjoy staying with you, in fact I was fighting my urge to not kill you right away.'' she said with a face similar to someone who is about to puke.

''Now be a good shit and hand the girl over. I might have failed taking her sacred gear but I can still use her as hostage.''

Issei put Asia on a near bench and turned back towards Raynare.

''No... I'M NOT LETTING YOU HURT HER ANYMORE.'' he screamed as he summoned his gauntlet.

 **[Dragon booster!]**

The Sacred Gear on his left arm activated as if it responded to his shout. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright mysterious mark appears on the the same time, a powerful light flow into his body. From his left arm to his whole body.

Issei went ahead while having his body overflow with thrust his fist towards the Fallen Angel front of him who dodges it easily. As if she's dancing.

" Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, your power is only doubled. It's futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"

 **[Boost!]**

Another sound from the jewel. The mark on the jewel of the gauntlet changes from [I] to [II].

"Uoooooooooo!" Issei screamed as he went charging at her while concentrating his overflowing power to his fist.

''Promotion **[Rook]**.''

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!"

His attack is dodged,a moment later lights gather to Raynare's hand and it forms into a spear.

" Eat this!" she shouted as she threw the spear.

The spear of light pierces both his legs. It went deep into both of his thighs. Even with the defense of a [Rook], it wasn't able to defend against it.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed.

His body goes through intense pain, he can't withstand it, so he grabs onto the spear immediately.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!" He screams together with the sound of his flesh burning. The palm of his hands that are holding onto the spear get is smoke coming from his hand. Also, from the wounds on his thighs. It's burning his hand and legs violently. Raynare starts to laugh at him after she sees him trying to pull out the spear.

"Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a low-class Devil like you, it's—"

"Nugaaaaaaaah!"

He made a scream which you can't describe in words, but he tried to pull out the spear of light slowly by gripping strongly onto intense pain caused by the spear that is piercing his legs. He is about to lose consciousness because of it. He looks like he will die if he will relax for even one second.

" That girl! This is nothing compared to what Asia went through!" He screams as he pull's out the spears slowly while his tears are coming out of his face.

When he got the spears out from both his legs, he dropped it from my hand and it disappears before hitting the ground.

Splash.

After losing the thing that was blocking the holes on his legs, blood starts to flow out from the though he took out the spears, the pain still remains.

 **[Boost!]** could be heard from the jewel of his gauntlet.

Even if he was pierced by the spear , the gauntlet on his left arm continues to make a sound.

 _''I don't have the strength to move. Shit, I don't have any strength in my legs. No, I don't have any strength left in my whole body.''_ Issei thought trying to not pass out from the pain.

"… Quite remarkable. A Low-class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light has a high killing ability against Devils. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a Middle-class Devil. For a Low-class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? "

"The light circulates around your body, and cause damages to your whole body. If you are late at healing it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?"

 _''It feels as if my muscles and bones are melting because of the heat. The pain is transmitted directly by my nerves, so letting my guard down even once will feel like it's going to screw my head.''_

 _''I will probably die if I don't get healed soon. I can't just sit here. But I don't have any strength in my this the end for me?''_ Issei thought as he felt like his consciousness was slowly fading away.

He then looked at Asia. She is sleeping quietly.

 _''I'm sorry for being so noisy. Yeah, I'm all right. I'm seriously fine. ''_ Issei thought as his mind regained some of its balance.

"At times like this, are we supposed to pray to God?" Issei said out laud without realizing it.

Raynare seems puzzled. But Issei continue to talk.

"But God is no good. I'm a devil,so I need to call Maou-sama, will you listen to my wish? You exist, right? Are you listening? I'm also a Devil, so will you listen to my wish?"

"… He's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this."

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make sure no on interferes. I seriously don't want anyone to interfere . I will do it myself. –Just one hit is enough. … Please let me hit her."

 _''My legs can move. I have already lost the sensation in my legs. Just moving it by a millimeter gives me intense pain.''_

 _'' My whole body hurts. But I can move. I can still move. I just have to endure it until I hit her once.''_

"—! I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light—" Raynare declared in shock.

Issei approaches Raynare slowly who has a shocked look on her face.

He arrived right in front of her eyes. With his feet shaking and lots of blood flowing out of him.

"… There's no way you can stand! A Low-class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? A Low-class Devil who doesn't have the demonic-power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it!"

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know, my rage towards you is so great that I can endure this."

He glared straight at his opponent without even blinking.

 _''My next hit will be my last blow. If I use it, I will fall 's why I have to finish it with my next hit. I can't look away from my target.''_ Issei thought as he was gathering all his remaining strength recalling something that a friend told him before.

 **Flash back**

''Sorry but I can't teach how to be strong...but I can teach you how to survive.'' Shirou said as he got up and began taking a fighting pose.

 **A few minutes later**

''I can't feel my face anymore...'' Issei said as he was literally passed out on the flood.

''Well since you couldn't block any of my strikes it was kinda expected.'' Shirou sighted as he passed Issei a towel.

''I don't get it, all this sacred gear does is make me feel strong for a while, that and I could probably use it to block an attack.'' Issei sighted as he starred at his gauntlet.

Shirou stared at him and gauntlet and thought that maybe he can help him.

''Actually Issei can I check it for a second?'' the Faker said while pointing his finger toward his gauntlet.

''Check it?''

''Think of it as a scan or something similar,I might find out what it does.'' Shirou said as he didn't want to start and explain the whole concept of structural grasp.

''Sure go ahead.'' Issei said as extended his left hand.

 _''Its supposed to be a type of weapon from what Gremory-san said, but I seem to can't grasp its constructions by sight,so perhaps I might figure something by a direct touch.''_ Shirou thought as he touched Issei's gauntlet.

 **''Trace on.''** Shirou said as green lines began forming over his hand and Issei's gauntlet.

He closed his eyes and began visualizing the gauntlet. During the process he started to feel something echo from it, something like a heartbeat.

 _''Interesting...this thing is alive?...no there seems to be something inside it...a soul?''_

 _''A dragon soul...so its called **[Boosted Gear]** , the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet ...it has the power to double the users power every 10 seconds...no way ...this thing could easily be ranked as an A++ Rank Noble Phantasm. Heck this could would become a EX rank if it ended in the hands of the wrong person. ''_

 _''Judging by its construction and its materials I could probably trace it but...it would be just a hollow copy,the soul inside it seems to give it its power, so unless the soul of the dragon inside it or a similar one enters the copy it won't have the multiplying power.''_

 _''Weird it seems...incomplete...no rather it isn't fully awakened, perhaps it takes time. Guess that's why it didn't work when he sparred with me.''_

Shirou opened his eyes and stared at Issei thinking what would be the best way to explain him.

 _''Guess until he fully awakens it ill keep it a secret. Don't want him running around like an idiot thinking his invincible.''_

''I can't really tell what this gauntlet does, but all I can say is that it has the potential to make one of the strongest people in the world.'' the Faker said with a small smirk.

 **Flash back end**

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

 **[Explosion!]**

Was sound made from the jewel as the gauntlet began to change as if it began evolving, now the armor covers Issei from the elbow down to his very fingers. It now resembled a dragons arm.

Issei takes a step forward. The blood splashes onto the ground from his also coughed blood. Looks like his in a critical condition.

 _''The power I'm receiving from this gauntlet is only temporally, if use it against my enemy even once, then it will end there. Even though the Sacred Gear isn't telling me verbally, it's telling me physically.''_

He made a posture to punch. He has no experience in fighting. But it will be okay as long if he hit her just once.

 _''My target is the shitty Fallen Angel that is in front of me. I'm definitely going to hit her. I'm absolutely not going to miss it.''_

"… Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the [Twice Critical] which doubles the power of the possessor? … It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class…no, that of a High-class Devil…"

 _''My power is that of a High-class Devil? Is it because of my Sacred Gear?''_ Issei thought

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel I'm a superior being ,I will become one of Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama most trusted follower! I won't lose to some low-life like you!" Raynare once again has a spear of light in both her hands.

BUUN.

Issei hit it to the side with his fist. The spears of light disappear easily. Seeing Issei hit away her spears with ease, Raynare's face gets even paler.

"N-No!" Raynare screams as she begins flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away.

''I won't let you escape. Like hell I would!'' Issei screamed.

TAP

He went up to her at the same time she's about to fly, and hr grabbed her arm. He has unbelievable speed. A speed that even the Fallen Angel can't react pulled her arm towards him. He definitely won't let her go.

"I won't let you get away, fool."Issei screamed as his fist was approaching Raynare.

"I'm a superior—!" Raynare tried to make one last remark until Issei's cut her off

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!" Issei screamed as the gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in his left arm, and his concentrated them on his fist.

He used that fist to punch straight and accurately at the face of the enemy he detests.

HIT!

The hard sound echoes. His fist is dug into her face, and he pushed his fist even further. Raynare went flying backwards with his punch.

GASHAAAAAAAAN! The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall. Dust starts to spread everywhere.

When the dust disappears, there is nothing left in the direction he punched Raynare towards. The hole continues till outside of the building where Raynare is on the ground. She isn't moving. He can't tell if she is dead but she won't be able to move for a while.

''—I'd finally paid her back.'' Issei said as he began falling forward.

He didn't hit the ground however but someone caught him by the arm.

''You sure look like a mess Issei. But you protected Argento-san, so good job.'' Shirou said with a smile while pulling Issei over his shoulder.

''Ha ha, I did it.''

''Did you took care of those priests?'' Issei asked with a tired voice.

''Oh about them...Emiya-kun kinda did that.'' Kiba said with a small sweat drop on his face.

 **Flashback**

''Finally my sight is back...no more time to waste here.'' Shirou as he began checking every single person in the room and extended his right arm towards them.

''You two fly up now.'' Shirou shouted.

''What?'' Kiba asked

''Just do it.'' Shirou said with a very serious and demanding voice.

The two devil's only nodded and began flying towards the ceiling.

Suddenly all around Shirou appeared a very large number of swords that were ...floating?

 **''Trace On Full Barrage.''** he shouted as all the swords suddenly got launched towards the priests.

''GAAAAHHHHHHHHH.'' the priests screamed as the swords pierced their bodies.

It was over in a matter of seconds, the end result ...a pool of blood and a carpet of human corpses.

 _''What is this? He used his swords as projectiles, not only that but even thought they weren't holy, demonic or even magic each sword was a high quality one.''_ Kiba thought.

''What are you waiting for,Issei might need our help.'' Shirou said as he began exiting the room.

''R-Right.'' Kiba said

'' ... Is Emiya-senpai...really a human?'' Koneko thought

 **Flashback End**

''Good job Issei. You did well, as expected of my servant.'' Rias said as she entered the room.

''Buchou.'' Issei smiled seeing her master was well.

The one that appeared next was Koneko who was dragging Raynare like a carpet. ''Buchou I brought it.'' she said as she put Raynare in front of Rias.

''Akeno please wake up her up.''

''Of course.'' the brunette said as a huge bubble of water materialized in her hand which she splashed on Raynare's face.

''Guaahhh.'' Raynare coughs the water.

''Nice to meet you fallen angel Raynare. My name is Rias Gremory, current heiress of the Gremory clan.''

''The Gremory heiress... If you think you defeated me your wrong, my comrades will soon arrive.'' the fallen angel said with a superior smirk on her face.

''Oh those 3, well...Emiya-san eliminated them on his way here.'' Akeno said with her usual bright mood.

''N-No way.'' Raynare said in shock.

''Normally we don't get involved with the matters of the fallen angels, but that was until you involved my cute servant into you crazy schemes.''

''Then you did i for me ?'' Issei asked in shock as he managed to make himself stand up.

''Issei...your sacred gear.''

''Oh this...it changed shape when I wasn't looking.''

''So that's how it is...the red dragon emperor. Rejoice fallen angel Raynare,Issei didn't defeat you with a **[Twice Critical]**.''

''What?''

''It's the sacred gear that has the power to double the users power every 10 seconds, allowing anyone that posses it to even surpass a Satan or even God in power temporally...one of the Thirteen Longinus: the Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor, **[Boosted Gear]**.''

 _''A weapon capable of killing even God in the hands of a kid?!''_ Raynare thought

''Even thought it's a dangerous weapon it requires time to power up, so its not almighty, the reason why you lost is because you were to overconfident... Now its time to erase you.'' Rias said a sphere of black energy with a red outline appeared in her hand.

''Issei-kun.'' Raynare said only now she has the very appearance of Yuma she had when she first meet Issei

''Yuma-chan...''

''Please save me these devils want to kill me, I know I said and done many bad things but I didn't have a choice, it was my duty as a fallen angel.'' she said with tears in her eyes, trying her best to conving Issei.

 _''This bitch...she even now tries to manipulate Issei.''_ Shirou thought while trying to stop himself from killing her.

''Look i still have this...you remember right, you bought it for Issei i love you with all my heart.''

 _''That enough, I'm ending this.''_ the Faker said as he began projecting.

 _''Let thou blood becomes thy flame... **Dyrnwyn**! ''_ he said as a beautiful long sword appeared in his hands, its blade is a shining silver, its hilt is pure white like fresh snow, its cross guard has the image of an angel releasing its wings and in its pommel lies a reddish stone which has something inside of it, a small white flame.

It was Dyrnwyn the sword said to belong to Rhydderch Hael, one of the Three Generous Men of Britain mentioned in the Welsh Triads. The legends state that this sword would set a blaze if drawn by a worthy or well-born man. But like many of the weapons from Shirou's world, the swords actual power are a bit different from the legend.

Rather than the person who draws it, its power is released depending on the cause of which the sword is drawn for. Because of this if one uses the sword with an unjust cause it will simply be a normal sword. But if it will be draw in order to bring justice or to protect one important to the owner the sword true power shall manifest. That power is the ability turn the blood of one's enemy into ragging white flames the moment the sword pierces his flesh. A normal cut from the swords will only cause the area of the body around the cut to burn, a stab on a member of the body will burn it completely and a stab in the center of the chest will cause the whole body to incinerate in white flames.

 _''What is that sword...is not holy or demonic, but I can tell... its dangerous.'_ ' Kiba thought as his eyes were entranced by the beauty of the sword.

''Issei-kun please your friend is going to kill me.'' Raynare pleaded Issei with teary eyes.

Shirou raised his sword to stab the fallen angel in the chest...but found a hand grabbing the sword...it was Issei's hand?

''Sorry Shirou... I can't let you kill her.'' Issei said with a dead, emotionless voice.

Shirou at first was surprised but understood what's going the moment he saw the look in Issei's eyes.

At his statement Kiba and Koneko were about to interfere but stopped by Rias. She probably wanted to see what Issei was planning.

''Issei... I see so that's the choice you made.'' Shirou said as he handed Issei the sword.

''Issei-kun!'' Raynare said with a happy smile.

 _''Good job brat, I may have failed getting the **[Twilight Healing]** , but if I present the Grigori the **[Boosted Gear]** my position as a Cadre will be assured.''_ the fallen angel thought.

''Yuma-chan...it was short but i really enjoyed our date.'' Issei said with eyes filled with tears and a broken smile.

''Huh?'' she asked in shock only to feel something stab her.

Issei stabbed Raynare with Dyrnwyn right in the middle of the chest.

''Goodbye... my first love.'' Issei said with teary eyes as he pushed the sword even deeper in her chest. It was then that a small white spark ignited from the sword making all the blood it touched burst in flames.''

''ARRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.'' Raynare screamed in pain as the white flames burned her away. After a few seconds the flames burned out...nothing remained of her, not even her ashes.

Everyone in the room except Shirou froze at what Issei had done. He just killed her.

 _''I can't believe it, he actually killed her.''_ Rias thought in shock as she wouldn't have never thought Issei could kill someone...even if it was the enemy.

''Cough Cough...'' Issei dropped the sword in his hands and fell on his knees and started covering his mouth trying to resist the urge to puke.

Shirou went to his side and place his hand over Issei's back in order to comfort him.

''Shirou...will these feelings ever go away?'' the brown haired boy said as he was grabbing his chest trying to ease the pain.

''No...they will never go away but they will become bearable with time.

Shirou grabbed Issei by the shoulder and turned his body to face him. He now looked the young devil in the eyes.

''The feelings you have right now are the proof of your humanity.''

''Also you need to take in consideration what would have happened if you let her go, she might have returned again to hurt Asia, you, even your family. Sometimes in life you must kill a few to save many.'' the Faker said as he remembered how he was put in the same situation many time having to kill 1 to save 10,10 to save 100 and so on.

''Shirou... Asia damn I forgot all about her.'' Issei said as began walking towards the sleeping nun.

''Hey Asia wake up ...your safe now.'' Issei said as he gently touched Asia's arm.

The blonde nun slowly opened her eyes but...they were lifeless.

''Issei-san...it's weird... I feel so tired, like I want sleep forever.'' she said a very quiet and tired voice.

Shirou immediately rushed next to her and placed his palm over her abdomen.

 **''Trace on.''** he said as the green marking began circulating from Shirou body towards Asia completely covering her with the lights faded away Shirou's face became pale.

''What going on...there are no wounds... but she dying.'' Shirou said.

''Dying...but her sacred wasn't removed.'' Issei said with a disturbed voice.

''Soul Corrosion.'' Rias said with a cold voice.

''Buchou?!''

''Sacred gears are linking to the users soul, if that link is broken the user will slowly die even if the sacred gear wasn't removed.'' Rias said with a empty voice.

''Can it be healed?'' Shirou asked.

''No...it can't be healed...she will die soon.'' Rias said with a sad voice.

''So I'm going to die...at least I made some friends before dying.'' Asia said ,her voice being even weaker than before.

''Stop saying that...you can't die Asia, its not fair...we promised to help you make friends, we were supposed to go out and have more fun...'' Issei said while tears began flowing out of his eyes while he holds Asia's hand.

''She can't be healed ...but there might be a way to save her however.'' Rias said as a small smile was formed on her face.

Shirou's eyes twitched at this.'' You don't mean...what you did to Issei.'' Shirou said as he starred at Rias.

''That would be the only solution right now.''

''Shirou if there is a way to save Asia we have to do it.'' Issei pleaded his rusty haired friend.

Shirou began analyzing the situation. Avalon would be useless right now, he also didn't have any weapon that could heal a soul nor did he have one to rewind time...so there only one choice left.

'' ...very well.'' Shirou said as he released a small sight.

He gently knelled next to Asia and started holding her hand.

''Shirou-san...'' Asia said with a soft tired voice.

''Argento-san ... were offering you a choice.''

''You can either die and go beside Gods side in Heaven and spend the rest of eternity in paradise...or live on together with Issei and the others...but as a devil.'' Shirou said a serious as he can to make sure Asia understood the gravity of the situation.

Asia stayed quiet for a few seconds until she finally spoke her last words.

''I... I want to live... I know its selfish but I want to live together with you and Issei-san.'' the young nun said as she closed her eyes.

''Very well...know that this is what you choose.'' he said as he turned his gaze towards Rias.

''Gremory-san if you may.'' he said as he stepped back.

''Very well...'' Rias said as she pulled out something out of her skirt...a bishop chess piece.

''A bishop?'' Shirou asked

''The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop].'' Rias said as she places the demonic chess piece on Asia's chest and it started glowing in red light.

''I order, in my name Rias Gremory. Asia Argento I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life.'' Rias declared as the light faded away.

''Lets go home Asia.'' Issei said with a gentle voice .

 **Forest**

''Guess it's time to go.'' Mittlet said as she expanded her wings.

''Going somewhere?'' Shirou said from a nearby tree.

''Yeah...I'm going back to the Grigori.''

''Aren't you scared the will punish you.'' he asked with a curious voice.

''I am...but I deserve it...for being so weak.''

''I see...if you ever need help don't hesitate to look for me.'' the Faker said with a gentle smile.

''Your weird...but thank you. Goodbye.'' Mittlet said with a small blush.

''Bye.''

 **Next Day ORC Room**

''Good morning.'' Shirou and Issei both said as they entered the room.

''Oh Emiya-san,Issei you came. How are your wounds Issei?'' Rias asked

''I'm completely healed thanks to Asia's powers.'' Issei said with a bright smile.

''Guess she's doing her new role as a [Bishop] quite well.'' Shirou said with a small sigh finding the irony of the situation.

''Uumm Buchou about the piece's...guess you will one day have 7 other pawns beside me right?'' Issei said with a somewhat embarrassed voice.

''Mmmmmm no, your my one and only [Pawn].'' Rias said as she took a sip of her tea.

''D-Does that mean...'' Issei said with a huge thinking she meant it in a more romantic way.

''When you were reincarnated she used all her 8 [Pawns].'' Shirou said with a laid back voice.

''What?'' he asked shocked.

''You see when a person gets reincarnated as a devil the number of pieces he consumes depends on the potential he has. The fact that you posses the Boosted Gear is why that happened.'' Rias said as she got up and went next to Issei, placing her hand gently on his check.

''The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and the Red Dragon Emperor...both red, I think we are quite a good match.''

''Indeed.'' he said with blush hearing the word 'match'.

''Aim to become the ultimate pawn, I'm sure you can do it... Your my cute servant after all.'' she said as she gently approached his face giving him a kiss on the forehead.

''A good luck charm. Get stronger.''

''I'll do my best .'' Issei said with really flushed face and a very big grin.

''I wouldn't smile like that if I were you, otherwise someone might get a little jealous.'' Shirou said with a little smirk while he pointed his finger towards his back.

''Huh?''

Issei turned his head around and found Asia who was now wearing their high school's uniform, the only difference is that she is also wearing a sleeveless sweater over her uniform.

''I-Issei-san?'' Asia said with a bit of shock in her voice.

''A-Asia?!''

''W-Well since Rias-san is so beautiful is no wonder your attracted to her... No, no,no I shouldn't be thinking like this. Oh God please forgive my sinful sou- AUUUUU'' she screamed as she grabbed her head and started making small tears.

''You ok?'' Shirou asked a bit confused.

''Suddenly my head started hurting.'' the former nun said as she rubbed her head.

''Of course, your a devil now.'' Rias said.

''Right I'm a devil now.'' she said with a very small tint of sadness in her voice.

''Do you regret becoming one?'' Shirou asked.

''No, I'm very grateful that I can live together with you and Issei-san.'' she said with a warm and gentle smile

Shirou nodded and smiled at her. ''I see. By the way what's up with those clothes?''

''D-Do I look good in them?''

''Are you transferring to our school?'' Issei asked.

''My father has a lot of relations, so transferring her here was quite easy.'' Rias said with a smile.

''I see.'' Shirou said

The door in the room opens and some familiar people entered.

''Good morning Issei-kun,Emiya-kun.'' Kiba said.

''... Good morning Issei-senpai, Emiya-senpai.'' Koneko said.

''Good morning you two.'' Akeno said as she brought a big strawberry cake.

''Akeno-san...what's with the cake?''

''We didn't really get to celebrate you joining us so we thought about having a little party for you and Asia joining us.''

''But before we do that...we have an unfinished matter to discus.'' Rias said as she turned her gaze towards the rusty haired boy, giving him a very deep stare.

''And that would be?'' Shirou said with a bit of awkwardness in his voice.

''You ...Emiya-san tell me, after the events that happened the past days, what do you think about us devils?''

''To be honest I can't say I trust devils...but I think I can make an exception with you guy's.'' Shirou said with a small smirk.

''Then how about it, would you become my second [Knight]?'' Rias said with a smile.

''I refuse.''

''Really?''

''Really.''

''You sure?''

''Very sure.''

''No room for negotiation?''

''None.''

''Sigh...well that sure is disappointing, with your skills you would have become a great devil.''

''Don't take it the wrong but...there is someone that's waiting for me, so until the day we meet again I plan to stay human.'' Shirou said while thinking how Saber would react if he became a devil during the time they were apart.

''I see ...then how about allies?''

''Allies?'' Shirou asked a bit confused.

''If your ever are in trouble we will help you, if we are in trouble you could help us. So how about it Emiya-san?'' Rias said as she extended her right arm to Shirou.

Shirou just starred at her hand and thought for a moment what to do. He extended his right arm towards Rias's, for a second however it stopped and twitched.

 _''Weird... I should refuse but...a part of me wants to believe in them.''_ Shirou thought as he accepted her hand shake and thus her offer.

''Guess that mean's I'm now a member of the ORC, right Buchou?'' Shirou said with a small smirk.

''Congratulation on joining Emiya-san.'' Rias said with a big smile.

''Shirou.''

''I beg your pardon?'' Rias asked a bit confused.

''Since I'm joining call me Shirou you guys.''

''Very well, then Shirou welcome to the Occult Research Club.''

* * *

End of chapter 4

Notes:

So here's this chapters Noble Phantasm:

 **Dyrnwyn** -The White Flame of the Generous

Owner: Rhydderch Hael

Type: Anti-unit

Rank: B+

Range: 1-2

Maximum number of targets: 1 person

The sword of Rhydderch Hael, it has a power spell placed upon it to seal the power of its white flames so enemies don't recognize it. The spell stops the flames from activating unless two conditions are meet. The first is that the sword must be used by a worthy man who intends to use it to either protect his loved one's or use it to bring justice to evildoers. The second condition is that the swords must draw the blood of the enemy.

It has 3 strikes that can be used to manifest its flames.

Hael Tair (3rd Generous):Occurs when the user cuts the enemy causing the blood near the cut to ignite in a small fire that will burn for a few seconds, resulting with second degree burns.

Hael Dwy (2nd Generous):Occurs only when the sword completely stabs one of the members of the enemies body, causing all the blood in it to ignite, resulting with third degree burns in the whole member.

Hael Un (1st Generous):The last most powerful and most difficult of all 3,can only happen only if the sword is stabbed in the center of the enemy's chest, causing the fire to go directly to the heart then spread through the veins in the whole body causing a massive flame that can burn everything in the body even the bones.


	5. Devil friend,Royal blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High School DxD, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

 **I find Fate/Stay Night-High School DxD crossovers rather entertaining so I decided to make my version of it (there might be some already used or cliche elements so plz don't hate me)**

 **Author consultation room:**

 **Author: So today I invited a special guest who is an expert in entertaining to offer his opinion about my story. So everyone give a warm welcome for the charismatic King of Night Alucard-san.**

 **Alucard: Ha ha ha that introduction was a bit cheesy but oh well.**

 **Author: So Alucard-san what do you think about my story so far.**

 **Alucard :To be frank its boring and cliche.**

 **Author: Really?**

 **Alucard: Duhhhhh the story is the same as the canon one with small exceptions, if you want to make it interesting make the MC's get laid.**

 **Author: I think its kinda early.**

 **Alucard: Tsk~ Then at least make some plot twist or some crazy shit modifications to get people attentions. You already screwed the first chapters so come up with something to spice up the story(or maybe bring in Blondie(Gilgamesh), he would sure make things crazy).**

 **Author:...Ok thank you for giving us some of your precious time.**

 **Alucard: Dude I'm immortal time is shit to me. Think I might return for more commenting. So dear fucking readers here is freaking:**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Devil friend/Royal blood**

 **Part 1**

The scene starts with Issei standing in the middle of a dark forest.

 _''Where am I?'_ ' Issei thought while wondering through the dark forest he was in.

Everything was pitch black, the only light that was there was the light of a red moon that found its way through the leaves of the trees. The air suddenly started to get colder all of a sudden and a gentle voice whispered to Issei's ear.

''Your where you belong...in hell.'' a cold dark voice whispered in Issei's ear.

''Who's there?'' Issei asked while turning his head only to find something horrible. ''Impossible...''

Were was a forest a few seconds ago now was a field, but the field wasn't empty, on it there were 6 giant crosses and on each cross there was a person. Then look on Issei's face turned to horror the moment he saw who were on the crosses.

''Buchou, Asia,Koneko-chan,Akeno-san,Kiba...Shirou...what...how...WHO DID THIS?!'' Issei asked in horror as his friends were crucified on the crosses, full of cuts, wounds, missing limbs, disfigured but one thing was obvious...each one of them was dead.

''Such a stupid question...you did it.'' the voice whispered with a happy voice.

''No way I didn't do it... I couldn't have.'' Issei denied, but got disturbed the moment he saw his hands...they were covered in blood.

Before Issei now appeared the one person he never wanted to think of again.

''You killed me. the one you loved, so killing your friends shouldn't be to hard.'' Raynare said with a very sick smile on her face.

The next second the bodies of the crosses were released and got up, starting to move towards Issei, their wounds dripping, their dead eyes glaring at Issei.

''Issei how could you?'' Rias said

''Issei-san why?'' Asia said

''Issei I thought we were friends.'' Shirou said

'' No, NO,NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Issei screamed as he tried to run away only to find he couldn't move, his dead friends slowly approaching.

''AHHHHHHH!'' Issei screamed as if he just saw Death itself.

Issei began checking his surroundings only to find himself in his bed, in his room.

''Hah hah hah hah...not this nightmare again.'' Issei said panting while whipping the cold sweat of his face.

''At least I woke up one time.'' he said after seeing the time on his alarm clock.

* * *

A few days have passed since the battle at the church, now that Issei has fully healed he will start having morning training with Rias. Even thought he possesses a weapon that can make him stronger than God Himself unless his body can't take its power, its pretty useless. So he need to build up his basic strength.

Issei was walking on the streets dressed in a rusty he arrived at a park he is dressed by his master Rias.

''Morning Buchou.'' Issei said with a somewhat tired voice.

''Good morning Issei. Ready for your training?'' Rias asked with a warm smile on her face, dressed with a pink jersey.

''Oh right about that there might be a little problem...'' Issei said while trying to not make eye contact with Rias.

''Such as ?'' she asked raising an eyebrow wondering what could he mean.

''Him...'' Issei said while pointing his finger towards the person who was walking towards them. To Rias's surprise the person was non other than Shirou.

''Good morning Rias-san.'' Shirou greeted her with a smile.

''Shirou...what are you doing here? It's 5 A.M.'' Rias asked in confusion, not remembering inviting him as well.

''Well Issei told me you're gonna start training him so I thought I might come and watch, maybe you could use a hand.''

''Oh...very well.'' Rias nodded.

''So what's his training regime gonna be?'' Shirou asked with a curious voice.

''Well...'' Rias started telling him Issei's training program, which in return seemed to change Shirou's face to a bored one.

''You serious?'' Shirou asked with a funny face.

''Is there a problem?'' Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

''I don't wanna insult you but ...your to soft on him.''

''Then what would you suggest?''

''HHhmmm...lets start with some special running.'' Shirou said with a rather sadic smirk.

''Don't I get anything to say in this?'' Issei asked with a scarred voice.

''Nope.'' both Rias and Shirou said in unison.

After sometime screams could be heard throughout the streets of the cities.

''YOU DEVIL!'' Issei screamed as if he was getting killed.

Issei was now running, but by his waist was a rope that connected him and a huge tire on which Shirou was sitting on. That and in Shirou's hand was a black whip.

''Your the devil here man.'' Shirou said while giving Issei a whip on his back which cause the brown haired devil to increase his speed.

''AAUCCHHHHHH!'' Issei screamed.

''How interesting, not only does it add extra workout, but by whipping you make sure he doesn't stop or slow down.'' Rias who was currently ridding her bike next to Shirou commented with a somewhat impressed voice.

''Why don't you ask Akeno-san to take care of his morning run,I think she will enjoy it.'' Shirou commented after he remembered that a certain someone from Rias's peerage was a super sadist.

''What a splendid idea,Akeno did tell she recently got a new whip that she can't wait to try out.'' Rias said with a somewhat happy face, enjoying the fact that Shirou is thinking of her friends.

''T-That might not be so bad.'' Issei said with a nosebleed after imagining Akeno dressed as a dominatrix, whipping him while making erotic words.

''Less talking and more running!'' Shirou said while giving him another whip.

''I'M GONNA DIE!''

 **Some time later**

Issei was currently passed out on the grass, his clothes so soaked in his own sweat one would believe he just jumped in a pool.

''I can't believe he ran 10 km while dragging you.'' Rias said in awe, never expecting this much from Issei.

''Wonder if still alive?'' Shirou said while poking Issei with a stick, however he didn't even twitch.

''Shirou what time is it?'' Rias asked.

''6:50.''

''Oh I see. Then we need to get going.''

''Where to ?'' Shirou asked confused.

''To Issei's house, his new roommate should arrive.'' Rias said as she was preparing her bike for the road.

''Roommate?''Issei asked in shock as the statement woke him up.

 **Some time later Hyoudou residence**

Issei,Rias and Shirou just arrived in front of Issei's house only to find the front entrance filled with numerous boxes, each box having the Gremory clan mark on it.

''Ok what the hell going on Buchou? Who's suppose to move in my house?'' Issei said with a demanding voice.

''That would be me actually.'' a sweet and gentle voice said from behind Issei.

''Asia?!'' both Issei and Shirou said together.

''From today on Asia will live with you.'' Rias said with a smile.

''What?!'' Issei said in shock.

''Rias-san can I talk with you for a second?'' Shirou while quickly dragging Rias away to a more private place.

''What is it Shirou?'' she asked with a curious face.

''How should I put...are you crazy?'' he asked with a straight face.

''I beg your pardon?''

''You're just gonna make Asia move in with Issei?'' Shirou asked thinking of what could happen if Asia lived with Issei. Well its not like Issei was gonna take advantage of Asia, but him taking a peak or two while she was changing or taking a shower wasn't out of the question.

''I don't really see what the problem is, having them both stay in the same place is most beneficial for both of them,Issei can protect Asia if danger should come and Asia could heal Issei if he got injured. Up until now Asia has been a member of the church, so she not really used to normal everyday life...besides when I asked Asia where she wants to live she told she would like to stay with Issei.''

Shirou just stared at her, from a pragmatic point of view she was right...well Shirou did kind of did the same thing with Saber during the grail war...but that was different.

''...Ok I think I understand what you mean... but do you seriously think that Issei's parents are gonna let her stay just like that?'' Shirou while imagining the refusal Issei's parents was gonna give to letting Asia stay with them. Their answer however was rather different from what he expected.

After Rias presented Asia to Issei's family and after a little charismatic talk she convinced them to take Asia in.''

''Rias-san we will gladly take in Asia-san, no we insist, please let us take care of her.'' Issei's parents said with tears of happiness in their eyes.

 _''You've got to be kidding me.''_ Shirou thought while releasing an inner sight, remembering how hard it was for him to convince Taiga to let Saber stay at his house.

Apparently Rias convinced them that having Asia live will them might give Issei a potential bride in the future. Though Rias seemed to get a bit sad when she said the word 'bride'.

 **Later that day Kuoh Academy**

''My name is Asia Argento, I may be new and inexperienced but I look forward to working with everyone.'' Asia said with a bright smile to her new classmates.

''WOWWWWWWWW.'' most of the classmate shouted.

''A blonde foreigner!'' Motohama said.

''Bust :82 cm, Waist: 55 cm, Hip: 81 cm GREAT!'' Matsuda said.

 _''Why do I feel like this is Rias-san's work.''_ Shirou thought while releasing a tired sight.

''I'm currently staying at Hyoudou Issei-san's house.''

''WHAT!?' **'** many boys shouted with anger in their voices.

''Hey Issei what's the meaning of this?'' Motohama shouted as he began shaking Issei by the collar.

''How the hell did you get to live with such a beauty.'' Matsuda said with glowing glasses.

''Hey its not like I was the one who decided this.'' Issei said with a confused voice.

''And you were complaining that you don't have girls around you.'' Shirou said with a small smirk, finding the situation very funny.

 _''Grrr shut up Shirou your not helping at all.''_ Issei thought, while the anger of his friends grew bigger by the , a very interesting idea just went threw his head.

''Well guys you should be actually thanking me.'' Issei said with a big evil smirk.

''Thank you ? For what ?'' his two perverted friends asked confused.

''Her option was either my place or Shirou's. What would you have preferred? Her living with me or with Shirou?'' Issei said with a rather sick smile.

''Wait what?'' Shirou thought, almost falling off his chair.

After a few seconds of processing the information most of the people in the class released a sigh of relief.

''Thank God she is living with Issei.''most of the people said.

''If she lived with Shirou he was as good as gone, at least we still got a chance since she stays with Issei.''most of the guys said.

''Phew~ we almost lost Emiya-kun.'' most of the girls said.

 _''Why do I feel that i just got insulted.''_ Issei thought while tick mark appeared on his head.

 _''Guess I need to add more training to someone.''_ Shirou thought while tick mark appeared on his head.

 **Later**

Shirou and Issei where sitting at their usual place. They were currently sitting on the grass, each of them enjoying their respective , there was a bit of awkwardness in the air and Issei kept starring as Shirou's lunch.

''If you want some you could just ask you know.'' Shirou said with a laid back voice.

''Aren't you still mad for what I said in the class?'' Issei said with a small sweat drop on his face.

''A bit, but I'm managing, besides I'm not a guy who holds grudges.''

''Then don't mind if take some.'' Issei said while taking piece of fried chicken.

Shirou couldn't help but notice something unusual about Issei.

''I've been meaning to ask you, did you get any sleep last night?''

''How did you know?'' Issei said almost chocking on his food.

''Your eye's, their tired, the skin under them has now a small tint of dark, your body was more sluggish than normal, you kept yawning all day...that and you fell asleep during class.''

''Is there something that you don't notice?'' Issei asked.

''I wish I can't notice your perverted face when you see beautiful girls.'' Shirou said while releasing a small sigh.

''But really now, are you having sleeping problems ?''

At this Issei didn't answer immediately but stayed and thought for a second recalling the horrible nightmare.

''Yeah I do... I keep having these nightmare ...you,Buchou,Akeno-san,Kiba, Asia and Koneko-chan got killed...but the one who did is me.'' Issei said with disgust in his voice.

''Does Raynare appear in those nightmares ?''

''Yeah ...she does.'' Issei said with a surprised voice.

''Regret...its normal to experience it when you kill someone, but there's nothing I can do...it's something you need to overcome alone.'' Shirou said while recalling the times he was in the same situation as Issei.

''Say Shirou...you killed before right?''

At his question Shirou was a bit surprised, but he wasn't going to lie to him.

''Yeah I did ...too many times.'' Shirou said with somewhat regretful voice.

''So how did you get over it?'' Issei asked desperate, hoping that there was a way to ease the pain he was going through.

''I never did...but what I did was to accept the truth.'' Shirou said with sad eyes as he starred at the endless blue sky.

''The truth?'' Issei asked curiously.

''The world we live in isn't one like in stories and movies where no one dies, we are sometimes put in a situation where we must make a choice. There were many times when I was forced to make that choice. I'm not trying to justify killing people, but if killing is the only way I can protect the people around me then I am ready to accept the pain and despair that comes with killing a person. '' Shirou said with a cold voice, it was because he knew that he killed for the better of society and the world that stopped him from going insane from all the people he was forced to kill in order to do so.

''I'm not as strong as you Shirou...I'm just a weak and horrible person...she was my first love and I killed her.'' Issei said with a sad voice, a few steps away from bursting in tears.

''Issei are you sure you really loved her?'' Shirou asked with a serious voice.

''What ?'' Issei asked in shock, not understanding what he meant.

''It's not like I don't believe in 'Love at first sight ' but I can't really call what you felt for her real love, you didn't even get enough time to know her, so if you think about it a little just what did you love about her?... You surely like her that much I know, but I think it was more of a forced love,it's not that you loved her, you wanted to love her because she was the first girl to ever make you feel loved.''

''...'' Issei just starred at him, trying to process all this information. He was right just why did he love Raynare, he certainly liked her, but the person he really liked wasn't Raynare herself but her persona Amano Yuma. Did he want to love Yuma because she made him feel loved?... So many questions were now going through Issei head, so many that were overwhelming.

''Take it easy and think about it, perhaps it will help.'' Shirou said as he placed his hand over his shoulder.

Issei found the conversation rather...weird, was Shirou always so deep about love?

''Shirou...did you ever love someone?''

''Yeah...and I still do, to me she was perfect,I loved everything about her...she gave my empty life a new meaning.'' Shirou said with a small nostalgic smile, but it was the look in his eyes when he talked about her that intrigued Issei, ever since Issei meet Shirou he always thought that he had a small trace of sadness in his eyes even when he smiled and laughed as if he was empty inside. But when he talked about his loved one, for the first time since he met him that sadness seemed to vanish for a moment.

''Where is she now?''

At this Shirou stopped for a second to think of a proper explanation.

''Due to certain circumstances we are unable to see each other...but even after so much time I'm still waiting for the day we will reunite.''

''I see...make sure to present her to me when you two reunite.'' Issei said with a big smile on his face.

At this Shirou couldn't help but smile as well...that and tease Issei a little.

''Don't know if I should introduce her to a pervert like you.'' Shirou said with a smirk

''Tsk~'' Issei growled in rage.

 **Later ORC room**

Shirou and Issei just entered in the club room, where all its members were currently in.

''Were here Buchou.'' Issei said smile

''Oh good you just arrived in time.'' Rias said.

''In time for what?'' Shirou asked confused.

''For Asia's debut as a devil.''

''Debut?'' Issei asked confused,Shirou however seemed to understand what she meant.

''You mean like her going to grant requests for people.'' Shirou said.

''Umm don't you think it a little to early?'' Issei said with a tint of scare in his voice.

''Of course not, Asia has a strong affinity for magic so she can teleport without problem, besides we just received a new client, but the others are busy with their own clients and it would be shameful not to respond.''

''Buchou...can I please go in her place, I mean Asia just got to Japan recently so I think she needs a little more time to adjust.'' Issei said with a rather awkward voice.

''If you insist...your free to go in her place.'' Rias said with calm and understanding tone.

''Thank you I'll do my best.''

 _''There's no way I'm letting Asia do requests for who know what pervert.''_ Issei thought.

''Rias-san i have a question.'' Shirou said while raising his hand up.

''What is it Shirou?''

''Well I'm not a devil but I am a member of the ORC so...what am I suppose to do?'' Shirou asked with an intrigued face.

''Now that you mentioned it... I don't really know.'' Rias said with a small sweat drop on her face.

''You serious?'' Shirou said with a rather funny voice.

''It can't be helped,all the members of our club are devils and our activities are ones for devils, we never had a human before as a member so I don't know what to do with you. I think I will need some time to think this over.''

''Say Buchou how about he tags along with me until you find a solution.'' Issei said.

At his remark everyone in the room changed their gaze towards Issei.

''That's...a rather interesting idea, if Shirou doesn't have anything against it you can take him with you.''

''Well I don't really have anything do so I guess I'll tag along.'' Shirou said with a laid back attitude.

''Then its decided.''

 **Later**

Shirou and Issei were currently riding their bikes towards the client Issei volunteered to go to.

''I can't believe your actually coming.'' Issei said with a rather tired voice.

''I can't believe you really can't teleport to the clients house and were forced to go by bikes.'' Shirou said with a rather bored face.

 _''Though considering that teleportation is something close to True Magic level from my world and Zelretch is pretty much the only one I know who can use it maybe I should cut him some slack.''_ Shirou thought as he remembered how hard it was to control his shock when he heard that teleportation was a rather basic everyday spell in this wolrd.

''Shut up...by the way when did you get a bike?'' Issei asked, not remembering Shirou having a bike.

''A few minutes ago.'' Shirou said remembering how he just traced a bike when Issei wasn't looking.

''Are some magician or something?'' Issei asked with a tired voice.

''Nope just a magus?''

''What the hell is a magus?''

''Be a good boy and maybe ill tell you later.'' Shirou replied with a smirk.

''Screw you.''

After a couple of minutes of paddling their way they arrived at the clients home.

''Is this the address?'' Shirou asked.

''Yeah.'' Issei said as he pressed the door bell of the clients house.

''Come in nyo~'' was the answer that came from the inter-phone.

''Nyo~?!'' Both Shirou and Issei thought, finding it weird.

 **Much later that night**

Shirou and Issei were both back on their bikes and were heading to their respective homes. The curious thing is the look they had on their face, it was a combination of fatigue, shock,awkwardness and astonishment.

''Issei?'' Shirou said with a lifeless voice.

''What?'' Issei asked with a similar lifeless voice.

''Next I say I want to go with you at one of your clients...please kill me.''

''Deal.'' Issei said with a tired voice.

 **Shirou POV**

I, Emiya Shirou have seen many horrible and disturbing things in my life and my parallel ones, some of which have helped me get stronger and more calm and calculate, but no matter how scary, disgusting,horrifying things I saw nothing could prepare me for what i just saw.

Earlier at the clients house a man opened the door, for a moment I rubbed my eyes thinking that maybe I was hallucinating but I wasn't. The man in front of me had a physic that could rival that of Berserker himself, in terms of muscle his body could be called a work of art but...the clothes he wore made me shiver. That man wore what some may call a cosplay of a magical girl,which looked like it would rip of at any second on his muscular, as if that wasn't enough the man not only behaved and posed like a magical girl he actually wanted to become one...that was his request for Issei, to turn him into a real life magical girl. Since Issei was unable to transform him into one, the man Mil-tan changed his request to make us watch together with him a whole marathon of an anime call Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven.

Somehow the image of Berserker dressed the same as Mil-tan got engraved deep inside my brain... I think i wont be able to look at Berserker or at a magical without remembering the event that occurred tonight...well its not like I know any magical girls but anyway.

 **Parallel world-Kalied Liner World**

''Achoo!'' Illya sneezed.

''Did you catch a cold Illya-san~?'' the magical tool Ruby asked.

''No...I think somebody's talking about me.'' Illya said while trying to find out who it was.

 **End Part 1**

 **Part 2**

 **Shirou POV**

I am currently sitting behind some bushes witnessing something that looked like it was brought out of an adult movie. The ORC and the student council are currently getting stripped naked by a type of cloth eating slime, that and it seems to stimulate certain 'private parts' of its victims and I am currently trying to figure out a way to save them without hurting the girls.

Of all the weird and awkward situations i have been through my life this one just took first place.

''Can you do anything about that slime thing?'' I asked the cat like creature that is sitting on my head.

''I apologize master Shirou but this is a situation beyond my abilities.'' the cat said with an embarrassed voice.

How did I end up in this situation you might wonder? Well it all started earlier.

Earlier

''I'm back.'' Shirou said as he entered the ORC room.

Seeing him enter Rias almost spilled her tea in shock.

''What...but I gave you a whole box of fliers...how could be back in just an hour.'' Rias asked in shock, normally that amount would require even a devil no less than three hours.

''That's-'' Shirou wanted to answer but stopped for a second and thought.

 _''Should I tell her I went to the tallest building in the city and delivered the fliers with my arrows to each mail box I could see?...nah.''_

''-a secret.'' he said with a small smirk.

 _''I wish he would stop acting all mysterious and tell us what he is, and what his purpose here already...or at least join my peerage.''_ Rias thought while he eyebrows were twitching a little.

''Soooo~...my reward?'' Shirou said with a rather funny smirk

It appears Rias wanted to make Shirou deliver fliers, but Shirou refused saying that making people ask for the devils help seemed kinda wrong. So Rias decided to bargain with him, and the solution they reach was that for each box of fliers Shirou delivers she will give him a basic spell.

''Well a deal is a deal...here you go a basic teleportation spell, thought its surprising you don't know how to teleport.'' Rias said with a curios voice.

 _''Yeah right, in my world teleportation is something equivalent of True magic...If Tohsaka knew I had such a spell she probably beat me until I gave it to her.''_ Shirou thought while he felt a cold shiver on his back, thinking how Rin would react.

''I think me not knowing something so basic isn't so shocking as a person who knows but his powers are too weak to use.'' Shirou said while smirking to a certain brown haired devil.

''Screw you handsome. At least I don't charge a spell for each box of fliers I deliver.'' Issei growled.

''You know since we are discussing about fliers... I think its time you and Asia get a familiar.''Rias said with a mischievous smile.

''What's a familiar?'' Issei and Asia asked at the same time.

''By familiar do you mean a creature capable of performing small, simple errands for its master ?'' Shirou asked, curios if a familiar from this world were anything like the familiars from his world.

''Well aren't you informed, but you are right devils can get familiar's to do them errands, but depending on what type of familiar they get they can even use them in combat, but we just use them to hand fliers.''

''That means you already have one Rias-san?'' Shirou asked.

''I'm glad you asked.'' Rias said while making a small hand, which Akeno and Koneko did the same in response.

Then out of three small magical circles three familiars appeared each different from the other. The one Rias summoned was small bat like creature, the one Akeno summoned was a type of chibi green Oni and the one Koneko summoned was(ironically) a small white cat.

When Shirou heard the word familiar he was expecting something more scary.

''Their not what i expected...their rather cute.'' Shirou said as he extended his hand towards Koneko's familiar, who started rubbing his head against Shirous hand.

''I think he likes you.''Koneko said with a very and I mean very small smile.

''Ha ha what's his name?'' Shirou asked.

''Shiro.'' Koneko said.

''What?'' Shirou asked thinking Koneko was asking him something.

''Not you Shirou-senpai. His Shiro.'' the white haired girl said while pointing to her cat.

Somehow Shirou found this situation a little awkward, but not as awkward as Issei found it.

''Am i the only who feels a little awkward here. I mean Koneko named her familiar after Shirou.'' Issei whispered to Rias's ear.

However little did Issei know that Koneko's hearing was rather good, which caused him to get a punch in the gut.

''GUAhhh!'' Issei growled in pain as he fell to the ground.

''I named him before I met Shirou-senpai.'' Koneko said with a small blush on her face.

''Umm Buchou how exactly are we suppose to get familiars?'' Asia asked.

Before Rias could answer a knock sound was heard on the door.

''Come in.'' Rias said.

The eight people who entered where non other than Kuoh's Academy's student council.

''Oh good afternoon Rias.'' Sona said with a calm smile.

''Hey its been a while guys.'' Shirou said with a smile.

''Hello Emiya-kun.'' Sona said with a rather sad smile.

''G-Good afternoon Shirou-san/Shirou-senpai.'' most of the girls in the council saluted Shirou, some of them a bit embarrassed for some reason.

''Yo Emiya.'' Saji said with a friendly smile.

''Wait you know them Shirou ?'' Issei asked curious

''A bit, I talked to them from time to time when I repaired their equipment...weird now that I think about it, you guys used to call me often but recently you stopped doing it.'' Shirou said while changing his gaze towards Sona, who he knew was in charge of the student council.

''I considered that you might need all your free time, so you can adjust to your new life as a devil. So I asked the members of the student council to manage things without asking for your help.''

''Oh I see...wait hold on, can you repeat please?'' Shriou said with a rather funny face.

''So I asked the members of the student council to manage things without asking for your help?'' Sona repeated a bit confused not understanding what was wrong.

''Not that, the first part.''

''I considered that you might need all your free time, so you can adjust to your new life as a devil?''

''What do you mean by devil, I'm still human.'' Shirou said with a rather confused face.

''I beg your pardon?'' Sona said confused. Afterwards she come closer to Shirou and began checking his body.

At this pretty much all the girls from the student council come close to Shirou and began inspecting him...thought some of them seemed to enjoy the fact that they could stare at Shirou's body without a problem.

''You're right, you're still human...what is the meaning of these Rias?'' Sona asked as her glasses seemed to glow a bit maliciously.

''What could you be referring to?'' Rias said with a smile.

''Don't play dumb with me, when I asked you what happened to Emiya-kun you said he joined the ORC.''

''And that's exactly what happened. I didn't say that I also made Shirou a member of my peerage now did I Sona?''

''Then explain how did you allow him to join without him being a devil?''

''We reached what you would call a beneficial alliance. If Shirou would end up in a dangerous situation we will help him, also that the same for him, if we're in trouble he will help us.''

''I see, this sounds rather interesting. So his still human.'' Sona said, her glasses now beginning to sparkle at Shirou.

''Don't even bother Sona,Shirou is too stubborn and won't accept being turned in a devil. I already tried.''

''You certainly know me well Rias.'' Sona said while releasing a small sigh.

''So I guess you and the council are also devils?'' Shirou said while rubbing the back of his head.

''Yes...my real name isn't Sona Shitori. I am Sona Sitri, current heir of the Sitri Clan.''

''I hope you don't hate us for being devil Shirou-san.'' the girl called Reya Kusaka said with a rather blushing face.

''Sorry, can't say that I trust devils but... that doesn't mean I hate them.'' Shirou said with a small smile.

 _''Pheww~ that means i still got a change with him.'_ ' was a common thought that was sheared by some girls from the council.

''So what have you guys been up recently?'' Shirou asked

''Not much, just our everyday council duties... Oh right were getting familiars tonight.'' Saji said with a rather excited voice.

''You too?'' Shirou asked curios.

''What does he mean by 'too' Rias?'' Sona asked with a rather serious voice.

''Actually I wanted to get my two new servants familiars.''

''Then we have a problem, the familiar forest is opened only once a month and the number of familiars have been rather thin this year.'' the vice-president Tsubaki Shinra said while arranging her glasses.

''Should we settle this with a game of chess?'' Sona asked Rias.

''For the love of God please don't.'' Shirou said with a sweat drop on his face

''And why not Emiya-kun.'' Sona asked curios.

''No offence Sona-san, but both you and Rias-san take that game to seriously,I played against both of you and I can tell...the game would end up in a stalemate after a very long time of playing.''

''If you think it wont be an efficient, then please suggest a different way.'' Rias said with a tint of anger in her voice, probably because he say that she can't beat Sona at chess.

At this Shirou froze for a few seconds trying to find a more efficient game, one that wont end up destroying things around them.

''... Do any of you know poker?'' Shirou asked with a rather shaking voice.

''Poker...that doesn't sound so bad actually.'' Rias said

''Yeah sounds more fun than chess.'' Akeno said with her usual seductive voice.

In the following moment pretty much everyone agreed except one person.

''I am usually against gamble games a school, but I think I can make an exception this time.'' Sona said while releasing a small sigh, she probably saw the excitement on her servants faces and didn't want to disappoint them.

''So how many of you know how to play ? Shirou asked.

Soon one by one they started raising hands up, and Shirou began counting them.

''1,2...9,perfect.'' Shirou said.

''So how about the winner decides who goes to get familiars?''Shirou said with a small smirk.

''That sounds acceptable.'' Rias said.

''I agree.'' Sona said.

''Kiba do you mind being the dealer?'' Shirou asked the blonde swordsman.

''No... but what are gonna use for chips?'' Kiba asked curios, thinking how they were gonna play.

''Do we still have fliers ?'' Shirou asked Akeno.

''We still have a box or two.'' Akeno said.

''Then we will use fliers as chips.''

After a few minutes they brought a big table and a deck of cards. The way they sat at the table was the following:

Left side: Rias,Akeno,Issei,Shirou.

Right side:Sona,Tsubaki,Saji,Momo.

''Ok then lets play.'' Kiba said as he began shuffling the cards.

After a while the game went out smoothly...that was until the stakes started to raise and some people ran out of chips. The people left the table in the following order Saji turn 3,Akeno turn 5,Momo turn 7,Tsubaki turn 8. This will probably be the last turn considering that the left side of the table is running low on chips, and Sona has about 85% of the chips. Even thought Sona said that she does not enjoy gamble games she seems to enjoy the feeling of defeating Rias at this game.

''Guess this will be the last hand.'' Sona said with a rather satisfied face.

''So it seems.'' Shirou said with a small sweat drop on his face. If someone was unlucky at this game that was Shirou, almost all of his hands sucked, his only advantage was that he knew when to hold.

Rias seemed to be at the end line of her patience and decided to increase someone's luck. She bent over a little towards Issei's ear and began whispering something.

''Issei if you win this hand by any chance ill let...''

The only people who heard were Shirou and Koneko and both of them blushed a little. Just what could have Rias told Issei?

''OHHHHHHHH COME ON KIBA GIMME SOMETHING GOOD!'' Issei who was pretty much lifeless a moment ago declared with a warrior like shout.

''O-Ok...'' Kiba nodded a little handing each player their last respective cards.

The one who showed the most reaction was Shirou, whose face paled a little when he saw the cards.

''HHmmm judging by his surprise Emiya-kun must have a bad hand.'' Sona thought after observing Shirou face.

''Ok I'm All-In.'' Sona said with a confident voice.

''Me to.'' Shirou said with a rather shaking voice.

''Likewise.'' Rias said.

''Bring it on.'' Issei said all fired up.

''Ok all bets are in, what do you have.'' Kiba said

''Ha ha two pairs.''Issei said all proud

''Three of a kind.''Rias said with a smirk

''How interesting...to bad i have a full house.'' Sona said with a rather superior voice.

''Oh man we were so close.'' Issei said while hitting his head on the table.

''Don't be disappointed Hyoudou-kun you did play until the very last hand.'' Sona said with a gentle voice.

Issei however realized something,Shirou didn't show his hand.

''Hey Shirou what's your hand?''Issei asked curious however Shirou just starred at his cards not moving an inch.

''Shirou?'' he asked again this time shaking Shirou a little by the shoulder.

''Oh...sorry its just...i never got a hand like this before.'' Shirou said with a rather empty voice.

''Can't be worse than mine...WHAT THE HELL?!'' Issei screamed the moment he saw the cards, his eyes almost poping out of his head.

''Is something wrong?'' Rias asked confused.

''B-B-Buchou his hand...'' Issei said while pointing his trembling finder towards Shirou's hand. At this Shirou finally revealed his hand which shocked everyone in the room.

''4 Aces?!'' everyone screamed.

''How lucky can you be?'' Sona said while releasing a tired sigh.

''Now if someone surprised here is me...it's the first I got a hand like this.'' Shirou said while rubbing his head.

''It seems that it's your victory Emiya-kun. Guess my servants will have to wait a little longer to get familiars.'' Sona said a bit disappointed.

''I wouldn't be so sure.'' Shirou said with a small smirk.

''What you mean by that?'' Sona asked confused.

''Have you forgot the rules, the winner decides who goes. I won, so I say we all go, everyone has a chance for a familiar and no hard feelings if they don't get one.'' Shirou said which got him an intense stare from Sona.

''That was rather surprising Emiya-kun, aren't you supposed to be on Rias's side?''

''You know what they say about humans 'Freedom of choice' right?''

''Its such a waste for him to stay a human.'' Sona thought.

''Do you have any objection Rias-san?''

''Now both Sona and I agreed to the rules so having any objections would be a sigh of lack of fair play.''

''Then its decided, everyone we will all go tonight to the familiar forest.''

 **Later Familiar Forest**

Shirou and the others arrived for a while in the familiar forest and can't help but be a little fascinated by it. But one thing that really weird about this place is the so called familiar master Zatouji that is showing them around the forest. For some reason this man reminds him of a certain anime character from his world...or at least how would he look when reached this guys age.

 _''So this is the familiar forest...interesting I can feel a lot of unusual presences from this place.''_ Shirou thought while trying to see if there was anything dangerous here.

''So tell me youngsters what kind of familiars do you want:a big one, a fast one, a poisonous one?'' Zatouji said as he began flipping his book and showing us different kinds of familiars.

''Got anything that can cure perverts?'' Shirou said with a small, many of the people from the student council couldn't help but laugh at this.

''Shut up steel breath.'' Issei said with a pissed off face.

 _''Steel breath...that's a new one.''_ Shirou thought, but was suddenly turned his head around as he felt something weird.

 _''Hmmm weird I sensed something dangerous just now.''_ Shirou thought as he stopped walking and began looking around.

 _''It came from there...better check it out.''_

''Ummm guys ill catch up with you in a minute there's something I need to.''

''Nature call?'' Issei said with a big smirk, it was revenge time.

''Y-Yeah sure.'' Shirou said thinking as stupid as it sounded it was a rather good excuse.

Shirou was now walking around the forest trying to find the source of the unusual power.

 _''Its feels so unusual...while it feels dangerous it gives me a nostalgic feeling.''_

Shirou suddenly stopped and looked at the top of a nearby cliff. What he saw there was probably one of the most beautiful creatures he saw in his life.

It was a lion, but not just a regular lion. It was about 2 meters tall, its mane was golden with a blue strands in it, its eyes were green and in the center of its forehead was a blue jewel. Calling this creature beautiful wasn't enough to describe its beauty. The lion saw Shirou, and jumped of the cliff landing right in front of him. The look in its eye would scare off the ones unworthy of its beauty...but not Shirou.

''I ask you. Do you wish to capture me?'' The lions asked with an authorial voice.

But Shirou didn't answer, he continues to stare at the lion, as if he was in a kind of trance.

''I asked you a question devil or must I force it out of you?'' the lion asked again only this time there was a tint of rage in his voice.

''Oh I apologize I didn't mean to be rude but you are so majestic I was lost a bit in trance, also I'm not a devil, I am a human.'' Shirou said as politely as he could, he was able to tell at first sight that the lion was powerful and it would be a bad idea to enrage it.

''A human? Why would a human come here ? This forest is under devil jurisdiction.'' The lion ask confused, but the small rage in his voice was gone now.

''It's a bit complicated but rest assured I mean no harm.'' Shirou said with a bit of embarrassment not wanting to start and explain that he got here by playing poker.

The lion however starred into Shirou's eyes. Neither of them changed their gaze nor even blinked.

''Your eyes... I can see... You are telling the truth...also your not scarred at all of me, how is that possible?'' the lion asked a bit fascinated by the human in front of him.

''Should i be scarred of such a beautiful creature?'' Shirou said with a small smile on his anything it was the honest truth.

''Hahaha you're interesting, not getting scarred of a Nemean lion.'' the lion said with a big smirk on his face, revealing his sharp fangs.

''Nemean lion ? By that you mean the lion that the Greek hero Herakles killed.'' Shirou thought in awe as this was the very kind of creature that Berserker killed in the first of his twelve labors.

''The very same.''

''Are there many of your kind here in this kind of forest?''

''No there are very few of my kind left and we don't just accept devils as our masters.''

''How come?'' Shirou asked confused.

''Because they see my kind as weapons or a familiar of great status, they don't see use as partners. Besides my kind isn't one easy to tame, not even high class devils can tame us.''

''I see but why are you here in this forest then?''

''Can you see that constellation over there?'' the lion said as it pointed its paw towards the sky.

''That's the constellation of the Lion right?'' Shirou said as he remembered it.

''Yes,there is an old tale that is told to my kind, on a night when the lion constellation lights the dark night a man of great character will appear and seek the Nemean lion. Just like it was with the Neamean Lion king Regele and the mighty Herakles.'' the lion said with a proud and nostalgic look on his face.

''Wait I'm confused, didn't Herakles kill the Nemeam lion because it was a threat?''

''That was the case in the beginning but...as Regele and Herakles battle they both began enjoying it, recognizing the value of their opponent. Because of this when Regele was defeated and was slowly dying away in sign of respect for the mighty Herakles he offered his very body to him as a victory prize.''

''That's a bit different from the legend.'' Shirou said with a small sweat drop on his face.

''Tell me about, because of a small misinterpretation the devils believed if a human can defeat the Nemean Lion King they could easily make slaves.''

''But they didn't succeed right?''

''Of course not, my kind are strong and proud we won't accept anyone we don't find unworthy.''

''Some devils sure are foolish believing they could just make such majestic creatures their slaves.'' Shirou said while releasing a small sigh.

''This sure is weird.'' the lion said while starring at Shirou.

''What do you mean?''

''I'm having a conversation with a human without even knowing his name.''

''Oh right sorry,I am Emiya Shirou.'' Shirou said with a bit of embarrassment on his face.

''Emiya Shirou...that's a good name. I am Simba, grandchild of the former Nemean Lion king Regele and child of the Shinso Regulus.''Simba said while bowing his head towards Shirou. The following question however shocked Shirou.

''Tell me do you want to form a pact with me ?'' Simba asked while starring in Shirou's eyes.

''I thought you said you wont just accept anyone as your master?''

''That would be the case normally but...the look in your eyes, how should I put it? They have a potential i never saw in some of these worlds greatest warriors. I may be just a teen but I recognize a great warrior when I see him.'' Simba said with a smirk.

''Then it would be my honor to be your master.'' Shirou said with a gentle smile, somewhat touched by Simba's words.

''Then its decided.''

''But I don't really know how to do a pact, i never really asked the guys I'm with how to do it.'' Shirou said while rubbing the back of his head.

''Don't be ridiculous, as if those weak demonic binding contracts would work on a creature of my level. But do not fret I will use my own contract.'' Simba said as he bit his own paw letting his blood flow on it.

''I will require some of your blood.'' Simba said.

Shirou only nodded and bit his own thumb letting his blood flow on his palm. The two of them then formed a hand shake with their bleeding hand/paw and Simba began reciting.

 _''By my blood I make this oath. I Simba, grandchild of the former Nemean lion king Regele swear to become the familiar of Emiya Shirou. May my fangs and claws become his sword and may my mane become his shield.''_

As Simba recited the oath a powerful light surrounded both of them. By the end of ceremony a glowing red mark in the form of a lion appeared of the back of Shirou's right hand.

''Contract sealed. If you are ever in peril Master Shirou all you need to is call my name and I will respond to your call.''

''I understand Simba. By the way ...that's a cute name you have.'' Shirou said with a small smirk.

At this Simba didn't get mad, he rather...started laughing?

''C-Cute...hahahahahah my kind have been called many things threw out the history but calling a Nemean lion cute is something new, if my grandfather had heard he would have died of laughter. Anyways lets go master.''

''Go where?'' Shirou asked confused.

''To your stronghold, as your familiar I must be as near as possible to protect you master.''

''Ummm...Simba i don't want to insult you but I live in the human world, in a human house so having a lion stay with me would be kinda how should I put it...weird.''

Simba didn't understand at first what he meant but after a second or two he realized what he meant.

''Oh that's not a problem master, if my appearance is to frightening for normal humans i have an alternative.'' Simba said as his body began glowing with a golden light. His body started to slowly shrink until he reached the size of a lion cub...thought rather than a lion cub he looked now more like a cute golden cat with blue strands.

 _''In this form there shouldn't be a problem right?''_ Simba now said but his mouth didn't move, rather it was some form of telepathy.

''I think this will work.'' Shirou said with a small sweat drop on his face.

 _''Then let us embark on this new adventure master Shirou.''_ Simba said as he jumped on Shirou's shoulder.

''KYAAHHHHHHH!'' multiple female voices screamed from the other side of the forest.

 _''What going on?''_ Simba asked

''We better hurry and find out.'' Shirou said while he started running towards the scream source

 _''Yes master.''_ Simba said with a smile, admiring his new master's courage.

After a few seconds of running Shirou and his new familiar arrived to the source of the scream...what they found there however wasn't what they expected. The girls were currently getting their clothes dissolved by a slime like creature. But what was more shocking was that the creature was stimulating their 'private' places with its tentacles causing them to moan like adult movies actresses.  
Even thought Shirou wasn't going to go and cheat on Saber... he is still a guy, so seeing such an erotic image did have a little effect on him causing a small yet visible nosebleed.

 _''The girls form this world sure are endowed.''_ Shirou thought in awe while admiring their nude bodies, and their sensual moans...but it didn't last long, after a few seconds of starring Shirou punched himself back to his sense.

 _''Shirou focus, your not Issei.''_ Shirou thought.

''Uumm Simba do you have any idea what that thing is ?'' Shirou said with a flushed face.

 _''That master would be a slime, a low level familiar that has enjoy eating clothes, especially female one.''_ Simba said with a tired voice.

''Is it dangerous ?'' Shirou said as he was forcing himself to look away.

 _''No, it cant really hurt a person...the most it can do is sexual harass women.''_

After thinking a little Shirou realized he didn't have a weapon that could help in this situation.

''Can you do anything about that slime thing?'' Shirou asked with a tired voice.

 _''I apologize master Shirou but this is a situation beyond my abilities.''_ Simba said with a rather disappointing face.

Since neither of them could do anything all they did was wait until someone else did the job. The one who solved the problem was a small sprite dragon that apparently took a liking to Asia.

 _''I think we can go now master.''_ Simba said.

''Are the girls dressed now?'' Shirou asked with an embarrassed voice.

 _''Yes they are.'_ ' Simba said.

''Then lets go.'' Shirou said as he walked up to Rias and her group.

''Looks like I missed the party.'' Shirou said as he arrived in front of the others.

''Shirou where were all this time?'' Rias asked a bit angry.

''Oh um... i kinda stopped and got myself a familiar.'' Shirou said with an awkward face while pointing up towards his head, on which Simba was sitting on in a rather cute manner.

''KYAAHHHH he's so cute!'' the girls from the student council screamed and rushed towards Shirou. Their eyes were sparkling as if they just saw a new toy.

''Where did this little thing came from?'' Momo asked.

''Does he have a name?'' Reya asked.

''Emiya-senpai can we play with him?'' Ruruko asked.

Shirou was literally bombarded by questions one after another and the only thing he could say in response was: ''S-Sure go ahead.''

At this Shimba's face went white.

 _''What!? Master I'm not a pet, don't let me with them.''_ Simba was screaming telepathically to Shirou.

 _''Just bear with it, who knows it might be fun.''_

 _''No wayyyy.''_ Simba cried not noticing that Zatouji was starring at him very powerful.

 _''Weird i don't recognize this familiar, and yet its already contracted to this kid...just what is he?''_ old man Zatouji thought.

''So Asia this is your new pet?'' Shirou asked.

''Yes, this is Rassei.'' Asia presented the small blue dragon.

''Hi Rassei.'' Shirou said as he petted the small dragon, in which he purred in response as a sight of enjoyment. ''Aren't you friendly.''

''Weird... it usually shocks males.'' Kiba said.

''Guess animals like me.'' Shirou said as he walked towards Issei who was currently grieving.

''You ok Issei ?'' Shirou asked.

''I'm not ok,I just lost my familiarrrr!'' Issei cried so loud that his voice was heard throughout the over the slime creature he wanted to make as his familiar.

 _''Just what am i gonna do with this guy.''_ Shirou thought as he released an inner sigh.

* * *

Notes

Im trying to build a little bromance between Shirou and Issei.

Wanted to give Shirou a really cool familiar and the answer i found was the nemean lion.

Yeah i named him after Simba from the movie:''The lion king''

The name 'Regele' means 'The king' in my language.


	6. Riser's mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High School DxD, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

 **I find Fate/Stay Night-High School DxD crossovers rather entertaining so I decided to make my version of it (there might be some already used or cliche elements so plz don't hate me)**

 **Author consultation room:**

 **Issei: Say Shirou where is Author-san?**

 **Shirou: He has an exam so he couldn't come.**

 **Issei: I see...so what are we suppose to do ?**

 **Shirou: Well he left us this message.**

 **Issei:What does it say ?**

 **Shirou: It says 'Dear readers I'm currently looking for a Fate Series expert to act as a consultant regarding some ideas I want to implement in the story'.**

 **Issei: So he wants ?**

 **Shirou: Basically he wants someone to tell him if his ideas work or not by Fate series rules.**

 **Issei: So they just need to message him right?**

 **Shirou: Yeah.**

 **Issei: Then dear readers if any of you are a fate expert and can help us it will be greatly appreaciated. Also, here's:**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Riser's mistake**

* * *

 **Part 1**

 **Buzz Buzz**

A cellphone could be heard ringing from the inside of a dark forest. The source of was inside the pocket of a young brown haired devil.

''Hey Shirou.'' Issei said with a tired voice as he picked up his phones and answered it.

''[Hi Issei, I went to your home and your mom said your out, where are you? ]'' Shirou asked with a curios voice.

''Stray devil hunting.'' Issei said while dodging a strike from a tentacle.

''[Oh need a hand ? ]'' Shirou asked.

''To be honest we could use one actually.'' Issei said with a tired voice as he dodged another tentacle.

''[Is it strong? ]'' Shirou asked curios.

''Not really, but its kinda hard to kill, some devil injected himself with some crazy chemicals and now transformed into a giant monster that absorbs magic, but the worst part is that it grew some really long tentacles and we cant to close to physically attack it.'' Issei said as it looked at the creature the ORC is fighting. It looked like someone merged together the body of an octopus together with the head of an ox and then injected it with steroids.

''[HHHmmmm where are you guy's now ? ]'' Shirou asked curios.

''About 5 km South of the city outskirts.'' Issei said after checking his surrounding again.

''[Aha... can you tell the others to back up a little? ]'' Shirou said with a somewhat amused voice, like he just about do something really funny.

''Why?'' Issei asked a bit scarred.

''[Just do it.]'' Shirou said with a demanding voice making Issei sweat a little in the process.

''Ok fine.'' Issei said while releasing a small sigh.

''Guys Shirou said to back up a little.'' Issei told his friends that were blocking attacks from the monster.

''What? Just what is he planing to do?'' Rias asked shocked, wondering what Shirou was planing and where he was.

''I don't know he just said to do it.'' Issei said with a tired voice, he never really knew what to expect from Shirou.

''Very well. Everyone retreat.'' Rias said.

At her signal everyone scattered in different directions. Which in return seemed to have enraged the monster, causing it to create even more tentacles, its eyes glowing more powerful than before.

''GRAAAAAAAA!'' the monster screamed as it was about to attack everything around it.

 **Swish**

A sharp sound could be heard in the sky. Everyone turned their heads to see what it was, and were shocked. In the sky an object that could be described as huge bullet made of crimson energy was approaching at Mach 10 speed. It was Hrunting the sword used by Beowulf in his battle with the mother of Grendel. Shirou doesn't use it as a sword, but rather prefers to project and use it as a projectile Broken Phantasm from his bow. Once fired, it will continue to pursue the target, even if parried, repulsed, or avoided, as long as the shooter keeps aiming at them.

 **''Huh?''** all the members of the ORC thought as the bullet passed them and went straight to the monsters head.

 **BOOM**

A huge crimson explosion took place the moment the bullet hit the monster. After about 30 seconds the smoke cleared and not even a fragment of the monster remain.

 **''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!''** everyone asked as the were dusting of the dust caused by the explosion off them.

 **Buzz Buzz**

Could be heard from Issei's pocket. Somehow when he picked it up he was a bit scared to answer it but still did it.

''[Did I get it ?]'' Shirou asked with somewhat sarcastic voice, even if Issei didn't see it he knew that Shirou was having a smirk on his face right now.

Rias however took the phone from Issei's hand. The look on her face was a rather annoyed one.

''Shirou did you do that ? Where the hell are you ?'' Rias asked Shirou on the phone.

''[To answer your first question yes I did. As for the second I'm on top of the Takamura Tower. ]''

''What? But that's 10 km away!'' Rias said in shock, wondering if was it possible for him to snipe an enemy from such a distance.

''[So? ]'' Shirou said with a rather laid back voice, like it wasn't something to special.

''What do you mean 'so' ?'' Rias asked the annoyance in her voice just went up a Rank.

''[Ops sorry someone else is calling me.]'' Shirou said.

''Don't you dare hang on m-'' Rias tried to say but was interrupted when Shirou hang up.

 _''I swear... one day I'm gonna strap him to a chair and make Akeno interrogate him.''_ Rias thought while a black malicious aura covered her body.

''Ara ara is so rare to see Rias this annoyed.'' Akeno thought as she just discovered something she could tease Rias with.

''You ok Buchou?'' Issei asked a bit scarred, trying to keep a bit a distance between them.

''I'm fine... but I really need to have a serious talk with Shirou these days.'' Rias said with a sigh.

 **Takamura Tower**

Shirou was currently on top of the building near its edge. In his right hand he was holding his cellphone and in his left one he is holding his black bow.

''Hello?'' Shirou said to the person on the phone.

''[Shirou-san I got the stuff you asked for.]'' a feminine voice said with sweet tone.

''Oh Momo-san, sorry again for making you go buy them for me.'' Shirou said while rubbing the back of his head.

''[No no it's ok, I'm actually happy I can help you, besides my family owns a pet store so it would be rude not to help. ]'' Momo said with a happy voice.

''I see...so where are you now?'' Shirou asked curios, looking at his watch wondering if he had time to go and get the stuff he asked Momo for.

''[Near the Takamura Tower.]'' Momo said, at which Shirou began looking to the ground from the towers roof, checking the people that were around it.

''Are you by any chance wearing a blue sweater and a black skirt ?'' Shirou said as his gaze stopped on a white haired girl that was holding a shopping bag.

''[Yes I do...]'' Momo said with a bit of restrain wondering how did he know. The moment Shirou heard her confirm he jumped of the roof using a rope to slow down his fall.

''How did you know?'' she asked as Shirou just landed behind her.

''Turn around.'' Shirou said with a small smirk.

Momo didn't understand and just did it. The moment she turned around she almost jumped back out of shock.

''Kyahhhh when did you come from?'' Momo said in shock.

''The sky.'' Shirou said while pointing his index finger towards the sky. Well he did jump off from the building but oh well.

''Ha ha ha your funny Shirou-san.'' Momo laughed thinking that it was supposed to be a joke of some kind.

 _''I wasn't joking though.''_ Shirou thought.

''Here you go Shirou-san.'' she said with a bright smile and a small blush on her face as she passed Shirou the bag she was holding.

''Thanks again for getting them for me, I will pay you back tomorrow at school.'' Shirou said while rubbing the back of his head.

''Its fine you don't have to hurry.'' Momo said with a warm smile.

''If you say so. If you ever need something don't hesitate to ask.'' Shirou said while he displays his famous Mr. Nice Guy smile that made a lot of women fall for him...though Shirou never realized it.

''T-Then Shirou-san, would you l-like to ...g-g-go out and have some fun s-sometime?'' Momo asked with a trembling voice while fidgeting and shaking a little due to her embarrassment.

''Sure i don't mind.'' Shirou said with a laid back voice thinking that she meant go out and have fun with her and her friends. He didn't think she meant 'go out' in that way. Guess Archer is face palming himself back home in the Throne of Heroes and Zelretch is laughing his ass off in his office.

The reaction Momo displayed was a rather interesting one, her face went all red and it looked like something exploded in her head causing steam to come out of it.

''I see... W-Well then I gotta, see you tomorrow.'' Momo said as she left, though it looked like she was all hyped all of a sudden.

''Goodnight.'' Shirou said while waving his hand.

 _''Hooray, take that Reya~''_ Momo thought while she displayed an expression of pure bliss. Thinking that she just beat her friend at the ' Get Shirou attention' race.

 **Later Emiya Residence**

''Simba I'm home.'' Shirou said as he entered the house.

''Welcome home master Shirou.'' Simba, who was in his cat form, greeted his newly acquired master.

''Would you stop with the master part.'' Shirou said with a tired face, it wasn't that he hated being called master he just found ... weird, and it sometimes reminded him of the 5th Grail War.

''I cannot do that, it would be a sign of disrespect if I did.'' Simba said with a proud face, holding his head up high like a king.

''Fine do what you want.'' Shirou said while releasing a small sigh, thinking if Simba was even half as stubborn as Saber was this was a battle he can't win.

''What's in that bag master?'' Simba said as he examined and sniffed the bag.

''Oh I got a little something for you ?'' Shirou said as he began taking out the contents of the bag.

''For me ?'' Simba wondered as he looked at what his master took out. His face just went pale as he saw the content of the bag.

''CAT TOYS?!'' Simba asked in shock as what Shirou brought him was a wool ball, a cat scratchier and a small cat bed.

''Well since your gonna live here I thought you might need some stuff.'' Shirou said with a snicker.

''BUT I'M A PROUD LION, NOT A CAT.'' Simba said desperately with rivers of tears flowing on his face.

 _''You sure look like one though.''_ Shirou thought.

''Why not try them, who knows maybe you will enjoy them.'' Shirou said as he passed Simba the wool ball.

''There no way i'l-'' Simba tried to complain until the moment the ball passed him. He then went and followed the ball, looked at it for a few seconds then began playing with it.

''Huh ? Just what is this ball ? It fells so good to play with it~.'' Simba said with a very pleased face.

''Also this weird object, it fells so good to scratch it~.'' Simba said while scratching the scratchier.

''My God this bed is so fluffy and comfy, I feel like I can stay on it all day long~.'' Simba said while sitting in the cat bed.

 _''So much for a proud lion.''_ Shirou thought while a small sweat drop was on his head.

 **Part 2**

''Ahh hah~'' Koneko was panting very heavily, her face cover by a blush which was accentuated by her white skin and hair.

''How is it Koneko?'' Shirou asked with a evil smirk.

''Its so good~'' Koneko said still panting.

''Do you want more?'' Shirou asked with a dangerous smile on his face.

''Y-Yes.'' Koneko said with a trembling voice.

''Such a greedy girl.'' Shirou said with a devilish smirk.

''S-Stop teasing me.'' Koneko said while averting her eyes from Shirou's.

''Fine here you can have it all.'' Shirou said with a sigh as he gave Koneko...his lunch box really?

''Thank you Shirou-senpai.'' Koneko said, now back to her usual poker face.

 _''Am i the only one who thought of something different when I saw this scene ?''_ Issei thought as the scene he witnessed was somewhat...erotic.

Apparently Shirou and Issei were having lunch on their usual place and Koneko was passing by there. As many of you realized she felt the smell of Shirou's lunch and she continued to stare at it until Shirou offered her some to try. Her reaction was...unexpected. The moment she took the first bite it looked like there was a thunder stroke behind her...where did that thunder appear from and where it went it's a mystery however.

Shirou initially wanted to give her only some of it, but Koneko keep starring at him, the look on her face could be translated 'Can i have more please?' and so Shirou kept giving her more and more of it until he reached the conclusion that the girl wont stop so he gave up.

''Shirou-senpai thank you for the food...your mother sure is a great cook.'' Koneko said as she was eating out of the lunch box.

''Thanks...but I made it.'' Shirou said with a small sweat drop on his head.

''...That's surprising...guys don't usually cook.'' Koneko said while taking a bite of some Kaarage.

''They do when they live alone.'' Shirou said while he laid on the grass.

''I see...feel free to use the kitchen from the backroom of our club room.'' Koneko said with a small glow in her eyes, she probably hopes that Shirou might start cooking there.

''We have a kitchen in our club room ? How come no one told me before?'' Shirou asked wondering why he never saw it.

''You never asked.'' Koneko said with a small micro level smile on her face.

''You sure enjoy doing that don't you ?'' Shirou said while sighting.

''Sometimes.'' Koneko said as she took a bite out of some Fried Cod.

At the window of the ORC building Rias and Akeno were witnessing the scene. Akeno seemed to be in a rather good mood but Rias on the other hand was just starring with empty eyes...was there something wrong ?

''How cute, its not every day that Koneko spends time with boys.'' Akeno said while enjoying the sight of Koneko spending time with her club members.

''Yes...its rare for Koneko.'' Rias said as she just gazed in the distance.

''Are you ok Rias?'' Akeno asked, her smiling face replaced now with a concerned one.

''Huh?... Oh yes I'm fine.'' Rias said as she just seemed to realize what's going on.

''Rias after spending so many years with you do you really think i don't know when you lie?'' Akeno said with small smile.

''Guess its foolish of me to try to fool you.'' Rias said with small sad smile.

''Then tell me what's bothering you.'' Akeno said.

''I received a message from Grayfia.'' Rias said with a sad face.

''Don't tell me...'' Akeno said with a shocked face after realisng what she meant.

''Yes... Riser will arrive soon.'' Rias said with a disgusted voice.

''That man...he just can't accept a rejection now can he.'' Akeno said with a cold voice.

''If things were so simple.'' Rias said while releasing a sigh.

The surrounding mood was has so heavy that someone could cut it with a knife. Akeno tried to think of a solution or at least something to cheer Rias up, then she noticed Shirou sitting on the grass and a small idea just came up in her head.

''Say what if we ask Shirou-kun for an opinion, maybe he may find a solution.'' Akeno said with a smile while raising her index finger.

''Why ask him ?'' Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Well while we don't know his background he does seem to have a talent of adapting to different situations, he does seem to analyze situations quite well and find the most efficient solutions.'' Akeno said with a small smile, while she and Shirou weren't really friends she did find him interesting.

''That's one of the problems Akeno, we don't know his background. I thought by letting him join our club he would slowly open up to us and tell us exactly what his objective is. He does help us if we ask him but he keeps everything about him secret. While he doesn't antagonize us he doesn't fully trust us either. Tell me Akeno how can I involve someone who doesn't trust me in a matter that involves my own life and future?'' Rias said with a sad face, it wasn't that she wanted Shirou to just tell everything about him after joining but she wanted him to show that he trusts them.

''I think I understand what you mean. But still I'm still hoping that one day he will learn to fully trust us, after all it feels really nice to talk to a human without the fear that they will find out I am a devil.'' Akeno said with a small smile, it was true as a devil Akeno, everyone in the ORC and the student council must wear a mask whenever they speak to a student here at this school and they must keep everything about their devil lives secret and in many cases are unable to make proper friends due to the risk of putting them in danger.

''Akeno...''

''Besides it seems that everyone likes him. Kiba sees him as a rival swordsman, Asia seems to see him as a big brother figure and now Koneko started to open up to him.'' Akeno said with a gentle smile.

''Then what about Issei?'' Rias asked a bit curios.

''Hm... If I were to describe it, they look like brothers.'' Akeno said while remembering all the times when Shirou was scolding Issei and tried to correct his perverted nature.

''You mean Shirou is the big mature one that watches over his little reckless brother?'' Akeno said with a small chuckle.

''Ha ha ha.'' Rias and Akeno shared a small laugh.

 _''It fells nice laughing like this...who knows...this might be my last laughs.''_ Rias thought while starring the sky.

 **Later that night Emiya Residence.**

''Purrr Purrr...can't eat anymore master.'' Simba was sleep talking from his new bed.

 _''If people had an animal counter part...this guy would definitely be Saber's.''_ Shirou thought while opening the fridge and took a can of juice out of it.

 _''It sure has been a long time since I lived with someone.''_ Shirou thought as he began drinking out of it.

''[It sure has been a long time since you lived with someone right?]'' a voice said, which caused Shirou to spit his juice in surprise.

''Damn Zelretch...I wish you would stop calling me like this.'' Shirou said with a scrawl as he starred at his necklace.

''[Oh come on~ its not every day that the Mighty Emiya Shirou gets such an interesting pet.]'' Zelretch said happily, Shirou could just imagine the smirk that was on his face.

''Is that all you wanted to tell me?'' Shirou said with a pissed off face.

''[HHmm depends, i kinda wanted to congratulate you for accepting that scarlet girls offer.]'' Zelretch said while clapping his hands in an congratulating manner.

''Why?'' Shirou asked curios.

''[Knowing your paranoia you would have probably refused her, and in some messed up case become her and the whole underworlds enemy.]'' the old man said while releasing sigh.

''Well I didn't do so stop bugging me.'' Shirou said with a small tick mark on his head.

''[Your way to stiff for your age.]'' Zeltretch said with a bored voice.

''I'm an adult.'' Shirou said with a rather annoyed voice.

''[Maybe, but now your 17 again, so try to live your life a little, after all you did pretty much lost your youth.]'' Zelretch said with a rather serious voice and he was right, Shirou never got to live his youth like normal people had. He dedicated all his free time towards his goal of becoming a hero of justice.

 _''I wonder if this is how Illya felt when people treated her like a child, when she was actually 19.''_ Shirou wondered since Illya was in a similar situation, a 19 year old girl in the body of a 10 year old one.

''[Sorry gotta go One-Punch Man is starting.]'' Zelretch said while he hanged up ... One-Punch Man really?

 _''How can someone his age watch anime...''_ Shirou wondered as he crashed on the couch.

 **Buzz Buzz**

''Hey Issei, something happened?'' Shirou asked as he answers his phone.

''[Umm Shirou...Buchou was in my room a few minutes ago.]'' Issei said with a rather weird voice, as he didn't know how to explain what happened.

''Did she visit you or something?'' Shirou asked curios.

''[You could say that.]''

''Then what's the problem?'' Shirou said as he took a sip of his juice.

''[She asked me take her virginity...]'' Issei said with a somewhat embarrassed voice.

''PUAHHHH.'' Shirou spit the juice out of shock.

After a few seconds of processing Shirou reached the conclusion that he didn't understand what the hell was going on.

''Ok...start from the begging and explain everything step by step.''

About 30 minutes have passed since Issei started explaining what happened.

''So let me get this straight... You were just sitting in your room minding your own business and Rias-san just teleported there and asked you to take her virginity. You thought it was a joke until she undressed, you were hesitating at first thinking that it was going too fast but after she took off her bra you decided to do it. But just when you were about to start doing it, a silver haired maid Onee-san who claimed to be working for Rias-san's bother teleported there and stopped you. Rias-san left with her afterwards apologizing and asking you to forget what happened?'' Shirou said while rubbing his eyes out of exhaust.

''[That's about it.]''

''...Ok you either just woke up from a really long dream or...there is something going on with Rias-san if she started acting like that all of a sudden, also I'm curious about that maid Grayfia.'' Shirou said wondering what exactly happened.

''[So what can I do ?]'' Issei asked with a concerned voice.

''For now nothing. I suggest you get some sleep, we can ask Rias-san what's going on tomorrow.''

''[Ok.]''

 **Next day**

Shirou, Issei and Asia are in the schoolyard and are walking towards their club. Issei and Shirou were talking about what might be wrong with Rias, which in return got Asia's attention.

''So there's something wrong with Rias Buchou?'' Asia asked with a concerned face.

''Apparently she was behaving weird last night.'' Shirou said with a puzzled face.

''Weird? What do you mean ?'' Asia asked with an innocent face.

''O-Oh t-thats...'' Issei mumbled trying to find a way to explain what happened without the 'take my virginity part'.

''Sorry Asia ill explain when you grow up a little.'' Shirou said while patting her head.

''Huh?'' Asia said not understanding what he meant.

''But don't worry were gonna find out right now what's going on.'' Shirou said as they entered the ORC building. But the moment he stepped in it he felt something struck him, something powerful.

 _''N-No way. This smell...its demonic...but its so powerful.'_ ' Shirou thought as a small sweat drop was dripping on his face, the power he felt was great, probably one of the strongest he ever felt.

''Shirou is something wrong?'' Issei asked curios, its very rare for Shirou to display.

''There's a huge demonic energy in the building. I never felt anything like it. Lets hurry Rias-san and the others may be in danger.'' Shirou said as he began running, Issei immediately following him.

''Wait for me.'' Asia said as they literally left her behind.

''BUCHOU!'' Issei shouted as he barged in the room.

''Wait don't just barge in...''Shirou said trying to stop his reckless friend.

''Issei, Shirou did something happen?'' Rias asked confused.

Everything was rather...fine. Rias was sitting as usual at her desk, Kiba and Koneko were sitting on the couch and Akeno was serving tea. The only difference however was the fact that there was also a woman Shirou didn't know.

''You tell us, Shirou said he felt some crazy powerful demonic energy here.'' Issei said as he was checking the room for any enemy.

''I might have been the cause of it.'' a woman said.

She is a beautiful woman with silver hair and matching eyes, she wears red lipstick. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back is tied in a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head.

 _''Calling her strong isn't a joke. I don't think I can fight her without going all out.''_ Shirou thought after starring at her a little. He was however also impressed by her beauty, probably one of the most beautiful women he ever saw...and belive me he saw a lot.

''Grayfia-san !'' Issei said with a surprised voice.

''Wait you mean the woman from last night?'' Shirou asked, somehow he calmed down a little knowing that the woman in front of him was an acquaintance of Rias.

''How odd, I was informed you recently acquired only two new servants.'' Grayfia asked Rias.

''Shirou isn't my servant, think of him of an ally.'' Rias said with a tired voice, not wanting to start and explain how they reached their agreement.

Grayfia however raised an eyebrow and began inspecting Shirou with her stare.

''Umm hello, I'm Emiya Shirou.'' Shirou said with a rather awkward voice.

''My name is Grayfia,maid of the house of Gremory, it is a pleasure to meet you.'' Grayfia presented herself with a very polite and educated , she continued to stare at Shirou.

''Is there something on my face?'' Shirou said, though it was the first thing it his mind trying to brake the silver haired woman's stare.

''No, however you posses an unusual energy, I have witnessed a fairly large number magicians during my life, but I never felt anything similar until now.'' Grayfia said with a rather intense stare, probably trying to make Shirou talk out of pressure. She didn't get any answers however since a magic circle appeared on the floor.

''It seems it will have to wait for another time.'' Grayfia said as she closed her eyes.

''A magic circle?'' Shirou thought finding it a little unusual, unlike the scarlet one used by Rias and her peerage this one was orange and had a different mark in its center.

''Phenex...'' Kiba said with a small hatred in his voice.

''Man, it's been years since I came to the human's world... Did you miss me my lovely Rias?'' the man said.

''Who the hell is this guy?'' Issei asked angry, wondering how could this guy speak like that to Rias.

''This person is Riser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phenex and he is the fiancé of the Rias-ojousama.'' Grayfia said with a calm and impartial voice.

 **''What?!''** Issei, Shirou and Asia all said the same time.

A few minutes have passed. The so called fiancé of Rias is now sitting next to her on the couch. Everyone could tell at first sight that this man means trouble as he just stands there and stroked Rias's hair and feeling her thighs in plane sight without any concern for the people in the room.

 _''This guy is really pissing me of.''_ Issei thought trying to control his urge to punch him in the face.

 _''How odd, he does smell like a devil but he also smells of blazing fire...Phenex huh... I don't have to be a genius to guess this guys power revolve around fire.''_ Shirou thought after examining him. Though Shirou was also a bit pissed of by him, he somehow reminded him of Shinji. Shirou never had a grudge against Shinji ...or at least he didn't have one until he gained the memories of one of his counter parts, then it was when Shirou learned the truth, Shinji used to sexually abuse Sakura whenever he felt like it. Shirou always thought that Sakura was keeping something locked away in her heart but never thought it was something like that.

So seeing a guy who has the same sick eyes that Shinji had makes his hands itch with the urge to cut him down .

Interesting fact is that Rias doesn't seem to enjoy the situation anymore that Issei. Her look is a mixture of annoyance and disgust.

''Would you leave me alone!'' Rias shouted as she got up from the couch.

''Riser! I told you before! I will not marry you!''

''Its not like you have a choice my dear. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush your household ? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line.'' Riser said with a rather arrogant smile.

''I'm not going to crush my house. But I will only marry the one I acknowledge.'' Rias said with an angered tone.

''… You know, Rias. I'm a devil who carries the name of the House of Phenex. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!'' Riser said with a superior face as he stood up from the couch.

''You will become my bride, even if I have to burn all of your servants.'' Riser said with a powerful stare as he started displaying a burning aura. What came next however was a surprise no one was expecting. It was in the form of a sword pointed at his throat. The sword had a really malicious feeling to it, like it was screaming danger around it.

''You know, threatening a girl isn't something a so called High-class devil should do, am I wrong?'' Shirou said with a cold voice as he starred at Riser glaring daggers at him.

''When did you get there, and who do you think you are raising your sword against.?'' Riser demanded angrily.

''You should thank me, because the lady over there seems to be loosing her patience.'' Shirou said as he lowered his sword and pointed his finger towards Grayfia.

''I thank you for stopping them. But I must warm this are matters that involve devils, so I would advise you to be more careful next , Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back.'' Grayfia said with a calm voice but the aura she was displaying however was anything but calm.

 _''I was right this woman is dangerous...better stay on her good side.''_ Shirou thought.

''... To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared.'' Riser said shrugging his shoulders.

''It would appear that a peaceful negation is out of question. Lord Gremory, Lord Phenex and Sirzechs-sama predicted this situation and their gonna offer you a last resort if you truly wish to express your opinion.'' Grayfia said.

''Such as?'' Rias asked with a bit of restrain.

'If you truly wish to cancel this engagement then you will have to defeat Riser-sama in a [Rating game].'' Grayfia said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

''[Rating game]?'' Shirou, Issei and Asia all asked wondering what it was.

''It's a game that is played by the Masters with peerages, they compete by making their servants battle.'' Kiba briefly explained.

''Is it a battle to death?'' Shirou asked a bit concerned.

''On the contrary, the game has a system to prevent death form occurring, if a player suffers a fatal injury or passes out he will be teleported to a medical center to get treatment.''

''So its safe?'' Shirou asked still having his doubts.

''Well...there are a few rare cases when a player can die.'' Kiba said with a half voice.

''Normally only mature devils are allowed to participate, but considering the current situation this will be regarded as an [Unofficial Rating Game] so you and you peerage can participate. Of course that's only if your willing to accept.'' Grayfia explained to Rias's peerage.

''If this is the only way...then I accept, also I will win.'' Rias said with a determined voice.

''Do you also agree Riser-sama?'' Grayfia asked the young noble.

''Sure sure I accept. If you win Rias, you can whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately.'' Riser said with a rather calm and laid back voice not finding any threat.

''By the way Rias...are these kids here really all your servants?'' Riser after looking at everyone present in the room.

''... Why do you ask?'' Rias asked a bit displeased.

''Ha Ha Ha guess this game is gonna be a boring one.'' Riser laughed arrogantly.

''I on the other have a whole set.'' Riser said as he flicked his fingers.

Just then 15 girls of different age, height,color, race appeared from an orange magic circle.

''Girls...and their all beauties...this guy...his just...amazing.'' Issei said while he started crying.

''H-Hey, Rias... That servant over there is crying a lot while looking at me.'' Riser said with a sweat drop on his face.

''This boy's dream is to have a harem one day.'' Rias said as she was rubbing her.

''How gross.'' a girl with blond twin drilled hair said.

''Ho ho I see. Little servant look here.'' Riser said to Issei while displaying a sick smile. At his signal one of the girls approached Riser. He started french kissing her and grabbing her breast's causing her to moan erotically.

The reactions of the people were either embarrasement or disgust.

''You will never be able to do this.'' Riser said arrogantly towards Issei.

''What the hell are you doing, your suppose to be Buchous fiancé and you're fooling around with other girls in front of her, you Yakitori bastard!'' Issei said enraged, he couldn't get a proper girlfriend and this guy who is supposed to be the Rias's fiancé is literally cheating right in front of her.

''H-How dare you, you insolent brat. Do you even know who you're talking to?'' Riser said enraged.

''I don't care, the only person I listen to is my master and only her.'' Issei declared his rage reaching its limits.

''Issei...'' Rias thought as a small blush was formed on her face, though only Shirou was the one to notice it.

''I don't need a fucking game, I'll just beat you all here and now with my Boosted gear!'' Issei said as he activated his sacred gear.

''The Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor in the hands of mere low-class devil, such a waste.'' Riser said with disgust as if he just saw a stray dog licking an priceless jewel.

''Issei wait!'' Shirou said as Issei started charging towards Riser.

''Mira.'' Riser said uninterested.

''Yes master.'' a small girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri

''This little girl?'' Issei said as the girl now blocked his way. The girl however didn't just block his way as she quickly struck Issei in the solar plexus with her staff.

''Guahhhh!'' Issei growled in pain.

''Do you see now brat, your no match even for my weakest servant.'' Riser said arrogantly displaying a sick smile.

Issei however didn't fall or pass out... he smiled.

''Ha ha sorry ...but I'm not as weak as I look.'' Issei said panting with a big grin on his face. The staff didn't hit Issei directly, he caught it with his gauntlet.

''You caught my strike?!'' Mira said in shock, as where everyone else in the room. The only one who wasn't in shock and just gave a small smirk was Shirou.

''I've been getting my ass kicked the past weeks by a guy who way stronger than you. If i couldn't block this much than I would a sorry excuse for a Pawn.'' Issei said as he remembered his so called training sessions with Shirou...or rather that training sessions they were more like 'punching Issei' sessions, considering that Issei could never hit Shirou even once nor dodge any of his attacks.

''Ho ho it seems that the little dragon can also bite not just growl.'' Riser said with small arrogant smile.

''That's enough!'' Shirou said as he stabbed a Black key into Issei's shadow.

''S-Shirou what did you to me, I can't move.'' Issei said as he was struggling to move but couldn't.

''I'm stopping you from creating more problems for Rias-san.'' Shirou said with a tired voice.

''Guess you do have a decent servant besides the 'Priestess of Thunder'.'' Riser said while examining Shirou.

''Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not her servant, I'm just a human.'' Shirou said as he glared a cold stare at Riser.

''A human?... I have to say Rias your taste in pets never fails to impress me.'' Riser said with disgust as if he just saw low class filth.

''Does the fact that I'm a human have any importance?'' Shirou asked while raising an eyebrow.

''A pure-blood, high-class devil such as Rias keeping mongrels like you around her will ruin her status.'' Riser said with a cold voice.

''A mongrel you say...'' Shirou said with a raised eyebrow, somehow the word mongrel was a trigger towards remembering a certain golden servant from the 5th Grail war.

The following reaction that Shirou had shocked everyone present in the room.

''Ha ha ha hha hha.'' Shirou bursted in a hysterical laugh, holding his stomach with his hands. Everyone were looking at him with funny faces.

''This is the first time I've seen Shirou laugh like that.'' Issei said with a sweating face, somehow he found the image very disturbing. Well it wasn't that Shirou never laughed but never like this.

 **''Me to.''** Every member of the ORC said.

''What so funny?'' Riser asked with a very angered voice.

''Sorry sorry its just that last person who called me a mongrel was also an arrogant, selfish, self centered bastard...but the only difference is that he was strong enough to back it up.'' Shirou said with a smirk. While Gilgamesh was indeed what many would call a bastard, his power made up for his personality. So seeing a guy like Riser act like him Shirou finds very amusing.

''Why you ...Rias's servants are one thing but there is no reason stopping me from incinerating you.'' Riser said, his anger going a few Rank's up.

''Ohh~ didn't know birds can do that.'' Shirou said with a teasing smirk.

''You littl-'' Riser tried ignite his flames but was interrupted by a sudden chill.

''Gentleman!'' Grayfia said while emitting a murderous aura.

''Riser-sama you are well aware you must no cause problems in the human , Emiya-san, I was expecting more from you.''

''Tsk.'' Riser scowled out of rage, unsatisfied by the fact that he couldn't teach Shirou a lesson, but a sudden idea crossed his mind after counting the number of servants Rias has.

''Say Rias didn't you have another Bishop?'' Riser said with a sinister smile.

''He is currently unavailable, and wont be able to participate.'' Rias said with a restrained voice, probably due to Riser sick smile.

''I see... You know what, I will allow 10 days to train your servants. If the battle will be a one sided one it would be boring. But i have a condition... I want this brat here to participate as well.'' Riser said while pointing his finger towards Shirou.

''What?! You can't just go around deciding that on your own. Besides, Shirou has no intention of becoming a devil so he can't participate in a ratting game.'' Rias exclaimed angered, wondering what was Riser plan involving Shirou.

''Its an unofficial one my dear so make him a take the place of your Bishop, or say his a trial member or something. Rias you sure are lucky to have such an understanding husband like me. Because of that ill give 2 handicaps.'' Riser said as his arrogance just rose gain.

''I accept.'' Shirou said with a determined voice. His answer shocked everyone from the Gremory side.

''Shirou ?!'' Rias said as she starred in his eyes, there was no doubt or hesitation in them and she understood that he is prepared.

''... Very well Riser I accept, but don't go crying later that the game wasn't fair.'' Rias said while displaying small teasing smile.

''Ha ha as if. You better start looking for a weeding dress my dear... See you on the battle field brat.'' Riser said to Rias and Shirou as he and his peerage teleported away.

''Since both parties agree I will take my leave and inform my master about it.'' Grayfia said as she also teleported away.

What filled the room for the next 5 minutes was silence. The one who broke it however was Rias.

''Shirou... Your an idiot.'' Rias said with a tired face as she placed her hand over her face.

''Huh?'' Shirou said with a rather funny voice.

''You just accepted to go to a battle that's gonna be watched by some of the most influential people in the underworld. If you were hoping to have a quiet peaceful life you just gave up on it.'' Rias said with tired thinking will she explain that she's bringing a human to the game. After all Shirou was full human not a hybrid from a different race, so people will have their suspicions.

''Is that so?... Oh well guess I screwed up a little.'' Shirou said with a small laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

''How can you be so calm about all of this ?'' Akeno asked curious, her usual smile replaced by a calm one.

''Is there any reason to panic ?'' Shirou said with a laid back voice, which caused everyone in the room to go all like 'Huh?!' .

''I mean that guy screwed up the moment he allowed me to participate. I don't want to sound arrogant, but with me participating and if you guys receive some special training you could beat him so bad he will never have the will to enter a battle ever again.''

 _''Could it really be true...does he have a method to make my peerage stronger in such a short time?''_ Rias thought in awe wondering if she should ask Shirou to train her team.

''Uumm Shirou can you please let me go now?'' Issei said with a funny face. It seems that everyone forgot about him.

''Oh right sorry.'' Shirou said with an embarrassed face as he picked up his black key.

''Issei...what you tried to do was reckless... but I appreciate your intentions...also I was surprised when you blocked that girls strike.'' Rias said with a warm and gentle smile as she caressed Issei's face.

''This guy here has beating the living day of me on a daily basis, so her attacks were not too serious.'' Issei said with an embarrassed face as he remembered the times Shirou made him kiss the floor.

''Shirou... Answer me this question, why would you who usually wouldn't get involved in a situation like this just accepted to participate?'' Rias asked the rusty haired swordsman wondering if he had an ulterior motive.

''Why did I accept indeed...I would say there are two reasons why.'' Shirou said as he raised two fingers up.

''Such as ?'' Kiba asked curios.

''Guess I started to like you guys.'' Shirou said with a small smile. His answer made everyone in the room smile.

''And the second?'' Akeno asked.

''That guy reminds me of two people i really hate, and it made me lose my cool.'' Shirou said with a cold voice. Who could blame him, Riser was a combination of Shinji's sexual deviance and Gilgamesh's arrogance.

''Is that really enough reason to make you take place into a battle that doesn't concern you ?'' Rias asked with a raised eyebrow, still finding the situation rather weird.

Shirou closed his eyes and smiled.

''Doesn't concern me ? Have you forgotten Rias-san...I promised to help you guys if your ever in trouble didn't I?'' the faker stated.

''Yes... you did.'' Rias said with warm smile, finding Shirou's words very heart warming.

''So how about it Rias-san, want me to train you guys ?'' Shirou asked with a small smile as he extended his hand, waiting for a hand shake from Rias.

Rias didn't say anything for a few moments than closed her eyes and smiled gently.

''Nope.'' she said...wait what?

''Huh?'' Shirou asked dead pan face.

* * *

 **End of chapter 6**

 **Did Rias just made the biggest mistake of her life by refusing Shirou's training ?**

 **Will Issei get strong enough to beat Riser?**

 **Weill the training be the same as the canon one?**

 **Find out next time in chapter 7**


	7. The Trainer from Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High School DxD, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

 **I find Fate/Stay Night-High School DxD crossovers rather entertaining so I decided to make my version of it (there might be some already used or cliche elements so plz don't hate me)**

* * *

 **Author consultation room:**

 **Author: So everyone today's guest is non other that the King of Knights, Saber-san!**

 **Saber:...**

 **Author: Ummm Saber-san is something wrong, you look rather dark?**

 **Saber: Author-dono...when will I make my appearance?**

 **Author: Oh...umm... Well not very soon.**

 **Saber: Oh is _that so?..._**

 **Author: Saber-san please calm down don't turn into Saber Alter-san!**

 **Saber Alter: _Are those your last words?_**

 **Author: Sorry gotta go!**

 **Saber Alter: _Don't run you coward! Everyone if you will excuse me I have an Author to slay. Here lies:_**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **The Trainer form hell**

* * *

''Are we there yet ?'' Issei asked as he was patting heavily, the sweat shining on his face. He was carrying a rather large backpack on his back.

''We're almost there.'' Rias said with a bright smile while enjoying mouth of cold water from a fountain.

''That's what you said an hour ago...'' Issei said with a sigh trying to drag himself further away.

''Shouldn't we help him?'' Asia asked with concern.

''It's ok, he can manage.'' Rias said with a smile.

''Can't believe their making us carry all this stuff.'' Issei bragged while a rusty haired boy just got next to him.

''If you think that's heavy look at Koneko.'' Shirou said with a calm voice while reading a book. The next second Koneko passed them and she was carrying a backpack that about 10 times bigger than the one Issei was carrying.

''How can someone so small have so much strength?'' Issei asked in shock, his face becoming a little pale in the process.

''She's a Rook remember?'' Shirou said with a smirk. If there's one thing Shirou had learned during his life is never to underestimate little girls, probably because of Saber and Illya.

''Right...says what the hell do you keep reading?'' Issei asked with a curios face. Who could blame him, ever since they started walking Shirou's been reading different types of books while walking.

''Just some information I asked Rias-san.'' Shirou said with a smile as he began remembering what happened the other day.

 **Flash back**

''So how about it Rias-san, want me to train you guys ?'' Shirou asked with a small smile as he extended his hand, waiting for a hand shake from Rias.

 _''This could be a good chance to get some answers from him.''_ Rias thought after analyzing the situation. If there was a time to get some answer from Shirou now would be a good time.

Rias didn't say anything for a few moments then closed her eyes and smiled gently.

''Nope.'' she said with a big smile

''Huh?'' Shirou asked dead pan face. Well in Shirou's defense he wasn't the only one, pretty much everyone had a 'WTF are you doing Rias?!' face.

''Don't be so surprised Shirou. After all this is a matter that involves me and my peerage's future. While I do consider you a friend i still can't say i fully trust you...after all you still a rather enigmatic person. In the game it is my job to lead my team and how could I do that with you when i don't even know what your abilities are?'' Rias said with alluring smile. She was right however, as a King she must lead her servants and instruct them in battle, so having a mysterious player whose powers she doesn't know could actually be disadvantageous rather than advantageous.

 _''Something tells me I'm making a mistake but...I'm 99% sure they will lose if I don't help them.''_ Shirou thought after he made some calculations in his head. He understood that there's only one thing he can do in this situation.

''... I understand what you mean...but I want you to swear that everything I tell stays in this room.'' Shirou said while emitting a little intimidating aura, probably to make sure that they understand that he isn't joking.

''Very well, I swear on the Gremory name to keep secret whatever you will tell us.'' Rias said with a serious face while displaying and elegant pose.

After that there was only silence for a few minutes...However, Shirou decided to start.

''...Sooooo what do you want to know?'' Shirou asked with a bit of awkwardness, he understood that they wanted to know the truth about him but he didn't know where to start.

''First of all who are you really ? I've done some research and Emiya Shirou doesn't exist.'' Rias asked with a small spark in her eyes.

 _''Lets see if I can tell half-truths like Archer. Better keep calm, otherwise they will suspect me.''_ Shirou thought as he was preparing his answer.

''Well... I am Emiya Shirou and at the same time I am not.'' Shirou said as he took a seat on the couch.

''What do you mean?'' Rias asked not understanding what he meant.

''Well it all started when i was 7 years old... I was caught in an accident and it let me amnesic. The only thing I recalled was my given name. Emiya was the name of the man who adopted me and raised me after the accident. Also, whenever I was involved in any supernatural event I never used my name, I used different code names. I started using my name only recently.'' Shirou said as he recalled the great fire in Fuyuki. It was the truth, not even today does he know about his life before the fire, just his name.

''I see.'' Rias said with a serious voice. Once she thought about it, it did make some sense if he changed his name it would be difficult to find any birth records of him.

''Then tell me this, just what are you, because i never heard of a magician using swords.'' Rias asked curious, after all magicians are people who use magic for battling and tend to avoid direct physical battling.

''... Does the term Magus tell you something?'' Shirou asked with caution. He can't just declare 'I'm a magus' without verifying if a magus in this world is the same as a magus in his world.

''Magus?'' everyone devil in the room asked in confusion.

''Where should I start... A magus is a person who has ability to reproduce an event or power that can be produced through scientifically means by bending the laws of nature. That practice is called magecraft. ''

''So its similar to a magician ?'' Akeno asked curious.

''Not quite, you see from a Magus point of view a 'True Magician' is someone who can use magic that is impossible to reproduce by science, magic that can only be described as a miracle. Not even legendary figures like Merlin or Medea can't be considered True Magician's by a magus point of view. '' Shirou said. While both Merlin and Medea were both legendary practitioners of magic by the laws of Shirou's world they were also a type of Magus.

''For instance a magus can create fire that can be used easily created with a lighter, or can use electric abilities when he can get a stun gun.'' Shirou said with small sigh remembering the times he tried to make Rin use more modern technology which would usually end up with Rin blowing something up.

''Interesting...so are you saying you are a Magus?'' Rias asked.

''Well kinda of... you see I'm a 3rd rate one, actually I'm more of a Spellcaster.'' Shirou said rubbing the back of his head.

''Is there a difference between them?'' Kiba asked.

''For a Magus tradition is very important so they tend to rely only on their magecraft, but a Spellcaster on the other hand is one who also uses modern technology. Let's say the both need to make an explosion, the Magus will create an explosion using magecraft only, while a Spellcaster can choose to use a bomb for it. But the main difference between them is that a Spellcaster usually specialize in a single spell domain and polish it to its limits. In my case my abilities revolve around techniques that affect swords.'' Shirou said.

''How odd ... I have never heard of such people until now.'' Rias said while grabbing her chin with her hand thinking if her family ever mentioned anything about a magus .

''I'm not surprised, the magus are a secret society they don't like to exposed.'' Shirou said. Well it was true technically, the magus were indeed a secret in his world.

''Wait if they don't like to be exposed then why are you here?'' Rias asked finding it rather odd that a person who uses teachings of a secret society to just go around exposing them to people who might try to take advantage of them.

''I ran away.'' Shirou said after a few seconds of intense thinking.

''Why?'' Rias asked.

''I was supposed to be executed.'' Shirou said with a cold voice.

''What?!'' everyone asked shocked many of them thinking just what did he do to be condemned to execution.

''Don't look at me like that, I was set up by the people I thought as my comrades for a crime i never committed, so in order to live I had to leave.'' Shirou said with a small smile as he saw the looks he was getting from the people in the room.

 _''Guess this is why he hesitated to trust us...it wasn't necessarily because we are devils...it was because he was betrayed by those he considered his friends...''_ Rias thought, finding it a sad... being betrayed by his comrades and being forced to run away and leaving everything behind.

''And what is stopping them from finding you and here?'' Akeno asked just before Rias was going to. It was a rather good question, it would be really dangerous if their city got involved in the affairs of unknown magic users.

For a moment Shirou's mind froze and tried to think of a logical and plausible answer.

''I...faked my death...besides I changed my look, so they wont recognize me even if they saw me.'' Shirou said with a small sweat drop on his forehead. Ok the first part may have been a lie...or maybe Zelretch did fake his death... who knows. But the second part was kinda true though he didn't really ask for a makeover.

''What do you mean by changed your look?'' Issei asked trying to imagine Shirou looking different.

''I had white hair, tanned skin and steel gray eyes before coming here.'' Shirou said, wondering why the hell did he tell them that.

''You must have looked sexy.'' Akeno said with a devilish smile. Somehow her comment made Shirou shivered.

''Moving on... So the reason your here is that you're trying to live a new life?'' Rias asked.

''Pretty much.'' Shirou said laid back. Rias did found his answer plausible so she decided to ask what's really been bugging her.

''Now what exactly is your power?'' Rias asked. Wondering if it was something she or her peerage could copy.

''Well if I were to divide them I would say I have three main abilities. Have you ever hear of Structural Grasp, Reinforcement or Projection?'' Shirou asked with caution again.

''No...'' Rias said with a small sweat drop.

''This will be long day.'' Shirou said as he released a small sigh.

''Well first of Structural Grasp allows me to understand the structure and design of objects as if I were viewing a blueprint. You can basically think of me scanning objects.''

''Reinforcement allows me to analyze the structural composition of an object, and increase its effectiveness. Think of it like a power up, I can make a small knife sharp like a katana or i can make a stick hard as steel, I can also change its base form to a more effective one. I can also use it on myself to increase my physical capabilities.''

''Finally Projections allows me to materialize physical objects, in accordance to my imagination. '' Shirou said as he made a copy of his tea cup.

''You mean to tell me you can create any object as long as you can imagine it. That sounds like a very powerful ability.'' Rias said in awe. Creating something from nothing sounds like a very advance ability...in fact it sounds like a high level creation type sacred gear.

''On the contrary it's actually really weak. You see the objects will disappear after a certain time and the objects are created from nothing and they are hollow inside.'' Shirou said to Rias. It was the truth after all, that is what normal Projection does.

''Wait you're telling me you've taken out those fallen angels with hollow weapons?'' Rias asked in shock even if he was strong there was no way he could beat fallen angels with mere illusions.

''No... the weapons I use are real. You see I use a unique higher-level version of Projection, I call it Tracing, it completely copies everything regarding the creation and existence of the object, I don't only reproduce the shape and substance of an object, but also its entire history as well.''

''UUUmmm can you explain it more simple?'' Issei said with a stupid face, like someone just gave him a Quantum Physics book and made him read it.

''... I basically can create a copy of any object I see.''

''Oh~'' Issei and surprisingly the others said.

 _''How weird...if he has to see the actual weapon how did he see **Caladbolg** which was destroyed during the Three Way War.''_ Rias wondered. Shirou was obviously human and the legendary sword **Caladbolg** was destroyed thousands of years ago.

''Are there any limitations?'' Rias asked.

''There are actually, first I must see with my own eyes or through someone else's memories so pictures and videos are out of question. Second it must be an object that I can grasp its construction. Oh and I can't copy organic matter or spiritual entities.''

''Is there a limit on how many weapons you can create?'' Akeno asked.

''Well first of I project them, i don't create them, second depending on the quality and complexion of the weapon I project the more stress builds up in my body. So i usually try to not to go overboard. But I could probably project 100 normal blades without problem.'' Shirou said.

 _''Well the truth is that the stress affects my circuits but better keep that for some other time.''_ Shirou thought. The idea of starting to explain what magic circuits are and what they do gave him a headache.

''Care to make a demonstration?'' Rias asked with a smile.

 **''Trace on.''**

''Is this good enough ?'' Shirou asked as in his hand a black glowing European sword appeared.

''My Holy Eraser... when did you copy it?'' Kiba asked in shock.

''I told you I can copy it as long as I saw it once with my own eyes.'' Shirou said with a small smile as he made the sword disappear. Shirou did find its ability was rather interesting but as a weapon it was lacking in the structure department.

 _''This is a rather amazing ability. No wonder my Sword Birth reacted weirdly to him...''_ Kiba thought.

''There's one last thing I want to ask...Don't you fear your condemning your soul by siding with devils?'' Rias asked very curios. After all people who ally themselves with devils usually lose their chance to go to Heaven.

''Well I'm an atheist so i never really thought about it... But I said I will help you and i don't go back on my word.'' Shirou said with a small smile.

''So is there anything else you wanted to know ?'' Shirou asked.

''That will be all...for now at least.'' Rias said.

''Then I'd better go and pack. Also, Rias-san I will send you a list of things that I will need for the training.''

''Also guys...better get some sleep tonight you will need it.'' Shirou said while having a wicked smile. Somehow everyone in the room started to go a little pale, wondering just what kind of training is Shirou planing.

 _''Somehow... I know this training will be hell.''_ Issei thought.

 **Flashback end**

 _''And so I went to the mountains to train a group of devils... Am i the only one who thinks that sounds really weird?''_ Shirou thought.

''Amazing its so beautiful here.'' Asia said in awe as she saw the place they were gonna stay. It was a modern villa, one that looked like that house of a millioner. Though Shirou wasn't really impressed, after all he was used to Luvia's opulent mansions.

''Finally were here.'' Issei said as he crashed on the grass in front of him.

''Get up Issei, were gonna start training soon.'' Shirou said.

''But we just got here...'' Issei growled.

''If you act like that you'd better go look for a wedding present for Rias-san.'' Shirou said with a small smirk. Those words hit Issei like lightning.

''LETS START TRAINING ALREADY!'' Issei said as he quickly got up, it was like he had fire in his eyes.

 _''He certainly knows how to motivate him...''_ Rias thought.

* * *

After a 10 minutes or so everyone changed in their respective jerseys and were now in the backyard of the villa waiting to receive Shirou's training. Most of them were calm but Issei on the other hand was sweating, probably the fact that he did do some of Shirou's unorthodox training before had a part in it.

''So Shirou what kind of training have you prepared?'' Rias asked

''Before we start let me get some things straight I never trained someone before, so i don't know how to go easy, so try not to die on me ok.'' Shirou said with a creepy smile. Everyone just gulped at his words.

''I created a 3 stage program.'' Shirou said while holding up 3 fingers.

''Stage one is Physical training. I will give each of you a proper training menu depending of your current physical capabilities.''

''Stage two is battle training. From what I could tell Riser's team has more battle experience than you guy's so I will fight you guys and make you adapt towards different situations.''

''Stage three is strategy meeting. I asked Rias-san to get me recordings of Riser's rating games and I will study them and teach you how to counter his team.''

''Then shall we begin?'' Rias asked with a bit of enthusiasm in her voice. This was after all the very first time she received training from a human so she can't help but be curios.

''Before we start I will need to check each of you physical conditions.'' Shirou said while raising his hand.

''How will you do that?'' Rias asked.

''Like this!'' Shirou said as he placed his hand over Rias's abdomen. In the next second the green marking of Structural Grasping were all over Rias's body.

''Kyaah...Ok that felt weird. Give me a warning next time'' Rias said with a small sweat drop on her face. The sensation usually varies depending on person and in Rias's case it felt rather ticklish.

''Told you before, my Structural Grasp is similar to a scanner. Now whose next ?'' Shirou said with a rather wicked smile that kinda scarred everyone present.

After a few minutes Shirou finished 'scanning' everyone. Ignoring Akeno's sultry moan's, he was rather intrigued by what he discovered.

 _''Interesting each of their pieces act similar to a magical core. Their bodies are enhanced depending on the piece they have.''_ Shirou thought in awe.

 _''HHhmmm how weird...Akeno-san and Koneko's anatomy is different from the rest's._ _Akeno-san's is similar to Mittlet ...is she a fallen angel?''_ Shirou thought remembering the time he patted Mittlet head's he scanned her without anyone noticing. What he actually wondered was if the others knew that Akeno was a fallen angel or was there any chance she was tricking them. But that was a matter for another time.

 _''While Koneko is some kind of Cat Youkai... But now's not the time for this.''_ Shirou thought realizing that he can ask questions later.

''Did you find anything ?'' Rias asked.

''Well now I know what to do with each.'' Shirou said.

''Ok briefing is over, time to start. We're first having battle so everyone come at me with all you.'' Shirou said as he projected in his hand one of the most evil weapons ever to be hold by human hands...Fujimura Taiga's Tora-Shinai.

Somewhere a tiger growl could be heard.

''Did i just hear a tiger ?'' Rias and surprisingly everyone asked looking around.

''Ignore it.'' Shirou said with a sweat drop.

''Umm Shirou do you honestly want us to fight you while your using a Shinai?'' Rias asked a bit perplexed. Was this supposed to be a joke of some kind, because she just can't imagine someone fighting a group of devils with a Shinai.

''I don't want you to fight me... I want you to try to kill me.'' Shirou said with a smile.

''H-Hey what kind of joke is that Shirou why would we try to kill you?'' Issei said with a glass smile thinking that he might have misunderstood what his friend said.

''It's no joke...if you don't fight me with the intention of killing...'' Shirou said as he dashed forward to Issei, his eyes now becoming cold blades.

''Your the ones that will get killed.'' Shirou said as he struck Issei with his Shinai.

2 minutes later

 _''Just how did this happen?!''_ Rias wondered as she and her peerage were taken out in less than two minutes.

''Do you know why you lost?'' Shirou asked whipping the blood off his face.

''You were much powerful than we expected and you used unpredictable brutal tactics.'' Rias said, though her voice was a little shaken.

''Close but what really happened is that you underestimate you opponent which is a crucial mistake. Even if your opponent is weaker than you are you must always be cautious. I know how to fight you each in the way that is most disadvantageous for you.''

''I first took Issei out first because he is a literal walking time bomb. He might be weak at first but if he is allowed to power up he could defeat me.''

''Then I incapacitated Asia so she can't heal anyone.''

''Against Kiba his speed is his advantage so I took out his legs and his arms.''

''Against Koneko I kept my distance and used my bow to take her out with rapid shots.''

''Against Akeno-san I cleared the distanced and took her out with close quarter martial arts.''

''And you Rias-san I didn't need to take you out because you made yourself lose.''

''What?!'' Rias enraged,

''Look at your hands and legs their trembling, you realized the despair of having your team getting destroyed in front of you. If this was a real battle you might have already given up to make sure your team doesn't get hurt anymore.'' Shirou said as he pointed at the said body parts.

''His ...right.'' Rias thought after remembering the feelings she had when she saw each of her comrades getting taken out one after another. Issei got struck right in the back of the head, Asia got her body pinned by copies of his so called Tora-Shinai, Kiba got his blades shattered by a single strike of his shinai and got the bones in his hands almost broken, Koneko got hit by many those shinai on every inch of her body and Akeno got a powerful fist in her gut. If this was the battle with Riser and he saw her friends getting taken out in such way she would have probably given up the fight.

Shirou looked at Rias and placed his hand over her shoulder. She was rather surprised by his action.

''Now look it's a wonderful thing to care for your comrades but because you care for them you must make sure that such events don't occur. I'm not asking you to stop caring but even if you see your friends fall in battle you must not lose your calm no matter what, otherwise everyone might die.'' Shirou said with genuine kind eyes.

''Kiba you will need strength enhancing training. Your speed is good but even if you hit and slash an opponent 100 times it will be useless if you don't have enough strength to back you up.''

''Koneko you will need speed enhancing training. Your physical strength is the biggest here but its useless unless you can hit you enemies.''

''Asia your physical abilities are the lowest here but you compensate with a large amount of magical energy. The time is short and i wont be able to raise your physical abilities and also your a support type so I'll have Rias-san train you in magic.''

''Akeno-san you are the strongest here after Rias-san and you wont require too much physical training but you will need to develop your reaction towards surprise attacks.''

''Umm what about me?'' Issei asked with a curios face.

''Oh right...Issei your the worst of all, your physical abilities are just a bit higher than an average human, your magical energy is also very low so you probably wont be able to use complex magic.'' Shirou said the truth straight out which made Issei go all dark and depressed.

''However while you trained with me you never give up, and that is what can make a difference.'' Shirou said with a small smile. If he and Issei had something in common it was they were both fool who just didn't know when to quit.

''Shirou...'' Issei said while trying to hold his urge to start crying.

''This will be all for today's battle stage. Asia please heal them and have them ready for their physical training.'' Shirou said with a smile.

' _'That man is more devil than I am.''_ Rias thought.

 **Later that night**

The Gremory team has finished today's training. Among the things they were made to do in their physical training the main parts were:

-For Kiba: Shirou gave him a 2-meter sword and made him do swings with it. It didn't sound so hard at first, until Kiba discovered that the sword weighted 142 kg. He did swings until his hands gave in and were unable to be even to hold them up.

-For Koneko: Shirou made her do laps around the villa until she passed out... Literally. And whenever she stopped or passed out he would shoot a Shinai at her.

-For Akeno: Shirou decided to increase her reaction time to attack's. So he kept shooting Shinai's at her. It was ok at first, until Akeno made the mistake of moaning erotically whenever she got hit...that made Shirou a bit angry and increase the number of shoots from 10 per wave to 100 per wave.

-For Asia: Shirou made her do some basic physical training since she doesn't really have too much physical strength to train. That and Shirou made her heal the other who were passing out from his training.

-For Issei: He strapped him on a steel frame with his head down and made a camp fire under him. Shirou said it was a fast way to increase his abdominal muscles. If Issei would stop swinging from back and forth the fire would burn him. He continued to do swings until the fire went out.

After everyone finished their training regime the were all in the living room each resting on the first spot the could find. They all looked like some put in a church and made to read the Bible all day long.

 _''That guy is insane.''_ was a thought that everyone had.

''Ok guys dinners ready~'' Shirou said with a fresh smile as he entered the room. He was wearing a black apron that had on it the inscription 'Unlimited Dish Works'. A little gift that Rin gave Shirou as a joke. Why did Zelretch put it in his suitcase even today he doesn't know...though it was a pretty handy so he never complained. Some people in the room wanted to ask about it but they were just to tired to even ask about it.

''Wow~'' everyone said in awe as they saw what was on the table. It looked like they just entered in 5 star Chinese restaurant.

''Is there a reason for such a feast?'' Akeno asked curios. At least she now knew why Shirou said no one to enter the kitchen while he was cooking...well it was not like anyone had any energy to do it anyway.

''Someone very important to me used to say 'Hunger is the enemy. Battles can't be fought on an empty stomach.'. So for the next 10 days were gonna have medicinal cooking.'' Shirou said with a bit of nostalgia as he remembered his meals with Saber.

''Medicinal cooking ?'' everyone asked, not knowing that Shirou went to China on a number of missions. While there he learned many recipes that have a medicinal effect. Combine that with Shirou Reinforcing the medical components of the food and you get a food that helps you build up your body.

''Just something I picked up from China. Now the lets eat.'' Shirou said as he picked up his chopsticks. Everyone did the same in they took their first bite they looked like they just got hit by lightning.

''Amazing~'' everyone said. Each of them displaying an expression of pure bliss like they just went to Heaven...or Hell?

''Not even the top chefs of the Gremory clan can make something of this level.'' Rias said in bliss.

''Ufufu Shirou-kun would make a great wife~'' Akeno said with a flushed face.

''Shirou-senpai... Number 1.'' Koneko said while eating without stopping even for a second.

 _''I could have sworn i just saw a pair of cat ears on Koneko's head a second ago.''_ Shirou thought as out of thin air a pair of cat ears appeared on Koneko's head the moment she took her first bite...though it lasted only a second and they disappeared.

 **Later**

''Haaaaa~ its been a while since I went to a hot spring.'' Shirou said as he was enjoying the warm water of the hot spring the villa featured. Kiba on the other hand was washing his hair and Issei ...was doing trying to peek at the women's side throw a 5 inch think wall.

''You know it would easier to climb the wall.'' Shirou said. While he only meant it as a joke Issei actually thought it was a good idea and tried climbing it. The result was a fist in the head from Koneko.

''Well guess ill go out.'' Shirou said as he got up from the water. However, his towel had loosened and it fell down. Kiba was pretty calm about it but Issei on the other hand froze and continued to stare like he just saw one of the seven wonders of the world. Shirou didn't understand what happened and why Issei kept mumbling some nonsense about 'The power of a protagonist'.

 **Day 2**

The Gremory team finished their battle training and now are waiting for a special task that Shirou prepared. However, the only ones who participate are Issei,Kiba and Koneko.

''Ok devils today you're gonna have a task to complete.'' Shirou said with a voice full of authority.

''A task?'' Kiba asked confused.

''See that flag on that mountain ?'' Shirou said as he pointed his finger towards the tallest mountain in the area. It would probably take about 3 hours for a normal person to reach the summit of the mountain where the flag planted by Shirou was.

''Yeah?'' Issei responded in confusion.

''Your task will be to reach that flag.'' Shirou said with a small smile.

''Is that all?... That sounds rather easy.'' Issei said with a sigh of relief. He thought he was gonna make them blow up the mountain or something.

''Trust me...it isn't.'' Shirou said with a scary smile.

''You each have 2 hours to reach it, however your are not allowed to fly. Oh right before I forget I placed some traps on the way there and I will be snipping you guys while you try to reach the goal.'' Shirou said with a smile...a really creepy one.

''But I believe that some people can work better when they have a proper motivation, so when I give you the signal I want each of you to open this envelops. They contain a reward you will receive if can finish the task in time.'' Shirou said as he passed an envelop to each of the present devil.

''Reward ?'' everyone asked confused, wondering what could he possibly offer them to make them work harder than they were already were.

''Yes but just as there is a reward there is also a punishment if your even a second to late.'' Shirou said as he projects a timer around his neck,

''L-Like what?'' Issei asked really scared.

''Doing the task all over again.'' Shirou said with a gentle smile...that scared them more than a scary smile.

''Now wait here until I give you the signal. Remember this on the first signal it means open the envelops, the second means you start... Oh and try not do die ~'' Shirou said as he left.

About 30 minutes passed and a smoke signal could be seen from the summit of the mountain.

''Guess that the signal...lets see what we get...'' Issei said as he opened his envelop, his friends doing the same in response. They all starred at the papers for a couple of minutes and couldn't believe what it was written on them.

''There's no way I'm losing this!'' Issei said with a burning aura around his body. The paper he received had the following sentence 'Reward for completion of task: 1 hour of usage of an Invisibility Cloak.' . Somehow the idea of having a cloak that can make him invisible even for an hour that could allow him to peek in the women's hot spring had awoken a never seen before energy in Issei.

''I'm all fired up!'' Kiba said with fire in his eyes. The paper he received had the following sentence 'Reward for completion of task: 1 hour of using any weapons you desire from my arsenal.'. There were many times when Kiba wanted to ask Shirou to lend him Kansho and Bakuya for a test among other weapons he saw, after all those were a really beautiful swords and Kiba couldn't help but want to try them out, but was rather embarrassed to ask.

''Victory!'' Koneko said enthusiasm in her voice...which was rare for her. The paper he received had the following sentence 'Reward for completion of task: Double food portion for the remainder of the camp.'. Shirou noticed Koneko eats a lot...and I mean 'A LOT' and thought that she would like to have some extra servings.

In the next moment Shirou sent the second signal...that was the start of hell for the Gremory devils.

When Shirou said he will put traps on the way to the mountain he wasn't joking. Among the many traps were counted snake pits, exploding traps, trap holes, darts traps, flame thrower traps, bear traps, rope traps, log traps and the list go on. If that wasn't hard enough they were continuously sniped by Shirou with his shinai's.

At the end of the day they managed to finish the task after their 4th try when they decided to work as a team and help each other. Unfortunately because they all failed to finish the task on their first try so they lost their rewards but Shirou told them they have another chance tomorrow.

And so the training more or less continued in this rhythm until day 5.

 **Day 5**

The Gremory team and Shirou were currently sitting in the living room enjoying a nice hot cup of tea. They were all surprised when a magic circle appeared in the room. It was Grayfia.

''Good evening Ojou-sama, young servants.'' the 'Ultimate Queen' greeted respectfully.

''Grayfia what are you doing here?'' Rias asked her confused.

''I came to inform you about the circumstances of the [Rating Game] you will participate.'' Grayfia said in her usual call manner...though there was concern in her eyes.

''Couldn't you just call?'' Rias asked her curios.

''I considered it might be better to tell in person.'' Grayfia said.

''Did something happen?'' Akeno asked.

''As per your request the [Rating Game] administration has allowed the participation of Emiya Shirou as a reserve member for your [Bishop].''

''That's good news then. But how is he gonna participate since he is human?'' Rias asked. She was rather expecting to be impossible for Shirou to participate.

''He will receive a [Fail Piece] before the start of the game.'' Grayfia said.

''A [Fail Piece]... I never heard of such a piece before.'' Rias said.

''It's not a surprise you don't know about them since they were never used before in a [Rating Game]. During the creation of the first generations of Evil Pieces there were cases when some piece's would come out as failed pieces. As their names indicates they fail to resurrect a person as a devil. The most they are able to do is to mark a person as a devil for about a day or two. So by receiving a [Fail Piece] Emiya-san will be able to participate without having to discard his humanity.''

''I don't see where's the problem then.'' Rias said.

''However...they included a special rule.'' Grayfia said. Her voice however was now much more heavy.

''Such as?'' Shirou asked curios.

''Emiya Shirou is forbidden from engaging Riser Phenex in direct battle unless he is your remaining piece.'' Grayfia said to Rias.

''What?!'' everyone asked in shock.

''It would appear that someone with a high position had interfered and convinced the administration to impose this rule. You see they initially were considering the whole situation as a joke and didn't even bother to impose any rules for Emiya-san but after a few days they changed their decision and imposed this rule.'' Grayfia said.

''Was it Riser?'' Rias asked.

''I highly doubt it.'' Shirou said while holding his chin.

''What do you mean?'' Rias asked.

''Riser is very proud and arrogant, the rule itself is like an insult to him. If you think about it the rule would indicate he is afraid of me. So my guess is that someone close to him that doesn't underestimates humans might be involved.'' Shirou speculated about Riser.

''But who?'' Rias asked.

 **Underworld**

Slam

A door was opened in a very violent way by Riser. He was clearly enraged and was walking towards the man who was sitting on the couch in the room and was reading a book. He bears a striking resemblance to Riser, the same blonde hair and blue eyes but the difference is that he looks slightly older than him.

''Riser?'' the man asked in very gentle and calm manner.

''What is the meaning of this brother Ruval?'' Riser asked enraged.

''What could you be talking about?''Ruval said as he closed his book and got up from the couch.

''Don't play dumb with me, why did you make the administration impose that ridiculous rule. It makes it look like I am afraid of a mere human.'' Riser asked.

''You should be actually.'' Ruval said calmly.

''What?!'' Riser asked in rage.

''Riser I've done this for your own good, humans may be beneath devils as a species but they are very cunning. As your older brother I cannot stand and see you to humiliate yourself.'' Ruval said with calm voice. Due to his age and experience he learned to never underestimate humans.

''Humiliate... What can a mere human do against an immortal like me?''

''Riser...you should know better than to rely on your immortality so much. If you don't take this match seriously you might lose...and you will lose more than your fiance.''

''Tsk as if Rias can do a thing against me...I'll make sure that her loss and submission to me will be see by all devils to set an example.'' Riser said as he left the room.

 _''... I miss the good old days when Riser was a cute kid.''_ Ruval thought remembering when Riser wasn't such an arrogant person.

* * *

''Who did it doesn't matter, what does matter is that this complicated things a little. Guess my plan to take Riser out from the start of the game is useless now.'' Shirou said with a sigh. Everyone seem to shiver at his statement.

''Emiya-san I was informed you requested recordings of Riser-sama's [Rating Game]. So I took the liberty and brought them.'' Grayfia said as she gives Shirou a envelop.

''Thank you very much.''

''Your welcome...Also, you are a rather unique person, it may have been only 5 days but I can tell Rias-ojousama's servants are much stronger than they were before. '' Grayfia said as she checked the people in the room.

''I really didn't do too much, they all have big potential...they just need a little advice here and there.'' Shirou said with a small smile.

''I see. Then I should return and inform Sirzechs-sama.'' Grayfia said as she teleported away.

''Well guys, ill go watch these and see what Riser's powers is all about. I'll tell you what I discovered tomorrow morning.'' Shirou said as he left the room.

 **Day 6**

 **Strategy meeting time**

The Gremory team were in the living room and waiting nervously for Shirou to arrive and discuss with them if he found any of Riser's or his teams weakness. Among all of them Rias is the most nervous.

''Do you think he will find something ?'' Issei asked.

''I'm not sure, I did watch Riser rating games and I didn't see if he had any particular weakness.'' Rias said while contemplating.

 **SLAM**

The doors went open in a rather violent matter and Shirou entered the room...the look on his face was a rather pissed one.

''D-Did you find something Shirou-kun?'' Akeno asked a bit scarred, it wasn't every day that Shirou was pissed.

''This is just ridiculous... I just can't believe it.'' Shirou said with an angered face as he sits down on the couch placing his hand over his eyes.

''So I take it you didn't find anything?'' Rias asked. The sadness and disappointed can be seen on her face.

''You know... when you guys kept saying that Riser is some tough immortal bastard I decided to study every single bit of data you could find about him... I was even considering going all out in the battle...but this...this... is just stupid.'' Shirou said while sighted.

''Huh?!'' everyone asked in confusion.

'' I wasted so many hours just to find out his just an arrogant bastard with a high regeneration and some fire powers.''

''Wait you mean you actually found a way to defeat him?'' Rias asked in shock as she stood up from her chair.

''No offense guys but...your idiots.'' Shirou said while displaying a tired face.

''What?'' everyone asked confused.

''There are just so many ways to defeat him, almost all of you can take him out with a little help.''

''Please explain.'' Rias said.

''Ok wait just a second.'' Shirou said as he projected a blackboard and started writing on it.

''As I said he only heals fast, its not like he has an ability to reverse the damage or resurrects when he gets killed. So each of these methods here will take him out, also I must point out that I only wrote the methods you guys can use.'' Shirou said while pointing his shinai to the blackboard. As he finished everyone's jaws dropped.

1\. Fake damage (joint locks will cause pain not damage and make him give up because of the pain/solar plexus blows don't cause damage but shocks that will make his respiratory system go crazy and might pass out due to lack of oxygen)

2\. Holy element attacks(his a devil duh, holy element will cause damage that can't be instantly healed)

3\. Air/Fire erasing abilities(he can't make fire without air)

4\. Damage to his motion cortex (even if he can heal it he will be incapacitated until he does)

5\. Water/Ice attacks (natural counter...can't believe you didn't think of it)

6\. Electric attacks (a powerful electric charge can mess up his nervous system)

7\. Damage to his spinal cord (same effect as with cortex)

8\. Stabbing his body with long objects (even if he can heal the wound if the object is still inside of his body he wont be able to heal it)

9\. Shrapnel bullets or grenades (like the stabbing part, if the shrapnel is still in his body he wont be able to heal unless he stops to take them out)

10\. Powerful Poison/Curse abilities (poison and curses can slow down his regeneration rate)

11\. Beating him until he can't take it anymore (even if he can heal his body he can't heal fatigue so you can just beat him up until his to tired to fight back)

12\. Self suggestion (make him believe his healing is useless and scare him to surrender)

After reading the blackboard everyone in the room wanted to face palm themselves...there were so many options to chose from and they didn't realize them. In the next moment everyone went pale, their eyes were lifeless and a think dark aura was covering their heads.

''To think...there were so many ways...as a King I feel ashamed.'' Rias said with a depressed voice. She was called 'The Crimson Haired Ruin Princes' and didn't realize options 4 and 7.

''I carry the nickname 'The Priestess of Thunder' and didn't realize any of them.'' Akeno said with a similar depressed voice. Number 5 and 6 were perfect for her and didn't realize them.

''As a knight, I feel as if i have failed my King.'' Kiba said depressed just a step away from committing Seppuku...which is weird since his more of a European knight rather than a Japanese one. He didn't think of number 3,5,6 which he could easily use with his [Sword Birth].

''Ashamed...'' Koneko said while looking at the floor in shame. Number 1 and 7 was literally screaming her name.

''I was a nun and didn't realize number 2.'' Asia said in shame covering her face with her t-shirt.

''... No comment...'' Issei said with a stupid face. Well he is kinda new to all the supernatural stuff but still he should have gotten an idea at luck by least.

''Being depressed wont solve anything. For the remaining of the training camp I'm gonna help each one of you to be able to use one of these methods to take out Riser.'' Shirou said.

''Now Asia you said you want to explain some exorcism methods?''

''O-Oh right.'' Asia said.

''Uumm there are basically 2 items that all exorcist's use. First is holy water, be careful when you touch it. It will be very terrible if a Devil touches it.'' Asia explained as she presented a small bottle of glowing water.

''Do you know how to make it ?'' Shirou asked.

''Umm yes...I know a couple of ways. I can teach you how to make it.'' Asia said.

''That's good...and the second?'' Shirou asked.

''The Bible... I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But now it gives me a headache even if I read a sentence of it.''

''You are a Devil after all.''

''You are a Devil.''

''...A Devil.''

''Ufufu, to bad your a devil.''

''But its wonderful to read... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible-auuuuu!'' Asia growled as her small prayer caused her a big headache.

''Say Asia can I take a look at it for a second?'' Shirou asked.

''O-Oh of course.'' Asia responded as she handed Shirou her Bible. In the next seconds the green lights of Shirou's magecraft began covering the Bible.

 _''Hmmm interesting...at first sight it looks like plain old Bible, but once i analyzed its structure there seems to some exorcism chants encrypted within the lines...Let's see what happens if I remove them with a little Alteration.''_ Shirou thought as in his mind he began removing the holy chants bestowed upon the book.

''Hey Asia try reading it now.'' Shirou said as gave Asia her Bible back.

''But...'' Asia tried to refuse knowing it will only hurt her and make her sad that she can't read it all.

''Just do it.''

''Ok...' F-For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life'...huh...no way I can read the bible again!'' Asia said in surprise, small tears gathering in her eyes. The others were more shocked however, they never heard of a devil being able to read the Bible without any problem.

 _''But how...not even high-class devils can read a Bible without receiving any damage.''_ Rias wondered.

''Shirou-san thank you!'' Asia said with big teary eyes. Ever since she became a devil she was banned from everything that represents God and the church, so being able to read the Bible again means a lot for Asia.

''Explain Shirou what did you do ?'' Rias ordered Shirou.

''Well id like to stay and explain but... you guys have training to do. Also, better resolve yourself s because I'm increasing your training.'' Shirou said with a smile...the fact that he smiled like that could only mean one thing...danger. Everyone in the room began praying to the Maou's after seeing his smile.

 **Later**

Shirou now is doing individual training with each of Rias's servants and plans to train them mentally as well as physically. There some people in Rias's peerage who need to a little therapy in order to get stronger.

 **Kiba Pov**

I Kiba Yuuto have trained many years under a master swordsman...but no matter how much I trained with him, it was meaningless against the man I'm facing.

''Weak, your blades are just weak.'' the man named Emiya Shirou said as he shattered my blades and cut the tendons in my hands.

''ARhhhh!'' I scream as my blood erupts from the cuts. This man is too hard to predict, normally when one studies the way of the swords he learns to rely on his swords only but this man relies on his whole body as a sword. He would kick, punch, headbutt me whenever I had my guard down. His style isn't one of a swordsman but rather one of survivor.

''Kiba i didn't want to involve myself into your personal matters but it seems i have no choice.'' he said at me as he pinned me to the ground. What did he mean by my personal matter?

''If cling on your hatred it will only bring suffering to both you and your friends.'' he said to me. H-How did he know i never said anything about to him and yet he realized it.

''The difference in our powers is the fact that I can only copy weapons while you have the ability to create your own. However, we are both creators, because of this our abilities are very similar.''

''Allow me to quote from an 'Archer': Your not a warrior but a creator. Throw irrelevant thoughts away. There's only one thing you can do, master it. Never forget this, the thing you should always visualize is yourself at your most powerful. You don't need any external enemies. The only opponent you should be fighting ...is nothing else but your own image.'' he said to me with the most powerful eyes i have ever seen. I am my own enemy...my powers [Sword Birth] is indeed limited by my imagination.

''Throw away your hatred and move forward...that is the only path.'' he told to me as he left. Throw away my hated...how could I do that after all that happened...that is the only reason why I chose to live...yet...his words do bear some truth. Somehow his words echoes through my mind as I passed out from blood loss.

 **Koneko Pov**

I Koneko Toujou always believed that hand to hand combat was my specialty and yet against this man...it looks like he is playing with me. Even thought he fights with swords he is just as deadly with hand to hand abilities. He seems to use a mixture of different fighting styles so its hard to predict his next move.

'' Your guard is weak!'' Shirou screamed at me, soon after striking me with a palm straight in my ribs.

''Arhhh!'' I screamed as the strike almost cracked my ribs. I fell to the ground and was trying to get up but the attack done more that just hurt me, it somehow made me lose my whole orientation, my visions is blurry.

'Koneko... I know your holding back.'' he said to me as he starred in my eyes. How did he know...only Buchou knows about my Nekomata power.

''Judging by your look I was right. Look i don't know what happened or why your holding back, but just think about this... If your friends get hurt when you could have done something but chose not to will slowly eat you away.'' he told me as he left. Somehow his words hurt...but I can't just use my Nekomata powers... I don't to end like my sister.

 **Akeno Pov**

I Akeno Himejima always held pride in my title as 'The Thunder Priestess'. However, in front of this man my title is just a joke. No matter how much lighting i threw at him i never struck him even once. He on the other hand would always hit his target whenever he pulled the string of his bow. Even though I am an S this man seems to have awoken in me an M side i never thought I had.

He summoned his twin swords and leaped towards me to cut me down. I put on a barrier in the last second and blocked his attack. The clash causes powerful sparks to ignite. It feels that if I relax for even a second my barrier will brake.

''Why don't you use some holy element Akeno-san?'' Shirou said with a smile. He statement shocked me and made me lose my concentration. The end result were two parallel cuts over abdomen. Its really weird...even though it hurts so bad...it also fells good at the same time.

''How did you find out?'' I asked Shirou after I regained my composure. Nobody besides Rias knew my secret and she wouldn't tell someone without my consent.

''How I know doesn't matter, nor do I care why you're keeping it hidden... What I do care however is that you don't end up accusing yourself if your friends get hurt when you could have helped them but chose not to.'' he said to meas he left. His words hurt...really bad. It's not as simple as he thinks...even if can learn to accept my fallen-angel heritage...how will the others accept it?

 **Issei Pov**

I Issei Hyoudou think I'm gonna die...again...This guy has been beating me like some punching bag. But I'll be dammed if I just go down without a fight...well I am already dammed but you get it.

'' To slow!'' he shouted at me as he drilled his fist right into my liver. His fist looked like it was burying itself in my flesh. The attack made me fly a few yards backwards.

''Graaa!'' I screamed in pain. It feels like a train hit me right in the liver.

''Compared to how you were in the begging this is a huge difference. But is still not enough.'' He said to me. Was i really more powerful, I mean i don't see any difference.

''Better prepare for round 8~'' Shirou said to me with a creepy smile... Am i gonna die again?

 **Later that night**

 **Shirou Pov**

I am currently outside in the courtyard enjoying some fresh air after a nice hot bath. The moon sure is beautiful tonight, pretty romantic if I were to say so. Though I doubt there will be any lovers here at this hour...or that was what I thought until I saw Issei and Rias-san in the garden. Well I can't help but be curios so... Let's see what their talking about.

''Buchou why are you opposing this marriage so much... I mean that guy is a real douche but still...'' Issei asked Rias. Quite an interesting question, from a pragmatic point of view she would have only advantages if she would marry Riser.

''It's because I'm a Gremory. No matter where I go the Gremory name will always follow me. Everyone sees me as 'Rias Gremory', they don't see me as 'Rias' the individual. That why I love my life in the human world, everyone sees me for I am. My dream is to one day be with someone who loves me as 'Rias'. That why I can't marry Riser, he loves me for my status, he sees me as a prize.'' Rias said to Issei with sad eyes. So that's how it was...she simply wants people to see her for who she is not who her family is.

''Well... I don't know about others but... I like Buchou as Buchou...i don't really know much about the devil society and its rules but... I like you just the way you are.'' he said to Rias which caused a bright blush on her face...wait did he just do what I think he did?

''Did I say something weird?'' Issei asked Rias confused. No shit dude you pretty much confessed your feeling to Rias-san...and people say I'm slow to read the mood.

''No...thank you.'' Rias said as she gently hugged Issei.

''Would you mind if stay with you until you fall asleep?'' she asked Issei gently while stroking his hair.

''N-No.'' Issei said with a blush.

''Then lets go to bed.'' Rias said. They then began walking away...should i interrupt them?...Heck yeah.

''Love is in the air~'' I said with a singing tone. What can I say, guess the Archer part of me couldn't resist doing it. The moment they heard me they both jumped up and turned around to see who it was. The look on their faces is priceless.

''S-S-Shirou since where you there?!'' Rias asked me with an embarrassed face. My my and here I thought it was amusing to tease Rin...though teasing her would always end up with her beating me up. Issei on the other hand is just keeping quiet, guess this is a situation he is not used to.

''For a while now. Don't worry my lips are sealed. Goodnight you two.'' I said with a small smirk. Well teasing aside I am a gentleman and don't go around spreading rumors ...but I can tease them a little more.

'' Oh don't forget to use protection~'' I said to them with a smirk. Sorry I couldn't resist, if i ever meet Lancer again I really need to tell him this story.

''SHIROU !'' Rias shouted at me. Guess Rias does have a little of Rin in her since she started blasting me with her Power of Destruction. Well it was worth the laugh.

The remaining days have passed fast. Shirou pretty much done all he can to train them. Their growth however will only be truly seen during the [Rating Game].

Today is the day of the [Rating Game] and the Gremory Team (Plus Shirou) are heading to the meeting place at the Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 End**

 **Next time: Will Rias 's team defeat Riser's?**

 **If yes who will be the one to take Riser out since Shirou is forbidden from fighting him?**

 **Will Shirou show the underworld the might of his legendary weapons or will he find another method?**

 **Find out next time in Chapter 8**


	8. Operation Porcupine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High School DxD, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

 **I find Fate/Stay Night-High School DxD crossovers rather entertaining so I decided to make my version of it (there might be some already used or cliche elements so plz don't hate me)**

 **Author: E-Eveyone please bow your heads and give Banzai for the King of Heroes Gilgamesh-san**

 **Gilgamesh: Explain why have 'I' been brought here mongrel Author?**

 **Author: Your fans demanded it...**

 **Gilgamesh: My fans?**

 **Author: Well you are an idol among your subjects and they want me to include you in my story.**

 **Gilgamesh: What nonsense. I refuse to take part in this faker story unless my darling Saber appears in it.**

 **Author: Phew~ I thought I was gonna die... Anyway everyone here's:**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Operation Porcupine**

* * *

It was currently 11:30 PM. It was decided that the [Rating Game] will be held at 12:00 PM so Shirou and the Gremory team are currently inside the ORC to have their last strategy meeting before the game begins. Grayfia is also present because she will act as the game's supervisor.

The Gremory team were now equipped with special clothes made to give them protection in battle... though they were identical to their normal uniform. Shirou however was sporting his usual black tight battle suit, minus his red cape that he didn't wear even once since he came to this world.

''Ok guys this will be our last strategy meeting, I watched Riser's games over and over again and found ways to combat his peerage.'' Shirou said while pointing his shinai to the screen behind him that was displaying Riser and his team.

''First of lets start with Riser himself. He prefers fighting at distance using his flames, but I suggest you not to get too close to him, he might use his fires to incinerate those around him. The only people who can currently fight him are Rias-san and Akeno-san who can use long range attacks to destroy his spinal cord and brain.''

''The second is Kiba who I helped develop swords that can ruin his regeneration.'' Shirou said as he remembered the list of swords he gave Kiba to create.

''And last but not least is Issei.'' Shirou said with a smile while looking at Issei.

''Wait what do you mean by 'Issei', he doesn't have any powers that can stop regeneration!'' Rias said confused.

''Let's say it's a surprise for everyone.'' Shirou said with a smirk and surprisingly Issei also smirked at his statement. They probably have planned something... something really bad.

''Unfortunately Koneko is unable to fight him because of his flames and I'm forbidden to fight him directly.'' Shirou said with a sigh. While Koneko could be perfect for locking and strangle techniques on Riser, his flames make it difficult for a person to be near him.

''Asia must always stay with Rias-san, she needs to support her all game.''

''Next about Riser's peerage, each one of them have their basic abilities backed up by fire and wind magic so be careful ok?'' Shirou said.

''First is Riser Queen, Yubeluna. She is the strongest enemy after Riser, she seems to specialize in a type of exploding fire magic so be careful, especially you Akeno-san.''

''Huh me?'' Akeno asked in confusion. Her face was rather cute.

''Judging by her previous games she has a tendency to go for the enemy Queen, probably some issue of proving she is the strongest Queen. However, she seems to enjoy doing sneak attacks so be careful even if she's fighting some else. Also, I noticed this, in a game she used this vial that instantly healed her. I asked Rias-san and she told me that they are Phoenix Tears, a powerful healing item created by the Phenex Clan, one single vial is able to heal mortal wounds. But they are however allowed in [Rating Game's] but only two per team. Riser has his healing so he won't hold one, so my guess is that his Queen will have one.''

''That doesn't sound to fair.'' Issei said with a sigh.

''Well I asked Grayfia-san about the game's rules and it seems that both teams will be allowed to bring two items. Riser will surely bring a Phoenix Tear for his queen, about the second item I'm not sure if he will even bring one in the first place. He probably thinks he won't even need to use his first item in the first place.''

''Next we have his Rook's: Isabela and Xuelan. Isabela fighting style revolves most on unorthodox boxing but she will throw a kick when she needs. Xuelan on the other hand uses Kung Fu and relies mostly on kicks.''

''Next the Knights: Karlamine and Siris. Karlamine seems to believe in the code of honor and will only fight her opponents 1 on 1, she also seems to have a small thing for swords so Kiba and me will be her main targets. Siris on the other hand doesn't seem to follow any code and will gang up on the opponent if she's ordered to.''

''Next are his Bishops Mihae and Ravel. Mihae is weak in physical battle and will support the main attack force with long range fire magic. Now about Ravel...she may not be the strongest of Riser's fighters but if I'm right she is the one that controls his peerage.'' Shirou said with a concerned voice.

''What do you mean?'' Rias asked confused.

''I saw in many games that Riser would take it easy and let her command his troops. There were many difficult situations in his games and Ravel would find the solution. If you fight her be careful she also has high regeneration...well since she is Riser's sister it's expected.'' Shirou said.

''Wait you mean that guy added his sister to his own harem?!'' Issei asked shocked.

''Considering that the attire of his peerage looks like they just got out of a fetish shop I'm not surprised.'' Shirou said with a sigh. He did meet a lot of people with weird clothes during his live(s) but these girls were too much. Heck even Rider's fashion sense was better.

 _''And people call me a pervert...''_ Issei thought. He may be a pervert but adding your sister to your harems seems like too much even for him.

''Moving on... Lastly we have his Pawns. Each of them tent to move in teams of two or more so be careful if there's one pawn in front of there will surely be another one near. The pair they move in usually are Ile and Nel, Ni and Li, Marion and Bürent, Shuriya and Mira. We need to be careful, they may be pawns but if they [Promote] to Queens it will be a problem. My suggestion is that we take them out first.''

''Grayfia-san informed me that the battle field will be an alternate space created for this game. While we are allowed to go all out, we are forbidden to use techniques that will teleport us or our enemies to a different dimension.''

''The battlefield will be a replica of our school so that gives us an edge against Riser who never visited it properly. Our base will be the ORC room while Riser's will the Student Council Room.''

''The theme of the game will be battle royal, so the only way to win to take out Riser.''

''Due to my fighting style its best if I act as an individual. My marksman skill will allow me to support you from distance and i have some surprises for Riser and his team.''

''Now last thing... I analyzed the situation and unfortunately we can't just go around destroying everything recklessly. This game was imposed to Rias-san by her family because they think she will surely lose because of her inexperience and lack of fighters. That's why we will demonstrate that they underestimated Rias-san. For we will work as a team and demonstrate our power.'' Shirou said while raising his fist in a warrior like way. Somehow any doubt or fear his teammates were having now were gone and replaced by hope. He displayed quite a powerful charisma...which is weird since Archer never had that skill.

 **''YES!''** everyone shouted with passion.

 _''I would preferred to take out every enemy player and let the others fight Riser at full health but... oh well.''_ Shirou thought releasing a small sigh. Taking the enemy leader in one single attack might be to broken and people might complain so he decided to have a more 'fair' fight.

''Come in.'' Rias said immediately after someone knocked at the door. It was Sona and Tsubaki.

''Good evening Rias.'' Sona said with her usual calm manner.

''Sona-san, Shinra-san why are you here?'' Shirou asked a bit curious.

''They will be the ones that will broadcast the game to my and Riser's families.'' Rias said,

''About that Rias... It would appear that Riser has made this matter a more public one.'' Sona said while arranging her glasses.

''What do you mean?'' Rias asked.

''It would seem that Riser had pulled some strings... The game now will be broadcast all over the underworld. My guess is that he didn't take the special rule too well and wants to demonstrate his power to everyone who doubts him.'' Sona said with a tint of disgust in her voice which is pretty rare for her.

''Don't worry about it, we will win.'' Rias said with a proud voice. Sona couldn't help but smile a little at her friends confidence.

''I hope so, after all not only the whole underworld is watching but the Four Maou's are counted as well. That includes Lucifer-sama himself.'' Sona said.

''I see, so even Onii-sama is watching.'' Rias said with a rather concerned face.

''Wait rewind a bit...your brother is MAOU LUCIFER-SAMA?!'' Issei asked in shock. He did know that Rias had a brother and that he was a very important person but...for him to the very leader of the devils seems too much.

''Yes her brother is the current leader of the devils, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama also known as the ''Crimson Satan''. The previous Maou Lucifer has passed away during the great war and Buchou's brother has succeeded his title.'' Kiba said.

 _''So that's why she became the heir of the Gremory clan.''_ Asia thought. It was weird why she was the clan heir if she had a big brother.

''Ha ha guess you really need to make a good impression today huh Issei.'' Shirou said as he placed his arm over Issei's shoulder. Somehow the image of Issei present himself to Rias's brother was a rather funny one...though Issei being Issei didn't understand what Shirou meant.

''Everyone the game will start immediately so I suggest you finish preparing.'' Grayfia said with her usual calm manner.

''Right. Grayfia-san about the rule about bringing items, weapons and items made by magical abilities during the battle aren't affected by the rule am I right?'' Shirou asked the 'Ultimate Queen'.

''Yes if the weapon is created or is part of a player sacred gear or personal arsenal it wont be counted. However, you should be careful, the Rating Game Commission might not enjoy if give or exchange weapons in the game.'' Grayfia said.

''I see, then our items will be these two.'' Shirou said as he took out of his backpack two fairly large bottles. One looked like it had glowing water while the other had a thick purple liquid inside of it.

''Might I ask what they are ?'' Grayfia asked curious.

''Are you asking for yourself or for someone else?'' Shirou asked with a small smirk. While Shirou knew that he shouldn't mess with Grayfia he felt that she could use a laugh.

''I must confirm that they're not illegal items.'' Grayfia said though her words were backed up by a little demonic energy.

''Just a potion to recover magical energy and a bottle of holy water. '' Shirou said laid back.

''Then its alright. Also, here you go Emiya-san, the [Fail Piece] you require participating.'' Grayfia said while taking out of her pocket a chess piece.

''Thank you.'' Shirou said as Grayfia handed him the chess piece. It was a bishop piece but unlike the one used by Rias this one looks like it makes out of glass and it seemed to have very little demonic energy in it.

 _''I see...its clearly different from the ones in Issei's and the others bodies...oh well I sold my soul to Alaya so I doubt anything worse can happen.''_ Shirou thought while releasing a sigh. He placed the piece on his chest and it began glowing as it entered his body. Unlike the normal crimson light, this light was a rather colorless one.

''So you ok Shirou ?'' Issei asked as the light died out.

''Pretty much.'' Shirou said after checking his body for a pair of wings or a tail.

''Then I suggest you teleport to the battle field Ojou-sama.'' Grayfia said as she also teleported away with her own magic circle.

''Lets go everyone!'' Rias said loudly.

''Can you wait a second?'' Shirou asked with his hand raised.

''Why?'' everyone asked confused.

''I...need to go to the bathroom.'' Shirou said with an embarrassed face as he scratched his hair.

''O-Oh...make it quick.'' Rias said with a small blush on her face.

Shirou ran to the first bathroom he could find but the moment he entered it he didn't go in the stall but rather stayed in place.

''Phew can't believe i almost forget to do this. '' Shirou said as he began charging his circuits. A powerful and nostalgic golden light filled the room and from the center of it a golden scabbard appeared.

 **''Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia.''** Shirou declared as the scabbard was fully projected. It was Avalon the scabbard of Excalibur and the embodiment of the utopia the person known as 'King Arthur' dreamed of. A link between Shirou and Saber bestowed on Shirou by Emiya Kiritsugu as his final act to save the life on single boy. Among all the weapons Shirou had, has and will project this is probably the only perfect copy he will ever project.

 _''Saber...I'll be borrowing your power for a while.''_ Shirou said with a bit of nostalgia as he implanted the scabbard in himself.

'' I'm ready now.'' Shirou said as he returned to the club room.

''The lets go!'' Issei said all fired up. Rias summoned her magic circle but when it finished teleporting them they were still inside the club room.

* * *

''Huh... We're still here?'' Issei asked confused wondering if he did something and screwed up the teleportation. Shirou on the other hand went to the window to check what was going and was a bit perplex by what he saw.

''When Grayfia-san said the battle field will be a copy of our school she wasn't kidding. Devil magic sure is scary...'' Shirou said with a small sigh. The outside at first side was the same as normal but the sky was glowing in a weird green color and the air was literally flowing with demonic energy.

''[Good evening citizens of the Underworld. I am Grayfia, maid of the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex.]'' Grayfia broadcast via magic.

''[The game will decide if Rias Gremory-sama will get married to her fiance Riser Phenex-sama. If she wins the engagement will be canceled, but in case she loses she will have to get married whenever her fiance decides. Due to unique circumstances one of Rias-sama's Bishops its unable to participate, also due to her inexperience and reduced number of servants she was allowed a human replacement. However, the human Emiya Shirou is forbidden from engaging Riser-sama in direct battle unless he is the last remaining piece of Rias-sama. The battlefield is a replica of the school which Rias-sama attends to in the human world. The game theme is battle royal. First team to make the enemy king retire wins. Rias-sama's base is the ORC club room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base is the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use promotion, they must enter the enemy's base to do it. Starting from now both teams have 30 minutes to prepare for battle. However, in those 30 minutes they are not allowed to go in the enemy base or engage the enemy in battle.]''

 **VIP area**

It was a luxurious room filled with some of the most influential people in the underworld. From the young noble devils to the Maou leaders. If there was a word to describe the atmosphere flowing in the room it would probably be 'gossip'.

''I wonder if this is supposed to be some kind of joke?'' a noble man asked confused.

''What do you mean?'' a noble woman asked.

''Lady Rias bringing a human to the game.'' the man said with disgust in his voice.

''Oh that... Not to sure what to say... Emiya Shirou... i don't recall any exorcist or church member by that name.'' the woman said while holding her chin.

''Perhaps the so called genius of the Gremory clan isn't as smart as rumors say.'' the man said with a tired voice.

''K-Keep quiet you idiot, do what to die?!'' the woman said with a quiet trembling voice as she pointed to the man on the throne in the room. When the man turned his head his face went paper white. The man who was glaring at his was non other than the very leader of the underworld Sirzechs Lucifer.

''Calm down Sirzechs, your here as the ruler of the devils, not as her brother.'' the Maou known as Ajuka Beelzebub said while placing his hand over his old friends shoulder in an attempt to calm him. While Sirzechs wasn't really a person who would get angry he did a have really protective side for his little sister.

''... I apologize Ajuka, guess my older brother side took me over a little.'' Sirzechs Lucifer said with a sigh.

''Huaaaaaa do i really need to watch this Sirzechs? Can I go back to sleep?'' the Maou known as Falbium Asmodeus said with a tired voice.

''Muuuu Falbi-chan you always want to sleep, this is Rias-chan's battle for freedom so let's watch.'' the Maou known as Serafall Leviathan said with a childish voice.

''Serafall... you do realize this battle was set up by Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex because they know she can't win right?'' Ajuka said with a calm voice.

''Muu not you too Aju-chan!'' Serafall pouted like a little child.

''I wonder about that...'' Sirzechs said.

''What do you mean Sirzechs?'' Falbium asked a bit curious.

''Grayfia told me that they are indeed much stronger after the 10 days of training. Also, she told me to be careful about that human...she said he is full of surprises.'' Sirzechs said with an alluring smile while starring at Shirou who was displayed on the screen. At first sight Shirou would appear like any normal everyday human. However, Sirzechs noticed the look in his eyes...they were the eyes of a warrior. Someone who fought in certain death battles and returned alive.

''Fine, fine i'll watch the first 5 minutes of the game. If its boring i'll go back to sleep.'' Falbium said with a lazy voice. If there was one thing he learned during his really long life was to never doubt Grayfia.

 **ORC room**

Everyone was preparing for the battle that was gonna start very soon. However, Shirou wasn't inside the room.

'' I'm back!'' Shirou said as he took of Tarnkappe revealing himself.

''So did you finish ?'' Rias asked.

''Yep the're all in place. Have you finished releasing the seals on Issei's power?'' Shirou asked.

'' Yes.'' Rias said with a small smile

''How long before we are allowed to fight?'' Shirou asked curious.

''There is still 1 minute.'' Rias said after checking her watch.

At her answer Shirou went to the rooftop of the building and surprisingly everyone followed him even though he never said anything. He projected his signature bow and was assuming his firing position. He checked Riser's base using Reinforced Vision to find that Riser was inside together with 2 pawns and 1 knight. What he was doing there however was a different story.

 _''Man just how arrogant can he be...making out with his servants in a battle.''_ Shirou said with a sigh as saw how Riser was just making out with his pawn's. It seems that Shirou decided to teach Riser to take battle seriously and he knew just the weapon to do it.

''Lets see what this can do.'' Shirou said as he began projecting his 'arrow'.

 **''I am the bone of my sword.''** Shirou chanted the first verse of his aria to summon a rather interesting weapon.

 _''What's going on ... there's a sudden spike in Shirou's magic energy.''_ Rias thought in shock. She did witnessed Shirou project before but this time something was clearly different.

''Sacred sword of the seven branched Heaven: **Shichishito**.'' Shirou said as in his hand a 74.9 cm long iron sword with six branch-like protrusions along the central blade appeared. It shines brightly like freshly polished, and on its center blade lies a golden inscription. It was Shichishito a national treasure of Japan preserved in the Isonokami Shrine in Nara Prefecture. In the Nihon Shoki it is mentioned as a gift of the king of Baekje that has been bestowed upon a ruler during the Yamato era. While a national treasure it's not know for its creator, wielder or history but rather its know for its irregular shape.

A holy-sword class weapon. Much weaker than Caladbolg, but its irregular forms allows Shirou to add some improvements.

 _''Now for step 2.''_ Shirou thought.

''Issei boost this up 2 two times.'' Shirou said to Issei who had his sacred gear ready to for use.

'' **[Boosted Gear Gift.]** '' Issei shouted.

'' **[Transfer!]** the gear shouted as the light from his gauntlet enveloped the swords Shirou summoned. This was one of the techniques Shirou helped Issei unlock during the training camp, the ability to transfer to a nearby person or object the power of doubling.

The sword now began glowing and changing shape to an arrow and Shirou placed it in his bow and took aim towards his target. All that he need now to do was to wait for the start.

''Game start!'' Grayfia announced via magic.

''Rias can you send my message all over the field.'' Shirou asked Rias, he is still aiming his bow towards Riser's base.

''I can...why?'' Rias said confused.

''Believe me... you will love this.'' Shirou said with smirk. Rias nodded and patched her communication to be heard on all the battle field. The moment the communication was patched Shirou's body began glowing with a crimson energy that transferred to his arrow.

''I Emiya Shirou declare this attack against the Knight Siris.'' Shirou said with a powerful voice.

 **Riser base**

''Huh but Siris is here...what is that brat planning?'' Riser asked in confusion. Siris was right next to him in the room. He couldn't help but wonder what could Shirou possibly do.

 **Rias base**

''I hope Riser likes fireworks.'' Shirou said. The next moment Shirou fired the arrow. In a matter of seconds the arrow traveled all over the school and broke through the window of Risers base.

 **Riser base**

A glowing arrow broke through the window and hit right next to the knight Siris.

''What the fuc-'' Riser tried asking but was interrupted by one thing...

 **BOOM**

The arrow exploded taking out a big portion of Risers base. Not too little but not too much at the same time. Issei still needed a piece of the building to be able to promote.

''[Riser-sama 2 Pawns and 1 Knight retire.]'' Grayfia announced.

 **VIP area**

The looks on the people were either shock or excitement. The shock for a human to be able to pull such an attack and excitement because they were sure to expect a one side battle with Riser winning.

''Ok... Guess i'll stay awake this time.'' Falbium said with a small sweat drop on his forehead.

 _''I should have known better than doubt Grayfia's instinct.''_ Sirzechs thought.

''Muahha ha ha did you see the look on Riser-chan's face when that thing exploded. I'm gonna ask for a copy of this game.'' Serafall said with her usual enthusiastic manner.

 _''Was that **[Blade Blacksmith]**?... The sword was a holy one and a good one to top it ... The type of the sword aside i never saw someone use a sword as a projectile before. I need to study his moves carefully this game.''_ Ajuka thought. As Chief Advisor for the Technology Department of the Underworld he couldn't help but be a little intrigue by Shirou style of fighting.

 **Rias base**

Everyone was pretty much speechless. They knew that Shirou was a genius marksman but...that was kinda overkill.

Shirou on the other hand was smirking... but was a bit different that his normal one...it had a certain something in it...what was it again...it had a little ' **GAR** ' in it.

''T-That was...unexpected. I knew Shirou was holding back during our training but come on.'' Issei said with a shocked voice.

''Shirou-kun sure likes to show of...'' Akeno said a bit perplexed.

''Boom.'' Koneko said.

 _''Nice. Shichishito consumes much less than Caladbolg or Hrunting and the power of the boosted gear adds extra power to the explosion. Not too powerful to kill the enemies but also not too weak. Don't wanna make myself enemies in the underworld.''_ Shirou thought after witnessing the destructive power of the new technique. While Rias did say the retire system makes sure people don't get killed there are some cases when people die. That's why Shirou decided to use something less destructive.

'' **[You could have used Caladbolg and end this game.]** '' a familiar voice said. Somehow the only who heard him was Shirou...or more exactly the only who could hear 'him' is Shirou.

 _''N-No way it can't be...''_ Shirou thought in shock while looking around him. He of all people couldn't be here.

''Shirou are you ok? '' Issei asked with a concerned look on his face. That made Shirou come back to his senses.

''Y-Yeah im fine... Sorry guys but i'll go ahead.'' Shirou said as he jumped of the building and started running in the forest.

''Did any of you hear that aria he chanted?'' Rias asked. She did notice Shirou project his weapons but this was the first time she heard him use a chant. She couldn't however understand what he said because Shirou whispered with a very quiet voice.

''I think I did.'' Issei said.

''What did he say?'' Rias asked and curiously everyone was looking at Issei to hear what the aria was.

''I think he said ' **I have a boner like a sword** '.'' Issei said with a serious face. Somehow everyone couldn't resist the urge to face palm themselves.

''Issei-senpai...only a pervert like you could say something like that.'' Koneko said with her usual poker face.

 **Riser base**

The room is in ruin. It looked like Rin just had a fight with Luvia there. A huge pile of rubble was starting to move and a man crawled from under it.

''Ahhh... What in the Maou's name was that?'' Riser asked as he got out from under the rubble.

 _''Damn just what was that, my wounds are healing to damn slow...is he an exorcist?''_ Riser thought as he wounds usually heal instantly yet this time they were healing slower.

''HEY ARBITER I THOUGHT THE RULES SAY THAT BRAT CAN'T ATTACK ME?!'' Riser screamed in rage. Who could blame him after all he literally had a bomb explode in his face.

''[Yes the rule states that Emiya Shirou isn't to allowed to attack the enemy King directly.]'' Grayfia announced.

''THEN RETIRE HIM FOR CHEATING!'' Riser shouted.

''[However...the rule does not state anything about him attacking someone near the enemy King. If the attack was directed at someone else and the King received damage because he was in the attack area it won't be counted as a rule breaking. Considering the fact that he declared his target before attacking confirms that the attack wasn't directly aimed at you.]'' Grayfia said via magic. She was right however, it wasn't stated that an attack used against a member of Riser's team that also affect him was forbidden.

''Tsk! That's it now i'm really gonna incinerate that brat.'' Riser growled in rage.

''No more playing around KILL THEM ALL!'' Riser said to his team via magic.

 **Gym**

After Shirou left the Gremory team also was dispatched. Issei and Koneko are currently in the gym fighting 1 Rook and 3 Pawns.

''Take this and that !'' Xuelan shouted as she was throwing kicks one after another but Koneko was dodging them with ease.

''Are you done warming up ?'' Koneko asked with a bored face. Who could blame her, after the training with Shirou her attacks looked really sluggish.

''What's up with this Pawn we can't hit him at all.'' the pawn Mira shouted in rage as not only she but also her fellow pawns Nel and Ile were attacking Issei together but he was just dodging them with ease heck he looked like he actually bored.

''Sorry girls but your just kinda slow.'' Issei said while scratching his head while dodging a few chainsaws.

 _''Better not make Shirou wait too much.''_ Issei thought. He then touched each of the pawns placing a magical seal on each of them

''Take this my new special attack.'' Issei said as demonic energy began gathering all over his body and over his gauntlet. In the next moment he extended his armored hand and flicked his fingers.

In the next moment the clothes of the women he touched earlier began shattering.

''KYAHHHHHHHH!'' the 3 girls screamed as their clothes were now completely gone.

''You are the worst!'' Ile said.

''You are the enemy of every woman!'' Nel said.

''Beast! Sex fiend!'' Mira said.

''Ha Ha Ha This is the result of my hellish training...the **[Dress Break]**!'' Issei said proudly with his chest help up high...it would seem he believes he invented a cool move.

''... I misjudged you.'' Koneko said with a disgust in her voice.

''[Issei, Koneko get out of there now !]'' Rias said via magic.

''Yes mam~'' Issei and Koneko said as they run out of the building. In the next moment a projectile hit the Gym.

 **Boom**

The explosion was quite a powerful one since it pretty much decimated the whole building.

''[Riser-sama 1 Rook, 3 Pawns retire.]'' Grayfia announced.

''That guy sure like explosions doesn't he Koneko-chan?'' Issei said with a sigh. Koneko simply walked away.

''Don't talk to me...'' she said with a cold voice.

''Oh come one Koneko-chan i wont use that on a teammate.'' Issei said in an apologizing manner.

''[Issei...if there is even a shred of humanity left in you...stop using that technique.]'' Shirou said with a tired voice via magic. He just can't figure when did he have the time to develop that technique.

''Oh come it's the perfect weapon against Riser's team of girls.'' Issei said with a smile trying to defend his newest creation.

''[I swear if you use that again i wil- KONEKO ABOVE YOU!]'' Shirou screamed.

''Huh?'' Koneko said only to find a magic attack right above her head.

 **Boom**

The magic attack exploded violently. Dust was flying everywhere and in it Koneko's silhouette could be seen.

''KONEKO-CHAN!'' Issei screamed.

''KONEKO WHAT HAPPENED?!'' Rias asked desperately on her communicator.

 **Koneko Pov**

''[I swear if you use that again i wil- KONEKO ABOVE YOU!]'' Shirou-senpai screamed at me desperately on the communicator. I didn't understand what's going on until I looked above me. A powerful magic attack was approaching me at very high speed.

Everything is moving slow... Even with my Rook defense I can't take on that attack... Am i gonna lose?... No... I can't lose... Buchou and everyone are counting on me... But what can I do?

Somehow the words that Shirou-senpai said to me during the training camp begin to ring in my head... He is right... I have fight... Just for a second... I have to accept my power.

I activate my Nekomata powers revealing my cat ears and tail and channeled every bit of power I could find into my defense.

 **Boom**

As the dust cleared away Koneko was still standing up regardless of her injuries. Normally that attack would have made her retire but thanks to her Nekomata power she was able to increase her defense enough to resist the attack.

''Koneko-chan hang on!'' Issei said as he caught Koneko who was about to fall down. He clothes were all shattered.

''I'm ok... that attack just surprised me.'' Koneko said while breathing heavily. Of course she wasn't ok even if she managed to take that attack if she doesn't receive treatment soon she will pass out and retire.

''Ho she survived my attack... she won't survive the next one though!'' the woman known as Yubeluna said while preparing another attack from the sky.

''Riser's Queen!'' Issei said preparing to shield Koneko with his very body. However, the attack never came since Yubeluna got attack first by a lighting attack.

''Ara ara attacking Koneko-chan like that isn't very nice~'' Akeno said as she appeared right in front of Yubeluna.

''Akeno-san!'' Issei exclaimed happily.

''The Thunder Priestess. I was getting tired of waiting for you.'' Yubeluna said as she increased her magical energy, Akeno doing the same in response.

''[Issei take Koneko and meet me in the forest. Let Akeno-san handle her.]'' Shirou said on the communicator.

''Right!'' Issei said as he began running while carrying Koneko bridal style.

 **Forest**

''Issei take Koneko and meet me in the forest. Let Akeno handle her.'' Shirou said.

Shirou jumped to the left as a fire attack was about to hit him from the back.

''You know for a human your pretty handsome... So why don't you just stay still a let us beat you up~?'' a woman said from behind a tree. In the next moment 2 girls appeared from behind the tress. They were Riser's Pawn's Marion and Bürent.

''Sorry ladies but I'm in a hurry and I can't afford to waste any more time. '' Shirou said with a cold voice.

''Oh my you don't really expect to defeat us by yourself now do you ?'' Marion said arrogantly.

''I'm just not saying... I will defeat you!'' Shirou said as he began projecting a new weapon.

''Not if we kill you first!'' the pawns shouted as they jumped and were ready to attack Shirou. Shirou however wasn't affected by this in the slightest. In his hand now lied a sword, a European one but the most curios thing about it was that it looked like it was made from glass or a type of crystal. Shirou grabbed the swords with both hands surprisingly closed his eyes.

''He closed his eyes?!'' Bürent asked in confusion. 'Was he mocking them or was he just gonna let himself get taken out?' were the question's that were going throw her head...little did she know what was actually gonna happen.

'' **[Vision buster.]** '' Shirou shouted as the sword generated a powerful blinding light from its crystalline blade.

''Arrhhh my eyes.'' the girls screamed as the light was so powerful that it felt like their eyes were burned.

 **Vip area**

''A flash attack?... Does he plan to run away?'' Ajuka asked confused. However, his confusion was cleared after the flash dispersed. Shirou was now gone and what he left behind was rather 'unpleasant'. The two Pawns where now each pinned to a different tree with a fairly large number of swords in each of their bodies. Rather than a battle it looked like a tortured scene took place there as the blood from their bodies were flowing on the tree's.

''Guess not...'' Falbium said with a sweat drop.

''[Riser-sama 2 Pawns retire.]'' Grayfia announced.

 **''Interesting he used that sword instead of a flash grenade and took them out while they couldn't see. He certainly has interesting strategies.'** ' Sirzechs commented on Shirou's action. It certainly wasn't a very human strategy but it was indeed efficient.

 **Forest**

''Hang on Koneko-chan we will meet up with Shirou soon and he will take you to Asia to heal you.'' Issei was telling his injured friend with a gentle voice.

''I'm...sorry...for being such a bother.'' Koneko said with a tired trembling voice.

''Stop saying that! Were a team so we either win together or go down together!'' Issei shouted to his injured friend.

''Senpai...'' Koneko said with soft voice. Even though she knew Issei was a pervert she knew he was gentle one person in spite of it.

''Guys!'' Shirou shouted from a nearby tree.

''Shirou !''

''Damn those are some bad wounds. Issei i'll take care of Koneko go and back Kiba up.'' Shirou said.

''But-'' Issei wanted to protest but was quickly cut off.

''NOW!'' Shirou shouted. He nodded and went running to Kiba.

''Damn i don't have time to take you back to Asia. Gotta heal you myself.''

''But...Shirou-senpai...normal healing magic doesn't work on devils.'' Koneko told him with a tired voice. She was right many of normal healing methods would actually harm devils instead of healing them.

''Don't worry i have an idea.'' Shirou said as he waved his hand. In the next second they were surrounded by a small dome formed of swords.

 _''I didn't plan to use it but i don't have any choice.''_ Shirou thought after analyzing the situation.

'' **Trace on**.'' he whispered as on his hands two rings appeared.

But...On Shirou's hands wasn't a noble phantasm but a scared gear ... and a familiar one to back it up.

'' **[Twilight Healing]**...but how?'' Koneko asked in shock. Shirou said he doesn't have any sacred gear and this one belonged to Asia to top it.

''Calm down, its only a copy. It's not as efficient as Asia's and it consumes a lot of mana but it can heal you.'' Shirou said as the rings began to glow. Unlike the green light that Asia's did Shirou's did a rather crimson one.

It was after many attempts that Shirou was able to replicate a sacred gear. Unlike noble phantasms which he can grasp just by sight the sacred gears required direct contact. Due to their unique construction and power the cost of replicating one is very high.

 **Track field**

''Kiba!''

''Issei-kun how is Koneko?'' the blonde swordsman asked.

''Shirou is taking her to be healed. Did you finish your task?''

''Yes i just finished now.'' Kiba said as he dusted his clothes.

''This is gonna be so sweet.'' Issei said as he recalled the plan than Shirou made.

''What is gonna be 'so sweet'?'' a girly voice said from behind them. It was Ravel Phenex, but not just her from each side came Isabela, Karlamine, Mihae and Shuriya.

''Ravel Phenex...'' Issei whispered with a growl. He didn't have anything personally about her... but her brother was a different story.

''Rias Gremory Knight i challenge you to a duel!'' Karlamine declared to Kiba as she began attack him.

''Just as Shirou said...'' Kiba thought as he was dodging her attacks.

''Hey Kiba play with her until I boost up ok?'' Issei said with a bored voice.

'' **[Boost!]** ''

''Are you sure you have the time to be checking other peoples fights!'' Isabela said as she began fighting Issei... though Issei was also dodging the attacks pretty easy.

''Maybe~'' Issei said with bored voice.

'' **[Boost!** ]''

''Damn you!'' Shuriya said as she began attacking together with Isabela.

''Why can't we hit him!'' the masked woman asked.

''Cuz your slow?'' Issei said with a bit of sarcasm.

''Mihae summon them!'' Ravel ordered the kimono bishop.

''But Ravel-sama they wont stop attacking once I call them!'' Mihae said with a concerned voice.

''Do it!'' Ravel ordered.

''Very well.'' Mihae said as she began making a series of hand signs and on her hands the marks of two dogs appeared.

''In the name of the Phenex clan come forth Milo, Olim!'' she chanted as she placed her hands on the ground and from two magic circles two hyena like creatures appeared. Unlike normal hyenas their bodies are much larger, their eyes are blood red, their fangs are sharp as knives and the look in their eyes give away a very powerful blood lust.

''What the hell are those things?!'' Issei asked in shock.

'' **[Boost!]** ''

''Some of my brothers pets. A pair of Crocotta twins. '' Ravel said with a superior smile.

''Milo, Olim destroy them!'' Mihae ordered the hyenas.

''Graaaaaa!'' the hyenas roared as they dashed towards Issei. In a matter of seconds they were right in front of Issei and ready to take a bite of him.

''Whoaa!'' Issei screamed as a few inches from his face a sword appeared and flied to the hyenas. The sword didn't hit them as they seemed to avoid it at the very last second.

''Issei stay calm I got you covered !'' Shirou shouted from the top of a nearby building.

''Shirou!''

''That damn human again... Milo, Olim tear him apart!'' Ravel ordered very angrily. It was because of Shirou after all that this game was going crazy for her team.

''Graawww!'' the hyenas roared as they dashing towards Shirou. In response Shirou began sniping them with swords but they were dodging each one at the very last seconds as they were getting closer and closer.

 _''Man those things are fast... no...that's not it... they seem to use their instincts to dodge my arrows. If range wont work gotta go close than._ '' Shirou thought as he traced Kansho and Bakuya. He dashed forward and started to attack the hyena's but they were continuously dodging his attacks. It was a stalemate situation, neither the hyenas could hit Shirou nor Shirou could slash them.

 _''Man their too agile I can't slash them...''_

''Shirou i'll come and help !'' Issei shouted as he dodged another punch from Isabela.

''No stick to the plan. I can take on a couple of hyenas alone.'' Shirou said as he dodged a bite from Milo. Suddenly his expression changed to shock like he just realized something.

''Hyenas...alone...That's it !'' Shirou said in awe as the perfect plan just popped up in his head. He extended his right arm and on it a crimson lion mark began glowing.

''By this mark I call upon you. Come forth Simba.'' Shirou declared as from the mark a magic circle appeared and went to the ground growing in size.

''A familiar?!'' Ravel asked in shock.

The biggest shock however was when Simba actually teleported. He was in his cat form and was just...sleeping.

''S-Simba...'' Shirou said with a tired voice. Of all the times he could have chosen to sleep it just had to be now.

''Huaaaa did you call master?'' Simba asked as he rubbed his eyes with his paws.

''Pwuahhaahhaha what's that ?! You expect to fight us with a small cat. Really humans are just so funny.'' Ravel and her teammates laughed hysterically...heck even the hyenas were laughing.

 **VIP area**

''Kyaahhhh he so cute~! I just wanna hug him, pet him and dress him up~!'' Serafall said all exited while shaking Falbium like a doll.

 **Track field**

''No offense Shirou...but what can your cat do?'' Issei asked with a perplexed face.

''Ok this is embarrassing...even the hyenas are laughing.'' Shirou thought as he began rubbing his temples.

''What was that?!'' Simba asked in rage as he stared at the hyenas.

''Master... Did I hear wrong or did those hyenas just called me a useless cat?'' Simba asked Shirou.

''I think they did.'' Shirou said...though Shirou didn't actually understood what the hyenas said but chose to nod.

''Master... can you grant me permission to tear them up?'' Simba asked with a cold voice. Somehow his eyes were really scary.

''Be my guest.'' Shirou said with a small sweat drop on his face... he just didn't know what to anymore.

'' **GAOOOOO!** '' Simba roared as his body began glowing in golden light. His real form was now in full display for all the people around to see.

''Ok... didn't see that coming.'' Issei said.

 **VIP area**

''N-No way!'' a man with a hood over his face said in shock as he jumped from his seat.

''Are you ok Regulus?'' the young devil Sairaorg Bael asked.

''Y-Yes im fine master Sairaorg. I just didn't expect to see a Nemean lion in this game.'' Regulus said as he sits back on his chair.

'' I see.'' Sairaorg said as he returned his sight to the game.

' _'It sure has been a long time hasn't it Simba... To think I would actually see the day when you obtained a partner and master... You sure have grown haven't you my child._ '' Regulus thought.

 **Track field**

''A Nemena Lion!?'' Mihae asked in shock

''Impossible! Not even high-class devils can tame those beasts!'' Ravel said.

''He never tamed me... He became my friend.'' Simba said as he dashed towards the hyenas.

While Simba was fast the hyenas where faster than him and they managed to avoid his attack and bite his neck and front leg in response. Simba however was unfazed as the bites couldn't penetrate his golden hide.

''You call those _bites_?'' Simba asked with a bored expression on his face.

''This is what you call a _bite_.'' he said as he took a bite out of Milo's neck quickly spitting the body part and changing his sight towards Olim.

''And this is what you call a _claw_.'' he said as his claw decimated Olim's belly.

The two hyena's quickly disappeared as the attacks caused them too much damage.

''Damn mutts, that's what you get for insulting me.'' Simba said with a rather arrogant voice.

''Oh man now i'm cover in blood. Master can I go home and wash, I can't stand the smell of dog blood.'' Simba asked Shirou who was just staring at him. He knew that Simba was a bit sensitive when it came to his pride but he didn't quite expect this.

''S-Sure go ahead.'' Shirou said with an awkward voice.

''Then if you will excuse me.'' Simba said as he teleported away.

'' _Note to self: Never insult Simba's pride.''_ Shirou thought.

'' _Note to self: Never piss off Shirou's cat...or lion?''_ Issei thought.

''Guys we need to go, Rias is already fighting Riser and believe me his pissed!'' Shirou said as he just got his head back in the game.

''KIBA LETS DO IT!''

''YES!'' Kiba said as he regrouped with Issei and Shirou.

''Take it all **[Boosted Gear Gift]** ''

'' **[Transfer!]** '' the gauntlet shouted as it transferred its powers to Kiba.

After the transfer was done Shirou summoned around them a series of swords and made a type of barrier around them.

''Lets go **[Explosion Edge Link]**!'' Kiba said as he pierced his sword in the ground. In the next moment the [Explosion Edge] swords that he buried earlier under the track field now all activated and exploded together.

 **BOOM**

''AHHHH!'' the girls all screamed as the were engulfed in the explosions. Even with their fire resistance they couldn't take on the full blast of 50 [Explosion Edge] copies. It looked like Berserker just danced Step there.

''[Riser-sama 1 Pawn, 1 Rook, 1 Knight, 1 Bishop Retire.] ''

''Wow...that sure was powerful.'' Issei said as he checked his surrounding. The whole area except the portion on which they stood was now a giant hole.

 _''Guess Shirou was right...my power is limited by my imagination.''_ Kiba thought as he remembered the mission Shirou gave to him. Shirou told him to start digging using [Earth Drillers] under the track field and plant in certain locations copies of Explosion Edges. Shirou predicted that the track field will be a vital location for battle so he decided to mine it.

''Kiba you ok ?'' Issei asked as Kiba seemed to fall on his knees patting and breathing very hard.

''I'm fine...guess creating and triggering all those swords together in sync took a toll on me... But at least it took out everyone.'' Kiba said.

''It did ...except one...'' Shirou said as he pointed on the person who was getting up from the rubble of the hole. It was Ravel... however her clothes were almost completely destroyed...but the most notable thing was the amount of burns on her body.

''Huaa Huaa ... You guys are crazy making the whole field explode around you.'' Ravel said with a sigh as her wounds were quickly healing.

''Crazy... but efficient.'' Shirou said as he traced and threw in Ravel's shadow a Black Key. She thought at first that he missed but was proven wrong the second she tried to move.

''What's this sword I can't move?!'' Ravel said in shock as no matter how hard she struggled her body wouldn't move even a centimeter.

''I'm sorry miss but I will ask you to retire.'' Shirou said with an intimidating aura.

''As if I would do that! I may not be a warrior but i'm still a member of the Phenex clan and we don't run away from battles!'' Ravel declared proudly to the Faker. Her words weren't filled with arrogance like her brother but with genuine respect for her families name. Shirou couldn't help but respect her, so he decided to take her out in a more humanly way.

''Foolish...but admirable.'' Shirou said with a small smile as her performed the Bajiquan move 'Six Grand Opening - Elbow Upthrust ' on Ravel. A little something he picked up from a parallel version of his that battle Kotomine Kirei.

''Guahhhh!'' she screamed in pain as the thrust went deeper and deeper within her chest.

''C-Can't b-breath...'' Ravel growled in pain as she couldn't breathe nor move to ease the sensation of asphyxiation. The only thing that she could do was look at her brother who was fighting Rias on the rooftop as she passed out.

''[Riser-sama 1 Bishop retires.]''

''And that kids is how you can take out a person with crazy healing.'' Shirou said to Kiba and Issei.

''Kiba can you still fight?'' Issei asked Kiba who was still on his knees.

''I used a lot of my stamina when i dug those tunnels with [Earth Driller] and planted those [Explosion Edge's]. I will need a couple of minutes to recover.'' Kiba said with an embarrassed tired voice. In his defense the swords he usually created are swords he uses in battle so the concept of creating swords for different purposes than sword fights was limiting his imagination process and the swords that Shirou made him created consume much more stamina than his regular ones.

''Then rest. Issei go back up Rias-san now. I still have one last thing to do.'' Shirou said to Issei.

''Yes!'' Issei said as he began dashing towards Riser.

 **Akeno Vs Yubeluna**

Then fight between Akeno and Yubeluna seems to also be at its end. However, it doesn't look to good for Akeno. The battle was rather evenly matched and due to Shirou's training Akeno was able to dodge many major blows from the enemy Queen. When the battle seemed to go in Akenos favor Yubeluna quickly used a Phoenix tear on herself and the battle went for the worse for Akeno. She is now standing in the air covered with a larger series of injuries while Yubeluna has very few and the worst part is that when she regained her health she also regained her mana supplies...while Akeno is almost out of.

''I have to admit you did surprisingly well ''Thunder Priestess'' but this is the limit.'' Yubeluna said as she used an explosive spell on Akeno. Even though she manages to use a defensive spell a part of the blast still go through and inflicted on her a new injury.

 _''N-No I can't lose...everyone has been doing their best and I can't be the only one to fail.''_ Akeno thought as she was trying to figure out a way to defeat Yubeluna.

''Ha ha ha its useless. You're just delaying the inevitable. '' the woman laughed as she continued to rain her exploding magic on Akeno barrier.

 _''One attack...that's all I can do with my remaining magic...but that alone wont be enough...''_ Akeno thought after realizing that Shirou was right. If she wanted to win for her friends she will have to accept herself and her heritage. While she couldn't accept it all immediately she decided that today, this hour, this minuted, this very second she will accept it all for her friends sake.

 _''Mother please give me strength.''_ Akeno prayed in her mind remembering the days before she became a devil. The happy days that she spent together with her mother and father.

For a moment one of her devil wings have changed to a fallen angel one, but no one was able to notice it due to smoke Yubeluna's attacks were creating. In one final attempt Akeno poured all her remaining magical energy into one final attack. This attack however had something extra in it besides her usual thunder magic. Holy light, the one element that was the most poisonous for devils.

Akeno launched her final attack with all her might. Yubeluna tried to raise a barrier but the attack was too fast and the attack hit her body.

''Guuahhhhh!'' Yubeluna screamed in pain. The attack was nothing like the ones from before.

''Impossible...what is this magic...its burning me from the inside...no...my conscience is fading...I can't...'' Yubeluna thought as she passed out and hit the ground.

''[Riser-sama 1 Queen retires.]''

 _''How weird... I know I hate my father... Yet today i'm glad i'm his daughter...his power saved me.''_ Akeno thought. A small gentle smile was formed on her face as her body was falling to the ground due to exhaustion. However, she didn't hit it as someone caught her.

''Koneko-chan?'' Akeno asked confused. The one who caught her was non other than Koneko.

''Lets go Akeno-senpai, we can't miss how Riser loses.'' Koneko said with a very and I mean very small smile.

''Ara ara your right.''

 **Riser vs Rias**

After Riser noticed that his peerage is getting decimated one after another he decided to step in take matters in his own hands. Because the risk of Riser going after the other who were still recovering after their respective fights Rias blocked his path as she was the only one at full strength that could fight Riser. She together with Asia fought Riser quite well with the information Shirou gave them. Rias attacked Riser brain and spine cord which cause his moves to slow stop as he healed which bought enough time for her team to take out Riser remaining pieces. However, Riser wasn't a pushover and he did manage to inflict quite a number of attacks on Rias as well. As how things look now Rias won't last much longer and if not by wounds she will probably lose to her fatigue.

''[Riser-sama 1 Queen retires.]''

''What in the Maou's name is going on here?!'' Riser screamed in rage, the flames on his back growing in size in response.

''First Ravel, now Yubeluna. just what did you do, train with a Maou?! Riser asked in rage.

''Nope just with Shirou.'' Rias said with a smirk.

''Shirou... You expect me to believe that mere human made you this strong?'' Riser asked in denial. To him humans were less than insect so the very concept was a joke to him.

''Maybe you will believe us when you lose. Riser give up your all alone now, what can a king do when he is all alone.'' Rias declared confidently. From a point of view that would be the best choice for Riser as his team was gone and Rias's team was untouched.

''Alone... Hahahahahaha... Rias my pretty, foolish love, the fact that i'm alone makes things better for me... Now i don't have to worry about going all out!'' Riser screamed as in his hands a gigantic fire ball was formed. It seems Riser did indeed held back during the fight. Probably he didn't want to damage his future wife too bad, but in the situation at hand that didn't matter anymore. It was either his image or his wifes health. You all know what he chooses.

 _''T-This is bad, if we get hit by that is over!''_ Rias panicked as Riser threw the fire ball at her and Asia. Against an attack of that scale she needed time to channel enough power to counter it.

'' **[Dragon Shot!]** '' Issei shouted as he used his new attack againts Riser's. The two attacks clashed against each other resulting a powerful explosion whose force blaster Rias and Asia away.

''Sorry i'm late Buchou!'' Issei as he caught Rias and Asia. Issei now all powered up by Promoting to Queen.

''Issei/Issei-san!'' Rias and Asia both said.

''Shirou how much more time do you need ?'' Issei asked on the communication line.

''[A little longer. So can you fight him ?]'' Shirou asked.

''No... This guys flames are no joke... I need to use it!'' Issei said as he analyzed Riser's current form. His flames are much more powerful and intense than they were before. As reckless as Issei is he knew that in order to fight Riser he will need some protection against his flames.

''[... Very well... just don't come crying to me later that you regret it.]'' Shirou said with a sigh. He knew what Issei was about to and he personally advised him not to use unless he doesn't have any other choice.

''Ha HA for Buchou I will kill even God himself, there's no way i'll regret it !'' Issei laughed as his body began glowing with green light.

''LETS GO DDRAIG!'' He shouted as his gauntlet was now shining more powerful than ever before.

'' **[About time, I've been waiting for this all day!]** '' a voice that came from the gauntlet said.

 **Flashback**

After a lot of simulations Shirou reached the conclusion that Issei can't fight Riser because of his fighting style. Issei however decided that he wants to be the one to fight Riser since he caused so much trouble for his beloved Rias.

''Issei you can't fight Riser. His flames are to powerful and you don't anything to defend yourself against them.'' Shirou said with a rather annoyed voice. After all he kept telling Issei over and over again to forget it but he is just to stubborn to accept.

''I don't care! There has to be a way for me to beat that bastard.''

'' **[Might I suggest something?]** '' a voice from nowhere said.

''Whose there?'' Shirou and Issei asked as they looked around them.

'' **[Over here.]** '' the voice from Isseis hand said.

''Shirou... did my hand just talk?'' Issei asked with a weird face.

'' **[I talked, not your hand.]** ''

''Whoaaaaaa!'' Issei screamed as he jumped a few meters. He started believing that Shirou's inhuman training finally made him go crazy.

'' **[I have to say young swordsman you are quite crazy...You're training made him awaken me so fast. I thought i'd have to wait until he suffers some emotional trauma to awaken me.]** '' Ddraig said with a laugh.

''So your the Sekiryuutei huh... You said something about a suggestion?'' Shirou said with a raised eyebrow.

 **Flashback end**

''Ddraig?! You managed to awaken the soul of the Sekiryuutei?'' Rias said in awe. Shirou did say they prepared a surprise but she didn't quite expect this.

''[That and much more!]'' Shirou said on the communicator.

''Lets go **Shiiiiiine! Over Booster!** '' Issei shouted as the light swallowed his body.

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]** Ddraig shouted.

From the light Issei appeared covered with a red draconic armor all over his body.

''This is the power of the Sekiryuutei! The Balance Breaker, [ **Boosted Gear Scale-mail]**!'' Issei shouted.

''Balance Breaker ?! The Forbidden Move?!'' Rias asked in shock.

 **VIP area**

''Impossible he reached Balance Breaker in such a short time?!'' Falbium asked in shock. After all it takes a long period of time even for talented warriors to reach their balance breakers.

''No... its an incomplete form... but even so is still quite powerful.'' Ajuka commented.

 **Issei vs Riser**

' **'[Remember partner you have only 15 seconds. Though you probably wouldn't have lasted even 10 whole seconds if your friend hadn't train you.]** ''

''That's plenty of time lets go!'' Issei shouted as he used the something like a rocket propulsion from his back.

 **[XV]**

''There's no way i'm letting you marry Buchou! Her virginity is mine!'' Issei declared proudly as he backed his fist.

''What?! Don't joke around her virginity belongs to me!'' Riser declared arrogantly. In the next moment both fighters hit each others face with their fist.

From the ground Rias was hiding her face in embarrassment. It would seem that both Issei and Riser forgot that this fight is broadcasted all over the underworld.

 **[XIV]**

''You already have a harem you douche!'' Issei said as he kicked Riser in the abdomen.

''So what i still need an official wife!'' Riser said as he punched Issei in the liver.

 **[XIII]**

'' **[Dragon Shot!]** '' Issei screamed as he blasted Risers left hand and leg with it.

 **[XII]**

''Your just a low class reincarnated devil ! Without that sacred gear your nothing !'' Riser declared arrogantly as his limbs regenerated back.

 **[XI]**

''Your right I'm nothing without it, but the one thing i have and you don't are friends who support me and give me strength and I'm gonna show to you just what I mean.'' Issei declared as his gauntlet began glowing even more powerful than before.

 **[X]**

''Ddraig activate it now!'' Issei shouted.

'' **[Very well but be careful it will be active only for a few seconds.]** ''

In the next moment there was a change is Issei aura. From his gauntlet a yellowish aura erupted and overlaid his green one covering his body with it. That aura felt wrong...not evil, just wasn't the one Ddraig should have...it felt like a curse.

 **[IX]**

Issei dashed and sheared a cross counter with Riser. The attack affected Issei pretty bad as he began spitting blood through his helmet. Riser didn't get off unscratched however, the punch fractured the left side of his jaw.

''Like that will do any go-'' Riser was about to comment but he noticed something was wrong. The wound wasn't healing.

''What's going on why isn't it healing?! YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU ?!'' Riser screamed in rage at Issei.

 **[VIII]**

''Sorry but i have no time to explain.'' Issei said as he dashed forward again.

 **Flashback**

''So Ddraig, you say a weapon can be absorbed in a sacred gear if the users will is strong enough and the user can actually channel a power or curse of a weapon through his body without revealing the said weapon?'' Shirou asked.

'' **[Yes.]** '' Ddraig said. Shirou couldn't help but smile at his answer.

''Shirou... that smile of yours is scarring me...'' Issei said as he began sweating out of fear. Every time Shirou smiled like that it meant Issei was about to suffer...a lot.

''I just thought of a way for you to beat Riser up. Issei i present you...'' Shirou said as he began tracing.

''The Yellow Rose of Mortality : **Gáe Buidhe**.'' Shirou said as in his hand now was a 1.4 meters long yellow spear with fairy letters carved in it. It was the spear of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, given to him as a gift by Manannán mac Lir, the king of fairies.

''Gay Booty?'' Issei asked with a perplexed face. But it wasn't as perplexed as the one Shirou had when he heard how Issei misspelled it...heck Shirou was wondering how he managed to resist the urge to face-palm himself.

''I'll act like i didn't just hear that. Anyway this weapon has a powerful curse on it that will cause any wound inflicted by it to become unhealeble.'' Shirou said with a smirk. It was a shame he couldn't fight Riser since he wanted to try this spear and other weapons on him.

'' _ **[Weird... I know my memories are pretty messed up but i don't recall Gáe Buidhe looking like that... Just where did he find it?]**_ '' Ddraig thought. Ever since he was sealed inside his sacred gear the are certain aspects of his life that he can't recall. However, the spear just doesn't feel right to him.

'' **[Shirou Emiya...that weapon is made out of pure magic... it can be absorbed in the sacred gear but it will probably last only a few seconds after my partner activates its power.** ]''

''That's enough time.'' Issei said with a smirk.

 **Flashback end**

 **[VII]**

''[Issei everything is ready. Make him crash.]'' Shirou said.

''About time. Let's start **Operation Porcupine**!'' Issei screamed all fired up. His voice was heard by everyone.

'' **Operation Porcupine**...That's a lame name.'' Riser, Rias, her servants, the Maous and pretty much every single person who heard the name said.

''See I told you the name sucks!'' Issei shouted at Shirou since he was the one who came up with the name.

''Its better than Operation Penetration like you suggested.''

''Tsk!'' Issei growled as he threw another fist at Riser.

 **[VI]**

'' **[Partner we can't use the power of the spear anymore. Better finish this.]** '' Ddraig said as the yellowish aura has disappeared.

''That's what I've been planing!'' Issei said as he propulsed himself towards Riser.

''Graawwww!'' Riser growled in pain as his neck was caught into a lariat. Issei used the force of the propulsion to take them both just above the track field where Shirou was.

 **[V]**

''Fall down you damn Bird!'' Issei shouted as he kicked Riser to the ground. However, the ground wasn't empty.

The reason why Shirou didn't go support Rias and the other was because he stayed behind to fill the track field with swords...really long and big ones. But that's not all as he splashed each sword with holy water to make sure that this will hurt like hell for Riser.

''Gaahhhhhhhhhh! Riser screamed in pain as he fell right onto the swords getting pierced in the process.

 **[IV]**

Riser got up and tried to pull out the swords but the moment he touched the blades they burned his hands. The holy water wasn't boosted but it still packed quite a punch.

''What's up with these swords... Are they holy ones... Impossible how could you touch them!?'' Riser asked in shock as Issei picked up a sword with his left hand.

After looking closely at his hand Riser noticed something, the aura leaking from it was a pure dragonic one rather than a demonic one.

''Y-You imbecile you offered your very arm to the dragon?!'' Riser asked in shock.

''A small price to pay. For my master i'll let my whole body become that of a dragon if that is what I need to protect her!'' Issei shouted as he stabbed Riser with the sword he picked.

 **[III]**

''I'M NOT DONE YET!'' Issei shouted as he picked up swords one after another and stabbed Riser with them and continue repeating the process over and over again.

''GRAAHHHHH!'' Riser screamed in agony as the swords in his body kept growing in numbers... 6...15...31...54...69...82...100!... So this is what Shirou meant by Operation Porcupine.

 **[II]**

When Issei finally stopped there he could barely see any of Riser body within the sea of swords. He could still see his face however but his eyes were lifeless.

''N-No...m-more...'' Riser muttered in a last attempt to stop the torture he was going threw. At his request Issei stopped but he also took of his helmet. His face was enraged, a big portion of his skin was burned and blood was flowing out of his head. The most notably thing however was his eyes, they were probably the most intimidating and scary eyes Riser ever saw.

'' **NOW LISTEN HERE, IF YOU EVER COME AFTER MY MASTER AGAIN I WON'T STOP UNTIL I KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME** ?! Issei shouted while emitting as much dragonic aura and blood lust he could muster to make sure that there won't be a next time.

 **[I]**

In that moment the seed of fear was planted inside Riser and his spirit finally broke.

''I-I r-retiree...'' Riser murmured with his remaining strength.

''Riser Phenex-sama Retires!''

 **''The winner is Rias Gremory!''**

That announcement caused a huge acclamation from the people of the underworld. Riser a man who was known for his power, status and battle record was defeated by Rias Gremory in spite of all the odds being against her.

While the devil aristocrats were speechless the young generation of devils were now excited as they witnessed one of the people of their generation obtain a flawless victory.

 **[0]**

The countdown was finally over and the armor disappeared revealing Issei's injured body. The number of burns and injuries are great, many would wonder how Issei was still standing with those kinds of injuries. Issei however didn't take a moment to rest, he still had one more thing to do.

He tried his best to keep himself awake to make one final declaration to the underworld. He raised his left hand and held it high and with the very last ounce of strength he had left declared:

' **'DEVILS OF THE UNDERWORLD! MY NAME IS ISSEI HYOUDOU AND IF ANYONE WANTS TO APPROACH MY MASTER HE WILL HAVE TO THROUGH ME FIRST!** ''

 **VIP area**

The people who heard his speech weren't angry or scarred of his it but rather they were impressed by it. The first person to stand up was Sairaorg Bael who began clapping his hands in respect for Issei. Soon after everyone did the same.

 _''I can't remember when was the last time I was so fired up.''_ Sairaorg thought.

''See Falbi-chan see! I told it will be good to watch!'' Serafall said all proud and exited.

''It certainly was... intriguing...'' Falbium said.

 _''The Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei and the mysterious human Emiya Shirou... these two will certainly be a topic for discussion for a while.''_ Ajuka thought. Issei aside Shirou was the most intriguing person that fought today.

The game that took place today didn't have 1 but 2 MVP's.

 **Student council room**

''THEY DID IT!'' the girls all screamed in hype and jumped up hugging each other.

''WOOOOOO KAICHOU THEY DID IT ! THEY REALLY DID IT!'' Saji cried in happiness not realizing that he began hugging Sona. He froze the moment he realized what he done and was praying to the Maou's for a painless death.

''O-Ohh s-sorry i didn't mean to...'' Saji murmured as he was scarred to death.

''N-No... it's ok.'' Sona said with a small blush on her. Everyone in the room just made a 'WTF' face.

 **Arena**

Issei body was trembling. Even though he won he refuses to fall to ground. He didn't really understood why but just couldn't allow himself to look bad now... But even so Issei reached his limits... no ...he reached his limit halfway during his fight with Riser but broke through them with all his might.

But alas his body gave in and began crashing to the ground... But he never hit it as someone grabbed him by the arm and sustained him.

''You sure a reckless you know that?'' Shirou asked with a smile as he helped Shirou stand back up.

'' Ha ha like your one to talk... planting exploding swords all over the campus.'' Issei said with a small smirk.

'' ... Good job kid.'' Shirou said with a gentle smile.

 _''Buchou... everyone... I did it!''_ Issei said with a small smile as he closed his eyes and embraced a well deserved nap.

After a minute or two the Gremory team all joined Shirou and took Issei back to Kuoh Academy to get rest and healed by Asia. On the way back and until Issei woke up Rias stayed by his side hugging him and thanking him for saving her future. Ever since Shirou meet her, he never saw such pure untainted happiness radiating from her.

An odd thing was when Zelretch began whispering from his necklace 'The Rias Route has officially taken off for the dragon boy.'. But Shirou chose to ignore him.

Everything seemed to have ended in the best possible scenario... but this was only the beginning... since the fact that Riser got the game broadcast all over the Underworld had caused more than just show his defeat. A game that should have been kept secret to all was now exposed to certain individuals... Not only Zelretch could predict what was gonna happen next.

* * *

 **Khaos Brigade Headquarters**

''Hi there Cao Cao. Still checking the report of that girl from Paris?'' Georg asked.

''Evening Georg... Yes, if it's confirmed that she posses a sacred gear, I will go recruit her.'' Cao Cao said.

''You might have to make her wait.'' Georg said.

''Did something happen?'' Cao Cao asked.

''I think I may have found a very interesting recruit.'' Georg said with smile after giving Cao Cao the disc he was holding.

 **Grigori headquarters**

''Azazel do you have a moment?'' Shemhazai asked.

''Yeah, yeah just ordering some files.'' Azazel said from behind the mountain of papers.

''Tell me if i'm wrong but creation type scared gear's usually involve the user to create something that belongs to the single class they belong to am I right?''

''Well yeah...but you already know about it, so why do you ask?'' Azazael asked a bit confused.

'' I just saw a recording of a Rating game that took place earlier and there was a human who participated in it. The intriguing part is that he could create both holy and demonic swords but bows as well. But the weird part was that he was using the swords as arrows.'' Shemhazai said.

'' Bring me that tape and a cup of coffee. This will be a long night.'' Azazel said as he shoved all the papers off his desk. If there's one thing that was certain was that once Azazel gets his attention on something there's no stopping him.

 **Human world**

''Pardon my intrusion lord Kokabiel.'' Valper asked the man who was sitting and reading a Bible.

''What is it Valper, i'm reading.'' Kokabiel said with a sigh.

''One of our men just sent us a recording of a rating game of the little sister of the Maou Sirzechs.'' Valpar said as he smiled.

''You don't say... Is she strong?''

''To be honest what interests me isn't her but rather a human who participated on her behalf.''

''A human you say... Whats his name?'' Kokabiel asked curious.

''Emiya Shirou.''

 **Vatican headquarters**

''Good evening Father.'' a young priest said as he entered the room. He is in he's middle 20's and has brown short hair and blank brown eyes, and wears a lower class priest uniform and around he's neck he wears a small golden cross. The look he has in he's eyes is one of an empty man with no emotion.

''How did the visit go son?... Is she feeling any better?'' the old man asked from his deck.

''No...her condition is the same...'' the priest said with an emotionless voice.

''I see...'' the old man said with a sad sigh.

''Did something happen?'' the priest asked.

''Well you could say that...'' the old man said as he took out of his pocked a disk.

''What is that?'' the priest asked.

''One of our members sent us a recording of a Rating Game that took place in the Underworld today.''

''Forgive me but i don't see what that has to do with us.''

''I had the same reaction as well... but after I watched it I found something very peculiar.''

''Such as ?'' the priest asked.

''A human participated as a replacement for one of the teams members.''

''A human... odd.'' the priest said.

''True... but the thing that truly got my attention was the look in his eyes.'' the old man.

''The look?'' the priest asked confused not understanding what he meant.

''It was similar to yours... He even used one of your fighting techniques. I know that you seem to think that you are an anomaly among humans so I thought this might help change your perspective.'' the old man said with a warm voice.

''I see... thank you Father!'' the priest said with a gentle smile yet his eyes were devoid of any sort of emotion.

''Well then i have a meeting so ill take my leave.'' the old man said as he got up and headed to the exit.

''Goodnight Father.'' the priest said in a respectful manner.

''Goodnight _Kirei_.'' the man said as he left.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 End**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Man this chapter was long and this guys was then end of the Riser arc.**

 **And so hope you enjoyed this chapter. I could have made Shirou beat Riser up but meh. Hope you enjoyed how Issei did make Riser a Yakitori.**

 **The Crocotta is a mythical dog-wolf of India or Ethiopia, linked to the hyena and said to be a deadly enemy of men and dogs.**

 **Why i choose a hyena instead of a bird? Well I wanted to give Simba a natural enemy. So did some research and it seems that hyena,elephants and buffalo's are lions natural enemy. Now be honest would you have chose something else besides the hyena?**

* * *

 **Shichishito-Sacred sword of the seven branched Heaven**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Rank: C-**

 **Range: 2-4**

 **Maximum number of targets: 1-2 person(s)**

 **A national treasure of Japan preserved in the Isonokami Shrine in Nara Prefecture. In the Nihon Shoki it is mentioned as a gift of the king of Baekje that has been bestowed upon a ruler during the Yamato era as a gift. While a national treasure it's not know for its creator, wielder or history but rather its know for its irregular shape.**

 **A holy attribute sword. While dangerous against demonic beings it's a sword more specialized in dealing with spiritual and Youkai creatures due to its continuous exposure to the Shinto ley lines.**

* * *

 **[Vision Buster]**

 **Owner: Kiba Yuuto**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Rank: E-**

 **Range: 5-10**

 **Maximum number of targets: 50**

 **A demonic sword created by [Sword Birth]. A European long sword made from glass or a type of crystal. Its ability allows the user to make it cause a powerful flash light. Something equivalent to a powerful flash grenade.**

* * *

 **[Earth Driller]**

 **Owner: Kiba Yuuto**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Rank: E-**

 **Range: 4-9**

 **Maximum number of targets: 1-2**

 **A demonic sword created by [Sword Birth]. A brown drill like sword. Its abilities allows the user to dig in the earth at a very rapid rate.**

* * *

 **[Explosion Edge]**

 **Owner: Kiba Yuuto**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Rank: E~E+**

 **Range: 5-10**

 **Maximum number of targets: 5-50**

 **A demonic sword created by [Sword Birth]. A cracked European sword. Its ability allows the sword to be use as a bomb, by activating it or destroying it the sword will explode. The explosion of a single copy can cause an explosion the size of a c4 brick.**

* * *

 **Next time: Chapter 9.: A celebration, a betrayal and a reunion**

 **Don't forget to Review :D**


	9. A celebration, a betrayal and a reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High School DxD, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

 **I find Fate/Stay Night-High School DxD crossovers rather entertaining so I decided to make my version of it (there might be some already used or cliche elements so plz don't hate me)**

* * *

 **Author consultation room:**

 **Author: So everyone, today we have Issei-san as our guest.**

 **Issei: Glad to be here.**

 **Author: So Issei-san what did you think about last chapter?**

 **Issei: I loved how you made me stronger and I sure loved how you made me defeat Riser**

 **Author: You sure liked making him a real Yakitori didn't you?**

 **Issei: You bet.**

 **Author: So anything you want to complain about?**

 **Issei: Yeah... There isn't enough Oppai. I know the Fate series are a bit more serious than DxD but that's why people like us for THE GLORY OF OPPAI**

 **Author:... I'm trying my best you know... It's not easy creating good erotic scenes**

 **Issei: Come on Author-san you can do it. Anyways here's:**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **A celebration, a betrayal and a reunion**

* * *

With the victory brought by Shirou and Issei, the threat of marrying Riser has finally passed and Rias can now enjoy her youth together with her friends. The day after Rating game between Rias and Riser, the Gremory team together with Sona's peerage have meet to complete the very last mission regarding this situation.

''Ahem... For Rias and her peerage flawless victory against Riser, cheers!'' Sona said as she raised her glass.

 _''Cheers!''_

It would seem that after the victory against Riser's team Rias decided to throw a victory party and Shirou being Shirou suggested throwing it at his place since it's the biggest house of all the members of the ORC... well the second one after Rias's home but she wanted to do the party in the human world so they ended up doing at Shirou's home.

Everyone decided to help out and organize the party. Koneko and Tsubasa carried the food and drinks. Momo, Asia and Reya are helping Shirou in the kitchen and the others arranged the room.

''Man Hyoudou your fight with Riser got me all fired up~'' Saji said as he took a sip of his drink.

''I sure looked cool didn't I?'' Issei said with a grin. While Issei wasn't an arrogant person he couldn't help but feel proud of he's victory.

''More like scary... I mean Riser is a douche but turning him into pincushion of swords was kinda going overboard...'' Saji said as he remembered how Issei stabbed Riser with over 100 swords bathed in holy water.

''In my defense... That was kind of Shirou's idea...'' Issei said while scratching he's head.

''Oh come on, stop joking. There's no way Emiya could plan something like that.'' Saji laughed. He just couldn't imagine a nice guy like Shirou coming up with such a cold plan.

Somehow the Gremory team shivered at his statement. They looked like they just froze, Issei's face went pale and began sweating, Koneko's hair up like a cat that just got scarred, Kiba's hands were trembling, Akeno was smiling but her eyebrows were twitching really fast and Rias eyes were twitching slightly. The people who didn't wittiness Shirou unorthodox training were wondering what was going on.

''What's the matter?'' Saji asked curios as he wondered if he said something wrong.

''Saji... believe me... Shirou is more devil than Satan himself when it comes to training...'' Issei said with a trembling voice as he placed his left hand over Saji's shoulder. Somehow he's eyes were so terrified one would think Issei just saw death itself.

''Just how bad could it be?'' Tsubaki asked confused. She knew Shirou for a while and helped her with some small errands and she just can't imagine what he could have done to terrify her fellow devils.

''He almost killed me 13 times during our training...'' Issei said in fear while placing his arms around himself shaking at the very memories of the training.

''At least your arms didn't almost got cut off 7 times ...'' Kiba said with a smile... though it was a glass one as his lips were trembling as he spoke.

''Broken ribs... 9 times.'' Koneko said with her usual poker face... though her voice sounded rather scared.

''Ufufu Shirou-kun training hurts at first... but after a while it will start to feel real good~'' Akeno said with a big smile and small blush on her face. Her body somewhat shivering as she recalled the training.

''The worst part... he never fought us at his full strength even once...'' Rias commented lastly with a rather annoyed voice.

''Wait you mean he fought each you while holding back?!'' Sona asked shocked while arranging her glasses. The idea of a human fighting each of them and winning every time was rather preposterous.

''No... He didn't just fight each of us... he also fought against all of us together and still defeated us while holding back...'' Rias said while sighting.

''J-Just how strong is that guy anyway...'' Saji asked a bit scarred after hearing all this stuff about the guy he usually stops for a chat.

''Well I don't know exactly... he hold back during the game... he even said he could have taken out Riser and his whole team by himself if the rules were in his favor...'' Rias said with a shiver. In her thoughts she was giving her thanks to the Maou's for not deciding to make Shirou an enemy during the incident with the fallen angels... otherwise she and her friends might have need a good priest to give them their final rites by now.

''Hyoudou...'' Saji said as he turned his gaze back to Issei. Saji now sweating like a pig.

''Yeah?''

''Remind me never to make Emiya angry...''

''Gotcha.''

''You know I can hear you guys right?'' Shirou said from the kitchen.

 _''Arhhh!''_ everyone (minus Rias and Sona) squeaked in fear as they realized what just happened.

''Calm down, I don't have anything against gossip... but at least make sure the person is not in the next room to you and has reinforced hearing.'' Shirou said as he sighted and entered the room.

 _''We're sorry...''_

''Stop being so scared, I'm not mad. Better get up and follow me.'' Shirou said as he directed his hand towards the kitchen. Everyone simply nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

''WOOWWWWWWWW!'' everyone said in awe as they saw the grand feast that was placed on the table. Everyone's eyes just grow bigger and started having small stars around them.

''Are you some kind of professional chef?'' Saji asked.

''Maybe~.'' Shirou said with a small smirk.

''Well then let's eat!'' Shirou said as he took a seat at the table.

''Itadakimasu~''

The moment everyone took a bit out of the food it looked like a lightning just struck behind them. The expressions the girls had in particular were ones of pure bliss.

''Did I just die and went to Heaven? Ouchh!'' Momo said only to receive a headache.

''Hey what gives that wasn't a prayer!'' Momo complained in pain.

''He's kinda like a house husband...'' Reya said. Somehow her words effected every girl in the room and caused them all to have a little image pop on in their heads.

* * *

 _''Welcome home Honey~''_

 _''Do you want dinner? A bath? Or maybe you want... me?'' Shirou hummed, dressed... or more like wearing only an apron._

* * *

Pretty much every girl blushed. Somehow the image of naked Shirou wearing only an apron and doing his famous 'nice guy smile' was something some of them weren't mentally prepared to visualize... some of them even had small nosebleeds.

 _''Such power!''_ many of the girls thought.

''Delicious cooking aside Emiya-kun... I'm curios... I heard you have claimed you wanted to live a quiet life, surely you knew that by accepting this game you would get the whole underworld's attention, so why did you offer your help?'' Sona asked as she took a bit of the fried shrimp, shivering a little after feeling its taste.

''Old habit I guess...'' Shirou said calmly.

''That habit of yours... the one to help anyone who is in need... it might one day kill you.'' Sona said with a sigh. She did observe Shirou ever since he transferred to her high school and she always thought that he's habit to help people was rather weird. Not because it's weird to help people, but he never refused someone in need and never really asked for anything in exchange. It was like he did out of guilt or something similar from Sona's point of view.

''Perhaps... But still.. it is never wrong to help someone in need.'' Shirou said. Somehow Shirou found this discussion rather nostalgic. It reminded him how Rin always tried to make him get rid of his habit.

* * *

 **Later**

''Simba-chan let's play~'' Ruruko said as she began hugging and petting Simba... though he didn't seem to enjoy it and jumped on the floor and began complaining.

''I'm not a pet!'' Simba complained.

''Oh come on, don't be so stingy~'' Reya said as she was throwing him a fur ball... that was the last straw.

''Grrrr I said... **I'M NOT A PET!** '' Simba growled as he began transforming into he's battle form. The girls were shocked at first... but they changed back to their previous playful personalities.

''Ohhh your cute even like this~'' the girls said as they began to play with his mane, ears, tail and cheeks.

 _''Master... please save me...''_ Simba begged Shirou not knowing what to do anymore.

 _''Sorry... that's a battle I won't enter.''_ Shirou said, he knew too well that woman must not be interrupted when their into their 'kawaii' period.

 _''Nooooo fairrrrrr!''_ Simba cried as his master abandoned him in the claws of the excited girls.

''Looks like were out of drinks. I'll go buy some more, I'll be back in ten minutes.'' Shirou said as he grabbed his wallet.

''Let me help you.'' Momo said cheerfully.

''Me too!'' Reya replied as well.

''Sure I don't mind.'' Shirou said as he left.

''Hey Kiba where did Buchou go?'' Issei asked his handsome friend who was reading a book about weapons that Shirou had in his library.

''I think she went on the balcony to get some fresh air.'' Kiba said as he turned to the next page.

''Thanks.'' Issei said as he left.

 **Balcony**

Rias was simply leaning against the railway of the balcony and was enjoying the warm night breeze through her scarlet hair. The look in her eyes was a complex one, a mixture of happiness and confusion at the same time. Issei was behind her and simply starred at her. After a minute or two he decided to talk to her.

''You ok Buchou?'' Issei asked as he sat next to her surprising Rias in the processes.

''Oh Issei... Yes I'm fine... I'm just a little overwhelmed.'' Rias said gently as she arranged her bangs.

''By what?'' Issei asked confused.

''By the fact that I'm finally free from the engagement.''

''Up until there were so many times when I tried to figure a solution of how to break the engagement. I always had the fear of the day that Riser would come and take me away and now after that fear has vanished... i just can't help but feel truly free.'' Rias said as she starred at the beautiful full moon that was bathing her and Issei with its light.

''I'm glad you're happy!'' Issei said with a smile as he scratched his face with his left hand.

''Your hand...'' Rias said as she gently took his hand.

''Buchou...'' Issei said gently as a big blush took over his face.

''You sacrificed your very hand to the dragon in order to win against Riser...'' Rias said with a sad voice as she put Issei's hand over her cheek. Even though it looked like it was a normal hand it wasn't. Issei's hand now required regular absorption of the dragonic energy from it in order to make it look like normal. But even so his skin still feels scaly to touch.

''Nah it was good deal. Just for my arm I was able to save you. '' Issei said with a smile but that only made Rias feel even badder.

''But what if my family make another engagement for me in the future?'' she asked quietly.

''Then I'll just give up my right arm. No matter what i won't let it happen.'' Issei said as he grabbed Rias's hand which caused her to blush and make her heart beat violently.

''Issei...'' Rias said gently the feeling inside her chest growing bigger and bigger by the second.

''Don't worry, I'll train and become stronger until I won't need to give up anything. So stay calm I'll come and save no matter what. I'm your Pawn after all!'' Issei declared strongly. Those words were the final ones he said before Rias put her arms around his head and pulled him closer to her and did the one thing he just wasn't expecting.

 **CHUUU~**

''Huh?!'' Issei thought confused as Rias was kissing him. It wasn't what people would call a french kiss but a soft kiss on the lips, but even so that kiss made the whole world around Issei froze. The moment seemed to last forever and Issei was able to feel softness of her lips, the softness and sweet smell of her hair that was rubbing against his forehead.

After a minute or so Rias finally broke the kiss and starred Issei in the eyes.

''That was my first kiss. It's something that girls treasure in Japan, right?'' Rias said with blushed face.

''Huh!? Your first kissssss!? A-Are you okay with it!? G-Giving your first kiss to me?'' Issei screamed after he manged to processes the information.

''You did something that's worth having a kiss with me. It's your reward.'' Rias said only to cause Issei head to explode in steam. While Issei has an A+ Rank perversion he is rather innocent when it comes to dealing with delicate situations such as this one.

 _''I think i just broke him...''_ Rias thought as she released a small sigh. She did find his reaction rather cute however.

''Well then how about we go back to the party?'' Rias said as she went back in the house.

Issei however just sat there like a statue for 5 minutes unable to comprehend what just occurred there.

 **''[You sure you're ok partner?]''** Ddraig asked confused. His question was just what Issei needed to wake up back to reality.

''Y-Yeah I'm fine!'' Issei said as he ran back in the house to catch up to Rias.

When he entered the house he was about to pass the corner of the hall until something went wrong.

 **BANG**

''Huh?!'' Issei wondered as he just hit something. When he looked down his face just went white like Archers hair, as under him was none other than Koneko and if that wasn't enough his hand just had to be over her breasts.

''O-Oh hey there Koneko-chan...'' Issei said with a cracked voice. Koneko was blushing for a second... and that second was over.

''Die.'' Koneko before she punched Issei right in the middle of his face.

''Gahhhhh!'' Issei growled in pain as Koneko's punch made him fly... literally.

 **CRASH**

That punch was so strong that it made Issei fly and crash through the door off Shirou's room and if that wasn't enough he crashed right on the suitcase that Zelretch gave Shirou.

 **''[That's gotta hurt...]''** Ddraig commented.

''Ouch ouch... man I didn't even mean to do it this time...'' Issei bragged in pain as he stood up.

 **''[Maybe you should take a look around you partner.]''**

''Oh man Shirou will be pissed when he sees what I did to his room.'' Issei said after he saw the room. There were pieces of the door all over the floor and the contents of the suitcase we're now all over the floor.

''Gotta clean up before he gets back!'' Issei said as he began picking the objects on the floor and putting them back in the suitcase but he seemed to stop and look at some of them as he picked them up.

 _''Didn't know Shirou was into jewelry... well he does always wear that white necklace but this one is definitely feminine.'_ ' Issei though confused as he picked a red pendant. Little did he knew that very pendant was what Rin Tohsaka used to save Shirou's life during the Holy Grail war. After using it Rin forgot it next to Shirou and he picked it up and kept it as a memento of the unknown savior who save his life. Surprisingly Shirou never found out that it was Rin who saved him until after he gained the memories of his parallel self's.

 _''What a weird looking coat.''_ he thought as he picked a Shirou's signature... or future signature [red plain mystic code].

 _''A photo album?''_ Issei thought as he began starring at it every intensely. Now that he thought about it Issei didn't really know anything about Shirou's personal past.

 _''Should I look in it?... Hell yeah!''_ Issei thought as he opened the album.

 _''So this is Shirou when he was a kid huh?... Is that man his father?''_ he thought as in the first picture there was a 7-8 year old Shirou together with his adoptive father Kiritsugu together in the backyard of their house the day they moved in. The thing that really struck Issei was the look Kiritsugu had, his eyes blank and vacant like that man was just an empty shell.

 _''Must be when he entered high school.''_ Issei thought as the next picture was from when Shirou enrolled at Homunahara Academy.

 _''... That Shinai...It's no mistake...It's the same one Shirou beat me up with... How could a girl wield that thing.''_ Issei thought as in the next picture Shirou was with Taiga together in his house's dojo and the weapon that she was carrying was none other than her cursed Tora-Shinai.

 _''Is he into little girls?!...''_ Issei thought in shock as the next picture was one with Shirou and Illya. The reason why Issei was shocked was because of how tightly Illya was hugging Shirou. Including the fact that Shirou and Illya look nothing alike didn't help Issei realize that they were brothers... well step ones but still.

 _''Those girls... are they his friends?''_ Issei wondered as the next picture was one with Shirou, Rin and Sakura sitting together on a bench in a park in Fuyuki.

 _''That's the Big Ben... so he went to London... that's one of the girls from before... but now there is also a blond foreigner.''_ Issei thought as the next picture was one that Shirou took together with Rin and Luvia once when they went sightseeing in London. It was one of the only pictures Shirou was able to take without Rin and Luvia fighting each other.

 _''Was Shirou a priest?... I thought he said he doesn't have anything to do with the church...''_ Issei wondered as the next picture was one Shirou took together with Caren Hortensia on a mission he once took for the Church. For this mission had to go undercover as a priest.

The last picture he saw was the one that intrigued Issei the most.

 _''... This girl...she's gorgeous... the way Shirou is holding her... is she the girl he told me about?''_ Issei wondered as in this picture Shirou was hugging Saber. It was the one and only picture Shirou had with Saber, the one he took on the day he went with Saber on a date. If something shocked Issei wasn't the fact that Shirou hugged a girl but rather the look he had, there was real happiness in his eyes, ever since he met Shirou he never saw him have such a look in his eyes.

''You know it's rude to go through other people stuff!'' Shirou said from behind Issei.

* * *

 **Third person POV**

''Mukyahhhhh!'' Issei screamed as Shirou sneaked right behind him without making any sounds. The scream Issei made was a rather feminine one, like someone just hit his little dragon. While Shirou wasn't a scary person he somehow ended up scarring Issei with his insane training methods.

 **''[Partner... you just screamed like a girl...]''** Ddraig sighted.

''...Issei... if I was a girl I would have probably murdered you for going through my stuff.'' Shirou said with a sigh as he remembered an incident when he accidentally went through Rin's stuff... you probably guessed her reaction.

''N-No i-it's not what you think!'' Issei tried defending himself.

''What did Koneko punch you through the door or something?'' Shirou said as a joke.

''Yeah!... How did you know!?'' Issei said.

''... I was only joking... but what did you do to make her send you flying?'' Shirou asked confused.

''... Don't wanna talk about it...''

''Fine by me, but you still have to repair my door.'' Shirou said as he pointed his finger at the broken door.

''Phew~ i thought you were gonna make me suffer for it...'' Issei said as he released a tired sigh.

''Do i really seem like that kind of guy?'' Shirou said with sad face.

''Ha ha... sorry.''

''Oh by the way... you should hurry up and repair it... I'm gonna save the cake soon and the girls seem to have their eyes on it.'' Shirou said with a smirk.

''WHAT?! NO FAIR!'' Issei cried.

 _''... How weird... Its sure has been a long since my house was so lively.''_ Shirou thought as he went in the kitchen and saw how everyone were happy and having fun. The image reminded him of the times he used to live with Saber and the others during the grail war.

'' **[You shouldn't get used to this...]** '' a dark voice said. His words made Shirou drop the plate he was washing.

 **Shatter**

The sound of the shattering plate filled the room and it attracted everyone's attention.

 _''N-No not again... It just can't be him of all people...''_ Shirou thought in shock as he grabbed his head.

''You ok Shirou-san?'' Asia asked concerned.

''Y-Yeah I'm fine... just a bit tired...'' Shirou said as he starred at his hands which were slightly trembling.

 _''Something is definitively wrong here...''_ Shirou thought.

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **Issei POV**

''Just where am I?'' I asked as I checked my surroundings. There was nothing around me... just utter darkness. Nothing... no objects, no sound, no light... just darkness.

''Don't really know...'' a voice said from behind me.

''Huh?'' I thought as I turned around and found a man dressed in a red trench coat behind me. I can't really see his face to well because of the darkness that is surrounding it... but somehow his voice sounds familiar.

''Who the hell are you?'' I asked the man.

''Who do you think I am?'' the man said as he snickered. He then came closer to me and when I saw his face I was shocked. It was me... no... He looks just like me but he's much older and taller than me but the main difference is that his hair is red, not brown like mine and his eyes are green instead of brown.

''My long lost brother?'' I asked confused... well that was the only idea that went through my head I mean if anybody would meet a person who looked just like them just with some minor differences he would probably think that same as me. However, I still would find it weird... I mean my dad wasn't exactly a popular guy.

''Pfff you sure are stupid 'partner'.'' the man said as he began to laugh. No wonder his voice sounded familiar.

''N-No way... Ddraig?!'' I screamed as I pointed my finger towards him.

''About time you figured it out.'' Ddraig said as he released a small sigh.

''W-Wait weren't you a huge red dragon?'' I asked confused. I mean I met him once and he was a freaking 40 meter red dragon.

''I am usually... but we dragons are able to assume a human form if we find it necessary.'' Ddraig said as he began walking around. Wait I think that Akeno-san once told me about this. Dragons are very powerful and dangerous creatures but they aren't necessarily bad and many of them have a habit of wanting to explore the human world, so in order to do that they take on human forms.

''Ok... but why do you look like me?'' I asked confused, even if he could transform into a human that didn't explain why he looked like an older version redhead me.

At this Ddraig just sighted and started scratching his head.

''Well... while I am one of the two heavenly dragons and could destroy a whole country in less than an hour, transformation was never my strongest point, so the most I can do is take a form similar to my current owner.'' Ddraig said a bit disappointed. Well at least I know why he looks like me... now for the main problem.

''Ok... then do you know why we're here?'' I asked Ddraig while looking around.

''Don't know... You just went to sleep and before I realized it I was here and in this form.'' Ddraig said as he stroked his chin. Wait now that he mentions it I do remember going to sleep like any other day... so how did I end up here?

''So is this a dream?'' I asked while pinching my cheeks... yep no pain... guess this is really a dream.

''It seems like one... but there's something weird going on...'' Ddraig said as he pointed his hand forward.

''What's going on?'' I asked in shock as around us the scenery just changed... what appeared made me grasp for air. If I had to describe what I was seeing only one word come to my mind... hell.

Ddraig and I are in the middle of a city... or what should have been a city as everything around us was burning. It was pure horror, the air retched with the smell of carbonized flesh, the sound of painful screams echoed, the people getting burned alive in the ruins of the burning debris.

I tried and to help a person who was stuck under a burning debris but to my shock, my hands just passed through everything, as if it was all an illusion.

''Calm down... let's observe for now.'' Ddraig said with a calm voice. Did this horrifying scene really not affect him not even a little?

''Reminds me of my fights with Albion.'' Ddraig said as he looked around. Who the heck is this Albion?

The thing that got my attention in this sea of death was the image of a single child walking around in it. He was 7-8 years old and had rusty hair, his clothes were all burned and covered in dirt... his eyes are dead... like he just erased any feeling he had... He just kept walking and walking, not stopping to help any of the people who were quickly dying around him.

''SHIROU?!'' I screamed in shock. 'Why was he here and why was he a kid?' were the questions that went in my mind.

 _''Help me!''_ a man screamed.

 _''It hurts...p-please help me...''_ a girl crying from under the debris of a house.

 _''Please at least save my child!''_ a woman cried desperately trying to save her child from the fire.

It was horrible... Shirou just kept walking... he was literately walking over other people's corpses... I know that humans tend to sacrifice and step over others in order to assure their own survival... but to see a kid Shirou doing something like this was just to mortifying.

Shirou kept walking through the fire... he just ignored any cry of help... he put his hands over his ears... he cried as he walked... It wasn't that Shirou didn't care about the others... He made himself not care... so he could survive.

He kept walking... he would trip once at a few steps due to the deformed ground... but he kept walking... but in the end... his body gave in. He fell down and stopped moving, he just sat there starring at the smoke filled sky with dead eyes.

The only thing that Shirou could do now was wait for his end... but something happened. A man... I know him... he was the man in Shirou's photo album... he looked like someone just ripped out his very soul and shattered it, his eyes were just so full of despair as he knelled next to Shirou.

He put his hands over his chest and from it a brilliant golden light appeared. Its so powerful, I can't see the object that it's emitting the light. The man put the object over Shirou's chest and it slowly entered his body.

 _''Can you hear me?! What's your name?!''_ the man asked desperately trying to see if whatever he has done had any luck.

 _''S..Shirou.''_ he whispered, unable to find any power to speak up. But even so the man's eyes began shedding tears when he saw that he was alive.

 _''He's alive... He's alive... He's alive.''_ the man cried in happiness as he held Shirou's hand. The amount of joy he was displaying was probably one if not the biggest one Issei ever saw on a person's face.

 _''Thank you... Thank you... Thank you.''_ the man cried and thanked Shirou as if it was Shirou who saved him and not the other way around. Within the sea of despair the man was swimming in he found a small piece of hope.

 **FLASH**

A powerful blinding light appeared suddenly and it made me close my eyes. When I opened them again I was confused.

''A hospital?'' I asked as the surroundings changed to a hospital room. Shirou was just lying on a bed and stared at the ceiling.

 _''I see... So he doesn't remember anything before the fire besides his name?''_ the man who found Shirou said to a doctor at the entrance of the room.

 _''If that were the only problem... The accident has done more than physically hurt him... I'm afraid he suffered a very powerful emotional trauma and he will need constant observation.''_ the doctor said. Emotional trauma... Is he talking about Shirou?... well I would find it weird for a person to not be affected by what happened.

 _''I see...''_ the man said. He then entered the room and went straight to Shirou.

 _''Hello. You must be Shirou.''_ the man greeted Shirou with a small smile.

 _''I'll be frank and just ask which would you prefer, being sent off to an orphanage or being adopted by a shady looking man you just met?''_ he said. That certainly was direct.

Shirou stared at him for a few seconds then began taking a thinking pose. After a few moments Shirou nodded but he didn't say yes or no, but just pointed his hand towards the man. When the man saw his answer he couldn't help but have a big smile on his tired face.

 _''I'm glad. Well let's get you dressed up and get you to your new home. Oh right, i forgot to mention something important... I'm a Magus.''_ the man said with a small smile. Is this how Shirou became part of that magus society he told us about?

 **FLASH**

I suddenly opened my eyes only to find myself back into my room. I was covered in cold sweat...

''Ok that was different from my usual dreams...'' I said with a sigh. It wasn't what I would call a pleasant dream but is surely been better than the dreams in which Raynare appears.

''Ddraig...just what was that?'' I asked.

'' **[...]** ''

''Ddraig?'' I asked again since Ddraig didn't respond.

'' **[If I were to describe it I would say that those were the memories of Emiya Shirou.]** '' Ddraig said. His memories... how could I see his memories?

''His memories?'' I asked confused.

'' **[... I don't know how... but a link was somehow made between you and him.]** ''

''A link?... Wait... could it be from that time when I absorbed that weapon?'' I asked. I'm not an expert in magic or stuff like that but if I could think of any weird moment I'd say it was when I absorbed Shirou's spear in my sacred gear.

'' **[That could explain why you were able to see his memories.]** ''

''But how? After the game with Riser, Shirou made it vanish...'' I said. After I woke up after the game Shirou told me that he erased it since it stopped Riser from healing.

'' **[I know, that's the odd part... It could be that some traces of his magical energy remained in the boosted gear even after he erased the weapon.]** ''

''I see... Should I tell him what's happening?'' I asked. Who knows what might happen if I let this thing continue.

'' **[Do what you want... But before you do that you should do something about the red head next to you...]** '' Ddraig snickered at me. Redhead? Just what is he talk-...

...

...

...

...

FLOODDDD!

My blood exploded from my nose as I saw the person next to me.

''B-B-B-Buchou?!'' I shouted as the person next to me in my bed was none other than Buchou and if that wasn't enough she is completely naked.

'' **[In case that you forgot she moved with you and claimed you as her body pillow.]** '' Ddraig said with laugh. Now that he mentions it he is right. The next day after the party she just dropped off at my place and said that she is moving in. I do know that she has a habit of sleeping naked due to previous experiences but I clearly remember that I was alone when I went to bed last night.

 _''She looks so innocent... ''_ Was a though that ran through my head as I saw how peacefully she was sleeping. My hand suddenly began moving by itself and I arranged the hair that was over her face. After that she started slowly opening her eyes.

''Oh morning Ise~'' Buchou said with sweet voice.

''M-Morning...'' I said with a bit of embarrassment. Who could blame me?

''Oh my, you sure are up early.'' she said with a smile as she stood up.

''Early?'' I asked as I looked at my clock... Oh man.

''Oh shit!'' I screamed as I jumped off from the bed and began running around the room.

''Is something wrong?'' she asked confused.

''Shirou is supposed to arrive at any moment for my morning training and if I'm not ready by the times he arrives he will make me his human crash dummy again!'' I cried as I was picking up my clothes.

''You shouldn't run like that you might fall.'' she said as she was staring at me. Why did she have to jinx me?

I suddenly tripped on the sheets that were on the floor and somehow the sheets got entangled in my legs and the sheets also pulled Buchou with them.

''Kyahhh!'' she screamed as she crashed over me.

''S-Sorry I didn't mean to...'' I said with awe in my voice as I saw what was in front of me. Buchou was over me, strands of her scarlet hair were touching my face, and her sensual body was in full view for my eyes. Just how did I end in this situation... it's like I'm the protagonist of badly written harem story.

''N-No it's ok...'' she said to me. Her face was slightly blushed... was she sick?

The atmosphere around us was all warm. It felt like time just froze, but unfortunately the moment crashed when someone opened the door.

''Hey Issei how long do you plan on sle...'' Shirou said as he entered. When he saw the position me and Buchou were his face somehow began twitching and blushing.

''Oh morning Shirou.'' Buchou said with a smile. Come on he just entered and saw you naked, how you just act like nothing happened?!

''...'' Shirou just starred and didn't say anything. After a few seconds or so he coughed and turned his back to us.

''Sorry didn't mean to disturb you. Issei you can skip training today. But please close the door next time.'' Shirou said as he left the room. It's not what you think dammit, I'd wish it was but it isn't!

''Kids these days... so hasty... though I'm not one to talk...'' Shirou said behind the door... What the hell did he mean by 'I'm not one to talk'?

* * *

Little did Issei knew that Shirou already 'lost his V-card'.

* * *

 **Later ORC room**

Shirou and Issei were enjoying a good cup of tea and Rias was enjoying her's at her desk. However, there was an unusual silence in the room.

''So let me get this straight... The reason you were naked was because you can't sleep with you clothes on.'' Shirou said to Rias.

''Yes.'' Rias nodded.

''And the reason why she was over you was because you tripped while changing clothes and somehow managed to drag her over you.'' Shirou said to Issei.

''Yeah.'' Issei nodded.

''... Do you really expect me to believe that?'' Shirou said with a sigh. Who could blame him, what kind of person would believe a story like that?

''Shirou believe me, if I had lost my virginity you would have been the first person I'd brag to.'' Issei said with a tired voice.

At this Shirou pumped his fist into his hand and nodded.

''... That actually makes sense... Is it true Ddraig-san?'' Shirou asked Ddraig.

'' **[Pretty much... Knowing how my partner thinks if the apocalypse was occurring and he got laid he would probably start shouting on the battle field that he did it.]** '' Ddraig said with a laugh. But that would probably happen.

''Ddraig... just whose side are you on?'' Issei said while big tears were running on his face. Ddraig was supposed to be his partner and all and he just makes things harder for him.

'' **[The fun one.]** '' Ddraig snickered.

''Well since that matter has been settled let's move onto the next one.'' Rias said with a serious voice.

''Did something happen?'' Shirou asked concerned.

''Well you could say so...'' Rias said as she made a magic circle and from it a pile of envelops appeared. They were easily over 100 envelops there.

''What are those?'' Shirou asked confused.

''Offers.'' Rias said as she took a sip of her tea.

''Offers?!'' Shirou and Issei said together.

''More exactly offers for you Shirou.'' Rias said.

''For me?'' Shirou asked.

''Well after the game you became a big topic in the underworld and since you're not an official member of my household people have begun sending me offers to give to you.'' Rias said with a sigh.

''What kind of offers?'' Shirou asked curios. What could devils want to offer him... and at what price?

''Well they vary, some are offers to join one's peerage, some are offers to work for a family as a bodyguard or trainer... there are even some offers from women who wish to be the mothers of your children.'' Rias said with an amused smirk.

''... You can't be serious...'' Shirou said with a pale face. He was expecting many things but... this was too much even by his standards.

''Just read one...'' Rias said as she passed him a letter. The moment Shirou began reading the letter he began sweating as if he was in an oven.

Somehow the way the sender described what she would do to Shirou, should he accept sounded like it was inspired by an adult book.

''...''

''Do I have to answer these?'' Shirou asked with a cracked voice. Somehow the idea of reading over 100 letters with possible similar content was just too much for him.

''Well you could choose to ignore them but if you do that they might continue sending letters until you answer.''

''... Why did I ever do to deserve this?'' Shirou sighted as he buried his face in his hands.

''The curse of normal guys finally hit you.'' Issei said as he laughed. While he was a bit jealous to see that Shirou was getting kinky offers he couldn't help but be amused by his funny face. Little did Issei knew that he also received some similar offers but Rias read them before him and she pretty much burned them.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Shirou POV**

After I finished sorting through my so called offer letters Rias-san asked me to deliver some papers to Sona-san. If there is something that I learned today is that devil girls sure are open minded... Oh the things some girls could write on those letters... and the amount of details and descriptions... I would rather swim again in 'All the World's Evils' than read those letters again.

I simply walked and tried clear my mind and maybe forget about those... but I doubt it... I walked for about 5 minutes until I arrived to the Student Council room, the weird part is that I keep hearing some people arguing inside... I thought 'Eh what the heck.' and just entered and here I saw Saji getting scold by Sona... Just what did he do?

''How could you just pick it up and bring it here Saji?'' Sona asked very furious. Guess something serious has happened.

''I couldn't just leave it there in the grass.'' Saji defended himself. He was a bit scarred there also seemed to be a cause judging by his voice.

''Did something happen?'' I ask as I entered the room, getting everyone's attention in the process. Saji then ran to me and grabbed my shoulders.

''Emiya back me up a little. If you see a gun in the grass do leave it there or pick it up?'' Saji asked me desperately. A gun huh?

''Depends... But I would normally pick it up, why?'' I said, though I'm a bit confused.

''Well I found a gun in the grass of the schoolyard and I couldn't just leave it there so I picked it up.'' Saji said with a tired voice.

''You also happen to bring the gun in our room.'' Sona continue, her expression was far from pleased.

''What if someone else picked it up and shot someone with it?'' Saji said desperately, well in his defense he was right, the first thing kids these days do when they see a gun is to see if it works.

''Ok... But is there a reason to get scarred I mean you guys are devils.'' I said calmly, I mean come on a normal bullets don't really affect devils, I similar to how rubber bullets are for humans.

''Appearances Emiya-kun. Do you think people will just ignore if they hear that we are holding dangerous weapons in our office?'' Sona said. That's actually true, they need to keep appearances, it would be pretty bad if rumors start going around the school that they have weapons.

''If people saw Saji picking this gun it might cause problems.'' Sona said as she took out the so called gun from a box.

After a quick Structural Analyze I saw what I'm dealing with and ... You serious?

''Sona-san... Did you or anyone else tried using it?'' I said with a sigh, I mean come on do they even know what their holding?

''You expect us to use fire arms on school campus.'' Sona said. Ok this is getting annoying.

''Can you give it to me for a second?'' I asked calmly, this gonna be fun.

''Help yourself.'' Sona said as she passed me the gun. Really one could tell even by touch...

I decided that it's time for some action and pointed the gun at Sona.

''What are you doing Emiya-kun?'' Sona asked a bit shocked, guess she didn't expect this.

 **CLICK**

I pressed the trigger and everyone in the room just got shocked, especially Sona-san. However, their small scare was for nothing... the moment I pressed the trigger there wasn't any bullet that got shot... just a small fire... yep just a lighter... they made all this fuss over a gun shaped lighter... well it is pretty well made and looks like a real gun but still... it's a freaking lighter.

''A lighter?'' Sona asked a bit shocked.

''A gun shaped one might add... really, I did hear that devils don't really use fire arms but really I was expecting you guys to recognize a fake gun.'' I said with a sigh.

''Saji why didn't you tell me it's a lighter?!'' Sona asked angered. This sure looks bad for Saji.

''I-It's not my fault, do you really expect me to shot with it to test?'' Saji said panicked.

''You could have just checked it for bullets you know.'' I said with a bored expression. Never thought I would have to explain basic gun knowledge to devils.

''He is right Saji just because it looks and feels like a gun doesn't mean it's necessarily one.'' Sona said with a sigh. She is right you know just because someone it looks and feels like a gun doesn't mean it's a real g-...

...

...

Wait... there's something wrong... Something she said... it sounds weird... like something just got triggered in my mind... but what?... something that looks like a gun... but isn't a gun... those words...their trying to tell me something... it looks like one but it isn't... no... It can't be... NO IT JUST CAN'T.

''Are you ok Shirou-kun? You look really pale.'' Reya asked me. No I'm not ok...

''Y-Yeah I'm fine... Well Sona-san here are the documents you asked for.'' I said as I put the papers on her desk and went straight for the door.

''I just remembered i have something to do.'' I said as I left the room.

* * *

Through the halls the sound of running could be heard. It was Shirou who was running like there was tomorrow to the rooftop of the school. The moment he arrived he blocked the door and took out his necklace.

''ZELRETCH!'' he screamed angrily towards the necklace.

'' **[What do you want?... I was taking a nap.]** '' The old man said. His laid back attitude only made him angrier.

''You tricked me...'' he said emotionless.

'' **[Huh what are you-]** '' the old man said only to be cut off.

''I know you tricked me!'' Shirou shouted in rage.

'' **[Shirou...calm down I-]** ''

''How can I calm down... You sent me here without any intention of bringing me back home.''

'' **[...]** ''

''It took me some time to realize it... While I can't trace this necklace I can however comprehend it powers... It just acts as a means for me to travel safely throw a portal your sword creates and it acts as a surveillance device... it doesn't have any power _to bring me_ back home...'' Shirou said as he gripped the necklace.

'' **[Dang... guess you're not as foolish as I thought...]** ''

''... It should have been so obvious... you sending me to gather the material for the necklace... me gaining the memories of my parallel self's... you just giving me a chance to escape my death... it was all in my face and I didn't realize it.'' Shirou said as he recalled all the events. He always thought it was a bit weird how everything just happened one after another but decided not to explore it.

'' **[Shirou... it's not as simple as you think.]** ''

''THEN WHAT IS ? FOR WHAT REASON DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!'' Shirou screamed. The blood lust he was emitting would probably kill a person.

'' **[Because your friends begged me to do it...]** '' Zelretch said with a sigh. In that moment Shirou just froze.

''W-What?!'' Shirou asked confused.

'' **[A week prior sending you to get that stone, your old friend Tohsaka Rin read some of my reports from my expeditions to different worlds. By reading those reports she came across the information that you were gonna get executed very soon. So she told the Edelfelt girl and they both begged me to save you from spending all of eternity as Alaya's killing machine.]** ''

''H-How?... Why?...'' Shirou asked.

'' **[Look kid, just because you distanced yourself from your friends and tried not get them involved in your messed up life doesn't mean they just abandoned you... As hard as it sounds those two really cared for you and they just couldn't stand the idea of you being a ruthless killing machine for the rest of eternity.]** ''

'' **[Rin knew that if you were given this chance of salvation you would have refused. She knew that the path you're following was one of self-destruction and no matter what she did she couldn't change your ways. When she found out that you were gonna get betrayed and abused even after your death she just couldn't take it. So she put all her faith that you will find happiness into the world you're in now.]** ''

'' **[But alas you are right. I did trick you so I'm gonna give you some time to processes all of this. I hope you find meaning in your new life.]** ''

As the communication was cut off Shirou just fell to his knees and stared at the vast sky with empty eyes trying to understand what to do.

'' _Tohsaka_... _Luvia_... you two just had to care... for a messed up person like me...'' Shirou said with a melancholic voice. He just couldn't believe that they did this for him... even after taking a solidarity path and leaving everything and everyone behind they still cared for a person like him.

''... _Saber_... are we truly destined never to meet again?'' Shirou said as he starred at the vast sky. One of the few things that made him go on and never go stray from his path was the desire to one day reunite with his lost love... but now that he has been cut off from his world... how will that happen?

* * *

 **Part 3**

 **Issei POV**

It happened again... I simply went to sleep and I ended up here again... inside of Shirou's memories... though this time I'm not seeing the same memories... rather I'm continued from where I left last time... kinda like a movie.

What I saw this time were bits of Shirou life's during a 5 year period. I saw how he moved to his new home with his adoptive father Kiritsugu. I saw how he taught Shirou his magic... or more exactly I saw how he tried to... he began teaching him after 2 years of Shirou begging him to train him and it seemed like he taught him only basic stuff and he had to train himself.

Right now Shirou and his dad are sitting on the terrace and they are starring at the moon.

 _''You know... when I was little, I wanted to become a hero of justice.''_ Kiritsugu said with a tired voice as he stared at the moon. He wanted to become a hero?... did he give up?

 _''What do you mean by 'wanted'? Did you give up?''_ Shirou asked intrigued.

 _''Yeah... It's a hero is a limited-time thing, when you grow up it becomes hard to call yourself one. I wish I'd found that out earlier.''_ Kiritsugu said with sad sigh.

 _''I see. Then I guess it couldn't be helped.''_

 _''Yeah. Your right.''_

 _''Yeah, it can't be helped, so I'll take your place. It's impossible since you're an adult, but it should be all right for me.''_

 _''Just leave your dream to me... I'll make it come true.''_ Shirou said with a smile. So Shirou wants to become a hero?... surprisingly that suits him.

 _''I see... I can be at peace now.''_ Kiritsugu said as he slowly closed his eyes... no way... he died?

Shirou didn't cry as he tried to wake him up. The sadness could be seen in his eyes... yet no tears appeared... as if he ran out of tears during that fire.

* * *

 **FLASH**

I opened my eyes and took a look around me... I was in my room. I took a look at my watch and my jaw dropped... i only slept 30 minutes... and somehow I saw so many things in just 30 minutes.

''Man... no wonder Shirou sometimes seems like an empty person... with a childhood like that it would be weird for a person to be perfectly fine.'' I sighted.

'' **[At least I know why he keeps helping people.]** ''

''What do you mean Ddraig?'' I asked confused.

'' **[He does out of a sense of duty... He must have developed a need to help other people because he couldn't help any of the people in that fire.]** ''

''How do you that Ddraig?'' I asked confused. Not to insult Ddraig but he doesn't seem like a psychiatrist to me.

'' **[Well one of my former hosts went through something similar. He lived in an orphanage and one day there was an accident and the orphanage went on fire. He managed to survive because he was able to awaken the boosted gear in the last moment and it protected him... but it was already too late, everyone else died. From that day he kept thinking that if only he would have awakened his powers a little earlier, perhaps his friends didn't have to die. Somewhere along the way he developed a habit of helping people in need, it helped him ease the burden he felt... but in the end he became addicted to helping people and it eventually lead him to his death.]** '' Ddraig told me with a sad voice.

''Were you two close?'' I asked a bit puzzled, Ddraig talked like he cared for him.

'' **[Not really... but he was a kind kid... too kind for his own good... Your friend reminds me a bit of him... but he's more broken than my former host was.]** ''

''What do you me-'' I was about to ask Ddraig till I felt something in my pocket.

 **Buzz Buzz**

''Hi Buchou.'' I said as I picked my phone.

'' **[Ise where are you now?]** She asked me. She sounds rather weird.

''I'm home why?'' I said.

'' **[Please come to the club room as fast as you can and please bring Shirou with you.]** '' she said. Weird I thought tonight was a free night. She told me earlier that we can all enjoy our evenings.

''I don't know Buchou... he seemed rather depressed these past days.'' I said. It was after Shirou delivered those papers to the student council he started to seem depressed like someone told him he can't cook for a while.

'' **[I know but we have a situation which might require his help.]** '' She said with a sigh.

''Ok...I'll see what I can do.''

'' **[Thanks you... and please hurry.]** '' She said as she hung up.

Wonder what happened...

* * *

 **ORC room**

''Evening,'' Issei said as he and Shirou entered the room.

''Evening Ise, Shirou.'' Rias greeted them with a troubled smile.

''So what's going on?'' Shirou asked with a tired voice.

''Where should I start... '' Rias said as she displayed a map of the city with her magic.

''You see an hour ago a strange magical aura began appearing here.'' Rias said as she pointed on the map.

''We need to go and investigate it.'' Rias said.

''I don't really see what the problem is Buchou...'' Issei said as he starred at the map.

''Well normally something like this wouldn't be so urgent but... for some reason whatever is causing that energy to manifest it keeps growing bigger and bigger by the minute. I fear that besides the fact that it may cause damage to the surrounding area it might also start attracting stray devils to it.''

''I see...'' Shirou said stoic.

''Akeno take us there.'' Rias said.

''Yes Buchou.'' Akeno said as she prepared the circle.

* * *

 **Forest**

''So this is where the energy came from?'' Kiba asked as he checked the surroundings.

''Yes... but what is truly unusual is the energy itself... I never felt anything similar until now. What do you think Shirou?... Shirou?'' Rias asked the magus who seemed to be in shock.

 _''... N-No way... this smell... there's no mistaking it... it's the smell of the corruption of the Holy Grail... but that is impossible.''_ Shirou thought as the starred at the sky.

''Shirou?'' Rias asked again this time touching Shirou's shoulder.

''Y-Yeah I'm fine just... this place smells of trouble.'' Shirou said with a concerned look.

''The source of the energy is a bit up ahead. We should get going.'' Akeno said everyone nodding and following her.

''So this is the source?'' Rias said as they reached the center of the forest.

''Weird there's nothing here...'' Issei said as he and everyone looked around.

''Ummm everyone...?'' Asia said.

''What is it Asia?'' Rias asked.

''...Up there...'' Asia said as she pointed to the sky.

''What is that?!'' everyone asked in shock as the sky above them was acting like a whirlpool, rotating in a direction.

''... A kind of dimensional disturbance?'' Rias asked.

 _'' What's going on?! The smell is coming right out of it...''_ Shirou thought in shock as he stared at the disturbance. However, something changed and the disturbance began swelling and growing in size pulsating like a beating heart and it looked like it will explode at any moment. The only one that understood what was going to happen next was Shirou.

''GUYS GET BEHIND ME IT'S GONNA EXPLODE!'' Shirou screamed shocking everyone in the processes. They nodded however and got behind him.

''RHO AIAS!'' Shirou screamed as he projected the 7 petal shield of Aias.

 **Boom**

The disturbance exploded causing a powerful gravitational explosion causing the area close the source to be disintegrated. The shock wave created by it was a powerful one but thanks to Shirou's shield the Gremory team was safe. After the dust has cleared all, right under the explosion source a huge was created and around the place Shirou and the other stood the earth got decimated but due to Rho Aias shielding they were safe.

''Man... What was that?'' Issei asked as Shirou erased his shield.

''Everyone ok?'' Shirou asked.

''Yeah were ok.'' Kiba nodded.

''Wow... that's one big hole...'' Issei said as he starred from the edge of the crater.

''What happened to the sky?'' Asia asked in shock as she pointed her finger at the sky.

''The sky... cracked?'' Shirou asked confused as where the disturbance was before there was now a hole in the sky and around the hole were cracks as if the sky was a mirror and someone just strike it with a hammer.

''This is bad the explosion and the lights will attract people. Shirou can you place a barrier around here?'' Rias asked concerned.

''I'm on it.'' Shirou said as he left.

After a minute or so after Shirou left the hole began pulsing. It began glowing and from it a shadow figure appear from it and fell into the crater under it.

''Something just fell from it!'' Koenko said.

''... Wonder what it is?'' Issei said as he jumped in the crater.

''Issei don't just jump in there.'' Rias said with sigh. She was right however, who knows what weird creature fell in the crater.

''Guys there's a little girl here... Shit she's injured all over her body! Asia come quickly she needs help!'' Issei screamed from the bottom of the crater.

''R-Right!'' Asia said as she jumped in the crated.

''Such horrible wounds... what do you think happened to her?'' Asia gasped as she saw her body. There probably wasn't an inch of her body that wasn't cover with an injury or burn. In fact her face was covered with so many wounds that it was impossible to tell how she looked. Her clothes were just as bad, they looked like they just went through a shredder.

Asia began treating her with maximum priority. Soon the burns on her face began healing revealing her young and untainted face. She was around 10-12 years old, she has fair white skin and pure snow white hair.

 _''...Whatever it was... it certainly wanted to kill this girl.''_ Rias, who just arrived, thought.

''I think she's waking up.'' Asia said as the girls closed eyes began twitching and slowly opening. She had ruby red eyes... but they were lifeless... like the eyes of someone who lost everything precious to her.

''...'' the girl checked her surroundings.

''W-Where... am i?'' the girl asked with a lifeless voice.

''Don't worry miss you will be fine.'' Rias said.

''... Oh...'' the girl said... thought the way she said it ... it sounded like she didn't care about her health.

''Miss can you tell us what happened?'' Rias asked.

''... A-Avenger...'' the girl muttered.

''Avenger? What is she talking about?'' Issei asked confused.

''Rias maybe we should let her rest first. She obviously isn't in any condition to speak.'' Akeno said with a gently voice as she recognized the stare the girl had... the one of someone who just suffered a great loss.

''...Yes your right.'' Rias nodded.

 _''This girl... I think I saw her somewhere before...''_ Issei thought as she starred at the girl.

''Guys I'm finished with the barrier. What going on down there?'' Shirou said as he jumped in the crater.

 _''T-That voice... no way...''_ the girl thought in shock as she heard the voice of Shirou.

''There's an injured girl here Shirou.'' Issei said.

''S-Shirou?!'' the girl said as she just jumped up regardless of her body still not fully healed.

''W-Wait don't get up, you're still injured!'' Asia said.

''What's going on he-'' Shirou said as he arrived but went silent the moment he saw the person who was with his friends. The look he had is one of disbelieve, as if he just saw a ghost.

''...O-Onii-chan?!'' the girl muttered as she stared at Shirou. Rivers of tears were flowing down her fair cheeks.

''...I-I-Illya?!'' Shirou muttered in shock as the person who was in front of him was none other than his deceased step-sister.

''WWWaaaaaaa!'' Illya cried as she tackled Shirou making him hit the ground.

''YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!'' Illya cried she hugged Shirou's torso very tightly.

''Shirou what's going on? Who is she?'' Rias asked.

''...'' Shirou just starred in shock at her. He then put his hands around her body and began hugging her tightly... a small single tear ran down his face.

''Shirou?'' Issei asked confused seeing that his friend looked like he just reunited with a lost family member.

''She's Illyasviel... She's my little _sister_.'' Shirou said with a smile...not his usual smirk or glass smile... but a genuine happy smile.

''EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?'' everyone said in shock.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 end**

 **Cliffhanger time :D**

 **Yohohohohhoho and Illya-chan makes her debut in my story**

 **I know that most of you guys probably wanted some other fate character to appear first but can i say i thing Illya will make things interesting.**

 **How will this affect Shirou who was already emotionally messed up?**

 **How will Illya react to Shirou's supernatural friends and how she ended up here?**

 **Find out next time in Chapter 10: Lost siblings**

 **Don't forget to give your review**


	10. Lost Siblings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High School DxD, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

 **I find Fate/Stay Night-High School DxD crossovers rather entertaining so I decided to make my version of it (there might be some already used or cliché elements so plz don't hate me)**

* * *

 **Author consultation room:**

 **Author: So I first of I would like to apologize for the late update but I seems I develop E-rank luck. I was almost done with the chapter 2 weeks ago but my computer got fucked up and I had to reinstall my windows and I didn't place the folder with my chapter in a safe place and they ended up lost.**

 **And I had some shit going on with my personal life so I didn't get enough time to rewrite it.**

 **I apologize again and hope that it won't happen again... Man I sound like an apologizing bitch... Need a beer T_T**

 **Moving on here is:**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Lost siblings**

* * *

''Shirou what's going on? Rias asked confused. ''Who is she?''

''...'' Shirou just starred in shock at her. He then put his hands around her body and began hugging her tightly... a small single tear ran down his face.

''Shirou?'' Issei asked confused seeing that his friend looked like he just reunited with a lost family member.

''She's Illyasviel...'' Shirou said with a smile...not his usual smirk or glass smile... but a genuine happy smile. ''She's my little _sister_.''

''''EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?'''' everyone said in shock. They just stared at Shirou... then at Illya... then at Shirou again... then at Illya again.

''''You look nothing alike!'''' everyone said together.

''I was adopted ok...'' Shirou said deadpanned.

''''Oh that makes sense.'''' everyone nodded in agreement.

''That aside... Shirou tell us what's going on. If she's your sister why did she fall out of the hole in sky?'' Rias asked. Even if she was Shirou's sister, what was she doing here and what happened to her?

Shirou hesitated and changed the air around him. ''That ... I don't know... by the way...'' Shirou said as he pointed his index finger towards the sky '' the hole closed and its energy disappeared.''

''What?!'' Rias asked.

Everyone turned their heads towards the sky and they were speechless. The sky was normal, the cracks and hole in it was gone as if it was never there, and moreover whatever energy was generated around it was also gone... as if _someone_ erased every trace of what happened.

''He's right... it's gone...'' Kiba said.

''Illya?'' Shirou whispered gently towards his lost sister.

''She fell asleep...'' Asia said.

''She must have been through a lot...'' Akeno deduced.

Shirou looked at her and decided. ''Rias-san, everyone... I know you have a lot of questions but can you please wait... she needs to rest.'' Shirou said gently as he stood up and held Illya bridal style.

''... I understand.'' Rias said with a smile. While she did have many questions she couldn't help but feel touched by their reunion and decided to let the two lost siblings have some time to catch on. ''Take her home and take care of her.''

''Thank you.'' Shirou said with a small smile... a warm and gentle smile. ''Let's go home Illya...''

''Is something wrong Rias?'' Akeno asked a bit confused since Rias was starring intensely at the sky.

''I don't know... but something seems weird here.'' Rias said.

''Such as?'' Koneko inquired.

''You all know how Shirou told us that he faked his death, which explains the girl's reaction towards seeing him.'' Rias said with an intrigued face. ''But the weird thing is that Shirou had the same look in his eyes... as if he also thought his sister was dead.''

''...Now that you mention it...'' Akeno said

''He is definitely hiding something.'' Kiba said.

''Isn't he always doing it?'' Issei said with a sigh.

''Can't argue with that... But for now let's give them some time to catch on.'' Rias said with a small smile.

* * *

 **Emiya residence**

 **Shirou POV**

''Welcome home master!'' Simba greeted his master who just entered the room. When he saw Shirou or more exactly who he was carrying Simba's face just went pale and began sweating.

''O-Oh I see... Master is man after all and has needs... but I never thought you had those kind of tastes.'' Simba said with a cracked voice. Somehow the image of the master he respected bringing home a passed out little girl with her clothes tattered caused him to imagine that his master just went and broke a lot of laws.

Shirou simply starred at his cat like familiar and realized what he meant ''N-No your misunderstanding the whole thing. This girl is my little sister.'' Shirou said with a small blush. He didn't expect Simba to think like that.

At his reply Simba just stared at Shirou... then at Illya... then at Shirou again... then at Illya again. ''With all due respect master... you look nothing alike.'' Simba said with an unconvinced face.

''I was adopted ok.'' Shirou said with a sigh wondering if this thing will become some kind of a gag thing.

''Oh... that makes sense.'' Simba said with a sigh of relief. ''Her clothes... what happened to her?'' Simba asked as he sniffed Illya.

''I don't know... but I'll be dammed if I will just sit and do nothing about it.'' Shirou said with a voice full of rage.

He slowly carried her to his room and gently place her on his bed taking a blanket and covering her. Before leaving he place his hand over her cheek and gently stroked her face.

''Goodnight Illya.'' Shirou said gently as he was about to leave but Illya grabbed his hand with her own.

''Please... don't go...'' Illya muttered in her sleep, with small tears in her closed eyes. Even in her sleep she could feel Shirou.

''Illya...'' Shirou said as he starred at her. He gently sat on the bed and got under the blanket hugging Illya in his arms placing her head in his chest.

''Its ok... I'm here for you... this time... I will protect you.'' Shirou said as he hugged her closing his eyes.

 **''[You know she is not your Illya, don't you?]''** A voice said in Shirou's mind causing Shirou's eyes to widen but this time he wasn't so shocked. He somehow got used to his surprise remarks.

 _''I know... I know that very well ... but still... I will protect her...''_ Shirou thought as he starred at Illya's sleeping form. He knew... he knew from the start that this Illya wasn't his Illya... but something inside him kept telling him to help her... even if she wasn't the same one... she was still Illya... and she needed him right now.

* * *

 **Shirou POV**

''I'm sorry Emiya-kun... but there's nothing left that I can do...'' Tohsaka told me as she entered the room I was in. Her words made the sky fall on me.

''...I see...'' I said emotionless.

''You knew this was going to happen eventually... It was a miracle she that she lasted until now...'' she told me as she walked towards me. She was right... she was supposed to die a more than a year ago... but even with all spells, rituals and God knows how many things Tohsaka tried the most she was able to do was to extend her life span... and I'm now facing one of the most difficult moments of my life.

''I know... but still...'' I said as I felt cold tears flowing on my face.

''Crying won't help...'' Tohsaka said to me... but she wasn't in any better condition either.

''... Tohsaka... your crying as well...'' I said as I looked at her face... her face was covering in tears, her eyes were all puffed, and she had circles under her eyes from not sleeping the past days in a final attempt to find a solution to save her.

''...Huh?...'' she said in confusion... her mind was so busy with thinking that she probably didn't even feel her own tears.

''... Your two always thought and argued but you also care for her don't you?'' I said with a bit of nostalgia as I remembered the times when they would fight like two sisters.

''...Idiot... there's no way I wouldn't care for her...'' she said as she covered her face... Tohsaka always tried to keep appearance and she wouldn't let herself look like this normally... but this is too much even for her.

''... Thank you...'' I said as I passed next to her... I didn't see it... but I know that the moment i passed her she fell to her knees and began crying hysterically.

I entered the room and saw her... that moment it felt like someone grabbed my heart and twisted it. She was laying there on the futon... her body was trembling, she was breathing heavily... she then turned her gaze towards me... her eyes... they could tell me in how much pain she was going through right now... and there was nothing I could do to help her.

''... Hey there Illya...'' I said gently as I kneeled next to her.

''...Onii-chan...'' she said with a very tired voice... why did it have to be like this?

''Stop looking... at me... like that... it will only make things harder for you.'' she told me with a sigh as she starred at me... even now she still thinks of me...

''... But it's not fair... you suffered all your life... you lost your family... you had to withstand the Einzberns training... you had your childhood taken away from you... and now after you finally found a place to call home... after you found friends... you're going to leave us...'' I said with a cold voice... I just couldn't stand it... why was the world so cruel to her?

''...You knew... that homunculus have a short life span... even a half one like me...'' she told me as she placed her hand over my face... it was cold... I could tell... she won't last any longer.

''You were supposed to live a happy life... to make many friends... to fall in love... '' I cried as I hold her hand... God... Jesus... Buddha... The Devil... Satan... Alaya... anyone is fine... I don't care what I have to pay you... just don't take her away.

''... Don't cry Shirou... you gave me more happiness that I could ever ask for... I was really happy while it lasted...'' she told with small tears in her eyes... I could tell... she wasn't scarred of what was about to come.

''...Illya.''

''... My only regret is that I didn't meet you earlier... who knows... we might meet again in a different life... if that happens... please take care of me...'' Illya told me with her last breath as she closed her eyes... my grip on her hand loosen and her hand fell down... my heart just broke... no...

''... Illya?...ILYAAAAA!'' I screamed as I held her cold body... my sister... Illyasviel von Einzbern... died in my hands... and a piece of my heart together with her.

* * *

 **Flash**

My eyes opened wide and my body arched up from the bed.

''Huff... huff ...'' I breathe heavily as I looked around myself... just a dream... no that's not right... a memory... what happened to my Illya. I looked down on the bed and saw Illya... she is sleeping so peacefully. Somehow her very presence was all that I needed to calm down.

''... Don't worry... I will keep my promise.'' I whispered as I gently stroked her head... this time... I will protect her.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00 AM. Might as well go in the kitchen and prepare breakfast. I exited the room as slowly as I could to not wake up Illya.

* * *

Illya was just sleeping peacefully but something starting moving from under the bed sheets. In the next moment an object flew from under them, it was a golden star inside a pink circle with 3 pairs of white wings. It was Ruby, a mystic code know as a Kaleidostick, a magical device that enables its user to become a magical girl. One of Zelretch most prized inventions.

''Illya-san...'' Ruby whispered as she remembered what she and her master went through the previous day.

 **Ruby Pov**

It all happened a couple of months after the incident with Miyu-san. Illya-san went through a lot of hardships during the last year ever since she became my new master and when it was all over and she could finally live a quite normal life disaster had struck one again...

Illya was enjoying the peaceful days of her youth together with her family and friends until one something appeared near her town. She received a call from her friend Tohsaka Rin and called her over telling her that it is urgent. We just nodded and went thinking Rin and Luvia needed a coach for their daily brawl... but we were wrong.

''Were here ~'' Kuro said laid back as she and Illya entered the room. Inside it where Rin and Luvia but judging by their faces something was definitely wrong... and I mean really wrong.

''Did something happen?'' Illya a bit scarred feeling the air in the room.

''... Unfortunately yes... you guys do recall that after the Ainsworth incident all the class cards they possessed were either disposed or sealed away right ?'' Rin said as she was walking around the room.

''... Yeah...'' Kuro said a bit confused. She did have reason to, after all the class cards except the ones they collected have been disposed or sealed.

''Well... just couple a days ago... a new card manifested near the city.'' Luvia said with a stoic expression.

''What?! But that impossible. '' Illya said with a shocked voice.

''That's what we said... but after checking the ley lines around the city it was confirmed... a new card appeared... but that's not even the weird part.'' Luvia-san said with a scrawl.

''What do you mean?'' Kuro-san asked.

''... It's somewhat different than the other cards... it feels... darker... more corrupt than the other ones.'' Luvia said.

'' Then what are we going to do?'' Illya asked.

'' What we always do, beat the spirit of the card up and claim his card.'' Rin with a small smirk.

'' Why did I even ask?'' Illya asked rhetorically.

''Then go home and prepare... we're going after it tonight.'' Luvia said stoically.

''Ok.'' the girl's nodded as they left.

When we arrived home we just waited until midnight and then sneaked out of the house... but what we didn't notice at that time was that someone saw us when we left... and he decided to follow us. We later arrived at the meeting place fully prepared for combat but we couldn't help but feel a certain unease in the air... after all the place we where was the same place that we were before getting sent to Miyu world.

''Are you girls ready?'' Rin asked Illya and Kuro after noticing their unease.

''...Yes... it's just i can't shake this weird feeling I'm having...'' Illya said.

'' Don't worry Illya i doubt this card can be stronger than the Gil-'' Rin was interrupted by a sudden change in the air.

Just as they all changer their sight towards the source of it, cracks began forming in the air and from those cracks a thick black liquid starting to pour. One could tell by looking at it that touching it will be dangerous.

''W-What's going on?'' Illya asked scared.

''ILLYA DONT LET THAT THING TOUCH YOU!'' Kuro screamed when the ooze was about to touch Illya.

''Kuro do you know what that ooze is?'' Luvia asked.

''...No... But for some reason i know something bad will happen if we touch it!'' Kuro said while summoning her and preparing to attack.

We started hearing cracking sounds and by the time we were able to react the cracks began growing in size until the literally shattered. It was as if something just broken its way through a glass window, sending the shards everywhere... what came out of it shock everyone's very core.

From the cracks and the gouging ooze the hands of a person started makings its way into our world. A few seconds later his whole body appeared. He was a man in his early 20 or in his late teens, he had dark skin which was mostly covered with a type of black glyphs of Avestan origin, black spiky hair, and his body was covered with red cloth which was tied around his waist exposing his bare chest, on his hands and legs were tied black bandages and on his was covered with the same red cloth as his body hiding most of his face except his left eye, which had red iris and black sclera... but the most intriguing thing is that there is something familiar about him... but i don't know what.

''Impossible... how did he enter in our world?!'' Rin asked in dismay, she had her reasons however, after all in order to fight and capture a card they need to enter the mirror world and yet this servant managed to enter our world. Unlike the case when Gilgamesh manifested he didn't have Ea or a weapon that could break through the mirror world.

The black servant looked around himself and after seeing us in front of him he entered a state of rage.

 **''GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'** ' the black servant screamed as it began attacking us with that black ooze. In the next moments thousands of bullets made out of the black ooze were flying at us, we managed to block them by creating a barrier around us. After about 10 seconds or so the assault was over and the red clothed servant starred at us for a moment, grimaced in anger then he made a pair of reverse grip weapons which shape was of a mix between a beast's fangs and claws and dashed towards us . The moment he arrived in front of the barrier he began attacking us fiercely, slashing with his weapons against the barrier generating sparks as the two forces were clashing against each other.

If i were to comment about his brute physical strength id say he is far weaker than the servants we encountered until now... but i can't help but feel there is something really dangerous about him.

Rin and Luvia saw how the servant was trying to break through the barrier so they went and circled him from the left and right and began bombarding him with a jewels that caused huge explosions on the impact, though they didn't make the servant flinch as he changed his attack towards Rin. In response to his attack Kuro began shooting him with swords, piercing his left arm and leg causing him to growl in pain. The two jewel mages seized the opportunity and began bombarding him again with jewels.

Luvia threw a few bluish jewels at the center of the servants chest, creating a type of piercing explosion that instead of causing damage to its surrounding area it seemed to create a cylindrical explosion that was far more concentrated and condensed than a regular one and it managed to create a hole in the servants chest revealing its card... however we weren't expecting what we saw... an unseen type of card… on the card was the image of a person in a kind of restrain jacket and on it was written 'Avenger'.

''Avenger?'' Illya muttered confused as she read the cards name. I was just as confused as she was.

''Avenger...A heroic spirit of vengeance?!'' Rin asked shocked.

In response to the wound he received he began generating more ooze out of his body and made it act as a shield against the attacks they were performing on him. Kuro noticing that he went on the defensive decided to use more powerful projectile and began projecting Caladbolg but she never got to fire it since someone interrupted the fight.

''What's going on here?'' a voice said from behind the tress. At this everyone changed their sights towards the person and when they saw his face they all gasped.

''Onii-chan/Emiya-kun/Shero!?'' were the response the girls made when they saw the person, it was Shirou and judging by how he looked he must have ran over here.

In response towards seeing him Illya-san quickly flew to him.

''Onii-chan get out of here it's dangerous!'' Illya shouted desperately towards her older brother. His face was a mixture of shock and confusion.

''Illya... What are you wearing? No forget that, what's going on here?'' Shirou asked perplexed.

 **''E..mi...ya...''** a sinister voice muttered causing everyone's blood to freeze. As we turned back to see who it was, we felt speechless as Avenger has recovered from the previous damage.

 **''Emi...ya...Emiya...EMIYA!''** Avenger screamed in rage as he starred at Shirou with his blood red eyes, his reaction making everyone present shivering in shock.

''I-It can't be... does that servant somehow recognize Shero?'' Luvia asked in shock. Indeed just how was it possible for him to recognize Shirou?

 **''EMIYAAAAAAAAAA!''** Avenger screamed as his body began twitching, his muscles bulging, from his side's torrents of the black ooze began manifesting, his eyes becoming fiercer and enraged than before.

The weapons around his hands began pulsing and glowing maliciously. In the next moment the weapons somehow began growing and extend, whipping their way towards Rin, Luvia and Kuro. Rather than cut them with the changed weapons he used them as a whip and made them each crash in a nearby trees.

''Arrhhh!'' the girls growled in pain as they hit the trees. Due to the speed of the attack they were unable to reinforce their bodies before the impact.

The next moment Avenger released one last scream before creating a giant sphere of the ooze but that wasn't the only that seem to be contained in it, inside of the ooze were faces... faces of tormented people screaming in pain. In the next moment the red clothed servant threw the ball at Illya.

''ILLYA-SAN DODGE IT !'' i screamed at her but there was no response, she was frozen in place, whatever was inside that sphere was causing her to be petrified ,unable to react move, as if whatever was inside that sphere was terrifying her very being. Every seconds was passing by and she wasn't moving and the sphere was approaching with swift speed.

I was desperately trying to draw power from her in order to create a barrier but... i couldn't, something was blocking me and i couldn't use my powers. I was praying that the others might come and saves us but i wasn't expecting him to saves us.

''ILLYA!'' Shirou screamed as jumped next to his little sister and pushed her away from the incoming attack.

''Huh!?'' she muttered as was pushed away,

''I'm sorry...Illya.'' were the last words i ever heard from him.

 **BOOM**

The attack exploded the moment it came in contact with Shirou, creating a powerful shock which made the area vibrate, making Illya and me crash in a nearby tree. When it was all over and the dust was cleared everyone felt the ocean of despair swallow them… Emiya Shirou… Illya's brother was dead… not even a fragment of his body was left… all that remained where he stayed was a blacked crater.

''N-No… It can't be… Shero!''

''E-Emiya-kun!

''Onii-chan!''

The girls each screamed in horror, with tears in their eyes as the person they cared for about was now gone. Who could blame them, after all both Rin and Luvia had feelings for Shirou. When i looked at Illya i didn't know what to do... her eyes just went blank... there was no more life in them... it was like was starring in the eyes of a corpse.

''O-Onii-chan? …W-Where a-are you?... Stop hiding… This isn't funny you know!'' Illya muttered lifeless as she looked around herself, the disbelieve of her brother's death could be seen on her face.

 **''HA HA...''** a sinister voice laughed. We all turned only to see Avenger laughing like a maniac in pure bliss.

 **''HA HA HA HA HA HA!'** ' he laugh over and over again, as if killing Shirou was what he existed for. His laugh only made everyone present feel pure rage.

''AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Illya screamed while grabbing her head. It pained me to see her like this, but there nothing i can do... she screamed until she hear Avenger give a small snicker... in that moment i could have sworn i heard something brake in Illya's body.

''IM GONNA KILL YOU!'' she screamed in rage as she began bombing Avenger with magic spheres.

''Illya-san wait!'' I shouted in despair, the way this going thing will turn out ugly.

''AAHHHHHHH!'' she screamed in tears as she continue attack Avenger, never stopping even for one single second.

 **''GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''** Avenger growled in pain as Illya destroyed his hands, his left leg, his liver, his left ribs and a portion of his face. But even after damaging and hurting him so much she still isn't stopping... at this rate i fear this will affect Illya more than just mentally.

''DIE DIE DIE!'' she screamed as her attack were literally ripping his flesh apart making his corrupt blood gush out spraying the ground around him, many drops ending on Illya's making her look like some kind of deranged killer. No matter how much i screamed at her to stop she just didn't seem to hear me ... she did however stop the moment someone grabbed her from behind.

''Illya that's enough!'' Kuro said as she kept Illya with all her strength struggling to stop her from her berserker like rampage.

''Kuro... let go... I'm not done!'' Illya whispered in a cold voice that made sent a chill to my spine... which is weird since i don't even have one.

''Yes you are... he can no longer move... his body will disappear soon.''

''HE KILLED ONII-CHAN! HE DESERVES TO SUFFER AND DIE!'' Illya screamed in rage as she tried to break free from Kuro's arms. She however didn't let her go and simply said to her.

''I know... believe me i know... but what would Onii-chan say if he saw you right now!'' her words hitting Illya like a hammer, made her realize just what she was doing and what exactly happened here tonight.

''...I...I...'' Illya said as she fell to her knees and began trembling and sobbing.

''Its ok... I'm here.'' Kuro said gently as she tried to comfort Illya, though it was obvious that she was alright either as she too was crying her eyes out.

''... Whaaaaaaaa!'' Illya cried in Kuro's arms trying to fight the pain she was feeling right now.

''...I know...''

 **''Ahh... ahh... ahh...''** Avenger huffed and growled as he was struggling to get back, though it would be impossible in the condition he was now... heck i can't understand how come he didn't turn into a card already and just disappear.

Avenger was obviously in pain, he was trying somehow to use the ooze to keep himself balanced but even that was working. From the center of his chest cracks started forming and were spreading all over his body, when his body became completely cover in cracks from the source of them a dark energy began erupting causing his eyes to go completely black and made him scream in pain.

 **''GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''**

''ILLYA, KURO GET AWAY FROM HIM!'' Rin screamed at them, both her and Luvia were still recovering from Avenger earlier attack and was unable to help them.

 **''AARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''** Avenger released one final scream before from his chest a giant black hole emerged, swallowing both him and us in the process. Before we realized it we were surrounded by darkness, it's like a dark mist that surrounds our bodies.

''AAGGHHHH!'' Illya cried in pain her eyes going in the back of her sockets ''WHATS GOING ON?! IT FEEL LIKE MY BODY IS BEING TWISTED APART!''

''Dammit... at this rate we will both die... I need to do something...'' Kuro thought as she struggled to keep herself from passing out... after all she was probably feeling twice the pain Illya was feeling due to her body feeling any pain Illya's body was feeling... I'm quite surprised she hasn't passed out from the pain already. Kuro placed her hands on the center of Illya's chest and her body began glowing with scarlet light slowly enveloping both her and Illya.

''Sorry Illya...'' Kuro whispered in between the growls of pain.

''Kuro what are you doing?!'' Illya asked in confusion as she could feel Kuro's prana entering her body.

''Making sure at least one of us survives!'' she stated as the light grow even stronger than before.

''What!?''

''I don't know what going on but this place is tearing our very beings apart. If we don't do something we will both die!'' Kuro stated as her body began turning transparent

''What are you... No please tell you're not going to do what I'm thinking!'' Illya cried as she realized what Kuro was planning. This place was tearing their bodies apart and surviving this should be impossible so in order to make sure one of them survives Kuro decided to give Illya the protection that came from the class-card Kuro had as a core... but if she did that she will cease to exist.

''Sorry... It was short but fun... Thank you for being my sister Illya.''

''KURO DON'T!'' Illya screamed in tears in a last effort to make Kuro stop... but it was in vain... and it was already too late.

''INSTALL!'' Kuro shouted as her body began turning into small particles of bluish light and began entering Illya's body.

''NOOOO!''

''Goodbye... Onee-chan...'' Kuro muttered with a smile on her face as she disappeared and let Illya take on the powers of the Archer-class card she was using a core.

''KUROOOOOO!'' Illya cried as Kuro disappeared and her body was still being trashed around in the void, and by the looks of it she won't resist much even with protection of the class-card...

''Not you too Kuro...'' Illya whispered with a dead voice. ''First Onii-chan now you... it's too much...'' Illya gave up.

But by some miracle a hole opened in the void right next to Illya and we were able to escape the void.

It was shortly after that we ended up in this world, only to meet another Emiya Shirou who is clearly a magus.

* * *

 _''Just what are we going to do now...''_ Ruby thought as she looked around the room. After a couple of minutes of looking around she heard the rustling of the blankets.

When she turned around she saw Illya slowly getting up and stretching her arms.

''Huaaaa~'' Illya yawned with a sleepy face.

''Illya-san...''

''Oh morning Ruby.'' Illya said with a small smile. The next moment she began checking the room and she changed from a sleepy one to a curios one.

''Ruby... whose room is this?'' she asked innocently.

''Illya-san... do you recall what happened?'' Ruby asked nervously wondering if she forgotten what happened the previous day.

''Did something happ-'' Illya said only to gap and go pale as she remembered. Her body began trembling and sweating, she was ventilating, her eyes were shaking in uncontrolled rhythm.

''I-Illya-san calm d-down!'' Ruby pleaded desperately.

Illya was holding her head with her hands her voice and eyes trembling ''H-His dead... Onii-chan is dead... it's my fault... he died saving me.''

 _''Oh God what am i supposed to do... damn i have no choice, Ruby-chan must save her master!''_ Ruby resolved herself to make

''Illya-san its ok. Shirou-san is alive!'' she said with a calm voice.

Illya's eyes shut open when she head those words and changed her gaze towards Ruby ''W-What... but i saw him die...''

''His... ok... the attack didn't kill him... in fact he is in the kitchen right now making breakfast!'' Ruby didn't get to see her reaction as Illya dashed to the kitchen the moment she heard where Shirou was.

''I-Illya-san wait!'' Ruby shouted and tried to follow her but stopped since she couldn't let herself get saw by Shirou _''Man I'm sure this won't end well.''_

He decided to go with a classic Japanese breakfast steamed rice, fried salmon, miso soup, fried vegetables and some tofu. He pretty much finished cooking everything and was now serving everything on the table.

 _''Maybe i should have went with western cuisine?''_ Shirou wondered as he was placing the dishes.

Illya just entered the kitchen and saw Shirou, she was for once thinking if this was really real ''Onii-chan...'' she mutter with half of her voice.

Shirou turned around and gave her a smile. ''Oh morning Illya. Did you sleep well? Hope the bed wasn't too hard.''

He didn't get any answer as Illya literally jumped and tackled him and began crying ''Your alive... your alive... you're really alive!''

Shirou was a bit surprised by her reaction but began hugging and caressing her hair. 'Of course i am. What kind of brother would I be if I died and left my little sister all alone.''

After a 5 minutes of sobbing he asked Illya ''So are you hungry?''

Just as he asked Illya stomach started growling like a hungry tiger ''I am a bit actually.'' She replied blushing.

The siblings enjoyed a quiet breakfast with the occasional moaning of Illya. While her real brother also liked to cook, this Shirou was on a whole different level.

''Onii-chan... I wanted to ask... where we are and where are Too-san, Kaa-san, Liz and Sella?'' Illya asked shyly.

Shirou raised a curios eyebrow _''... Guess she really is different from the Illya i know... Is Kiritsugu alive?... i have to take it easy and make her understand the situation...''_

The air of relaxation around Shirou changed to a rather serious one as he said ''Illya...''

''Yes?'' she asked a bit scared.

''Do you know about the existence of magecraft?'' he asked dead serious.

''I do... but how do you know about it?''

Shirou just clicked his tong after realizing his mistake so he decided to change the subject. ''I'll cut the chase and be frank... we are no longer in our world.''

''Huh?'' she blinked several times in shock.

''This isn't our world... its parallel one.''

''Parallel world?... '' Illya muttered remembering what happen last time she heard this words _''Just like the time with Miyu...''_ she thought.

''Ummm... Out of curiosity how many parallel worlds are there?'' she asked with a trembling smile.

Shirou put his hand over his chin and began thinking ''Don't know... could a few... could be a million... it could even be an infinite number.''

Illyas face just went white from shock… which is weird considering how pale she normally is _''I-Infinite?!''_

''That aside... the weird part is I don't know how but when i arrived here something happened to me... i gained knowledge of parallel versions of myself.'' Shirou told her. Which was obviously a lie but he needed an excuse to why he knew about magecraft.

''Knowledge?''

''Yes... information, experiences, and memories of other Emiya Shirou's. I used the information i gained to start a temporary life here.''

''Why would you do that? Shouldn't you try to go back home?'' Illya asked making a confused face.

''I'm sorry but we can't go back home... the magic required for us to return home is something beyond our abilities.'' Shirou said with a dry sigh.

''Oh... I see.'' She said with a sad face.

''I'm sorry Illya but right now we are in world where we officially don't exist...''

Illya's eyes just widen after realizing something that Shirou said ''Wait a second... you said it's beyond your abilities, so... you're a magus?''

''W-Well yeah... Or at least some versions of me were... When i received the knowledge of my parallel self's i learned how to use some basic magecraft. By standards I'm kind of a third rate one.'' Shirou lied… well half of it.

Illya starred at him for a few minutes and finally said. ''You're different...''

''Huh?'' Shirou blinked repentantly.

''You act a bit different from normally... your way to calm... normally you would be freaking out.'' Illya commented. Who could blame her, after all her real brother was kind of a ditz.

Shirou reinforced his brain and thought of a logical explanation.''... When i received those memories it... affected me... let's just say that some of my parallel self's didn't live a normal life... it changed me.''

'' You are still my Onii-chan... Right?'' Illya asked nervously.

''... Of course i am. No matter what happens i will always be your brother.'' Shirou smiled only to get a hug from Illya.

''... Thank God... '' Illya cried happily.

''There, there, it's ok.''

 _''I'm sorry Illya... I don't want to lie to you but... i know you wouldn't be able to handle the truth right now.''_ Shirou thought.

A bit later Shirou and Illya were sitting in the living room trying to 'catch up'… well that was in Shirou's case anyway.

''So... what do you do here?''

''Well... right now I'm living my life as a student at a high school in this town. I managed to make some money and bought this house.''

Illya's face was went into shock as she learned that Shirou managed to buy a house by himself. ''You're living in this house by yourself?'' Illya asked as she inspected the house with her stare.

''Not quite... I'm living with Simba.'' Shirou declared.

''Who's Simba?'' Illya asked confused.

Shirou pointed his finger towards the back of the couch. ''That little guy.''

Illya looked behind her only to find Simba in his cat form… her reaction was rather powerful. ''KYAHHHH HIS SO CUTE!'' she screamed as she picked Simba and began to hug him like a ''You have a cat! Sella wouldn't allow pets back home.''

''...I'm glad you like him... but don't pet too much... he gets grumpy if you do it.'' Shirou sighted.

''How can someone so cute get grumpy?'' Illya asked while rubbing her face against Simba's.

''I don't usually. But recently my pride started crumbling...'' Simba replied tired.

''...'' Illya stared at the feline familiar for a couple of minutes before asking. ''Onii-chan... Did the cat just talk?''

Shirou blinked for a moment and realized. ''Oh right... Simba is a familiar... a magical creature so he can comprehend human language.''

''A pleasure to meet you Illya-dono. My name is Simba, current familiar of Master Shirou.'' Simba greeted respectfully.

''...'' Illya starred for a few moments after which her face just went all kawaii again. ''KYAHHH A TALKING CAT! ONII-CHAN YOU HAVE A TALKING CAT!''

 _''I think might need to ask master for a vacation...''_ Simba sighted.

* * *

''Illya jokes and fun aside... you need to know about this world.''

Illya stopped from spinning and hugging Simba and asked ''Is there something wrong with it?''

''Depends how you look at... You see the laws of magic of this world are much weaker than ours. For instance some spells will cost half its original cost of prana and it will have more power than it would usually have... sometimes they have even double their power.''

''But the most important thing you need to know is that magecraft doesn't exist here.''

Illya raised a curious eyebrow ''It doesn't? But if they don't use magecraft then what do they use?''

Shirou displayed a cold and serious face and said ''Magic.''

''Isn't it the same?'' Illya asked with a straight face.

''Not really... anyway here the thing Illya, i have made some friends that are part of the magical world and from what i could observe and gather from them our magic systems are really different. Because of this they must never find out that we are from a different world, while i do trust them to an extent i can't help to be cautious.'' Shirou said with a sigh. ''They might not care but others who know them might find us as interesting 'materials' and God knows what they might try to do to us.'' Shirou took a sip of his tea before saying. ''So Illya you will need to be careful if you ever talk about home or your past.''

Normally Illya would have freaked out but considering that she had some experience with unexplained phenomena so it wasn't too hard. ''Ok i understand.'' Illya nodded.

''Now that is solved... do you want to go to school?'' Shirou asked with a smile.

Illya blinked several times. ''Huh?''

''Well since we don't have a way to get home, you will need a thing to spend time with until i find a way back.'' Shirou smirked. Well to be honest he would feel much better that she is at school than staying in this house alone.

''Can you do that?''

''Well with a little help from my senpai i might just get everything ready really soon.'' Shirou smirked as he took out his phone and began dialling. ''Hey Rias-san… Listen I have a favour to ask.''

* * *

 **Later**

''Come one in you guys.'' Shirou said as he was placing some tea cups on the coffee table in the living room.

Rias and the rest of the ORC entered the room. ''Evening Shirou.''

''Evening…''

Rias raised a curios eyebrow and asked ''So Shirou could we hear what exactly happened last night?''

Shirou sighted after he saw that his hope of them not asking about last night went down the drain. ''Do you want the short and simple explanation or the long and complicated one?''

''Short.'' Rias replied.

''Ok so my sister ended up getting attacked by some crazy magus and he tried to kill her but his attack somehow backfired and teleported her here.'' He said calm. ''And before you ask I don't any more details since I didn't insisted considering how disturbed she was.''

''I'm not going to ask then.'' Rias declared. ''But I need to know if she is in danger or if our city will get involved.''

''I wouldn't worry.'' Shirou sighted. ''I only plan to keep her until things calm down so she won't be in danger.''

Rias nodded ''I see.''

There was a weird silence in the room for a while until Shirou asked ''…So did you get the papers?''

''Of course.'' Rias said as she gestured her hand to Akeno who was displaying the said documents. '' Now if you would be so kind to call her?''

''Right.'' Shirou nodded. ''Illya could you come here for a sec?''

''Hai!'' she shouted as she entered the room.

''Illya this are my friends from school.'' Shirou said as he scratched his head.

''Umm… '' she murmured bashful. ''Hello everyone, my name is Illyasviel Von Einzbern.''

''S-S-Shirou!'' Rias murmured with trembling voice ''S-She's…''

''Huh?'' Shirou asked confused not understanding why Rias was stuttering.

''She just so cute!'' Rias exclaimed happily as she began giving Illya a very and I mean very tight hug.

''Ara ara Rias's switch just been flipped.''

''I know she your stepsister, but she way to cute.'' Issei said with a smirk only making Shirou's eyebrows twitch. '' I bet she will be an idol when she grows up.''

''Issei.'' Shirou muttered very cold. ''I will only say this only once.'' A very dark aura was now covering Shirou's body. ''If I ever hear you did something even remotely perverted to my sister.'' The air now felt like the embrace of Death itself. ''Let's just say you will suffer… real bad… and slow.'' Shirou muttered with a smile… a smile that would probably scare even Gilgamesh.

Issei face just lost all its colour and began sweating bullets of sweat. ''C-Chill out man… There's no need to go all big brother on me.''

Akeno on this little show could only giggle and give a mischievous smile. ''Ara Ara I think we just found Shirou-kun weakness.''

Shirou snorted with a small blush in his cheeks. ''Ha ha real funny Akeno-san. Also Rias-san would you stop with the tight hugs, Illya already turned blue.'' He said to the red haired beauty who was still hugging Illya… whose face turned blue.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of asking questions and making the proper papers Rias let out a smile. ''Ok so with that were done. Congratulation Illya-chan tomorrow you can go to Kuoh Middle School. You will have you uniform here by tomorrow.''

''Ok.'' Illya nodded but she couldn't help but stare at Rias and her friends.

''Is something wrong?'' Kiba asked curious.

Illya was bit surprised and was wondering how could she ask this. ''Umm… I was wondering… are you also mages?''

Rias and her friends looked at each other and let out a small series of laughs. ''Oh no Illya-chan we aren't mages.''

''Oh I see.'' Illya said relieved.

''We are devils.'' Rias said as she her friends released their wings.

If there is one word that could describe Illya right now that would be speechless ''…''

''Are you ok Illya-chan?'' Asia asked worried.

After a seconds or so Illya replied. ''WHAAAA!'' she screamed causing everyone to jump up due to the scare.

Issei was gripping his chest and was breathing hard. ''Man I almost had a heart attack.''

Illya stood up and pointed her finger to Rias realizing what's going on. ''Onii-chan has been seduced by beautiful devils!''

''Huh…?'' Shirou and the others gaped at her remark.

''There's no way I'm letting you have my Onii-chan!'' Illya said as she stood in front of Shirou in a defensive manner.

Shirou sighted and decided to explain. ''Illya… that's what is go—''

Illya turned around with what looked like fire burning in her eyes. ''Don't worry Onii-chan I'll find a way to free you from their seduction!''

At her remark everyone from the ORC began laughing. ''Buahhahaahahaha! Man that's rich! Shirou seduced!'' Issei remarked.

Illya looked for a second and wondered. ''Huh?''

* * *

 **Later**

''Huaaa…'' Illya let out a sad sigh as she was walking on the street.

Shirou who was carrying a surprisingly large number of bags told her. ''It's ok Illya. I told it's no big deal.''

Apparently Shirou explained to Illya that not all devils are evil like in movies and books and that Shirou and his friends share a kind of beneficial friendship and that they won't cause any harm to them or to other human civilians as long as they don't cause any problems to human civilians.

A bit later Shirou took Illya for a little shopping spree since she needs to start going to school here she will need many things, also she will need everyday things and clothes.

''But I screamed and accused your friends when they didn't do anything.''

''I don't think they minded.'' Shirou smiled. '' I actually think they found the situation quite funny.''

''If you say so Onii-chan.'' Illya replied. '' Say you never told, just how did you become friends with devils?''

Shirou sighted as he walked. ''Believe me… it's a long story.''

''If you say so.'' Illya nodded.

As Shirou walked on the street he would give his surroundings a look and check the stores. At one point Shirou stopped walking and starred at a certain abandoned store that had a message written on its window. _''Hmmm that place...''_

Illya noticed that Shirou was silent and turned around to see what he was doing. ''Onii-chan you coming?''

''Oh sorry, wait for me.'' Shirou said as he began to run.

* * *

 **Later**

Shirou finally got rid of this day's stress with a nice warm shower. While drying his hair with a towel he went to check if Illya fell asleep.

''Illya?'' he asked slowly.

''Yes?'' Illya answered and got up from her bed.

''You still awake?''

''I can't fall asleep…'' She said looking around the room.

''Do you want me to get you anything? Some warm milk or something?'' Shirou asked.

Suddenly a huge blush took over Illya's face as she got an idea of what could help her sleep. ''Uumm… c-could y-you sleep next to me?''

Shirou felt like his mouth just dropped and hit the floor. ''I-I… Illya that's-'' whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the stare Illya was giving him.

 _''Oh God…''_ Shirou gulped dry. _''The puppy-eyes… ANYTHING BUT THE PUPPY-EYES!''_ Shirou screamed in the deeps on his mind so hard that the swords in his reality marble vibrated in response.

Shirou then gave himself an inner sigh, after he realized that she may not his Illya but she is without of doubt Illya and that he will need to learn to resist the 'Puppy-Eyes'. ''F-Fine. But just tonight.'' Shirou replied with a rusty voice.

Illya on the other hand was on the verge on jumping in the room out of excitement but managed to control herself. The same can't be said about when she fell asleep, as all the night she keep having an unusual big proud grin on her face… lucky for Shirou that he fell asleep and didn't saw it… it would have made things even weirder than they already were.

* * *

 **Next day**

''You nervous?'' Shirou asked the fidgeting Illya.

Illya sighted as she starred at her brother. ''A bit… I never transferred before so I'm not sure what to do or say…''

Apparently Shirou was in front of Illya's new school and her sister was somewhat hesitating on entering the school. This was a new experience for her after all and she didn't really know what she was supposed to say or do and she couldn't really take what Miyu did as an example since she was pretty much ignoring anyone in class at first.

''Just be yourself.'' Shirou said with a smile. '' Don't worry I'm sure everything will be alright.''

Illya's face brightened. ''Ok then I'm off to school.''

''Have fun Illya.'' Shirou said cheerfully as he waved his hand.

The cheerful smile Shirou had was now replaced by a serious stare. ''So you know what to do Simba?''

From behind Shirou, Simba appeared. ''Of course Master. I will guard Illya-dono from the distance without her noticing me and interfere only if I sense any danger.''

Shirou petted Simba. ''Good kitty.''

Simba sighted as he jumped on a fence and began walking. ''Master… you will make me cry one of these days…''

Shirou looked around himself and took out his phone. _''Now that I'm alone.''_

Shirou dialled up and was waiting for an answer. ''Hello. With Miyamura-san please.''

''Hello Miyamura-san. My name is Emiya Shirou and I'm calling about the sell. Is it still available?''

''Oh that's great. I wish to purchase it, do you have a price in mind?''

''Hmmm isn't that bit much? I mean the location is good and all but the place needs serious renovation. ''

Shirou let out a small grin. '' Now that's more like it. Then I'll see you later to sign the papers.''

 _''If I ever met Tohsaka again I must thank her for the bargain lessons. The price was good from the start but it doesn't hurt to save some money now that I have to take care of Illya.''_ Shirou thought.

* * *

 **Kuoh Middle School 5th Grade**

It was your typical middle school classroom, the students were simply waiting quietly in their desks waiting for the announcement the teacher had to make.

The teacher was an old kind looking man.

''Ok kids today we will have a new classmate joining us. You can enter Einzbern-san.'' The teacher said. At his advice Illya entered and was greeted by the curious stares of her classmates.

''Would you be so kind to present yourself?'' the teacher asked.

Illya gulped from the emotion and almost shouted. ''Y-Yes. My name is Illyasviel Von Einzbern. I know that my name is hard to pronounce so you can call me Illya. I know my transfer was sudden but please take care of me.'' She bowed respectfully.

''Ok you can take the seat in the back of the class, Einzbern-san feel free to ask anything.''

''O-Ok.'' She replied.

 **After class**

 _''And here I was hoping that classes would be easier than back home.'_ ' Illya gave an inner sigh as the course was much difficult that what she was used with... at least the teacher wasn't as hyperactive as Taiga was

She didn't get any time to relax as her next classmates just went over to her desk and attacked her... with questions.

''Illya-san are you German?'' A girl asked.

''H-Half. My mother is German and my father is Japanese.'' Illya replied.

''Is your hair dyed?''

''No… this is my natural colour?''

''Did you move in our city?''

''Y-Yeah… I'm living with my big brother right now.'' Illya replied bashfully.

''Just you and your brother?'' A girl raised a curious eyebrow. She did have her reasons, I mean a girl living with just her brother sounded kind of weird.

''W-Well my parents travel a lot with their work so it's only us most of the time.'' Illya replied… well it was kind of the same back in her world… well counting Sella and Liz as well.

'' Is your brother a student?'' A boy asked.

''His a second year at Kuoh Academy.''

''Really? What's his name?'' A girl asked.

''E-Emiya Shirou.'' Illya replied.

''EHHHH?!'' all and by this I mean all of Illya's classmates were shocked.

''I-Is something wrong?'' Illya asked confused.

''Y-Your brother is Emiya Shirou?!'' a girl asked.

Illya raised an eyebrow. ''Y-You know him?''

''Well I heard from my sister that he is the guy that shares the title of the number 1 pretty boy on campus together with Kiba Yuto. But never mind I saw him a few times and you look nothing alike!''

Illya sighted… this used to happen back home as well. ''He was adopted…''

Everyone hit their fists in unison and said. ''Oh that makes sense.''

One of the girls face went full flush after imagining some of the advantages of being Illya. ''Ho ho living with a hot brother you're not related to? Ohhh I remember reading a doujinshi with this story line.''

Illya shivered as she saw the girl's face. _''This girl somehow reminds me of Suzuka-chan.''_

After a few second Illya just processed what the previous girl said and it hit her like a hammer. ''W-WAIT! Could you repeat the 'Pretty boy' part?!''

* * *

 **Later**

Shirou was currently sitting on a bench in the shopping district. What was curios was the clothes he was wearing. He was now sporting a black business suit, with a white shirt and a red tie, next to him was pitch black briefcase. _''Hmmm he should arrive any moment.''_ Shirou said as he looked at his watch.

''Excuse me are you Emiya-san?'' A man asked. Shirou turned around and saw who it was. He was a man in 40's, he has an average height, a bit skinny and short black hair with a couple of white strands of grey hair. Like Shirou he was sporting a business suit only his was blue, his tie was grey and his briefcase was dark blue.

Shirou got up and offered the man a handshake. ''Yes. Miyamura-san I presume?''

The man took his hand and shacked it. ''Yeah… Miyamura Takeshi.'' the man muttered with an uncertain voice.

Shirou raised an eyebrow. ''Is something wrong?''

The man just realized and straightened his back. ''Oh no… it's just… I didn't expect you to be so young.''

Shirou understood what he meant and could only smile. ''Well they say if you want to be successful in life you need to start working from a young age.''

The man returned the smile. ''I guess you're right.''

The two men walked in a local café and sat at a table in the back of the room to make sure they won't be disturbed. The two of them each ordered a cup of coffee and chatted for a little until they decided to get down to the reason of their meeting.

Shirou asked as he took a sip of his coffee. ''So are the papers ready?''

Miyamura nodded and opened his briefcase taking out a pile of papers. ''They have been for months, but I never got the chance to use them.'' He sighted.

Shirou then began reading the papers to see if there were some problems but there were none which in return made Shirou curious ''Say out of curiosity. How come this place closed?''

Miyamura sighted and displayed a bit of melancholy in his eyes. ''Well… The original owner was my brother and he got involved into some shady entourage... alcohol, drugs... and it cost him his life.''

Shirou frowned because of what he asked. ''Oh am sorry, I didn't know.''

Miyamura waved his hand form left to right to stop his worries. ''Its ok… I gotten over it. Since he didn't have any wife or children the ownership of this place was given to me but I have my own life and I couldn't afford to run this place so the only option was to sell it.''

Shirou nodded. ''I see.''

Miyamura smiled. ''You don't know how glad I am that your taking this place of my hands. Also I really needed the money.''

Shirou smiled and gave him back the papers. ''I'm glad then. Well the documents are ok.''

Miyamura smiled and pointed on the dotted line on the paper. ''Sign right there.''

''Ok.'' Shirou signed the paper, then took out from his briefcase a rather big envelop, about the size of a brick. ''Here's the money.'' He gave the envelope to Miyamura then offered a hand shake. '' It's been a pleasure doing business with you.''

Miyamura shook his hand and smiled ''Likewise.'' He got up and began walking. ''Give me a call when you open this place, I'm curious how it will look.''

Shirou gave him a smile. ''I'm also curios. Don't worry I'll call you, then good day.''

Miyamura said as he left. ''Goodbye Emiya-san.''

''Now then …. I sure have a lot of work to do.''

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

The former Archbishop Valper Galilei was walking and humming as he entered a room. ''So Freed-kun how is your new arm feeling?''

The shirtless former exorcist snorted and looked at his so called 'new arm' which looked like a normal human hand with the exception of its unusual shade of Falu red and metallic coins that seemed to be attached on some areas of the arm. ''Its itching old man.''

Valper rubbed his chin in confusion. ''Itching you say? How weird I was sure the transplant was a success.''

Freed gave a sick smile and got up. ''Nah nah old man, it's itching to cut up someone devil ass kissers.''

Valper nodded. ''Oh why didn't you say so.''

Freed gave a sick smile after remembering what happened to his original arm. ''Can't wait rip the heart of the guy who cut old hand off.''

''HHmm about that Freed-kun. I would rather have you capture him alive if possible.'''

Freed blinked and made a disgusted face. ''Huh?! Did you get a crush on the fucker or something?''

Valper sighted and tried to ignore Freed's remarks. ''No, but he demonstrated rather peculiar weapon skills during a Rating game, and I think he might prove to be valuable research material in my experiments.''

Freed pouted like a little kid that was denied his favourite toy. ''Can I torture him while you not playing with him?''

Valper sighted. ''Just make sure he is still alive.''

''Okidoki!'' Freed saluted like a soldier. ''By the way where's the big boss?''

''He went to get some fresh air. He seemed rather distracted for some reason.''

Freed put his hand on his chin and made thinking sounds. ''Maybe his constipated.''

''Freed-kun…'' Valper sighted.

* * *

 **Kuoh Downtown**

Two girls were walking on the streets of Kuoh. They were fairy young ladies probably in high school but the weird thing about them were the white cloaks they wore that covered most on their bodies and their heads. One of the girls has blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes while the other has chestnut hair and violet eyes.

''So this your home town Irina?'' the blue haired girl asked as she looked around.

Irina smiled cutely. ''Yep. Can't believe it's been almost 10 years since I left.''

The blue haired girl gave her friend a small cold stare. ''In case that you forgot were here on official business, not on vacation.''

Irina sighted tired. ''Really Xenovia, I know that but your way to serious. No wonder Griselda-neesama always worries about your future.''

Xenovia's cheeks went a little red and made annoyed frown. ''T-That has nothing to do with this.''

Irina gave Xenovia a tired stare. ''Say's the person that almost used an Excalibur fragment on a man who was hitting on you.''

''I thought he was trying to attack me!'' Xenovia declared serious.

''He was just a little insistent... and his hand accidentally touched your ass.'' Irina sighted.

''Oh shut up.''

* * *

 **Top of Takamura Tower.**

Kokabiel the fallen angel of stars was watching over the town known as Kuoh and was contemplating on his next move considering that his plan may end up getting a certain unpredictable factor involved. ''This is the last time.'' He muttered slowly. _''If he fails the world might as well burn to ashes.''_ He thought as he extended his 10 wings and took flight.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 End**

 **And that's a rap everyone**

 **I wanted to make a chapter worth the wait period but this was all i could come up with.**

 **If any of you guys were hoping for Illya from Heavens Feel... well maybe next fic.**

 **Before many of you guys jump at my throat and say that I'm copying the Kokabiel from 'A Demon Lord's Hero' i will need to specify that there will be certain similarities between them but it won't be the same concept for his character.**

 **Anyway starting next chapter the most awaited Excalibur arc starts.**

 **How will Shirou react to the two cloaked women and more importantly at their weapons and just what did Shirou purchase from Miyamura?**

 **Find out next in Chapter 11: Fragments of the Promised Victory**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	11. Fragments of the Promised Victory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High School DxD, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

 **I find Fate/Stay Night-High School DxD crossovers rather entertaining so I decided to make my version of it (there might be some already used or cliché elements so plz don't hate me)**

* * *

 **Author consultation room:**

 **Akuma-Heika: I know very well that DLH is not the first ftn/dxd crossover to have used that idea but I used it at reference because DLH is the best crossover of this series and it's the most known.**

 **TheLaughingStalk: You're right about his wings they were supposed to be 10 but I was thinking about Azazel when I was writing that part and accidentally wrote 12.**

 **Zaralann: Shirou doesn't want to lie to her but he knows a disturbed person when he sees one so he is lying to her until she will be more emotionally stable. Also as I said my version of Kokabiel will be similar but not the same as the one from DLH.**

 **TH3 51L3NT A55A551N: I honestly don't understand how or why Illya would create a homunculus.**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Fragments of the Promised Victory**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunset at the small town of Kuoh. The sky had a shade of reddish orange without a single cloud floating, the air was warm but not hot, the wind was blowing really soft enough to make ones hair wave gently, in short it was what you would call a perfect day for a walk in the park or for spending time with your loved one on a bench outside.

Or in some other people case the perfect weather to run for your life.

''I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!'' were the words screamed by Issei Hyoudou who was currently running with every ounce of strength he had, through the school yard.

Right behind him the shadow of a man with glowing eyes and two cursed bamboo swords in his hands could be seen. The amount of blood lust he was emitting was on par with that displayed by Gae Bolg at its full might. ''ISSEI!'' Shirou screamed in a surprisingly enraged tone, something that you don't see every day from Shirou.

Issei jumped over a fence and rolled over for a couple of meters afterwards getting back up and running again. ''COME ON SHIROU I SAID I'M SORRY!'' Issei cried in desperation.

A series of tick marks formed over and already existing one on Shirou's head. ''IF YOUR SORRY STOP RUNNING!''

Issei face just went pale as he screamed. ''NO WAY, YOUR GONNA KILL ME!''

A feral grin formed over Shirou's face. ''HOW'D YOU GUESS?!''

Some people might be wondering why Emiya Shirou, Issei's friend and part time personal trainer is trying to catch me and pretty much kill him. Well I think it started a few days ago.

 **3 days ago**

Darkness. A familiar darkness. That was what was going throw Issei's mind as he was looking around himself.

Issei sighted as he turned his eyes to the person next to him. ''Guess we're back here again…''

''So it seems.'' Ddraig (human form) replied.

Issei remember what happened last time this event happened. It was here that Issei saw parts of the memories of the man named Emiya Shirou. He thought that it was only a onetime thing and it won't be a next time. Boy he was so wrong. ''Wonder what we will see this time.'' Issei asked intrigued.

It was this night that Issei saw the followings after Kiritsugu's death. Shirou was literally all alone now, with the exception of a woman called Fujimura Taiga that became his legal guardian. The years went by and Shirou had become an independent young man.

Issei saw the people in Shirou's past. He saw Sakura Matou, Issei Ryuudou, Mitsuzuri Ayako, and Shinji Matou.

Shirou led a relatively peaceful life after he was adopted… or at least that was until a certain night. It was a normal night like any other, Shirou stayed behind at school to clean the archery club at the request of Shinji Matou… and by request it meant Shinji taking advantage of his habit of always helping people in need.

When he was finished he was about to go home, when he saw a battle that looked like it was ripped out of an action movie. Two men were clashing their weapons at inhumane speed. One of the two men saw Shirou, causing him run due to the unparalleled feeling of danger.

Shirou ran through the school with all his strength and just when he felt that he managed to escape it was already too late as his heart was pierced by something. By the time Shirou realised it his heart was pierced by a red spear, and right next to him appeared the figure of a man. If there was a word to describe the presence the man giving it would be a 'predator'. His red eyes were like those of a hell found ready to stalk it's pray to the end of the world.

Shirou stumbled in pain gripping his wounded chest trying desperately to stop the bleeding but it was already too late, in the next moment Shirou passed out.

Issei was in disbelieve at what he saw. ''N-No way… Did they blue tights guy just kill Shirou?''

 _''Are you an idiot?''_ Ddraig sighted. If Shirou would have died then, he would have never meet him.

* * *

Issei looked at the ceiling and sighted tiredly. ''Maybe I should have a talk with Shirou… this getting really confusing.''

 **''[Perhaps. But maybe after you check your bed.]''** Ddraig replied with a snicker.

Confused at his reply Issei looked at his bed and saw nothing out of the ordering, just him, Rias and Asia… Issei blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, yep she was still there, and much like Rias she was as dressed as the day she was born. As expected Issei's shock rushed through his nose.

Ddraig on the other hand was laughing like an idiot inside of the gauntlet. **'' [First the devil princess, now the little nun, wonder who's next.]''**

Issei didn't find his remark to funny. Not that he didn't enjoy having multiple naked girls in his bed but rather he hated Ddraig's teasing voice. ''Ddraig if you weren't in that gauntlet I would have murdered you right now.''

Ddraig could only snort amused at his statement. **'' [Yeah right, maybe in 10000 years when I'm too old to retaliate.]''**

 _'' Why can't I have a normal dragon for a partner?''_ Issei sighted as he put some tissues in his nose.

 **Kuoh Academy**

The classes were like pretty much like any other morning classes. In other words boring, also combine that with a night of little sleep and you get an average male high school student. ''Man I'm tired…'' Issei yawned, rubbing his eyes.

''Couldn't sleep last night?'' Shirou asked.

Issei wondered if he should tell Shirou the truth about his dreams or tell him a lie. He chose the latter. ''I don't know how it happened but Asia decided to start sleeping with me and Buchou. It felt nice but I had a hard time sleeping.''

Shirou was a bit speechless. He kind of knew that Rias had a thing for Issei, but he didn't think that was also the case with Asia... nor that she was that bold. ''… I don't know how I should react to this information…''

Issei sighted tiredly. ''… Neither do I. Anyway how's Illya-chan doing with her school?''

''She seems fine. Though she started asking me questions about my school life here and what kind of people study here.''

Issei looked was silent for a second. ''I don't see anything weird in that.''

''I didn't at first… but then she keep insisting… like she was interrogating me or something…especially when I talk about girls.'' Shirou said as he recalled how Illya was insisting on knowing about his female acquaintances… and how insistent she was on details.

Whatever Issei was going to say was stopped by the enraged voices of the members of the 'Perverted Trio'. ''HEY ISSEI!'' The two shouted as the hit Issei in the back of the head.

It wasn't really that it hurt, but it was more of a matter of why they did it. ''Hey what was that for?!''

Matsuda pointed his index finger towards Shirou and began complaining. ''You're fraternizing with the enemy!''

Issei was a bit confused at their statement. ''Enemy? What you talking about?''

Motohama grabbed Issei by the collar and started shouting. ''You acting like that, all buddy with Emiya. Didn't we swore a hatred oath against all popular guys.''

''I never made an oath like that!'' Issei denied annoyed.

''Details! The idea is that Emiya is our top enemy right next to Kiba Yuuto.''

''You guys do realize I am right next to you.'' Shirou sighted.

''Oh shut up!'' The two enraged perverts retorted.

Shirou wasn't really interested but the two of them seemed like the type of people who needed advice more than others. '' You know, keeping illogical grudges against me or Kiba won't help you get girlfriends.''

''Tsk! At least we don't have rumours about us floating around the school.''

''Rumours?'' Shirou asked confused.

Matsuda grinned. ''The rumours that say that you and Emiya formed an evil alliance in order to get the beautiful woman from our school to turn into your personal sex slaves.''

Motohama continued. ''That Emiya uses his nice guy routine to lure innocent girls into performing embarrassing acts and Issei take incriminating photos in order to have blackmail material.''

''Among their victims are counted: Rias Gregory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento and Koneko Toujou. Also there are rumours about you two being bisexual and sometimes you spend the nights together enjoying the thrills of forbidden love and that sometimes you make Kiba Yuuto join you… though the girl's seem to dig this rumour.''

''…'' Shirou was speechless. Not mad but shocked, what kind of sick and deranged people would spread this kind of rumours about him.

Issei on the other hand was far from being calm. ''WHAT HELL MAN?! WHO IN SATAN'S NAME LAUNCHED THIS RUMOURS?!''

''Well that would be us.'' The replied proud.

''WHAT?!'' Issei asked shocked.

''We had to do it. We would go mad from jealousy if we didn't.''

Shirou could only look disappointed at the two perverts. ''…Some friends you have here Issei.''

''Oh you should hear the newest one.'' Motohama grinned while arranging his glasses.

''One of the girls in our class said she spotted Emiya with an elementary school, foreigner girl in the shopping district. From her statement the two of you seemed to be very intimate, since you were holding hands and had such a nice atmosphere around you.''

His statement made Shirou's eyes twitch and the air around him go cold but the perverts didn't stop. ''Just imagine how the girls will react when they find out the Emiya Shirou, Kuoh Academy's Scarlet Saint is actually a lolico-.'' Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a hand.

''Gahhhh!'' The two perverts yelled in pain as Shirou grabbed both of them by the heads with his hands and lifted them up in the air.

The classmates who saw the scene where speechless. Not only did they see Shirou who was the pretty much a pacifist act violent, they also saw him apply a legendary wrestling move.

''D-Double Iron Claw?!'' One classmate muttered.

''I thought it was only a myth.'' Another classmate replied.

The face Shirou displaying wasn't necessarily a mad but rather cold, ice cold, so cold it would freeze lava. ''I will only say this once.'' He said with venom is his voice. While the perverts were running mid-air he made sure to keep distance between his fingers in order for them to see his eyes. ''That girl you speak of happens to be my little sister.'' He increased the strength of his grip. ''You know I don't really mind you spreading rumours about me, but if I hear any bad rumours about her, I will be compelled to hurt you…. _slow_ … and _painful_.'' He accentuated the last part.

Before he finish he added a bit of… ok actually a lot of bloodlust. ''Do I make myself clear?''

The two perverts paled and trembled as if they just saw death itself. ''Y-Y-Y-Yes…'''

''Good.'' Shirou said with a smile as he let go of their heads, surprisingly his palm print remained on their faces. ''Really kids these days.'' Shirou mumbled as he left the class.

They were silent for about a minute before going. ''WTF?! Was Emiya always that scary?!''

Issei couldn't but smirk at this scene. ''You reap what you saw was it? Might as well go and calm him.'' He said as went after Shirou.

The two perverts were silent for a while before they turned and stared at each other.

''Motohama?''

''Yeah?''

''Did we just screw up?''

''Big time.''

''Maybe we should stick at ruining only Issei's reputation.''

''That would be a good course of action.''

* * *

After a while of looking around Issei found Shirou sitting on the grass leaning on a tree.

''I'm really sorry about them Shirou.'' Issei replied a while scratching his hair in embarrassment.

Shirou could only sigh. ''Really Issei, sometimes I find it hard to believe that those guys are actually your friends.''

Issei scratched his head in embarrassment. ''Their not bad… their just get easily jealous.''

Shirou sighed. ''If you say so…''

Noticing the awkwardness in the air Issei tried to change the subject. ''So Shirou, Buchou and the others are coming over later at my place for a little meeting, you wanna come?''

Shirou hummer for a second. ''Well normally I'd say yes, but I'm a little busy these days.''

''Everything ok?'' Issei asked curious.

A small smirk grew on Shirou's face. ''Yeah. Just a little project I'm working on.''

''If you say so.'' Issei replied with a small sweat drop on his head.

''How is training going? Are you respecting the menu I gave you?''

Issei sighed a bit scared. ''I'm respecting it alright... But did you really had to make Akeno-san be the one in charge of overseeing my training?''

Shirou raised an eyebrow. ''I don't see what the problem is?''

''If I stop during the training to rest she will whip me with her limited edition 'Queen of the Pain 100' whip.'' Issei shivered as he remembered the pain and pleasure inducing weapon.

''Well you do need help with your training.'' Shirou smirked, somehow the image of him getting whipped sounded funny.

''The whipping itself isn't the problem.'' Issei sighed. ''She seems to enjoy herself to much…'' He shivered remembering the ecstasy Akeno was displaying when whipping him. ''The worst part is after about 15 whips, the pain... actually starts to feel good.'' Issei said deadpanned.

Shirou could only stare with a sweat drop on his head. ''…Maybe I made a mistake?''

Issei let out a tired annoyed sigh. ''I will blame you if I turn into a masochist.''

''…And I will blame Archer's luck for this.'' Shirou said annoyed.

Issei blinked confused. ''Who's Archer?''

Shirou almost wanted to hit himself for this. ''… No one important… just a jerk.''

''Ok…'' Issei said perplexed.

Whatever silence was between the two teens was interrupted by a growling sound coming for Issei. ''Want to go grab a bite in the club room?''

''I could use some tea right now.''

 **ORC Room**

When the two boys arrived in the clubroom they got surprised by the person who was sitting on the couch and chatting with Rias and Akeno.

A big smile grew on Illya's face when she saw who entered. ''Onii-chan!''

Shirou blinked a few times in confusion. ''Illya? What you doing here?''

''We invited her over for tea.'' Rias said with a giggle.

''Hey there Illya-chan.'' Issei waved.

''Hello Issei-san.''

Shirou simply sit down on the couch next to her, took a cup of tea and drank a little of it. ''So Illya how was school today?''

Illya gave a bright smile. ''It was pretty good. Everyone is really nice to me… though the class is a bit more difficult from what I'm used to.''

Shirou patted her head and gave her a smile. ''Your smart Illya, I'm sure you will be fine.''

A huge blush took over Illya's face. ''T-Then I'll try my best.''

Shirou smiled. ''That's the spirit.''

Akeno giggle at the cute scene. _''Aren't those two sweet.''_

''So how was your day?'' Illya asked.

Shirou face changed to a tired one. ''I had better days.''

''Did something happen?'' Rias asked.

''Not much… thought I think I should start sharpening my blades soon.'' Shirou said with a cold stare remembering the two perverts.

''O-Ok…'' Rias muttered.

 **Buzz Buzz**

''Excuse me.'' Shirou said as he answered his phone. ''Hello?''

''Yes this is Emiya. What you're already there? But the delivery was supposed to arrive in 3 hours. Really? How could you mistake the hour?''

Shirou sighed. ''Never mind. What's done is done. I'll be there as fast as I can.'' Shirou closed the phone and sighed.

''Say Rias-san I know it's a lot to ask but can you take of Illya for a couple of hours?''

''I won't mind at all.'' Rias instantly hugged Illya from her back. ''After all Illya-chan is so cute~''

Shirou nodded and turned to his sister. ''Illya do you mind spending some time with Rias-san and the others?''

''No it's ok.'' Illya smiled. ''But what are doing?''

''Well…'' Shirou closed one of his eyes and raised his index finger up. ''It's a surprise.''

''Anyway in case anything happens give me a call.'' Shirou said as he got up and started leaving. ''Also if it gets to late please take her home.''

''Ok.'' Rias nodded.

Illya could only pray that Shirou wasn't doing what she feared. _''I hope he isn't going out to meet with some girl.''_

 **Unknown location**

The delivery men finished unloading the packages and kept apologizing to the young magus.

''Were really sorry for the inconvenience Emiya-san.''

''It's no big deal.'' Shirou waved his left and right. ''If I think about it, having these delivered faster is better than having them delivered late.''

The delivery man gave a tired smile. ''I'm glad you understand. Well then I have other deliveries to do so good day.'' The man said as he left.

''Goodbye.'' Shirou turned around and looked at the room he was in. ''Now then…'' Shirou took off his shirt revealing his undershirt and his muscular arms.

 **''Trace on.''**

As he said his aria, the air around him got surrounded by a series of construction tools such as chisels, hammers, measuring tapes, piles, pry bars, putty knifes, screwdrivers, wrenches and many others. ''Time to repair this place.''

 **4 hours later**

Shirou looked like he just had a sparing with Saber in a dusty room. His body was covered with sweat, dust, rust and sawdust. He extended his hand and took a paper towel and whipped the sweat of his face. _''I know Miyamura-san said that he didn't really take care of this place but this is ridiculous.''_ Shirou thought as he remember the things he saw while repairing. _''I can understand a person to steal furniture, pipes and cable parts, but what kind of thief would steal even the freaking toilet?!''_

Shirou let a tired sigh and took a look at his watch. _''Man is already this late? Illya must be worried. Guess that's enough work for today.''_

Shirou put back his shirt on and existed the building only to find the gloomy weather outside. _''It sure is raining hard tonight.''_

Shirou was walking rather slowly in the rain. After the amount of labor work he done today the cold rain actually felt very refreshing and relaxing. He continue to walk until he felt something… or more exactly he smelled something that shocked his very core. _''This smell… no way… it can't be… it smells similar to Excalibur?!''_

Not staying any more second to think Shirou began dashing towards the source of the smell. _''No it's impossible… She couldn't be here... could she?''_

What he find wasn't neither Saber nor Excalibur but rather someone he saw earlier. ''Kiba?!''

Kiba was passed on the ground trembling and breathing hard. The most notable thing about him was the huge sword wound he had on his abdomen that was emitting black mist as if it was burning him. ''S-Shirou-kun?''

Shirou jumped at him and pulled him up inspecting his wound. ''Kiba what happened? Who attacked you?''

Kiba averted his gaze. ''N-Nothing happened.''

Shirou wasn't in the mood for a mister tough guy act. ''Look kid I can tell by the cut on your body that you were attacked by a holy infused weapon.''

Kiba brushed Shirou off and tried to get up. ''I-I'm fine.''

Shirou narrowed his eyes and gave him a cold stare. ''Yeah you're so fine that you can't even stand. You need treatment or the light element in your body will kill you.''

Kiba on the other hand was actually mad, which was a first for Shirou. ''I will be fine I don't ne-''

Whatever he wanted to say was interrupted by a hand chop on the back of his head. ''Gahhhh!''

Shirou took the now unconscious Kiba and placed him next to a nearby wall. ''Sorry kid, but it wasn't a suggestion.''

After performing a quick structural analysis on his body Shirou realised the level of the wound. ''I don't have time to go after Asia so I need to heal him myself.''

 **''[Twilight healing.]''**

After a few minutes of healing Shirou erased the sacred gear. ''That should do it. When you wake up you should be as good as new.''

Shirou place Kiba over his shoulder. ''I should get you home.'' Shirou stopped walking and blinked for a few seconds. ''Wait… now that I think about it, I don't know where he lives… Just my luck.''

 **Emiya Residence.**

''Hope you don't mind the couch.'' Shirou said as he put Kiba down. After debating between taking him Rias and having to stay there to give explanations about what happened or taking him at his home, he decided to bring him home and solve the problem tomorrow.

 _''Guess I should inform Rias-san.''_ Shirou thought as he took out his phone and began writing a text.

 _''Hey Rias-san, this is Shirou. If you happen to be looking for a handsome blond devil swordsman, his ok and is sleeping at my place. If he was involved in anything and you want to talk to him please do it tomorrow, since I kinda knocked him out. ''_

 _''P.S. Thanks for taking care of Illya.''_

 **Next day**

Kiba slowly opened his eyes and looked around his surrounding recognizing Shirou's house. He tried to get up but was brutally interrupted by sharp headache. ''Ugghhh… what happened?''

''Maybe you passed out?'' Shirou who was sitting in a close by chair smirked.

''Shirou-kun.'' Kiba said. Shirou gave him a cup of water which he gladly took, the feeling of cold water felt very good after what happened last night.

Shirou narrowed his eyes. ''Ok, now Kiba what happened?''

Kiba let a small angered tone. ''It's none of your business.''

''Your right.'' Shirou said as he put his hand on Kiba's shoulder. ''However it's my policy to help a person if I can, so stop trying to keep this to yourself and tell me what happened.''

Kiba sighed and gave Shirou a small smile. ''You sure are a stubborn person.''

''I've been told before.'' Shirou smirked, remembering how some… actually pretty much everyone he meet said the same, be it either friend or foe.

A serious look took over Kiba's face. ''I was attacked by Freed Sellzen.''

Shirou narrow his eyes. ''The crazy mouth priest? How did he injure you like that? I remember cutting his right arm last time I saw him.''

''Apparently he had a new one… but the arm is not the problem…'' The hatred in Kiba's eyes just escalated a few levels. ''It was the sword he used.''

''His sword?'' Shirou asked curious since swords were pretty much his field of expertise.

''Yes… one of the ultimate holy swords… Excalibur.'' Kiba said with venom in his voice.

That name… when Shirou heard the name of the sword he felt like something just broke inside of his mind.

''Excalibur…'' Shirou mutter as he grabbed Kiba by the collar, rage was all that filled his eyes as he began shouting. ''You mean to tell me that the 'Sword of Promised Victory', King Arthur's sword is in the hands of that madman?!''

Kiba was literally confused, he didn't understand why was Shirou enraged, he wondered if he also a history with that sword.

Shirou just realized what he was doing and let go of Kiba's shirt, for one he was embarrassed for his outburst and also for taking in out on Kiba. ''Sorry…''

Kiba took a moment to collect himself before continuing. ''Well one of them is.''

For a moment Shirou wanted to search for a cotton swab and clean his ears but decided to ask. ''What do you mean one of them?''

''The True Excalibur was shattered during the Great War.'' Kiba replied stoically.

Good thing Shirou concentrated otherwise his mouth would have fallen to the ground. Because he was, it only hanged open. ''It was what?!''

''I don't know exactly how but the sword broken into 7 pieces. The church alchemist's tried their best to reforge it but it was impossible. The sword couldn't be reforged to its original form so they tried a different method.'' Kiba explained trying to control his anger. ''They used each of the seven pieces of the shatter sword to forge new swords. Each of them holding one of the powers of the original. After they were reforged they were divided between the 3 factions of the church. The Catholic, the Protestant and the Orthodox Church each received 2 swords. The last sword however was lost and was not recovered not even today.''

Shirou was slowly analyzing all this information. He was trying his best not to hit something out of frustration. While there was a chance this was completely different Excalibur he couldn't help but feel insulted. ''So you're telling me that the church has 6 people going around using cheap copies of Excalibur.''

''Well not quite… You see those swords are almost impossible to use. While a person could wield them as swords they can't use their hidden powers. From what I know only a selected few are able to wield them. ''

Shirou put his palm over his face and muttered. ''This is ridiculous.''

''Huh?''

''Excalibur isn't just a sword, it's a symbol. It's a legacy that represents the ideals King Arthur once held, the symbol of the person who was once known as the King of Knights, the one who became a hero and had his name forever inscribed in history. Only King Arthur can truly wield it, and he alone, the very idea of there being 7 swords and that people like Freed can use them makes my blood boil.'' Shirou explained with a very displeased voice, however he still was controlling himself not making a mistake such as calling King Arthur a 'she'.

Kiba could only stare at Shirou in amazement. His words, his tone, his emotion, it was as if he was talking of a loved person. ''The way you speak of it… it's as if you have some kind of emotional attachment to it.''

Shirou realized that he just went and offered Saber a little homage. ''Let's just say I have a deep respect for the King of Knights.''

Kiba closed his eyes and sighed. ''It seems that our feelings for that sword are different.''

Shirou raised an eyebrow. ''Do you have a grudge against it?''

''A grudge…'' Kiba's calm smile just turned into a feral one. ''I don't think that word is enough to describe the hatred I have for that sword. The only reason I live is to destroy those swords.''

''What happened?'' Shirou asked.

Kiba sighed. ''You really don't have any delicacy don't you Shirou-kun?''

Kiba had told Shirou the story of how he came to be a devil. It was when he was still a child when he was recruited to be part in the Holy Sword Project held by the Catholic Church somewhere in Russia. The purpose of the experiment was to develop a way to artificially create Holy sword users which were extremely rare. The project gather many children that had holy energy in their bodies or that possessed weapon type sacred gears. Kiba was an orphan and lived his life in order to serve God so when he was chosen he felt that he could truly serve God by helping in the creation of the new holy swords users.

Unfortunately the leader of the project, the Archbishop Valper Galilei had other plans. Kiba and the other children have withstood the inhuman training and the hellish experiments. But in the end they were betrayed. The leader decided to dispose of Kiba and the others since not even a single of them was able to adapt and wield an Excalibur, so he decided erase any trace of failure of this project. During the disposure process the other children managed to keep the executors at bay enough for Kiba and a few others to escape but it was already too late. They had use poisonous gas on them, even though Kiba managed to escape out of the facility the poison slowly killed him and the others. In his last moments as he was dragging his weak body on the ground he was confronted by Rias who offered him a chance at a second life. Kiba accepted immediately as he had the chance to one day destroy the Excalibur's so that no other child should go through what he gone through, and that the lives of his fallen friends had some meaning.

Shirou somehow understood what Kiba is trying to, he wishes to make amends for the people that died in order for him to live. ''I see… so that's why you want to destroy them.''

 _''If Saber would have heard that her sword cause mass genocide she would have probably declared war against the church.''_ Shirou thought in terror at the image.

''Shirou-kun… now that you know what I why I want to destroy them will you stop me?''

''Nope.'' Shirou replied bored.

Kiba blinked repeatedly. ''Huh?''

''Be my guest and destroy those swords. I think you're doing me and King Arthur a favor.''

Kiba was really confused. ''… I don't understand, shouldn't you try and stop me?''

''I don't have any reason to. You said it yourself that your reason for living is to destroy those swords. You feel that it's your responsibility to destroy those swords for the children who had given their lives for you to live. I can somewhat relate to that.'' Shirou replied as he took a sip of his tea.

''It's a bit surprising that you understa-'' Kiba said before being cut off.

''However.'' Shirou said with a cold tone. ''What I am telling you to do is to give up on revenge.''

''What?'' Kiba asked in a mixture of confusion and anger.

Shirou sighed and scratched his hair. ''Look Kiba answer me this. Let's say you just destroyed the last Excalibur copy, what happens now?''

''Huh?''

''You said that your reason of living is to destroy them. Now that you destroyed them, what will you do? Will you kill yourself? Also have you ever considered for a second how will your so called vengeance affect the people around you?''

''…'' Kiba was speechless. However Shirou was right, he never thought what he will once his quest is complete, rather his quest seems so impossible that he might never be able to complete it. Also he never thought what his action might cause to his friends.

''Your actions are selfish and foolish, even if you don't want to, your friends will get involved because they care about you.'' Shirou ranted after placing an arm over Kiba's shoulder. ''Look Kiba… I understand more than anyone what it means to live in order to complete a promise or an ideal, but if it means sacrificing the people around you in order to achieve it your no better than the people who were in charge of the Excalibur Project.''

Kiba gritted his teeth in anger. ''What do you even know?''

Shirou look directly into his eyes. ''I know. More than anyone I know. Believe me I've been there. I had the chance to get help when I needed it the most but I refused believing that I could carry the burden alone. In the end it resulted with me rejecting everyone I cared about and I ended up alone and broken.'' Shirou said with a concerned voice.

It was the truth, when he took on the path of an ally of justice he cut of all ties with his friends and loved one so that they wouldn't get dragged together with him in the hell he was stepping into.

''So you're regretting the path you chose?''

He waved his head. ''I don't regret the path I took in my life, but what I regret is the way I took it and even if I wanted to try and repair what I broken it's already too late. But unlike me you still have a chance.''

''Don't live to get revenge for your friends. Live for them. Live for the lives they never got to have, so that their sacrifice has some meaning. You can't make your old friend's return but what you can do is make sure that you new ones don't have to die as well.''

Kiba opened his mouth but no sound came, he starred to his hands and gripped them wondering just what is it that he really wants. He got up and put his shirt and shoes on and went straight to the door. ''I need some time alone… thank you.''

After Kiba left his house, Shirou sat on his couch and starred at the ceiling wondering. _''Saber… perhaps is better that you're not here with me. I doubt you would enjoy knowing what happened with your sword.''_

* * *

 **Later**

 **Unknown location**

 **Buzz Buzz**

''Hello?'' Shirou answered his phone.

'' [Hey Shirou, doing well?]'' Issei asked.

''Fixing some electric wires, you?''

'' [Fishing with a client.]''

Shirou just made a perplexed face. ''He called a devil to fish with him, really?''

Shirou heard Issei's sigh on the phone. '' [Hey I just do what I'm requested and with my number of contracts I'm not in a position to complain.]''

''If you say so.''

'' [So anyway Buchou has a request for you.]''

''What is it?'' Shirou raised an eyebrow.

''[Well you see tomorrow at sunset we have a meeting with two members of the church at the clubroom and Buchou would like you to come, something about a third neutral party to make things less tensioned.]''

Shirou was intrigued. ''The church? What happened?''

'' [I'm not sure, Buchou said we will find out tomorrow.]''

''I'll be there. Don't worry.''

'' [Ok bye.]''

* * *

 **Next day**

 **Unknown location**

Shirou just finished repairing the pipe system and was now waiting for a new delivery. _''Guess that's enough for today. The guys from delivery should arrive any minute so I have time to get to the club earlier.''_

* * *

 **2 hours later**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 _''Or so I thought.'_ ' Shirou thought in annoyance as the delivery team didn't quite arrive on time

Shirou was running towards the clubroom as fast as he could hoping that the meeting wasn't over. _''The first time they arrived to early with the delivery and today they arrived 2 hours late and I had to wait for them. Hope the meeting isn't over.''_

As he arrived next to the old school building a certain familiar smell send shivers down his spine. _''This smell… it's the same as the one I felt when I found Kiba.''_

Shirou rushed in front of the old building only to find a scene that made him froze.

''What in Root's name is going on here?!'' he screamed.

 **5 minutes earlier.**

Illya was walking while humming towards the clubroom of the ORC. While she wasn't particularly interested in the activities of Rias and her peerage, she did need however something to do since Shirou is pretty busy these day and she does enjoy spending time with Rias and the others.

She however wasn't expecting to find everyone outside, much less to find to find Issei and Kiba fighting to two sword wielding girls.

Illya ran over to Rias and asked concerned. ''Rias-neesan what's going on?''

''Oh Illya-chan.'' Rias greeted with a smile. ''Nothing dangerous.''

''The two ladies over there are having a mock battle with Issei and Yuuto.'' Akeno explained.

''Mock battle?'' Illya asked confused.

''Well they had a little fiery argument earlier and we decided to hold a spar to calm them down.'' Rias explained a bit tired.

''O-Oh…'' Illya nodded. ''Then why does Issei-san have such a creepy look on his face?''

Rias sighed because she knew that was Issei's perverted face and he displayed it only when he was planning to do something obscene. ''I will explain when you're older.''

''Huh?''

''Now my chance! Take this my secret move!'' Issei leaped himself towards Irina and tried to perform Dress Break on her.

''Hyyy!'' Irina screamed as she ducked.

''Ehh?'' Issei said confused as his body just missed Irina and was heading straight to Illya.

''Illya-chan don't let him touch you.'' Rias shouted.

''Huh?'' Illya said confused as Issei crashed on her.

''Ops sorry Illya-chan!'' Issei apologized.

''No, it's ok.'' Illya said with awkward smile but it only lasted only for a second as her clothes simply shattered. ''Kyahhh!'' Illya screamed trying desperately to cover herself.

Issei with a small blush on his face got up from the ground. ''Whoa I'm sorry Illya-chan I didn't mea-''

''Pervert.'' Koneko said as she punched Issei in the teeth making him fly a few meters.

''Agghhh…'' Issei growled in pain as he tried to get up.

Rias sighed and placed her palm on her face. ''Really Issei… she's only 13.''

Illya was currently crying in embarrassment. While she did have some embarrassing moments due to Ruby, she was never naked in public. ''Whuaaaa I can't get married now!''

Irina walked over to Illya with the intention of calming her. ''Really Issei-kun. How could you do that to a little girl?'' She turned her attention towards Illya. ''Are you ok sweetie?''

From the distance an enraged voice could be heard screaming. ''What in Root's name is going on here?!''

Rias looked at the person. ''Shirou? About time you arrived.''

When Illya saw who it was she hide behind Rias. ''Whoaaa Onii-chan don't look!''

''Illya…'' Shirou muttered in shock as he saw the state that Illya was.

Different scenarios were going through Shirou's mind and he came up with 2 possible explanations.

 _Explanation #1: Issei somehow was fighting these girls and he tried to use his Dress Break on them opponent but the attack missed and he somehow used it on Illya._

 _Explanation #2: These girls had the nerve to attack Illya and if that wasn't enough they stripped her to further humiliate her._

While normally he would have obviously chosen #1, his judgment was clouded by his big brother side and made him jump to radical conclusions.

''How dare you?!'' Shirou screamed in rage as he walked towards Illya.

''Onii-chan?'' Illya said confused.

''Don't worry Illya.'' Shirou said as he gave Illya his shirt. ''Onii-chan is going to have a little chat with these girls.''

Xenovia narrow her eyes as she saw Shirou approaching with full intent of fighting. ''I don't know who you are, but you can't be serious about fighting an Excalibur sword unarmed?''

''Excalibur?'' Shirou blinked several times before performing structural analysis on the two woman's weapons.

When he was finished he felt a series of different emotions at the same time, rage, disappointment, disgust, annoyance, and sadness.

''You know… I don't know what the bigger outrage is.'' Shirou said with a cold voice as he starred at the girl's. ''The fact you attacked and humiliated my sister, those obscene clothes you're wearing or the fact that you dare call those toys Excalibur?!''

''Huh?!'' Everyone dropped their jaws at Shirou's declaration.

''Ummm Onii-chan that's not wha-'' Illya tried to explain but was shortly cut off.

''O-Obscene?!'' Irina muttered embarrassed while looking at her clothes. She did find the battle suit a bit revealing but the church member who designed said it will help her increase her movement.

Xenovia's face was very embarrassed. ''T-Toys?! How there you! Who do you think you are?!''

''Just a human. But I'm curios what kind of idiots would name those toys Excalibur?''

''How dare you pagan!'' Xenovia shouted as she jumped and tried to cut Shirou in half, she already had a hard time putting up with the devils but Shirou managed to flip her switch.

''Pagan you say?'' Shirou said bored as he simply grabbed the incoming blade with his bare hand. The reinforcement did its trick and Xenovia's sword got blocked in his grip, as if she struck a log and it got stuck.

''WHAT?!'' Everyone shouted in shock.

''I prefer the term atheist.'' Shirou smirked.

Xenovia stared at him with shocked eyes. ''H-How could you catch it bare handed? This sword specializes in destroying anything it strikes.''

''Calling it a sword is also a joke. So many flaws in the forging and tempering process, alchemist this days sure are disappointing. All you need is a little pressure in the right point.'' Shirou said as he increased his grip on the sword's blade causing cracks to form in the blade.

Kiba pinched himself in disbelieve. _''H-He cracked an Excalibur with his bare hands?''_

Irina was starring with gaped eyes. ''Just what kind of monster is he?''

''Believe it or not his human.'' Rias commented.

Illya eyes were sparkling on the other hand. _''Onii-chan is so cool~''_

Shirou was certainly disappointed. Even if the sword broke into 7 pieces it shouldn't be so weak. It was more like it broke into 50 pieces. The sword he was holding would probably be considered a D- Rank Noble Phantasm at the very best. Shirou he felt that this swords very existence was an insult to the one he knew. Somehow he started to understand why Gilgamesh felt so much disgust when he saw fake's.

He was a single step from shattering the sword that was insulting the legacy of his lost lover… but he didn't.

 _''Shirou.''_

A sweet nostalgic voice resonated in the back of his mind. Somehow that was all that he needed to calm down and return to his more pragmatic persona.

Shirou let out a tired sigh as the rage in his eyes has cleared and was replaced by a rather sad look.

''…It would seem I have let rage cloud my judgement. As insulting as I find these swords, out of respect for her I won't destroy it.'' He let go of the sword and then place his palm over the cracks.

 **''Trace on.''**

The moment the aria was said and the lines of his magic appeared something unusual happened.

Xenovia's eyes widened in confusion. _''What's going on?! The sword is burning and vibrating.''_

 **Unknown location.**

''Hey old man, there's something wrong with Excalibur-chan, it's burning and vibrating like a sex toy.'' Freed snorted with a pissed of face.

Valper's face just paled as he witnessed the phenomenon. _''What in the world?''_

 **Unknown location.**

 _''How unusual.''_ Arthur Pendragon, descendant of this world's King Arthur Pendragon was by many means a calm and collective individual, due to his training as a swordsman he learned to control his emotion on a very high level but for the first time in many years he is simply dumbstruck as the sword he is holding is acting very strange. _'' Is Excalibur Ruler reacting to something?''_

 **Kuoh Academy.**

''That should do it.'' Shirou said stoic as the cracks in the sword were now gone. ''In fact I corrected some flaws in the sword so it should be stronger than it was before.''

''It's repaired?!'' Xenovia muttered astonished.

Shirou let go of the blade and stared a little at Xenovia letting her see that his killing intent is gone. ''Perhaps I was a bit harsh on you and your friend but I won't forgive anyone who hurts my sister.''

Xenovia blinked a few times in confusion. ''I don't know what you are talking about.''

Shirou blinked the same way and pointed his finger towards Illya. ''Didn't you attack that little girl there?''

Xenovia shock her head. ''No.''

''Then how did she end up nake-'' Shirou stopped and realised what have truly had occurred here. He changed his sight towards Issei who was trying to sneak away unnoticed.

A dark aura formed over Shirou's body causing Xenovia to squeak in fear.

''Issei!'' Shirou shouted coldly.

Issei froze in place and started turning his head to his back trembling and sweating. ''H-Hey there Shirou. F-Fancy meeting you here.''

Shirou closed his eyes and let out the famous Tohsaka smile #1. Which caused Issei to feel true terror. ''Do you have anything to tell me?''

Issei gulped in his throat, trying to find a way to escape. ''I-I s-swear I didn't do it on purpose!''

The aura just got darker, and a black shadow covered Shirou's eyes. ''Do you remember what I told you I would do if you did anything perverted to my sister?''

Issei gulped. ''Y-You will make suffer… slowly and painful.''

Shirou gave him a smile as he projected multiple copies of Tora-Shinai. ''I'm glad you understand!''

When Issei saw the number of the diabolic weapons there was only one thing he could. Run as fast as he could. ''WHAAAAAA!''

''COME BACK HERE YOU PERV!'' Shirou shouted as he began running after him.

Everyone else just stared in complete astonishment at the scene. They simply starred silently for a couple of minutes.

Irina decided to break the silence. ''Ok… what the hell just happened?''

''No idea…'' Xenovia answered.

 _''Why do I feel that if Shirou and Onii-san would ever met something really bad will happen?''_ Rias shivered at the very idea. Somehow she could fell that Shirou was a bit of Siscon and could only tremble in fear for the day that Shirou and her brother met.

* * *

 _''And that's about what happened.''_ Issei said to himself as he tried to jump over one of the school's buildings. He would rather take his chance and break his neck than face the wrath of a protective brother.

Too bad that the mentioned brother is Shirou and has about a weapon for any situation.

Just as Issei was falling to the ground he stopped mid-air. He looked at his hand and found something like a steel nail connected to a long chain. ''Where did this chain nail thing come from?''

Shirou just noted to himself if he ever saw Rider again he should thank her for her weapon.

Issei looked at the end of the chain and just went pale white. ''So Issei, any last requests?'' Shirou asked with a smile.

Issei gulped and let out his last request. ''Be gentle?''

''Hmmm… No.'' Shirou said with a smile.

What had happened that day to Issei has been labelled so traumatic that the very mention of it will cause Issei to roll on the ground, assume fetal position and cause him to mumble something about evil shinai's.

* * *

''How long have they been at it?'' Rias asked.

''I think about 3 hours.'' Asia said.

''You think Issei-kun is still alive?'' Akeno

''Don't know. The screams stopped about 2 hours ago.'' Kiba said.

''Was your brother always this protective?'' Rias asked.

''Well… sometimes…'' Illya said a bit embarrassed. Her brother did have a way to exaggerate sometimes, she just assumed it was a boy's thing since her dad was doing it sometimes. There was this one time when Kiritsugu almost flied back home from Afghanistan just because Illya told him that some boys picked on her at her school. Luckily for the boys, Irisviel was with him and managed to keep him at bay… well almost… she did had to drag him back from the airport.

''We're back.'' Shirou said with a fresh smile while dragging Issei's trashed body like an old rug.

Koneko pocked Issei's face with a stick. ''Issei-senpai you still alive?''

Issei's eyes were empty and he could only mutter. ''T-The horror… ''

''Shirou-senpai, I think you broke him.'' Koneko said.

''He will get over it.'' Shirou said casually after which he looked around. ''Did those two girls leave?''

''Yes. They kind of got bored of hearing Issei's screams.''

Shirou sighed. ''Damn. I wanted to apologize for acting like that.''

''That was certainly unexpected. Guess you weren't joking about being human.'' Rias giggle.

''Ha ha real funny. So what did those girls want anyway?'' Shirou asked.

Rias told Shirou the reason of the meeting. The two girls came here on a mission to retrieve 4 of the Excalibur swords that were stolen from the church. The reason they came to inform Rias who is a devil and their natural enemy is because the situation is a delicate one and she and her friends must stay out of this. The one who orchestrated the theft is one of the leaders of Grigori, the man known as Kokabiel, the angel of the stars. It is already bad enough that there is a chance for Heaven and the Grigori to go at war, if the devils should interfere it could result with the restart of the Great War since Rias is the sister of Hell's leader. So basically it was something like 'you don't bother us, we don't bother you' discussion.

Of course things didn't just stop there. Apparently Xenovia and Irina started calling Asia a witch and that she abandoned God to become a devil. As expected Issei flipped and lashed out at her in anger but he couldn't just start a fight there so Rias proposed a friendly spar. Kiba who was also there stepped in as well at the chance to destroy an Excalibur.

The fight went pretty smoothly… for the church side, at least until Shirou arrived.

''And that's about it.'' Rias finished.

''I see.'' Shirou nodded after which he let out a tired sigh. ''I must say the church leadership sure is sad.''

''What do you mean?'' Akeno asked.

''Do you think it is alright to send two exorcist of their level to a fight that involves one of the leaders of the Grigori. I don't know exactly how strong this Kokabiel is, but if he is near Grayfia-san level, those two are going to die. That aside they said that 4 swords were stolen, so we can assume that there could be people working for Kokabiel, so those girls have a disadvantage in both skill and numbers.''

Rias nodded. ''That certainly is a good point.''

''The situation is delicate indeed. I need to think it through before acting.'' Shirou thought.

He noticed Kiba sitting on the grass and starring at it, so he decided to go and check on him.

''So feeling any better Kiba?''

Kiba looked at him for a second than change his sight back to the ground. ''No… I feel in fact worse.''

''Guess the fight didn't calm you.'' Shirou said with a sigh.

''… I'm not sure anymore what I should do.''

''I don't have the right to tell you what to do… but all I can tell you is don't do something that you might regret one day.'' Shirou said as he began walking.

''…'' Kiba could only stare at his broad back. For some reason he thought that Shirou's back looked like that of one who carries the very world on his back.

''Well then if you'll excuse me I'm leaving. Illya lets got home.'' Shirou said.

Illya started running. ''W-Wait for me.''

* * *

 ** _Next day_**

 _''Can't believe Rias-san just stormed in and took Illya for shopping.''_ Shirou thought.

Apparently as he was preparing to head out to do some grocery shopping when Rias teleported in his house and took Illya with her for some shopping of a new collection of kids clothes. Shirou couldn't help but wonder if Rias was a bit too attached to Illya… the look she had on her face was a bit weird… a bit overexcited.

Since they left he decided to just go shopping. After finishing the mentioned shopping he decided to walk home and see what's new around the shopping district.

 _''Those girls certainly will die if they go alone. While Issei and the others can't interfere that's not the same in my case.''_ Shirou thought as he was walking. _''Now… where can I find two young female church members in a city this size?''_

Like by some divine intervention or by Zelretch trolling, Shirou heard some bell sound and turned his gaze to it. To his surprise he saw the girls he was looking for, who were… begging?

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb." Xenovia said.

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!" Irina said.

Shirou simply rubbed his temples in astonishment. _''Really? Two church members on a mission that could decide the lives of many people and their sitting in the street begging, while fully cloaked?''_

Xenovia sighed tiredly. ''I can't believe the citizens of a country like Japan can't spare a few yen for two of Gods emissaries.''

''We can't despair, it might be one of Gods trial that we lost our traveling funds.''

Xenovia's eye twitched in annoyance. ''Irina… might I remind you that we are broke because you got tricked in buying that painting.''

Shirou narrow his eye to the so called painting and gave it a small structural analysis. Boy he sure was doing a fine job resisting the urge to face palm himself.

''But the man said it was the painting of a saint.'' Irina pouted cutely as she pointed her hand to the tainting.

''Nope.'' Shirou who just moved right in front of the painting, commented. ''Just an imitation of a famous painting of Saint George. It was painted with cheap paint mixed it with oil to increase the colours shininess and add give it an oil base paint sensation. He also made the frame from an old oak table to make it look like its old. ''

Xenovia nodded proudly. ''See Irina, I told you he tricke-'' she stopped and blinked for a few seconds at the person who talked.

Shirou smiled and waved his hand. ''Hi ladies.''

The two girls jumped backwards preparing to draw their weapons.

''E-Emiya Shirou?!'' Irina shouted a bit scared.

''You pagan have you come for a fight?'' Xenovia asked with clear hostility in her voice preparing to unravel her sword but unfortunately…

 **~Growl~**

Both girls feel to their knees and grabbed their growling stomachs.

''Damn… why now of all the time?'' Xenovia muttered weakly.

''I'm too hungry to fight.'' Irina pouted.

Shirou sighed and raised his hands up in a calming manner. ''Calm down I'm not here to fight you.''

Xenovia narrowed her eyes. ''Then state your reason.''

''I have something to discus with you.''

''Speak quickly.''

''Sure… but first.'' Shirou smirked mischievously.

 **Emiya Residence**

''Sooooo good~'' Xenovia and Irina both declared in a state of pure bliss as they were literally gulping down the food on the table.

''Another serving?'' Shirou who was cooking asked with a smile. Somehow seeing a girl eat in shocking large quantities makes him feel nostalgic.

''Yes!''

After about 30 minutes of constant eating the girls were finally full. Shirou was glad since they pretty much emptied his fridge which he just restocked.

''Huaaa~'' Xenovia let out a satisfied sound. ''I thought I was gonna die of starvation.''

''Shirou-san!'' Irina looked at Shirou and began crying rivers of tears. ''To think you were such a good samariatan, and we called you a pagan. I'll pray to God for forgiveness and for your wellbeing.''

''No offence taken. I've been called worse things during my life.''

''So… I doubt you actually wanted to just treat us to a meal disinterested.'' Xenovia said stoically.

''Please ignore Xenovia. She a bit paranoid.''

''Smart choice.'' Shirou smirked. ''In the world we live putting your trust into someone you just meet could prove fatal.''

''… You said you wanted to discuss something with us right?''

''Yes.'' Shirou bowed his head forward. ''First of all I wanted to apologize.''

The two exorcists blinked in surprise. ''Apologize?''

''Yesterday I might have acted a little rash and said some things that might have insulted you. For that I'm sorry.''

The two girls only stared at him for a few seconds to see if this was a trick or anything but they could notice that he was serious.

''This is… unexpected. ''

''It's ok Shirou-san I forgive you.'' Irina smiled cutely. ''But can you answer me a question?''

Shirou nodded. ''If I can.''

Irina's face just turned full crimson. ''A-Are our battle clothes really obscene?''

''I-Irina!'' Xenovia mutter.

Shirou checks become a bit red. ''O-Oh well… skin tight clothes are much practical than normal ones in battle but… I think it's more of a matter of design.''

It was the truth… well most of it. Shirou witnessed at Lancer that skin tight cloths are good for aerodynamic moves and they have lower risk of getting caught by the enemy, and Lancer's clothes were actually pretty cool… though Shirou would never admit it.

Irina nodded. ''I see. Xenovia when we get back to base we will ask to redesign our clothes.''

''But I kind of like them…'' Xenovia muttered, which caused the others to simply

Irina said embarrassed, trying to change the subject. ''… Did you mention a second reason for wanting to talk to us?''

Shirou coughed. ''Yes… I would like to help you with your mission.''

Both Xenovia and Irina narrowed their eyes at his statement. ''… Care to explain why you would want to help the enemies of your friends?''

''The situation may be calm at the moment, but later it could escalate to a level where innocent people will get injured or in worst case killed. I want to prevent something like that from happening.''

He took a sip of his tea and then looked Xenovia in the eyes. ''Also are you 100% sure that Kokabiel doesn't have more allies working with him? You must realize that just the two of you might not be enough regardless of your skills.''

''…You do have a point. You also did display a fair amount of skill yesterday, but what is the full extent of your power?'' Xenovia inquired.

''Hmm… my full extent you say… were you able to tell at what level Rias-san and her peerage are?''

''… I could tell at some extent.''

''Well… I can pretty much _kill_ them all by myself.'' Shirou said casually, which has cause both girls to shiver in fear.

''… You sure have a morbid way of explaining it Shirou-san.'' Irina commented.

''Sorry… old habit.''

Xenovia gave Shirou a cold stare. ''How do we know you aren't planning to back stab us when we have our guard down?''

''You don't.'' Shirou smirked. ''But I'm sure you prepared yourself since your mission is in devil territory, so what's a high school student compared to a high class devil and her peerage.''

''… You are an odd man.'' Xenovia smiled. ''But nonetheless an interesting one. Very well, I for one accept your help.''

''If it's the Lord's will then I will gladly accept.'' Irina replied with a smile.

''Then it's settled. Oh I also have a request.''

''Such as?'' Irina asked.

''After you get back those swords can I destroy them?'' Shirou smiled innocently.

''What?'' The girls asked.

''Your mission is to make sure you take them back from Kokabiel right? I don't think the church will mind if you return them in pieces if you didn't have an alternative.''

''A for what reason do you want to destroy them?'' Xenovia asked.

''Well, actually it's not me but Kiba Yuuto, you must have heard of his grudge against them right? I think that if he destroys them he will calm down and be able to move on. If you think about it's actually better if he gets over it, you will get rid of a possible threat you might face in the future. Besides those swords have a core, as long as it exists the swords can be reforged.''

''I don't know what to say. It might look bad on our records if we bring back the swords in pieces.'' Xenovia stated.

''How about I through in a little bonus?'' Shirou smirked.

''Bonus?'' Irina asked confused.

''You girls are broke right?''

A small tick mark appeared on her head. ''… As painful as it is to admit, yes we are. Your point?''

Shirou let out a small smirk. ''How about until your mission is over I offer you three meals a day?''

The two girls just shivered in excitement at the idea of getting free delicious food, small drool drops were dripping on their faces. ''… I-If you think you can just win us over with food then-''

''Dessert included.'' Shirou declared.

 **''…Deal.''**

 **Later- Unknown location**

Since the girls can't go searching for the swords during the middle of the day they are currently patrolling the area. Shirou on the other hand went to do some more work at his newly acquired property.

 _''Phew~ finally it's done. Now all I need to do is coat it with lacquer.''_ Shirou thought as he dusted off the saw dust of his shirt.

Just as Shirou was relaxing himself, he heard the bell from the front door ring.

''Sorry but this place is not open yet, if you want you could-'' Whatever Shirou was going to say was cut off by the smell that attacked his nose. It was dark, but not necessarily evil, the feathery sent that fallen angels were covered in but it was on a whole different level.

''I apologize, but I'm here on business.'' The voice of a man said as he entered the room.

When Shirou turned around he almost wanted to pinch himself. For a moment he wondered if in front of him was a man or woman, but not because the person didn't have a masculine look but rather his face was far too beautiful for a male. In front of him was a man in his twenties, he had pale white skin like polished marble, long black hair like a moonless night, dressed in a black trench coat, black pants and a pair of black shoes.

But the thing the truly intrigued Shirou was the fact that this man had an unusual resemblance to a person he saw in Saber's memories. While there were some small similar physical traits, but the thing that he found truly similar were his eyes, those empty and sad blue eyes. He only saw such sadness and regret only in the eyes of the one who once held the title of the 'Perfect knight', the eyes of Sir Lancelot du Lac.

While his eyes did give no hostility, the smell his power had made Shirou nervous and he immediately tried to project Kansho and Bakuya but something went wrong...

 _Error. Reality Marble access denied. Projection of Kansho and Bakuya failed._

A sharp pain equivalent to a 100 burning needless penetrating his brain just attacked Shirou's mind. _''W-What's going on?!''_ Shirou wondered in shock as he failed to use his projection. No it was as if something or _someone_ was blocking him from projecting.

''Are you feeling ok?'' The man asked with an intrigued face.

Shirou couldn't let himself seem weak in front of an enemy of his level so he had to make sure to keep appearances. ''Yes I'm fine. Though is not every day that a fallen angel of your rank comes to talk to me.''

The man gave a small smile. ''How interesting. I'm usually quite good at hiding my power and yet you were able to tell at first glance. But rest assured I mean no harm. I simply wish to speak with you.''

The situation wasn't looking too good for Shirou. His projecting isn't working and he is front of a man that could probably decimate the whole town if he wanted. The only choice he has is to talk his way until his projections start working again.

''Emiya Shirou.'' Shirou said as he slowly extended his hand. ''Though I think you already knew.''

The man gave Shirou a sceptical look before shaking his hand. ''It's been a while since someone offered me a hand shake.'' The man chuckled. ''My name is Kokabiel, a pleasure meeting you Emiya Shirou.''

 _''I swear, one of these days my hair is gonna go white again.''_ Shirou though, cursing his luck. Of all the people who could have come and see him it just have to be the enemy boss.

Shirou decided that playing dumb was best for now. ''Kokabiel? As in Kokabiel 'the angel of the stars'?''

''Do you know of any other Kokabiel?'' He replied sarcastically.

''Point taken. Now then...'' Shirou said as the air around him became cold and serious making Kokabiel tense and mentally prepare a light spear. However it was pretty much for nothing.

''Do you want a coffee?'' Shirou said casually causing Kokabiel to stare at him for a while.

* * *

 **End of chapter 11**

 **And cliff hanger again**

 **So~ I decided to make Shirou a little protective towards Illya, for comedy purposes.**

 **For those of you wondering what Shirou has bought, it will be revealed after the Excalibur arc.**

 **Preview: Chapter 12: Choosing sides**

 **''Are you sure you are choosing the right side to fight for?'' –Kokabiel**

 **''N-No not again. Why aren't my projections working?!''-Shirou**

 **''So... why did you drag me here for... Archer?'' – Shirou**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	12. Choosing sides

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High School DxD, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

 **I find Fate/Stay Night-High School DxD crossovers rather entertaining so I decided to make my version of it (there might be some already used or cliché elements so plz don't hate me)**

* * *

 **Author consultation room:**

 **Shashenka: As I said in some previous chapters Saber will make an appearance. But I won't say when cuz where's the fun in that.**

 **LordGhostStriker: I'll do my best so please let my spiritual spine alone.**

 **Zaralann: I know how the reality marble works. It will soon be revealed why it didn't work. Also you might love more the canon Kokabiel but I have other plans for him.**

 **Vindicarassasin: I guess I understand what you mean now. While I can't go into details let's just say Illya won't be the only homunculus in this story.**

 **LuminaDawn: Would I have brought this version of Illya in the first place if I didn't want Shirou to find out?**

 **AkaruiNagaiyumi: While he could eject the piece with Rule Breaker, it wouldn't turn Shirou back to a human once he was turned into a devil, because his very anatomy has been changed. It would only free him from the household of the person who made him a devil.**

 **vharo41111: That is not Saber's Excalibur, its the DxD world Excalibur.**

* * *

 **Special announcement (insert dramatic piano sounds)**

 **For some time I've been thinking what kind of author I want to be. There are 2 kinds of author I could be:**

 **1\. The kind that does his work for himself alone and doesn't really gives a damn about what his readers say.**

 **Or**

 **2\. One who tries to take into consideration what his readers say and tries to interact with them.**

 **After some time of thinking I've decided to go with number 2**

 **Because of this I will do poll's from time to time so that you can help me decide on something i have a hard time deciding on.**

 **When doing a poll all you have to do is go on my Profile page and go to the poll bar. So without further due here is our very first poll:**

 **~Xenovia's love interest poll~**

 **Ok so i have a rough time deciding between keeping Xenovia in Issei's harem or let her develop a love interest for Shirou**

 **So i will let you guys help me decide this matter. Now go and vote and choose your destiny**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Choosing sides**

* * *

Once again Issei and Ddraig found themselves witnessing the memories of Shirou. They were somewhat confused since there seemed to be a sort of missing piece of the memories... since Shirou's heart was now healed.

 _''Just how did he the wound close?''_ Ddraig wondered as he remembered the attack. _''The spear was obviously cursed, and a really bad one to top it.''_

The two simply sat and watched as Shirou ran back to his home only to be ambushed by the spear wielding man once he entered his house. Even though this time Shirou wasn't caught off guard and had the chance to fight back, he just couldn't match up to Lancer's level. Heck Issei was wondering if this was the same Shirou since he was literally getting his head bashed through the walls like he was some kind of a crash dummy. It reminded him a lot of his training with Shirou.

''You know kid, I don't really like killing the same person twice in the same day.'' Lancer commented with a chuckle. ''You might not be anything special but you had potential, who knows you might have just been the seventh master.''

Issei simply starred confused by the whole scene and yet Ddraig was trying to figure out what was going on. He was particularly curious about Lancer, who he felt that he looked familiar with someone... but couldn't really figure out who it was. He also was curios what he meant by 'master'.

Shirou's frowned at his remarks. ''Don't screw with me. I just had my life saved, there's no way I'm going to die like this. I can't die.'' Just as he shouted a red mark began glowing on his hand and a magic circle that was placed on the floor began radiating a bright white light.

From the light the form of a person could be seen charging towards Lancer.

''The seventh servant?!'' Lancer asked as he blocked the person incoming attack, making him crash throw the door of the shed.

When the dust and the light cleared out they could see her form. It was the girl Issei saw in Shirou's album, the only difference was that she was wearing a shining silver armor with an old styled blue dress. She turned around and gazed on Shirou who was on the floor. ''I am the servant Saber. I ask you, are you my Master?''

 **Flash**

Issei opened his eyes and saw that he was home, he fell asleep on the couch. He couldn't help but wonder what he just saw, the girl that saved Shirou was unlike anything he ever saw before. Even Rias his master who always displays an air of aristocracy and elegance didn't have the same royal presence as Saber had. _''... That girl... I saw her in Shirou's album... just who in the world is she?''_

* * *

 **Unknown location**

If Shirou needed to describe the situation he was in right now the only words that came up in his mind were **'shit'**. Not only was he face to face with the enemy boss who could easily vaporize the whole city but his projection seems to stop working. He just didn't know if he should blame this on Zelretch trolling or on Archer's E-rank luck.

 _''Calm down.''_ Shirou told himself as he was waiting for the water to boil. _''You need to keep him busy until your projecting starts working again.''_

''I like how the place is coming along.'' Kokabiel stated as his eyes were inspecting his surroundings.

Shirou rose an eyebrow, getting the opportunity to drag the conversation. ''You've been here before?''

''I walked past it a couple of times.'' Kokabiel shrugged his shoulders. ''It was a rather poor sight.''

Shirou could only sigh, after all he was the one who had to clean this place, repair and replace all the damaged parts. He saw many weird things during his life but he just couldn't understand how could someone steal the fricking toilet. ''Well the former owner couldn't take care of it so it got ruined along the line. Just like a machine, if you don't give it proper maintenance it will rust or spent.''

''Guess his misfortune is you luck.'' Kokabiel snickered. From a material point of view he rather though.

''Sounds kind of bad, but it's true. Here you go.'' Shirou replied as he offered him a cup of coffee.

Kokabiel stared at the cup for a few seconds wondering if this was a trick or a trap. Poisoning was after all a popular form of assassination regardless of era. ''My, aren't you a nice host. You do realize I could be your enemy.''

''Enemy or not that doesn't mean I should be disrespectful.'' Shirou replied casually.

''I see.'' Kokabiel nodded as he took a sip out of the coffee. The moment the coffee touched his tongue, Kokabiel eyes went wide open and he stared in disbelieve at the drink as if drinking it shock his very core. It was like he just saw a lost friend.

Shirou noticing his unusual reaction couldn't help but wonder if he mistaken the sugar for salt... no can't be that since he didn't have any salt here. ''Is something wrong?''

As he realized what was going on he calmed himself and went back to his previous presence. ''No... Everything is all right.'' Kokabiel replied stoic.

Shirou nodded and took a sip out of his own cup. Nodding to himself that he didn't do anything wrong and the coffee is ok. ''So what is it that you wished to talk about?''

Kokabiel stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a small chuckle. ''I wanted to see what kind of man you are Emiya Shirou.''

''Why is that?'' he asked confused.

''Your rather enigmatic. I saw the Rating game between the Phenex clan heir and the sister of Lucifer and I was rather confused.''

''About what?'' Shirou asked a bit curious.

''Why did you participate as a human? Rias Gremory is rather young for a high class devil so I'm sure she had enough Evil Pieces to reincarnate you as one of her servants, so why didn't she?'' He asked with an intrigued face.

''Because I chose to remain human.'' Shirou replied with a bored voice. '' She did offer me the chance to become a devil, but I preferred keeping my humanity.''

Kokabiel couldn't help but raise his eyebrow. ''Are you sure that was a good choice? If you think about it by becoming a devil you would have gained many things such as power and an unimaginable life span.''

Shirou stared at him for a few seconds before he sighed. True, becoming a devil had more upsides than downsides but he knew better than sell his soul, he already made that mistake and eventually became Alaya's dog. ''As tempting as it may sound I saw what discarding your humanity can do...'' he paused for a moment as some of Archers memories as a counter guardian appeared in his mind, the images of endless killing...endless pain...endless grief. ''So I prefer keeping my humanity.''

Kokabiel chuckled. ''It's rare seeing a human refusing the chance to power. But why did you accept to participate in a fight concerning the devils?''

Shirou smirked. ''Out of friendship perhaps.''

Kokabiel stared at him for a few seconds before he bursted into laughter. ''You do realize that if declare something like that people will call you a heretic and probably make the church your enemy.''

Shirou simply shrugged his shoulders. ''I doubt the Church will care about a teenager that spends his free time with a few devil classmates.''

''Perhaps... the church has indeed become rather disappointing these days.'' Kokabiel sighed.

Shirou took a sip out of his cup after which he gave Kokabiel a cold stare. ''Now would you tell me the real reason why you're here?''

''Ha ha young and impatient.'' Kokabiel smirked.

''Would you be calm if you were sitting at a table with someone who could destroy the whole city you live in.'' Shirou sighed.

''You sure are bold.'' He chuckled. ''But you're right, the real reason I'm here is to make sure you choose the right side.''

''The right side?'' Shirou asked confused, trying to ignore the rather cheesy way he said it.

''Great change will soon occur.'' Kokabiel stated, the air around him becoming dark and serious. '' Change that could in fact affect the whole world. When that happens people will be forced to take sides and the life's they once had will become nothing but an old memory.''

Shirou stared at him and carefully analysed what he said, his eyes widening as he realized about what change Kokabiel was talking about. ''...You're talking about war aren't you?''

''Indeed.'' He replied stoic.

Shirou narrow his eyes after debating in his mind the possible reasons why he was telling him a crucial information like this. ''So I take it you came here to make me join the fallen angel side?''

''Oh hell no!'' Kokabiel exclaimed, startling Shirou. ''If you join the Grigori you might turn into an eccentric like Azazel.''

Confusion started appearing on Shirou's face from the fallen angel's statement. ''If you don't want me to join your side, then who's?''

Kokabiel took a small sip out of his coffee and gave Shirou a dry stare. ''Tell me something, do you know what was that always stood in the middle of the Mythologies.''

Shirou was silent as he analysed his question. After a minute of two of thinking there was only one answers that he could find, the very thing that affected each mythology. ''...Humans.''

''Yes...'' he replied, rather nostalgic smile forming on his face. ''You see when God, my Father created humanity He could have bestowed upon them many gifts such as unparalleled strength, swift speed, great intellect or perhaps even grand magic. As a race humans are probably the weakest creatures in the eyes of other species and yet they are the predominant existence in this world. That is because Father choose to grant humans a different kind of gift, the gift of potential. The potential to one day become far greater than they would have ever been even with the other gifts.''

''Father believed that one day the heroes of humanity will be able to stand on a stage even higher than the one the gods stand on.''

He looked at the ceiling and let out a tired sigh. ''I have seen the rise and downfall of many heroes who had the potential to become humanity's beacons and yet all of them failed. There were so many times when I put my hope in many of those heroes to guide humanity but they all eventually failed.''

''Somewhere along the line I gave up hoping that one day a human would rise and make a stand, to protect his fellows from the temptation of devil's and my own kind.''

A small sad smile formed on his face as he looked at Shirou. ''And yet... I saw you... I saw an unusual potential in your eyes. You're human yet you don't possess any sacred gear or mix blood to grant you power, nor do you rely on other beings for power.''

Shirou could only stay silent, he certainly didn't expect this, the man in front of him is telling to protect humanity from a war he is about to start. ''Let me get this straight... you want to start a war, and you want me to side with neither faction but rather side with humanity?''

''Very good deduction.'' Kokabiel smirked.

''I can't do that...'' Shirou muttered coldly, only to get a confused look from Kokabiel. ''If I side with the humans only, people from the other factions will die, I am the type of person who refuses to let some live while letting others die while I could make a difference.''

Kokabiel gave him a skeptic look. ''You don't have any obligation to save anyone from different race's.''

''True.'' Shirou glared at him. ''But I also have no obligation to save humans... and yet I do it regardless of sex, age or skin color, so the race that they come from should be irrelevant. I'm by no means a pacifist or a person who won't shed blood, but if the time should come for me to fight, I will fight the cause itself. '' he said as he gave Kokabiel a cold look.

Kokabiel looked at him understanding the meaning in his words, the air around him getting heavier. ''Should I take that as a threat?''

''More like an observation.'' Shirou stated as he took a sip of his coffee. ''But do tell... what do you plan to do with those sword's?''

''Quite simple. By stealing the Excalibur fragments I will use them to murder the heirs of Sitri and Gremory. Accusations will start, on Grigori for murdering the siblings of the current Maou's, on Heaven for allowing their weapons to be used like this, and so a new war will start between the 3 Bible factions.''

Shirou stared at him at his every gesture, the air around him, the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice, and simply was confused. ''Why?'' he asked with a rather sad voice. ''Why do you want to do it? ''

''...Why indeed?'' the fallen angel chuckled dry, melancholy covering his eyes. ''...Perhaps I'm doing it out of boredom? Or perhaps I'm seeking revenge? I'm not sure myself anymore.''

No matter how much he looked at him Shirou couldn't feel any hostility in his voice,gestures or stare. The only thing he felt was pain and regret. ''I may not know you but somehow I can tell you don't enjoy seeing people die. Are you ready to live with the burden of your fellow fallen angels deaths on your shoulders?''

''My hands are already tainted with blood.'' The raven haired man whispered as he looked at his hands. ''I was forced many times to kill innocent bystanders, powerless people, and even old friends... so what's a few more drops of blood in the ocean of death that I formed. Besides it's not like I'm creating this war to just observe it like some Friday ball game. When the war starts I'm going to be 'the tip of the spear'.''

Shirou narrow his eyes at his declaration, 'the tip of the spear' is an old war saying which refers to the very first wave of soldiers to engage the enemy in the very first battle of a war. While some may consider it an honor to be the first ones to draw blood in battle, others fear it because they are usually the first ones to fall in battle.

Kokabiel looked at Shirou and gave him a small chuckle. ''Are you sure you are choosing the right side to fight for?''

''... Just because Issei and the others are devils doesn't mean they deserve to die. If they were a threat to humans I would have dealt with them a long time ago.'' Shirou sighed.

''Do you even know them that well?'' Kokabiel asked, a small grin forming on his face.

''Hhmm?'' Shirou narrowed his eyes.

''You know I don't really get along with Azazel when it comes to his hobbies, but I do agree with him when he says that knowledge is power.'' Kokabiel took out small hand book out of his pocket and placed it in front of Shirou.

''What is this?''

''Just some information about your friends. You'd be surprise how many things you can learn if you know where to look. I particularly enjoyed the last one, Vasco sure hasn't lost his touch despite his age.'' Kokabiel chuckled remembering the good old days during WW2.

The man got up and arranged his trench coat. ''Well this certainly was a nice conversation. Thank you for the coffee by the way, it was... nostalgic, it tasted like the one my wife used to make. Hope next time we meet it will be under more pleasant circumstances. '' And like that he left the building.

Shirou let out a tired breath, he took a look around himself and closed his eyes. He concentrated, there was nothing wrong. He extended his hand to project a copy of Kansho and Bakuya. He projected them like he always did, everything was normal. He kept trying to figure out what could have stopped his projection.

He gave the book a skeptical look, and a small structural analysis. It was just a normal book at first sight, nothing special, no magic properties, nothing. He stared at it for a few more minutes and finally opened it. He read it for a few minutes, appearing not affect in any way. At least not a first, everything changed when he read all of the book. The word shock was too weak to describe the complexity of the disturbance on his face.

His eyes were wide open, his pupils dilated, his mouth opened, his lower lip trembling and his hands shaking violently. ''... What the hell is this?!''

* * *

 **Kuoh Shopping center**

Even though Illya and Rias can't be really called more than acquaintances or 'fresh friends', that didn't really help Rias resist the level of cuteness Illya posses, so she couldn't help but take her shopping and dress her up like a little doll. Who could blame her.

If a girl spends a lot of time picking clothes for herself, it's a whole new level when it comes to picking up clothes for another person. That being said Illya is probably trying out her 50th outfit. ''Now try this one!'' Rias exclaimed happily as she handed Illya another dress.

It wasn't like she wasn't enjoying trying out cute clothes but Illya was finding Rias's enthusiasm a bit disturbing. ''Mmmm Rias-neesan don't you think I tried too many?''

Rias flashed a bright smile. ''Nonsense, this is what shopping is all about, trying out all the stores and buying more than you can carry.'' She said as she closed the curtains of the changing stall.

 _''Her logic is a bit weird...''_ Illya let out an inner sigh. _''But at least she knows how to pick out cute outfits.''_

From her bag a small object flew up, and gave Illya a dry stare. ''Illya-san you should be careful, she seems like the type of girl that would use you like her own personal doll.'' Ruby sighed.

Illya shrugged her shoulders as she put on a blue buttoned shirt. ''At least she doesn't have Rin-san's temper.''

 _''Hmmm Rias-san with Rin-san's temper...''_ Ruby began visualizing the image of Rias with her crimson hair flowing in the middle of a full moon night surrounded by red demonic aura while displaying the diabolical Tohsaka smile #1. Ruby could only sweat and tremble in horror. _''How terrifying... now that's what I call a real devil!''_

Illya hummed as she tried out a pink T-shirt. ''Should we get something for Onii-chan?''

Ruby could only twitch in response. She still hasn't told Illya the truth about Shirou. ''...Y-Yeah sure.''

''You ok Ruby? You're sweating.'' Illya asked very confused. She was actually wondering just how was Ruby able to sweat in the first place.

''O-Oh I'm fine, very fine.'' Ruby stuttered.

''By the way Ruby.'' Illya looked a bit confused at the magic stick, making Ruby twitch slightly. ''How come you were so quiet the past days?''

Ruby relaxed as she heard the question. ''Well the road to this world was a little rough on me and some of my circuits were fried. So I had to stay in auto-repair mode the past days.''

''Does that mean we can transform anymore?'' Illya asked with a voice full of concern.

Ruby waved herself left and right. ''We can but our transformation time is a bit limited, or at least until all my parts are repaired.''

''I see.'' Illya let out a relaxed breath, afterwards taking her top off, getting an intense stare from Ruby.

''Oya Oya, did you boobs get bigger Illya-san?''

She didn't even get a second to think as she glued her eyes to the mirror, more precisely at her still developing chest. ''REALLY?!''

* * *

 **Emiya Residence**

When Shirou promised Xenovia and Irina free food until their mission was over he wasn't kidding. As so the two exorcist were enjoying a small feast prepared by the golden eyes magus. Their expressions were those of pure bliss while Shirou sported a rather empty stare, just staring at his plate of rice and reflecting about what he found out from Kokabiel's book.

 _''Was it a trick?''_ Shirou wondered as he remembered what he read in that book, at first it seemed like it some made up stuff but once he read it completely many of the information's there made a lot of sense... which he fears _. ''Did he make up that stuff to make me doubt them?''_ His hand clenching hard on his chopsticks. _''But if everything there was true... ''_

While he kept meditating about it, Irina on the other hand has been bragging to Shirou about how insensitive Issei was with her. ''...and instead of having a nice touching reunion full of hugs he didn't recognize me at all, and if that wasn't enough he told me that he thought that I was a boy all the time. Can you even believe that Shirou-san?'' Irina cried out with half a mouth full of rice.

She noticed that Shirou didn't respond and just stared at his bowl. ''Shirou-san?''

 _''The book aside... I don't understand what happened earlier.''_ Shirou wondered. _''Somehow my reality marble stopped functioning and I couldn't project.''_

''Shirou-san?!'' Irina asked again this time she raised her voice a little.

 _''After Kokabiel left however everything was back to normal like nothing happened. Something really strange is going on, if this would have happened in battle it could be fatal. Perhaps I should try some form of mediation to det-''_

''SHIROU-SAN!'' She screamed again and finally got a reaction of Shirou, Xenovia also for a matter of fact. Shirou broke the chopsticks in his hand and Xenovia broke the glass she was holding in her hand.

''Huh what?'' He asked as he picked the splinters of the chopsticks he just broke.

''You were just staring at you plate and weren't moving.'' The brunette pouted like a little girl.

Shirou scratched his head, while smiling awkwardly. ''Oh... sorry, just a bit lost in thought.''

A small spark appeared in one of Xenovia's eyes. ''If you are suffering by some disease or something similar you should inform us, it might affect our mission.''

''Really Xenovia...'' Irina sighed, wondering why she couldn't just say 'Are you ok?' rather than make it sound more mature and complicated.

Shirou shrugged his shoulder and waved his hand sideways. ''No I'm fine... I never get sick in fact.'' he sighed. Avalon did prevent him from getting things like colds or cavities.

''Must be nice.'' Xenovia commented, after all not getting sick meant more time to train... or at least that was her case.

''Sometimes.'' He replied casually.

''So have you thought of a plan?'' Xenovia asked, taking a more serious face, which was pretty much the same just with a small frown.

''A few.'' Shirou sighed as he tried to take his mind off other problems and focus on the one on the hand. ''But this is probably the most efficient one.''

''Due to the fact that we are looking for a man in a city this size, gives us a slight disadvantage due to our reduced numbers. We also need to take in consideration that a man with Freed's mental problems could hardly stay in one place for extended periods of time.'' Xenovia and Irina nodded as Shirou continued. ''So I propose this. We split up and each go in a different direction.'' Shirou projected two pair of red combat knives, which the girls wondered where he got them from. ''This red knives will serve as a signal for me, just brake the blade and I will know instantly where you are, if you happen to come across him, try to keep him at bay until I arrive, he is very hard to predict due to his chaotic style of fighting, also we don't know which of the swords he is using so you will need my help.''

''I'm sure we could handle a rogue priest of his level.'' Xenovia replied with a neutral voice.

''I'm not sure about that.'' Shirou commented trying to explain it in a way not to hurt they so called exorcist pride, he learned it the hard way last time. ''I met him before and I could tell he fights like the madman he is, if you expect him to fight like a normal swordsman you highly mistaken.''

Xenovia narrowed her eyes at Shirou, he was right however, the moment he saw Freed's weapons the first time they met he saw from their memories the unorthodox fighting style he uses, so expecting a normal or fair fight from a man like Freed was pretty far fetched. ''... I'll keep that in my mind.''

''Also...'' He projected another pair of knives, same model as the previous one only difference was their color. ''This blue knives on the other hand will serve as a retreat signal. I am a fairly good marksman so I could take him down from the distance without him noticing but if you're fighting him you need to back up so you don't get caught in the cross fire.''

Xenovia nodded. ''I see. Sounds promising.''

''Also if you find Kokabiel...'' Shirou stuttered as his words lingered in his mind. ''...run. He isn't a person you could beat alone.''

''We are confident in our abilities.'' Irina replied with a sigh. ''But we are not stupid, there's no way we can fight him.''

''And yet the church sent only you two here.'' Shirou replied bored.

''Touché.'' Xenovia retorted.

Shirou got up from the table and gave the two exorcists a serious glare. ''Anyway we need to be careful. So let's go.''

* * *

 **South Kuoh City**

After a little planning, Shirou and the two exorcists decided where each of them will patrol. Irina took North, Xenovia took West area and Shirou took South area. Their only complain however, was the fact that they didn't have one more person to take East area. About an hour has passed since they began searching each of their respective areas. Shirou was sitting atop on one of the tall buildings in the zone, searching with his dynamic vision for anything irregular. So far his been cursing his luck.

 _''This area seems clear... ''_ Shirou thought as he rubbed his eyes. His trail of thought was interrupted however when a rather familiar scent caught his nose.

''Having fun big guy?'' a girlish voice said from behind Shirou's back.

Shirou however was unfazed as he recognized the voice and didn't even bother to turn around. ''...It's been a while... Mittlet.''

The Gothic Lolita dressed fallen angel gave a small smile. ''Yeah.''

He was silent and was starring to the streets... a minute has passed... then two... then five... and so it would appear that Shirou didn't know what to say to the little girl whose throat he once pointed his swords at. ''So I take it that you're off the hook?''

''Not really.'' Mittlet shrugged her shoulders. ''I broke many of Grigori's rules and was supposed to be locked away for a couple of decades. But the governor thought I would be more useful outside of a prison cell so he let me on something similar to parole.'' The fallen angel pointed her hand to the black choker around her neck. ''I basically do community service for the organization and have my sentence shortened little by little.''

Shirou could only sigh, he knew that she was in trouble for what she did but he was still hopping they might forgive her. ''That's better than imprisonment I guess.''

''You don't even know how lucky I was.'' Mittlet snickered.

Shirou was silent for a couple of minutes after thinking why the hell she was here. ''So I take it you're here on business?''

''Yeah.'' She nodded as he took out an envelope out of her dress. ''Here.''

Shirou narrowed his eyes as he took the envelope. ''A letter?''

''Yeah, from our boss. He said you should read it if you want to stop Kokabiel-sama.''

Shirou starred at the letter. ''... ''

''What?'' She asked a bit annoyed.

Shirou being Shirou could not help but be a little paranoid. ''Why would your leader send this letter to me?''

''How should I know?'' she shrugged her shoulders.

''Right...'' Shirou sighed as he tried to open the envelope. But didn't get to as he felt a sudden shock within the back of his mind. Realizing what was going on he put the letter in his pocket and changed his gaze to his back. ''Sorry but I got to go.'' He said as he jumped to a nearby building.

''Hey wait!'' Mittlet shouted a bit annoyed. ''You could at least say goodbye baka...''

* * *

Shirou was jumping from building to building mentally preparing his bow.

 _''Damn! Shidou-san is under attack!''_ He thought as he was scanning the zone from the knife was destroyed. _''There they are!''_

Very far away Irina was getting one sided by Freed. It was just as he feared, his chaotic style of fighting was making it hard for Irina to get fight him. _''Let's see... ''_

Shirou took aim at his target, calculating the distance, speed of arrow, speed of the target and the proper type of arrow so she doesn't hurt Irina. He projected 6 low Rank noble phantasm and began shooting them one after another.

Freed was swinging his sword like a mad man enjoying the feeling of trashing his opponent. He thought of trying to decapitate Irina and swigged his sword backwards to get enough momentum, but jumped on his left the moment his eye caught a glimpse of a light approaching. ''Wow!'' Freed screamed as he avoided the incoming swords at the very last second, slightly getting cut by them. ''Hey what gives?! The weather broadcast didn't say anything about swords rain today!''

 _''Damn.''_ Shirou frowned, wondering how he missed. Normally the swords should have hit him without a problem. _''That sword...''_ he concentrated his sight on the sword Freed was using. _''Excalibur Rapidly... it increases the owners speed several times depending by the users will. He must have used its ability unconsciously and it ruined my snipe timing.''_ Shirou took aiming position once again. _''Guess I need something more serious...''_ he thought as he mentally searched for the proper arrow, a really accurate one. _''I need to take him down with one shot...''_ he whispered as he began projecting Hrunting...

 _Error. Reality Marble access denied. Projection of Hrunting failed._

 _''AGGHHHHHHHH!''_ Shirou screamed as an intense pain invaded his mind. _''T-This p-pain... not again... argghhhhhh it's even worse than last time!''_ his body trembling as he fell to the ground, his bow disappearing.

 _''You don't have the right to fight!''_ a voice whispered in the back of Shirou's mind... a very familiar voice.

 _''N-NO... STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!''_ Shirou screamed as the pain was getting more intense by the second. _''AGHHHHHHHH!'' he hit the ground with his head, struggling to resist the urge to pass out. After 10 seconds that felt like 10 hours for Shirou the pain finally began subsiding._

 _''Haa... haa... haa...'' Shirou breath heavy, his body covered in cold sweat. ''Dammit... just what the hell is going on?!'' Shirou wondered._

He slowly got up, and took a deep breath. He looked at how his hands were trembling and clenched them into fists. He took a look at where battle was and clenched his teeth. _''Damn Shidou-san!''_

Shirou ran as fast as he could towards Irina. When he arrived to the where the battle took place he swallow dry. _''Oh no!''_

He saw Irina's unconscious body lying on the ground covered in sword cuts. ''Shidou-san!'' he shouted as he ran and knelled next to her and picking up her body. ''Are you ok?''

Irina slowly opened her trembling eyes, what was reflected in them wasn't pain but rather shame. ''Y-Yeah I'm fine... but he snatched Excalibur Rapidly.''

''Damn...'' Shirou muttered, feeling enraged at his own weakness.

''What happened Shirou-san?'' Irina said softly, her voice trembling due to pain. ''You were attacking him just fine and then you stopped.''

Shirou almost bit his tongue out of surprise and thought of a plausible explanation besides the 'I'm hearing voices and my magic is going all haywire'. While he didn't enjoy lying to people, telling the truth in the current situation would only create more troubles. ''...I... I got attacked by Kokabiel... it was very fast, I couldn't really fight back and by the time it was clear Freed was already gone.'' He lied perfectly, though letting a bad taste in his mouth. ''We need to meet up with Quarta-san and regroup.''

''Y-Yeah...''

* * *

''I-Irina what happened?'' Xenovia asked as her friend was now standing in front of her looking like someone attacked her with a sword and then took advantage of her body.

Irina scratched the back of her head and smiled tiredly, while avoiding eye contact. ''I kinda messed up and lost my Excalibur.''

Xenovia took a moment and looked at her then changed her sight towards Shirou who seemed to be thinking about something else. She walked up to Shirou and grabbed him by the collar while giving a cold stare. ''What's going on Emiya?! Weren't you suppose to back her up?!''

Shirou narrowed his and quickly thought of a plausible excuse. ''I got ambushed before I could I offer her cover.''

''By who may I ask?'' Xenovia asked a bit annoyed.

''... By Kokabiel.'' He replied with a passive voice. While Shirou doesn't like going around making false accusations like this, the current situation calls for it.

For a moment Xenovia's was shocked, afterwards narrowing her eyes. ''You mean to tell me Kokabiel, a cadre of Grigori attacked you and let you go?''

Shirou almost bit his lips out of frustration but managed to come up with an explanation in the last second. ''...He was toying with me, if he really wanted he could just erase this whole city of the map.''

Xenovia let go of his shirt and let out an angry growl. ''...Damn, I was hoping he won't step in.''

''We need to reconsider our strategy.'' Shirou said as he arranged his collar and started walking. ''Follow me.''

''Where to?'' Xenovia asked a sceptical.

''To get some back-up.'' Shirou said stoic.

* * *

 **ORC room**

Shirou kept considering different alternatives to stop this whole mess before it escalates too much but in each scenario a single factor kept interfering with it working... Shirou's recent projecting problems. Because of this he can't risk to go into battle without some sort of backup plan in case his projections stop working again. So he decided to get the help of some rather devilish individuals.

He managed to contact Rias and ask her to meet with them, but it seemed she and her peerage had a little problem with a stray-devil so now he is waiting together with Xenovia and Irina in the ORC room until they finish their hunt. The two young exorcist were anything but please about Shirou's idea. But among them Xenovia was the most annoyed of it.

''You know... I thought we had a deal Emiya. We would accept your help since your human, but you never mentioned anything about asking Rias Gremory and her peerage for help.'' She spoke with a cold tone.

Shirou sighed as he leaned against a wall of the clubroom. ''The situation has changed. Shidou-san has lost her weapon and Kokabiel is going to participate himself in this. So if we need as much help as we can find.''

A deep frown was covering Xenovia's face as she stood up from the couch and confronted Shirou. ''You expect us to ask the devil for help?''

Shirou wasn't pleased by her attitude, not one bit, perhaps it was due to the situation or due to stress, but something snapped in the back of his mind and he grabbed Xenovia by the collar of her robe.''Open your eyes girl.'' He shouted, his anger reflecting in his eyes. ''This isn't just about your beliefs and the other shit they feed you at the church, if we fail we might just witness the begging of a new war between the three biblical factions which will drag humanity in it. I don't care if you actually have a personal grudge against devils, but you need you hold it in until this whole mess is cleared.''

Xenovia was scared by this side of Shirou. She didn't know him for long but he seemed like the kind of guy that doesn't get angry or hates violence, but the tone of his voice, the look in his eyes, and the killing intend he displayed shocked her very core.

Shirou calmed himself as he noticed he was almost chocking the blue haired exorcist. He let go of her collar and began walking towards the exit of the room. ''Now if you'll excuse me I have something to read.''

Irina could only stare at the whole scene. She always thought Shirou to be a gentle misguided soul but his little outburst was making her reconsider her opinion. ''Was Shirou-san always that scary?''

''I don't know Irina...'' Xenovia muttered after a minute of silence as she stared at her hands, they were trembling. Among all of the things that could have scared her from Shirou's outburst it was neither his shouting, his gripping nor his rage... but rather the look he had in his eyes. ''But there's something really wrong about him.'' She muttered a bit stunned.

''What do you mean?'' Irina asked confused, but not for her friend's statement but rather by the fact that Xenovia was scarred, something she never saw her display.

Xenovia bit her lower lip trying to find the right way to explain this. ''For a moment his eyes changed...''

One of Irina's eyebrows raised up in confusion. ''Changed how?''

''They became steel grey...'' Xenovia muttered as she remember his eyes, those eyes that looked like a pair of cold steel swords. ''But the most scary part wasn't the color but the look he had in them... the look of a killing machine.''

''How can you say that?!'' Irina pouted angrily, Shirou's choice in picking his friends aside, she found him a very kind person. ''Shirou-san is a really nice person.''

''Irina...'' Xenovia muttered with a worried expression. ''Didn't you ever hear the expression 'a wolf in a sheep's clothing'. The fact that he seems like such a kind person makes him even scarier.''

Irina swallowed dryly. ''Then what are we gonna do?''

Xenovia let out a concerned look to her fellow church member. '' For now nothing, as dangerous as I find him we still need his help... After this mission is over we should bring this problem to the Vatican... maybe they will know what to do with him.''

* * *

Shirou sighed as he listened to everything they said through the wall. He was beginning to worry about what was going on with himself, not because of what the girls said but rather by his outburst earlier. He normally wouldn't have reacted like that. Something was definitely wrong with him.

But unfortunately this was not the time to worry about himself. He reached his hand in his pocket and took out the letter he received earlier.

 _''Hope I can read this before Issei and the others arrive.''_ Shirou thought as he opened the letter and began reading.

 _Hi there Emiya Shirou,_

 _Name's Azazel. You know the big boss of the fallen angel._

 _Please read this letter completely before ripping it or anything similar._

 _No seriously. Read it completely._

 _I'm sure you're wondering why I'm sending you this letter like a high school girl in love instead of stopping Kokabiel from starting a war. To answer this, it's the fact that I can't interfere. Don't be mistaken, everything that's going on is all the doing of Kokabiel alone and Grigori doesn't have anything to do with it, but if we were to try and stop him we could end having an internal civil war._

 _In order for you to understand what's going on you need to know what kind of man Kokabiel is. I think I should start from before he fell. You see Kokabiel was one of Gods most loved children, and he loved God more than anyone else I have met. Even after the day he fell form heavens grace he never once rejected God or His teachings and tried to teach his fellow fallen angels that even if our wings have darkened and we can no longer enter heaven we can still believe in God._

 _Everything changed however on that day... during the Great War we all lost someone very precious to us... someone Kokabiel saw as his light in this world...That was one of the events that triggered his actions._

 _But even so, he found the strength to move on. He dedicated himself into the development of the young generations of fallen angels. He became a teacher and taught many of today strongest fallen angels the ways of a warrior and help develop not only as fighter but also as people. He became something like a father figure to many generations of fallen angels._

 _Years passed by without problem, but not matter how many students he had Kokabiel seemed to be broken and empty. But something changed during WW2 when he was assigned to deliver an artifact at one of our bases. He delivered it without problem and decided to explore a nearby city. It was there that he met a young beautiful woman. At first he was just intrigued by her, but in time he kept visiting the café she worked at, and eventually they fell in love with each other._

 _In no time the two of them married and Kokabiel decided to retire and start a family. For the first time in so many years I saw him happy again. I could say he found himself a new light in this world._

 _But tragedy striked again... one day when he was away from home, a devil who hold a grudge against him went and killed his wife. But even so didn't give in to despair and rage and didn't go to get revenge because he knew that the devil was someone with a high position within the devil society and if he would killed him war would have started._

 _The devils promised that the man will be punished for his actions and executed. His executions was recorded and we saw his death. That didn't make the pain he felt go away, but it was enough for him to know that justice was done._

 _Years went by and Kokabiel slowly became more cold and emptier than ever, but still his resolve didn't crumble... but even he had his limits. One of our men had recently returned from a reckon mission. A group of 50 of Kokabiel's students were decimated with the exception of one single man. The one who killed his comrades was the same devil that killed his wife. We found out that the devil was never executed and in fact he managed to escape his cell a day before his scheduled execution, and the devils didn't have the intention of telling us the truth so they had his execution faked... this was the last straw and something broke in Kokabiel's mind. He was able to bottle up his feelings and not seek vengeance but when he learned that all this years the man was still alive and free but also killed the people he cared about, he simply stopped carrying about anything anymore._

 _He reached the conclusion that this world has deteriorated too much and it could simply burn to ash... but I think there is still a part of him that wishes to stop what he is doing._

 _As I said before he is something like a father or an older brother to many of Grigori's members, it's because of this that I can't interfere. The situation right now is very delicate, should I go and fight Kokabiel to stop him, many of our members might go and fight for him and we might end fighting among ourselves. If that happens some other faction might take advantage of this and completely eradicate us._

 _I had a person who could have addressed this problem but unfortunately he is away on a different mission and won't be back in time._

 _I saw the rating game you participated in and could tell that you were holding back all game. I don't know the full extent of your power but my gut tells me that you are able to stop Kokabiel one way or another._

 _So I ask of you Emiya Shirou._

 _Please stop my friend. It pains me to ask you to kill one of my oldest friends, but even so I have a duty as the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, so for the better of my kind and possible of others I ask you... please to stop my friend._

* * *

Shirou closed the letter and let out a tired sigh.

He raised his hand and placed it over his face. _''Damn... It wasn't enough that my projecting is going haywire, but you just had to go and make things more difficult for me didn't you Mister Azazel?''_

''Ansuz.'' He muttered as he made a symbol in the air appear. It was a rune, a type of Magecraft originated in the old Scandinavia. While not really popular within the Mage Association, Shirou found them useful... that and runes are among the only types of magecraft he could actually use.

This partially rune is a fire based one. A rather weak one with not much battle power... well if your not Cú Chulainn or Scáthach that is.

A small fire manifested where the rune was and the letter was caught on fire.

* * *

''Are you done?'' Xenovia asked Shirou who just entered the room.

''Yeah...'' He muttered with a tired voice, his eyes drifting in the air.

Xenovia saw this and got curious. ''Did something happen?''

''No.'' he replied stoic.

''Are you sure? You look pale.'' Irina remarked.

Shirou stood a second and looked at a nearby window. Irina was right, Shirou was so pale one would think he'd saw a ghost. ''I said I'm fine.''

In the next moment a magic circle appeared on the floor. ''About time.'' Shirou remarked when he saw Rias and her peerage teleported in the room.

''So Shirou what is the emergency?'' Rias asked with a concerned look.

Shirou sighed as he took a seat on the couch. ''Long story short things escalated too much for us to solve it alone.''

''... How bad is it?'' Rias asked. She already knew that the situation may prove difficult even with Shirou's help but she didn't know exactly how difficult.

Shirou gave himself an inner sigh and decided to bend a little the truth. ''I meet Kokabiel and his strength is no joke. If he has more allies with him I fear we don't stand a chance, and if we add the fact the Shidou-san lost her sword we are in a bit of trouble.''

Rias narrowed her eyes and nodded. ''... I see. So you need our help?''

''Yeah.'' He nodded. ''I know it's a bit sudden but please help us.'' Shirou said with a rather pleading voice.

''How foolish you are Shirou.'' Rias smiled as she went right in front of Shirou, their eyes meeting. ''Of course we are going to help you. What are friends for.''

She reached her hand to stroke Shirou's face in a friendly manner, but was stopped by Shirou grabbing her incoming hand. ''...I see.'' he replied stoic.

''Shirou?'' She wondered why he stopped her. Shirou wasn't exactly a very open person but he wasn't a shy one either. But the thing that truly confused her was why did Shirou's eyes show such hostility when he stopped her.

Shirou let go of her hand and narrowed his eyes, remembering the information he read in Kokabiel's book.

The book contained certain information about devil monitoring system. It says that once a devil is made the owner of a certain area, a massive barrier spell is placed on the respective land that informs the owner if any mythical being enters it or if any mythical phenomenon is occurring.

Another weird piece of information was data on the fallen angels Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Mittlet. It specified their abilities and powers. One particular thing was that neither of them were good in hiding their presence.

So that meant that Rias and Sona knew the very moment they stepped in this city that they were here. But they chose not to interfere and let them alone.

That was understandable since it could create more bad blood between the two races. However in the situation that human civilians are involved they have the duty to step in... Only they didn't chose to. It wasn't so weird until Shirou put some pieces together. Rias knew from the start where the fallen angels were and could have teleported anytime to save Issei but she didn't, and she teleported only after he died, surprisingly at the optimum time required to revive him.

Rias... she let Issei die intentionally... to revive him afterwards... because of his sacred gear. Issei was left to die due to her greed. All this time Issei was feeling so much admiration and commitment to Rias for saving his life but all this time it was because of Rias that he died. He was tricked all this time.

If that wasn't enough the book contained a report written by a Cardinal Priest, by the name of Vasco Strada. The report contained data and information about a large number of girls that were under the church's protection. Holy Maidens... like Asia used to be.

At first Shirou didn't understand the meaning behind the report until he noticed a thing that the girls all had in common. They were all excommunicated after coming in contact with a certain devil whose appearance matched each of the girl's declaration. Each one of them came in contact with the same devil and soon a person who belonged to the church would spot them and report them for consorting with devils. After that they would wonder without a purpose getting rejected by the people they once called friends or family only to be offered a savior like hand by the very same devil they came in contact with.

This report was stating that Asia Argento was the victim of the works of a cunning devil that wanted her for his own sick pleasures.

The mentioned devil is Diodora Astaroth, current heir of the Astaroth clan of the 72 pillars of Hell and if that wasn't enough he also happens to be the very brother of Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the current Maou's. A person of his status and influence could have made it easily for him to get his hands on many of the church's maidens without getting caught or without getting any complains.

When Shirou read the report, the memory of finding out what Sakura went through flashed through his mind. This was almost as bad as in Sakura's case, Sakura was just one victim, but the reports says that over 15 girls were counted. The rage Shirou felt made him want to personally break into hell and kill the bastard himself, regardless of consequences. If there was something he couldn't stand, that was perverted deviants... even today he regrets not being able to help Sakura when she needed it the most.

Innocent girls... many of them minors... ending up betrayed by church... then ending up becoming the servants of a sick man. God knows what he put those girls through... turning them into obedient slaves.

This report was meant to used in Asia Argento's trial, but unfortunately by the time this report was completed Asia Argento was already excommunicated and was already reincarnated in a devil. Vasco Strada's dedication could have saved Asia if only the church would have delayed her exile by a few weeks.

Shirou shook his head trying to get this out of his head. He noticed Asia next to Issei and couldn't help but wonder if ending up as Rias's Bishop was a good thing or not. On one hand she could have remained human, but there was the risk of Diodora coming after her. On the other hand she seemed happy as a devil, seeing her smile when she spent time with Issei and the others.

Shirou noted to himself to have a nice long chat with Rias about this information's once this whole Excalibur mess clears out.

Akeno noticing the awkwardness in the air decided to step in. ''Do we have a plan?''

Shirou shock his head. ''We can't wait any longer for the enemy to make the first move. We must find them tonight and stop them before it's too late.'' Shirou explained, getting a nod from everyone in the room.

The time seemed to freeze for Shirou as the voice returned. _''Sorry... But I can't let you do it.''_

Just like that, with those words Shirou just stepped into a world of pain. ''AGGHHHHHHH!'' Shirou screamed as he fell to his knees and grabbed his head with his hands.

Everyone person in the room was speechless. The person who reacted first at this scene however was Issei. ''Shirou what's wrong?!''

Issei ran next to Shirou and tried to help him. ''AGGHHH!'' Shirou screamed again his body hitting the floor, twitching and trembling similar to an epileptic crisis.

''Issei try to hold him down!'' Rias ordered finally realizing what's going on. ''Asia try healing him!''

Everyone nodded and proceeded to do as they were ordered. ''Shirou get a hold of yourself!'' Issei shouted as he grabbed him from the back trying to immobilize him.

''N-No... stay a-away!'' Shirou muttered in between the growls of pain.

''Aghhhh!'' Issei screamed as he suddenly backed up, stumbling and falling on his back, gripping his right shoulder.

Kiba ran over to him and kneeled next to him. ''Issei-kun what's wrong?!''

Issei was in a state of shock as he looked at his shoulder. His shoulder was covered in a series of small stab wounds, blood pouring out of each stab. ''S-Something stabbed me...'' Issei looked over to Shirou and almost chocked when he saw his back.

''B-Blades?!'' Issei muttered. From the back of Shirou's right shoulder blades were erupting from his very his very flesh. They were just the tips but anyone could tell that they were sword tips.

Shirou gasped as he grabbed his shoulder and gave his friends a strained warning. ''D-Don't come any c-closer... I don't know... what's g-going on!''

Everyone gasped at this image, the sweating and trembling form of Shirou, the blades and blood gushing out of his shoulder and the cold steel color eyes. ''His eyes changed...'' Akeno muttered.

' **'I am...''** Shirou muttered, shocking everyone. His voice was distorted, it was a combination of his own voice and the one of EMIYA. **''the bone of my sword.''**

As he finished the verse his eyes rolled up and his body gave in. He fell down on his knees and was silent, not moving, not even twitching.

''S-Shirou-kun?'' Akeno asked scarred.

Issei run over to his friend's side regardless of his wound and looked at his face. His eye were open but they were lifeless... similar to that of a corpse. ''Hey Shirou! Come on man, wake up this isn't funny!''

''Issei, Yuuto put him on the table quick!'' Rias ordered angrily. '' Everyone else besides Akeno and Asia wait outside.''

''Y-Yes.'' The nodded as they put Shirou on the table and left the room.

* * *

About half an hour has passed since they left the room and the feeling in the air was a really dreadful one. Issei and his friends were waiting outside, mentally trying to prepare themselves for the worst. If there was anything they weren't expecting was seeing their 'Trainer from hell'' pass out like that.

''Issei-kun?'' Irina muttered while starring at the ground.

''Yeah?'' Issei responded with a worried voice.

She turned around and looked at her old friend. ''Just what is Shirou-san? He had literal swords pocking out of his flesh.''

He opened his mouth but didn't know what to answer. Truth to be told no one knew the answer. ''I don't know Irina... I honestly don't know...''

After about 10 minutes of silence and waiting Rias and Asia finally exited the room. ''Buchou!'' Issei shouted desperately.

''I-Is he?'' Xenovia muttered. As much training as she received or as many missions she carried she never got used to people dying... or at least innocent people.

''Dead?'' Rias responded tired, getting concerned stares from everyone in the room. ''No... He is ok physically, the blades in his shoulder even disappeared but...'' She trailed and bit her lower lip.

''What?'' Issei asked with a trembling voice.

Rias took a seat on a nearby chair and placed her palm over her face. ''I don't know what's wrong with him. His body is ok, but there seems to be something wrong with his soul. I have read books about curses that effect one's mind and soul, but this is not like anything I have ever heard or read, it's like his soul is in a state of coma.''

Kiba eyes widened at her statement. ''Coma?... Just what in the world could cause this?''

''I don't know... there's not really much we can do. Akeno took his body home, all we can do now is wait.'' She let out a tired sigh. ''I will call my brother and ask to send an expert to check on him.''

''You might want to ask him to come here as well.'' A new voice said from the door.

''Sona.'' Rias muttered as she saw who it was.

Sona and her peerage entered the room and took a seat near Rias. ''I received a call earlier from Emiya-san... it seems like the worry in his voice was justified.''

Rias nodded. ''I see...''

''So Rias, what are you planning?'' the glasses wearing devil asked.

Rias let out a tired breath. ''I'm not sure... for now we will wait and plan things out. From what Shirou said before... this happened, the situation is really dire so we need to plan this out really carefully.''

''Ummm... B-Buchou?'' Issei who was near the window muttered with a cracked voice. His face pale and full of sweat.

''What is it?'' Rias asked confused.

''I don't l-like to be t-the one to say this...'' he pointed to the window next to him. ''I think Kokabiel is outside.'' He said with a cracked voice. He was right however...

Kokabiel was outside, flying above the courtyard.

* * *

 **Shirou POV**

Last thing I remember was a rock breaking headache, my vision started getting blurry, I started reciting the first verse of my aria then I saw a sea of flames and everything went blank. I can feel my body, it feels fine but it also feels weird at the same time.

I slowly open my eyes and then immediately close them back. Agghhhh... man my head hurts. I feel like I drank reinforced alcohol all night. I tried opening my eyes again, this time slower.

I see a dark cloudy sky. It's raining... I feel the small drops of rain dripping on my body... it's weird... the rain is warm, like the rain after a scorching summer day. I slowly get up from the ground and take a look around... nothing... all I can see around me is rain and mist... or smoke?

''Where am I?'' I muttered as I kept walking around.

''Is that really the first question you should ask?'' A person said with an amused voice from my back.

I turned around and frowned when I saw the white haired man behind me, standing with his arms crossed under his chest, the rain dripping on his red shroud. I don't know what I find more annoying, the fact it's 'him' or the smug smile on his face. ''So... why did you drag me here for... Archer?'' I asked with a rather annoyed tone.

The smirk on his face just grew a little as he shrugged his shoulders. ''Heh, no 'it's been a while', no 'how you've been'?'' he replied in a casual way, like we're some old friends meting for a drink.

All his reply did was only add more fuel to the fire. ''Stop screwing around!'' I snapped at him. ''Tell why you dragged me here for?''

The smile on his face slowly died and was replaced by a stern expression. ''You're not wasting time are you?''

''How could I when there's a war at my doorstep.'' I replied in a sarcastic manner like he usually replies.

''I see... though that's none of my concern.'' He shrugged his shoulders.

Just what I going on here... ''...How could you say that... you of all people should hate war.'' I shouted angrily at him. While we didn't along... a screw that, we both hate each others guts, but even still war was something we both hate more than anything. So him saying that he doesn't care that a war is about to start, just doesn't seem right at all.

He began walking slowly towards me. ''I do. Wars are among the things that I truly hate. But this is none of my concern, what does concern me is that you have no right to fight.''

''What?'' he reply made me more confuse than before... I don't have the right to fight? Just what does he mean by that?

His walking now turned into running as he was quickly approaching. ''You heard me. You have no right to fight.'' He shouted with an enraged voice, projecting Kansho and Bakuya in his hands. ''That is unless you can take me down.'' He smirked as the blades he wielded were mere inches from my throat.

I managed to react in time and projected my own copy of the weapons. I thank what ever divinity was out there that my projecting was working as I blocked the incoming attack from the red clothed warrior. ''Archer stop! I don't have time for this!'' I shouted desperately, I don't have time for this, while I'm wasting time with him here Kokabiel could have very well attacked the city. I really don't have time for this.

As our blades clashed and sparks were dancing in the air, Archer smiled arrogantly. ''Funny... time is something I have _plenty_ of.'' He stated as he began pushing his swords against mine.

* * *

 **And so this was chapter 12**

 **Cliffhanger just when my bro Archer makes his debut. People will sure hate me now...**

 **Man I did it again and went inactive for over a month... and here I said I won't let it draw so long but man, life's an unpredictable bitch and you can't know what stupid things happen to eat up your time.**

 **Notes:**

 **So this is the version of Kokabiel I came up with. Not so interesting or complex like Fahad09's version, but not a copy so I think I did it.**

 **About the civil war part I mentioned in this chapter. Ever wondered why did Azazel send Vali in the canon instead of going himself or sending some of his allies? I think that he did because Kokabiel had supporters within Grigori so Azazel had to do something to prevent internal disputes. So I tried to work with this idea, so I made Vali have a mission somewhere else so that Azazel needed to find a different alternative.**

 **The rune Shirou used. I think Shirou can use basic runes, the one he used is partially weak... well unless you're Cú Chulainn or Scáthach.**

 **Anyways hope i can make next chapter epic like in my head.**

 **Preview time: Chapter 13: Reforged Ideal.**

 **''Be glad shitty brat! It's not every day a girl gets decapitated by a Fused Excalibur~''-Freed**

 **''Take a look around yourself! Can't you see the result of your own foolishness!'' -Archer**

 **''You're not really Archer, are you?'' -Shirou**

 **Don't forget to review... no seriously review, i could use some constructive criticism.**


	13. Reforged Ideal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High School DxD, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

 **I find Fate/Stay Night-High School DxD crossovers rather entertaining so I decided to make my version of it (there might be some already used or cliché elements so plz don't hate me)**

* * *

 **Author consultation room:**

 **TH3 51L3NT A55A551N: It would be a good idea but my everyday program is pretty messed up so im not sure if I could complete a chapter by the time I said.**

 **Sheikhrajela: I was only pointing out the fact that Shirou isn't very versed in runes. I know that he could use them really well if he had a proper person to teach him, but that's the whole idea, he needs someone good in runes to teach him. About the Cú Chulainn and Scathach part, I was just giving them as examples of rune craft masters.**

 **Cloves: Well I guess I kind of speeded up things a little. I really wanted to enter the main part of the Excalibur arc**

 **Daisuke334: That would be quite ironic if you ask me... A protagonist of an ero-genre game getting blue balls... Shirou is so lucky to have Avalon inside of him.**

 **counterguardian1993: Yes and no. She does have the other cards but she doesn't have them with her in the DxD world. You could say that she has forgotten them back home.**

 **Dante Fernandez: If I didn't know too well I would have believed you already read this chapter :D.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Reforged ideal**

* * *

 **Emiya Residence**

Illya was currently sitting on a chair next to the bed with the unconscious body of her brother, and it looks like she is about to burst into tears at any moment. ''Onii-chan...'' she muttered sadly, starring at Shirou's pale face.

Simba was also there with her. He on the other hand had a little less self-restrain than Illya. ''Gaouuu Master!'' Simba cried rivers of tears out of concern for his master.

''Simba-chan...'' Illya couldn't help but be touched by Simba's affection for her brother. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to him.

 **Flash**

Illya was currently in the kitchen... which looked like a fight have occurred there... so many dirty dishes, spilled ingredients and utensils... May God have mercy on Shirou's mind when he sees his innocent kitchen in this horrible state.

Ruby for one was wondering how in the name of her trolling creator did the kitchen turn out like this when she only left Illya alone for 2 minutes to take some fresh air. ''Are you sure your going to be alright Illya-san?'' she asked concerned, hoping that she won't do what her dad did last time he was in the kitchen.

Illya laughed a little in embarrassment while whisking in a bowl, with an occasional spill that landed on her face. ''It's just some cookies.'' She replied cheerfully.

''Shirou-san sure is lucky to have such a kind little sister.'' Ruby sighed, with the risk of badmouthing her partner she hoped that Shirou knew a good healing spell to repair the damage Illya's cooking will do.

Illya's smile turned a little bitter as she remembered. ''Well he seemed rather stressed the past days, so I thought that maybe something sweet might cheer him up.''

Ruby seeing how carrying Illya was for Shirou she was torn by the choice of telling her master the truth and keeping it a secret. But now that she thought about it, after seeing the kind of people Shirou was hanging out with, she couldn't help but fear for her masters safety. So the best choice would be to tell Illya the truth so she at least won't suffer to much if this version of Emiya Shirou ever does something wrong. ''Illya-san... there's something I need to tell you.''

''What?'' Illya asked curiously with a smile.

Ruby was silent for a few seconds, just how could she explain this without hurting her feelings too much. ''Well...'' She was cut off by sudden noise in the living room.

''Oh Onii-chan is back!'' Illya chirped as she ran towards the living room. ''Welcome back Onii-'' she stuttered when she saw the way he was. Her brother was on the couch unconscious, his skin was much paler and the shoulder area of his shirt was tattered and covered in blood. Next to him was Akeno who was displaying a concerned face.

''Onii-chan!'' She screamed as she ran over to him.

Akeno looked at Illya and felt uneasy to be the one to tell her the bad news. She might not understand the pain of seeing a sibling suffer, but she knows too well the pain of losing a family member. ''I'm sorry Illya-chan...''

Illya looked at her and grabbed her by the clothes and started pleading with tears in her eyes. ''Akeno-san what happened to him?!''

''We don't know... He started suddenly screaming and grabbing his head then...'' She bit her lower lip remembering what happened, the image of swords erupting out of his very flesh was really disturbing even to her. But she decided to omit this small detail. ''...Then he passed out. We checked on him but we don't know what he has or how to treat it.''

Illya felt that the air she just swallowed drop in her stomach. ''N-No way...'' she muttered in disbelieve, her body beginning to tremble.

Akeno seeing the look on her face she quickly gave her a tight embrace. She hold her for a few moments until she felt that Illya calmed. She looked in her eyes and gave her small assuring smile. ''Don't worry Illya-chan, Rias will bring an expert to treat him.'' She told her with a warm and kind voice.

Illya took a few slow breaths and calmed herself. She knew that freaking out isn't what she is supposed to do at this moment. ''Is there anything I can do?'' she asked with a strained voice.

''Well... for now you could watch over him.'' She patted the young white haired girls head and gave her a small smile. ''He might awaken if you're there for him.'' Akeno took a step in the middle of the room and activated her teleporting spell. As much as she would like to stay with Illya and tend to Shirou, now simply wasn't the time. ''I apologize but I have to go.''

* * *

She was sitting on a chair right next to Shirou, holding his hand in between her own two small and soft hands. ''Please... wake up...'' she muttered as she placed Shirou's hand next to her check, a small tear flowing from her eye to Shirou's hand. ''...Don't leave me again.'' She muttered with a trembling voice. The image of Shirou getting erased by Avenger is an image that will hunt her all her life.

 _''Illya-san... I don't know what should concern me more... the state your brother is, or the fact that the Archer-card is burning and reacting to him.''_ Ruby thought as she felt the unusual reactions from the Archer-card she keeps locked inside of her.

* * *

 **Shirou POV**

Sparks... dancing in the air from the clashes of our identical swords. The sounds of sharp steel colliding with each other. The man I'm facing... my twisted mirror self.

Archer slides to my left side, aiming for my heart and throat. I block the swords inches from their targets, we are in a lock situation, and neither of us can strike with his swords. My anger starts building and I start shouting. ''Archer I told you I don't have time for this!''

His expression didn't change instead he began pushing his swords harder against mine. ''And I said I don't care!'' he shouted as he broke the stalemate and began a series of slashes.

We exchange sword strikes, after a few exchanges our swords broke simultaneous, but neither of us is wasting any second and we both project a new pair and begin clashing again. I aim for Archer's neck and he backs up a few steps then charges forward to strike me. I manage to block and we end up in stalemate again. This is getting frustrating. ''Why?!'' I shout at him, this doesn't make any sense at all. ''For what reason are you stopping me?!''

A frown formed on his face and he narrowed his eyes at me. ''As if you don't know!''

His response only make even more frustrated, rather than enlightening me, all he does is confuse me even more. ''How could I know?! You drag me to God knows where and start fighting me without even explaining!'' i shouted furiously at him.

He looked at me with a disappointed expression, he sighed and lower his armed hands. ''Are you really that blind?'' he asked with a calm and disappointed voice.

His sudden change in behavior took me by surprise. But his question made confused. ''What do you mean?''

''You truly are a fool.'' He told me as his face became dark, the air around became heavy, full of resentment. He extended his right hand towards the landscape and began shouting. ''Take a look around yourself! Can't you see the result of your own foolishness?!''

I didn't understood what he meant, but I compelled to his reply. I looked around myself and saw nothing at first, just a desolate land covered in mist... wait... now that I look closer, there's something in the mist, there are some silhouettes, they look like long and thin objects... no way... it can't be... those are weapons... Caladbolg, Gae Bolg, Hrunting, Nine lives, Dyrnwyn, Dáinsleif... no... It's impossible... I quickly take a look at the sky... at first I don't see anything besides rain clouds... I increase my stare and concentrate my vision... what I was fearing came true... in the sky... there are giant metal gears. I felt like chocking when I realize where I was. ''N-No way... Is this... my reality marble?'' I muttered in this believe. What happened to it? There was never such a thing like rain and mist in my reality marble... plus I can't feel it working.

''Yes... '' he replied with a stoic. ''The entire landscape is covered in mist caused by the endless rain that poured on the scorched land. The gears in the sky rusted away and stopped moving. Even the weapons you have encountered and recorded during your life have started rusting away.'' He told me while giving me a disappointed look.

I quickly ran to a nearby weapon... he is right... the weapon has started rusting... such a thing should be impossible. ''But h-how? What happened?''

Archer sighed and took a sad look into the horizon. ''Reality marbles are extremely rare, so proper studies on their domain were never made, but some people have hypothesized that the manifestation of one's reality marble doesn't have a constant form, but rather it changes together with its user and the way he perceives things. It evolves and changes its manifestation in order to reflect the user.''

His explanation hit me like a hammer. It was true, that's why someone who attain a reality marble would get a sealing designation if it's found out. People like me were one of the rarest kind of test subjects, heck one would have more chance's getting hit by a meteorite in the head then meet a human possessing a reality marble. Also, considering the fact that there have been only 6 cases ever recorded of humans developing a reality marble there have never really been chances to analyse this type of magecraft. ''I-It can't be... I did this?'' I muttered in disbelieve.

''Yeah... and you sure did a hell of a job.'' He replied with a heavy voice.

I can help but stare endlessly around me, I keep trying to think of how I did this, but no matter how hard I try I just solve this. ''I-I don't understand... how could I have caused this?'' I asked my red clothed self.

Archer and I stare each other in the eyes, steel meets gold, there's only silence. He closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. ''The moment you learned the truth, an endless rain started pouring here. Slowly rusting away everything.''

When he told me this I felt my breathing becoming heavy. Is he referring to 'that'? Did that truth really caused this endless rain to pour?

''You always tried your best to become an ally of justice, sacrificing your own happy and humanity in the process. Every time you felt that you made a difference and saved someone, another person near to you would die. You wandered endlessly, burdening the weight that came with the mantle of an ally of justice, with the hope that one day you might find a way make everyone happy. Never once yielding or giving in to the despair that you're simply chasing an impossible dream.'' He narrowed his eyes and gave me a harsh glare. ''But even you had your limits.''

''...N-No.'' I muttered in denial... I couldn't have...

''When you received those memories of your counter parts you also received mine... that's when the seed of despair bloomed in your heart. You knew what it meant to become a counter guardian and accepted Alaya's offer without a second thought when she approached you... but knowing and seeing are two different things. You saw the endless, meaningless killing, always made to kill both villains and innocent bystanders without being in control of your own body, but still conscious to see it all, unable to stop no matter what. In most of the cases the number of innocents was many times greater than the ones of the actual targets. This wasn't saving people... it was just endless self-torment.'' He explained... it hurts to say it but... he is right... when I saw the hell that awaited me... I felt something break in me.

Archer raised his swords and attacked me. Even in my shocked state I manage to react and our swords clash. He stares directly into my eyes, his expression is stoic. ''There were two things that made you continue the fight and never give up. The dream of becoming a hero, and the dream of one day reuniting with Saber. But when you saw that both of those dreams were impossible you got scarred.''

He kicked me into the rips with his metal plated shoes, I crashed a few meters behind. I pick myself up and check my sides, he almost cracked my ribs. ''You were afraid of what you will become... a heartless killing machine.''

''When Zelretch gave you the chance to escape this fate you accepted it. But deep down you were suffering knowing that you're running away. That was the beginning.'' He stopped and extended his right hand, dozens of weapons began projecting above of his head all ready to be fired at me. ''When you learned that he tricked you and you can never reunite with Saber it only got worse. Ever since then little by little the rain kept getting worse until it started rusting your world of blades away.'' He said as he held his palm open, letting the rain gather in it.

He clenched his hand, the rain water dripping from his fist, he gave me a cold disgusted stare. ''You didn't give up on your ideal. You did something even worse... you ran from it. I might have given up at one point on my ideal, but you on the other hand are hanging in-between giving up and going on. That's even worse than a hypocrite... take a good look around yourself, because this is the result.'' He screamed in disgust.

No... He is wrong... I couldn't have... I wouldn't have done that... If I did... that would be like turning my back on the very people who once stood beside me. ''For this you have no right to fight for others.'' He declared as he lowered his hand, the weapons he prepared being fired with swift speed towards me.

I see the weapons closing by, his words linger in the back of my head... I... I...''YOU'RE WRONG!'' I scream as I project copies of each of the incoming weapons and fire them to intercept them. Flashes of light dance in the sky as the weapons met and exploded in contact with their copy.

Archer stood in place as our weapons kept flying and cancelling each other out. ''Am I?'' he asked me with a cold voice.

He charged through the streams of swords that were dancing in the air and arrived in front of me. He grabbed one the swords that was flying and we began exchanging strikes again. ''If I am wrong... then why did you change?'' He asked me sternly.

''W-What?'' His question, made my guard weaken, he took opportunity and cut my shoulder. I regain my posture and charged against him. I managed to slash his left side of the stomach, though it didn't even flinch him.

He stared at me and threw a pair of Kansho and Bakuya at me, the two swords were spinning in the air slowly adjusting their direction due to their power to attract each other. I project a pair myself and shatter the incoming blades. Archers wasn't too happy. ''Stop lying to yourself. Slowly you've been changing.''

Was he trying to distract me? ''I haven't changed!'' I shouted in denial. What did he mean by that, I am the same as I always was. I projected a European long sword and took a full swing at him.

He didn't move nor project any weapons, he simply glared at me. ''Then why did you lie to Illya?!'' he said with a low voice. Somehow his words stunned me and I stopped my attack, it was a few centimeters away from his throat.

''You lied to her all this time, pretending to be her real brother. At first one could understand due to the state she was in when you found her, but why did you continue lying to her when she got better?''

His words stabbed worse than a sword. But he was right... why? ... Why did I continued lying to Illya? ... Have I really changed?...

''You also lied to those girls. Claiming to be attacked by the fallen angel when in truth you weren't attacked by no one... you were manipulating them... something you would have never done.'' He said with venom in his voice. Why did I also lie to Shidou-san and Quarta-san like that?... Why?

''You would have never lied like that before, a few half-truths, but never like that... you are breaking apart. Maybe not now, maybe not today, but you will if I leave you like this.'' He screamed as he kicked me in the liver.

''AGGHHH!''

* * *

 **ORC clubroom**

''I'm back.'' Akeno told her fellow devil as she teleported back in the clubroom.

''Welcome back.'' Rias welcomed with a distressed look.

Akeno noticed her reaction and raised an eyebrow. ''Did something happen?''

Rias wondered how to explain the situation, but she decided to be blunt. ''Kokabiel is outside...''

Akeno's body stiffened and her expression became disturbed. ''Please tell me you're joking...''

''I wish this was a joke.'' Rias sighed as she sat down on a chair.

Sona's face went white after she finished examining the school's magical properties. ''Rias... we have another problem.''

Rias could feel that the situation was only growing dire by the second and was hesitating to ask. ''What now?''

Sona waved he hand and in the air an image on the school appeared, but the school seemed to be covered with a type of dome. ''There's a barrier placed around the academy... and if I'm right not even all of us combined can break it.''

''Damn.'' Rias clicked her tongue out of frustration.

''Rias as the situation stands right now we are locked inside here with Kokabiel. We have only two options. Either by some miracle we manage to defeat Kokabiel or manage to stall until your brother arrives.'' Sona explained stoic.

Rias took a moment and analysed the whole situation... right now they were literal sitting ducks, the only reason they aren't already dead is probably pure luck. This is a situation way over their heads. She needed to swallow her pride. ''...I understand.''

Sona nodded and turned her sight to her Queen. ''Tsubaki contact Lucifer-sama and brief him of the situation. Everyone else, we go and support Rias and her peerage.''

''Yes Kaichou!'' her peerage responded.

Issei being a little nervous about the situation went towards Rias. ''So do we have a plan?''

Rias took a moment and thought of a situation that could manage to stall and keep them alive at the same time. ''Issei you will act as support. The only way we can manage to stall Kokabiel is by using your sacred gear to increase our powers. Also use your incomplete balance breaker only as a last option. While it could give you the chance to fight him, it's too risky. The time you can you use it is to small but also once you use it you will be drained of stamina... not to mention the price you need to pay to use it.'' She told her pawn as she looked at his left hand. The hand he sacrificed for her.

Issei took a moment as he saw her concern in her eyes. If it was one thing he hated was making Rias sad. ''... Don't worry... I will only use if I don't have any other choice.''

''Good...'' she nodded and then changed her sight to Irina and Xenovia. '' Now about you two ladies. Considering the situation at hand... will you still antagonize us?... Or perhaps let our differences slide for the moment and focus on the threat on the hand?''

Xenovia was silent but knew what they must do. ''... I can't trust you devils... but considering the situation I'm willing to let my personal feelings aside. Also since he can put his trust into you, I might try it as well.'' Xenovia explained stoic.

''Then it's a temporary truce.'' Rias declared proudly.

''Now isn't this a tear jerker. I haven't been so chocked up since I had a fish bone stuck in my throat.'' A messed up voice said from behind their backs. They turned their heads only to find a familiar looking exorcist. ''How about some French kissing to make things more hot?'' he taunted.

''Freed!'' They all exclaimed with venom in their voices.

Freed didn't react scared, but instead smiled and started moving his head in different directions like an idiot. ''Freed?! Where? Where? I want to ask him for his autograph.''

''What do you want you damn heretic?'' Xenovia asked with an enraged voice.

He looked at her and gave her a bored stare. ''Personally? I could use some sex. Haven't got laid in a long time. I think I'm starting to get a nasty case of blue balls.'' His casual reply had caused some irritation with the girls. Rias launched a sphere of destructive magic in his face. It exploded violently, causing small tremors. As the smoke of the explosion began to clear, his silhouette became visible, and it was revealed that he was ok. ''Nope, nope that wasn't very nice you know red.'' He laughed as he was showing the weapon he used to protect himself.

''Excalibur Destruction?!'' Irina shouted in shock.

Xenovia look at her side where she put her sword... it was gone. ''You fiend, when did you stole it?''

''During your damn monologue.'' Freed snorted, remembering how he snatched the sword by using Excalibur Transparency.

''Give it back!'' Xenovia demanded.

Freed put a hand next to his ear and made a confused face. ''Bitch say what now?'' He smiled feral as he jumped next to the window. ''Sorry but I need this beauty for a little ritual. If you want it back you have to catch me.'' He broke the window and jumped outside. ''Adios~''

''Dammit. Let's go everyone, whatever he needs the swords for it won't be good.'' Rias ordered annoyed.

''Yes!''

* * *

They all ran outside after the deranged man and we're surprised by what they saw. ''What is this?'' Issei muttered as he looked at the center of the track field. It was a giant magic circle made out of light element. Inside the circle were six swords, each different in size and form from the rest, floating in the air, glowing in holy aura and spinning slowly in sync.

''Those are six fragments of the Excalibur.'' Kiba exclaimed in anger as he recognized the hated weapons. His anger was quickly replaced by shock when he noticed how the swords were acting. ''Impossible they are fusing together?''

''Magnificent isn't it?'' A voice came near the circle.

They all changed their sight and saw the person. ''Who are you?'' Issei asked with loud voice.

The man turned and nodded his head. ''Oh where are my manners. Valpar Galilei, former arc bishop of the Catholic Church.'' He elegantly presented himself.

''Valpar Galilei!'' Kiba screamed as he ran towards him, creating two demonic swords in his hands.

Freed noticing this took out his pistol and emptying its clip on Kiba. He grinned manically as three bullets hit Kiba's chest. ''Wow, wow. No touching the old man on my watch!''

''Gahhhh!'' Kiba screamed in pain as he was gripping the bleeding wounds.

''Kiba!'' Issei shouted as he ran next to him, gasping as he saw the wounds. ''Damn. Asia!'' he called his blonde friend, she responded immediately and ran to heal Kiba.

''Damn... what are these bullets... they look like standard ones but...they burn worse than holy water.''

''Those are the Genesis XF5 bullets. Highly effective, but the manufacturing process is rather unorthodox.'' The genocide bishop explained casually.

Freed seeing his results, couldn't help but laugh like a maniac. ''Wohooo I'm so awesome!''

Kokabiel noticing the reactions the former exorcist had couldn't help but sigh. ''As usual your style of fighting lacks class Freed...''

Freed turned his stare towards him and scratched his head in a bashful way. ''Ahh come on boss, what's the purpose of a fight if you can't bad mouth your opponents?''

The people present couldn't keep silent at this. Especially Rias. ''Kokabiel!''

He heard her shout and gave her an analytic stare. ''Crimson hair and that face... you certainly are Sirzechs sister.''

Rias let out a fake smile and chuckled dryly. ''If this was just a visit perhaps I would have been flattered. But that isn't the case at all isn't it?''

He descended to the ground and began unbuttoning his trench coat. ''Sadly it isn't... it's just a massacre.''

* * *

 **Shirou POV**

How long has it been?... It feels like days have passed since this battle began... I took a look at a nearby crater we made earlier... it isn't even a quarter full of rain water... judging by the speed of the rain I guess only 15 minutes have passed at most since this all started.

We keep clashing swords... we are on equal ground... we both don't yield... but at the same time we both don't advance. This is not like the time he faced one my counter parts. He always had the advantage during that time and could have killed him any time if he truly wanted. But in our case is different, we are both equal... we both have the same skills... even our wounds stand on the same level...it's a perfect endless stalemate.

This battle, even after all that Archer said... even though everything he said is true... this battle it's just pointless.

Even though we are on equal ground... there were moments when he could have killed me... but he didn't. It doesn't make any sense at all, if he truly wanted me dead he could have simply let me go into the fight with Kokabiel and stop my projections again.

And yet he stands in front of me, fighting me... but I feel nothing from him... whenever I would fight someone I could feel something from them... bloodlust, anger, greed, pride, vanity, frustration... but what I feel from him is only loneliness.

Our swords clash once again, entering stalemate once again, our faces mere inches from each other. ''Archer stop this already! Our fight is meaningless! I need to save the others!'' I shouted.

''...'' he frowns as he pushes his blades forward without answering. Our state is broken and his blade reaches for my left eye. I dodge at the last moment and get out with only a deep cut on check.

He kicked me in the chest and sent me flying a few meters... weird... I could have sworn that when he was about to stab my eye... his eyes averted.

Why would he do that? Something is not right... whenever he took a life, be it of a villain or criminal he never averted his gaze... unless...

No...

That could explain some things but it only raises even more questions...

He began running towards me... this time he projected a sword that I remember to well... the golden sword of appointment... Caliburn... guess he really wants to finish this... but if what he's doing is what I think it is...

It could just be my imagination... but if it's true... there's only one thing I must do.

He was a few feet in front of me. He grabbed the legendary holy sword with both hands and prepares to strike me with it. I can tell by his moves and angle... his going for my heart.

The sword is approaching my heart.

I analysed everything that had happened until now and reach a conclusion... so I did the most unimaginable action... I dropped my weapons, and left myself wide open. I saw the look on Archer's face a few seconds before Caliburn pierced my heart, it was shock at first but then it changed into a small bitter smile.

STAB

I could feel the sword go through my heart, the coldness of the blade, the form of its design and yet...

''There's no pain...'' I muttered slowly while starring at the sword sticking in my chest. I got stabbed in the heart and I don't feel even the slightest pain from it. Up until now I could feel the pain from even the slightest cut and yet now I don't feel it. I took a look at the cloudy sky above... the rain stopped.

''Of course there's no pain...'' Archer replied slowly as he retracted the sword, there was no blood on it, and there was no blood dripping out of my wound. He gave the beautiful blade a nostalgic stare before he stabbed it in the ground. ''You figured out didn't you... Of course there would be no pain. The point of this fight wasn't for you to defeat me or for me to kill you... it was for you to accept me.''

''You're not really Archer, are you?'' I asked simply... while he did look and acted exactly like him, there were some things that were different about him.

A small smug smile formed on his face. ''Took you long enough to figure it. What gave me away?''

''Many things... but the thing that made it obvious was the fact that you never really tried to kill me. You sure made it look like it, but there was never any killing intent in your blades.''

''Heh guess I've been caught.'' He shrugged his shoulders casually.

''Who are you?'' I asked him.

''I am you.'' He whispered to me in a sad tone. ''I am the part of your soul that represent your ideal of becoming a hero... I am the part of you that is EMIYA.'' He explained as he took a look around us.

''EMIYA lost or forgotten many aspects of his life when he ascended and joined the Throne of Heroes. When he escaped the time axis, he became unable to recognize his original version that gave birth to him. But it was then that he also became a potential.'' He told me as looked at the sky. ''Every version of Emiya Shirou has the potential to one day become like him. It is slim but it's still there.''

''Normally something like this... should have been impossible.'' I narrowed my eyes at is statement. ''The idea of my existence isn't something too unbelievable. But the whole concept of a part of your soul taking an independent form would make many magus jump from their seats.'' He replied with a tired expression. Well I have to admit this whole situation is pretty messed up...

''At first I was just something like a voice. All I could do was give you some brief remarks from time to time. But then it reached a level when I could gain my own existence and interfere with you.'' His words made me remember the times when I heard his voice... yes he is right, in time it kept getting worse.

''Yes... but how did it happen?'' I asked curious.

''There could be a number of factors... but there two things that come in my mind.'' He took a step forward and narrowed his eyes. ''The first is that it's this worlds influence. The laws of magic are different than ours, so it could be possible.'' He explained. Well that could be right... I mean my projections for instance last an undetermined time in this world.

That was one reason though. ''And the second?''

''An external interference by something or someone that has a link to EMIYA.'' He told me.

Somehow this answer is more impossible than the previous. I didn't come across anything that was related to Emiya in this world. ''... I can't think of anything.''

''Neither do I. But it started when...'' whatever he was about to say was interrupted when a hole appeared in his abdomen.

''Archer!'' I shouted out of shock. Out of nowhere a hole appeared and it keeps growing little by little.

He was anything but happy... but at the same time he didn't seem to be angry. ''Tsk guess we're running out of time. But it was expected.''

''What's happening?'' I asked confused.

''The thing for what I called you here.'' He shrugged his shoulder. '' You were a broken blade. You needed a reforge so I had to do something.''

A flash of light appeared from Caliburn. When it died out I saw Hell. The hell in which I died and got reborned as Emiya Shirou.

This is it... the thing what I have forgotten... the thing that put me on the path of justice.

The memory of the people dying around me, the burnt corpses, the endless piles of dead people. The hell I saw... the hell the led me to all the others. My despair, trying to save myself, while letting everyone else around me die.

I saw myself. My seven year old self walking through the sea of flames and death.

''Hey, that's Hell your walking into.'' I told him, only to get ignored.

What was the point of me surviving that hell? ... Why was I spared?

 **# INSERT OST Aimer- Last stardust #**

I saw how I walked endlessly through the flames. Yes... now I remember...

I began walking forward.

''Hey, that's hell you walking into.'' Archer told me from behind, but I ignored and continued to walk forward.

I saw it. The smile. The smile of Kiritsugu when he saved me, a true happy smile of a broken man in the midst of a Hell.

I now remember. ''This the one thing I forgotten. At first it was all just admiration, but it was admiration built upon a dream, a dream that this hell can be undone. The unfulfilled dream of a man who couldn't save anyone no matter how hard he tried. And in the end it cost him everything.''

The golden light flashed as Kiritsugu implanted Avalon inside of my younger self. I put my hand over my heart... it's there... it may not be the one that he implanted in me all those years ago ... but the light... the light of sheath it's the same as the original, warming my cold steel world.

I know now.

I began walking.

I am at the base of the hill of swords.

I walk towards its summit.

I remember things from my life. Both good and bad. The things that made me want to give up my ideal, but also the things that made me never give up. I remember the blood stained path I took, but I also remembered the beauty in the dream that Kiritsugu passed on to me... the smiles of the people I helped.

I reached the top of the summit. The summit that oversees my world.

He was here at the top, his body was fading away and yet he judged me with his eyes. ''So your finally here? Have you've finally decided?''

'Yes.'' I answer clearly.

''Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want to walk on a path that may one day turn you into EMIYA?'' He asked with a skeptic tone.

''No... I can't walk on the path of the counter guardian EMIYA...'' I answered honestly, getting a confused look from him. ''I will walk on the path of becoming the heroic spirit Emiya Shirou.''

He starred at me with a shocked expression for a few moments before a he let out a dry chuckle. ''Ha ha... that's good enough for me... but I ask you again, are you sure?''

''Yes... Even if it's a life dripping with hypocrisy... I will become the hero that world needs... I will continue pursuing this dream no matter what... and I will one day found my way to her.''

He smiled and took a step to side, revealing the sword that was behind him. ''...Then take it. Your resolve.''

I grabbed the golden sword with right hand. A warm and gentle flame enveloped my hand. The lingering feelings of its owner still live inside it. I can feel her warm smile through this sword. It's telling me to go on.

I pulled the sword gently from the ground. The moment it was drawn the sky began clearing, I could see it... the sun... the calm and warm rays of the sun reflecting in the blade of the sword. Warm like her embrace. I take a look from the top of the summit. I can see the landscape of my world, the sun started to light this desolate sad place.

Archer took one last look at the landscape, his body was almost gone. ''Guess this is it... go... you have some devils to save.''

There was one last thing I needed to know before I did that. ''What about you? What's gonna happen to you?''

He shrugged his shoulders and gave me his trade mark smirk. ''Nothing... I will just return to you... and I will continue existing along with your resolve.'' He walked to me and stared me in the eyes, I saw the steel resolve in them. ''I have something to tell you before you go. This was a onetime chance only. Next time you give up or run away, there won't be any return.''

There was no need for him to tell me... I already realized. ''Don't worry... this time... I will stay true to myself no matter what.''

''One last warning... you won't be able to use the blade works... not now at least... it needs time to reform itself to match your new resolve.''

''I see... '' I replied casually, somehow I knew this was gonna happen.

''Go.'' He told me strongly before his body disappeared in the dust.

''Thank you...'' I told him... no I told myself.

That's right all this... I was ignoring a simple fact... I am a sword... my very being is one... not just my body and mind.

''My _body_... no... My _soul_... is made out of sword.'' I whispered as everything went white.

* * *

''Gahhhh!'' Shirou gasped as his body arched up from the bed. His body was covered in sweat and his breathing was unstable. ''I'm back...'' he muttered as he took notice that he was in his room. He took a quick peek to the nearby clock at the wall and let out a tired sigh. ''Not even thirty minutes passed since it started...''

He tried to get up from the bed only to hear the pitched scream of Simba. ''MASTER!''

''Gahh!'' Shirou growled in pain as the small feline tackled his master.

''You're ok master! I thought you were going to die.'' Simba shouted, while crying rivers of tears.

Shirou was a bit perplexed by his familiar's compassion. He put his hand over his head and began stroking his fur. '' Sorry, I made you cry.'' He apologized with a small smile.

Simba stiffened when he heard the word 'cry' and began whipping his tears with his paws. ''I-I'm not crying... I just got something in my eyes.'' He denied.

Just before Shirou could comment on this scene, he heard the door open slowly. ''Illya...'' he muttered as her enter the room, however he felt some small regret because he lied to her... but he will have to let that for later since he got tackled again.

''Onii-chan!'' she shouted and cried just like Simba did earlier.

''What's with everyone and tackling.'' Shirou wondered tired. That aside he saw how this Illya was also concerned for him... it hurt to know that he lied to her... he need to set things straight. ''Illya I-''

''BAKA!'' She interrupted him with small but painful head-butt.

''Gahh!'' he growled in pain.

But the beating didn't stop there, as she kept hitting Shirou in the chest with her small fists. ''Onii-chan baka!'' she cried as she kept hitting him fast and constant.

 _''How could someone so small have so much strength?''_ Shirou wondered confused... well it seems that he had forgot that the small girls in his life were more dangerous than most people he knew.

Illya stopped her little punching and grabbed Shirou by the collar and looked him in the eyes, he saw her swollen tear filled red orbs. ''If you ever do something like this again I won't forgive you.'' she shouted at him, burying her face into his chest.

Shirou wasn't sure how to react at this scene... should he be touched that she cared for him so much ... or should he feel ashamed for lying to her... maybe a little of both. ''... Your right... I'm sorry.'' He whispered gently as he hugged her little body.

Illya enjoyed the small embrace, taking a small peek at Shirou's face, only to jump back in surprise. ''Whoaaa!''

Shirou blinked a few times confused, wondering if he still had any swords sticking out of his body. ''Is something wrong?''

''Onii-chan your hair!'' She squeaked as she pointed her finger towards his head.

 _''Huh?...''_ Shirou wondered as he took a nearby mirror from his desk, when he saw his reflection his eyes went wide... White... a rather large number of white hair strands were now visible in his hair. Shirou wanted to comment at it, but now was not the time. ''... Figures.'' He muttered as he shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

He put the mirror down and walked towards his little sister. ''Illya... I'm sorry but there's something that I must do.''

Illya saw something in his eyes... something familiar... a stare she would often see in Kuro... but whenever she had that stare one thing was certain. ''Are you going to fight?'' she asked with a trembling voice.

''It's quite possible...'' He answered honestly, he was threw with lying to her.

Illya didn't know what to do... she knew that no matter what she would say or do there would be no stopping Shirou. She slowly hugged him by his waste and buried her head into his abdomen. ''Promise me you won't get hurt!'' she begged slowly.

''I'm sorry... but I can't make a promise I can't keep.'' Shirou let go of her body and kneeled in front of making sure that she sees his eyes. ''But I promise you that I will return no matter what.'' He told her with a reassuring smile.

Illya wanted to do something to stop him here and now but she realised that in moments like this she can only give him support. ''If you break that promise I won't forgive you.''

''Illya.'' Shirou muttered slowly, he decided... he can no longer lie to her. ''When this is all over we need to talk. There's something I need to tell you.''

Illya was a little taken back by the seriousness in Shirou's eyes and voice but nodded nevertheless ''... Ok.'' She muttered gently as she slowly left the room.

Simba witnessing the scene that just take place couldn't help and ask. ''Are you going to battle master?''

''Yeah, while I'm gone watch over her.'' Shirou told him stoic.

''That goes without saying.'' Simba nodded slowly and left the room.

Shirou didn't waste any second and went straight to his closet. He quickly changed his clothes to his battle gear. He was about to leave the room, but he stopped in tracks and turned back. He opened the suitcase that Zelretch gave him, and smiled bitterly. _''... No wonder I haven't been wearing this.''_

* * *

 **Kouh Academy**

When Kokabiel declared that this battle will be just a massacre, he wasn't lying. The schoolyard that Issei and the others were on earlier looked like two armies have fought there.

Lying on the ground were the bodies of the people who stood up against Kokabiel... while none of them have died yet, each of them looked like that they had seen better days.

But among them Issei seemed to be in the worst condition of them all. He was lying on the ground, with a giant injury on his back. He slowly began lifting his head, using his hands as pillars to sustain himself. He took a look around and hoped that he was dreaming or hallucinating but the pain he was feeling was making him know that it was real.

He looked at the center of the schoolyard and saw Kokabiel. He barely had any scratch on him. ''Just how much difference... is there between our power?'' Issei muttered in terror as he remembered how easily he took out everyone. While they weren't dead, they sure weren't far from it.

Kokabiel was observing how everyone lied beaten on the ground and could only sigh. ''So boring... Each one of you have so much potential, yet you are all weak...''

From the side lines Valpar chuckled at the scene. ''Indeed, they certainly are foolish for believing they can defeat you Kokabiel-sama.''

Issei swallowed dryly after thinking of any possible solution he could use... he could only think of only one thing. ''D-Ddraig... I w-want to make the deal... take my right hand and activate the balance breaker.''

Ddraig however didn't answer immediately, instead he took his time and though about the current situation. '' **[I can't...]** '' he told his partner with a beat voice.

Issei grinded his teeth in frustration, if Ddraig was in the mood for some stupid joke now was not the time. ''Oh come not now! Take anything you want... my legs, my torso, heck take even my heart, but give me power!'' he shouted desperately at his arm. He was ready to sell his whole body if it meant protecting his friends, and his partner was refusing to help him.

'' **[It's not that partner... it's too late to activate it... the last attack you received damaged your spine too much. You can feel it can you... or more exactly you can't feel it can you?]** '' Ddraig explained, causing Issei's blood to freeze as he tried to move his legs... he felt nothing... it was like there were no legs there anymore.

He tried desperately to move his legs, but it was for nothing. He bit his lower lips in frustration, so hard that it started to bleed. ''D-Damn... I don't care just do it!''

Ddraig wanted to do it more than he could have imagined, but he couldn't. '' **[It would be useless... it won't repair the damage done... in fact it's the opposite, activated it now would be suicide.]** ''

Issei was feeling like with each line he discussed with Ddraig he was sinking more and more into a sea of despair. ''I-Is there anything I can do?... I need to do something... otherwise my friends will die...''

Ddraig thought for a moment, analyzing their current options. He could only came up with only one plan. '' **[... The only option I can think of is waiting for an opportunity to go get the nun to heal you. If she could heal your spine enough, we could use the balance breaker.]** ''

Issei quickly turned his head towards where he last saw Asia... she was the less injured one of the group but she was unconscious. ''D-Damn...'' he muttered slowly.

From the side-lines Freed was tapping his foot in annoyance, as he waited for his turn at trashing devils. ''Hey old man, is my new toy ready?''

Valper smirked wickedly as the light of the magic circle disappeared and a new blade showed itself in the center. It was European long sword with silver irregular shaped blade, resembling the fang of a beast. ''Normally I would advise you to refrain from calling it a toy, but tonight I will an exception.'' He lifted the sword and gave it a lustful look as he stroked the side of the blade. ''It's complete.''

''Wow Shiny!'' the mentally deranged priest whistled as he took the sword. ''Now let's see who to test it on?''

He narrowed his eyes and looked around the battle field searching for the tastiest pray. ''I feel in the mood for some human blood!'' he licked his lips as his eyes fell on Xenovia.

''ORAAAA!'' he screamed as he began charging towards the injured exorcist.

Xenovia seeing his intentions put up her sword. During the battle with Kokabiel she summoned her hidden ace. Durandal, one of the four great holy swords forged by God. Due to its immense power and its difficulty to control it, Xenovia usually keeps it locked away in a pocket dimension, due to her fear of it cutting more than it should. But now was not the time for those fears.

She put the giant sword in front of her and blocked the incoming strike, but the amount of power the sword had caught her surprise and pushed her in a nearby tree. ''Aghhh!''

Seeing this scene from the side lines Valpar couldn't help himself but comment. ''Now, now, Freed, be sure to bring back the that sword she wields.''

''Aye sir~'' Freed saluted like a marine and dashed to continue his assault.

Xenovia this time put her leg backwards and supported herself. The moment the two holy swords clashed the very earth beneath their feet sank in, and torrents of holy energies were emanating from the blades. But Xenovia seemed to be the one in disadvantage. ''Y-You might have taken my Excalibur Destruction, but there's no way I'm letting you take my Durandal as well!''

A sick grin formed on Freed's face. ''Gahahaha like you can do anything to stop!'' he commented as he changed the form of the sword to a more smaller one, breaking the stance and then slashing Xenovia over her torso.

''Gahhhh!'' she screamed in pain as fresh blood erupted from the wound.

''Ha ha ha ha I just love it when they growl in pain!'' he laughed like a madman as he disappeared in the mist.

 _''Where is he?''_ Xenovia asked herself as she looked around slightly cursing Excalibur's Nightmare power of illusion.

A sudden force pushed her to the ground, making her drop her sword. In the next second above her appeared Freed, chocking her with his hand. ''Now let's have some quality time shall we?''

''L-Let go!'' she growled trying to get his hand out of her throat, but it was useless, his oddly colored hand was just too strong.

''Hmmmm...'' he made a thinking sound, and made it look like he actually considered it. ''Nah!'' he snorted as he punched her into ribs.

''Gahhh!'' she screamed in pain as she left her left ribs crack.

Irina could only watch in horror as her friend was getting abused by the insane priest, unable to walk due to her broken leg. ''X-Xenovia...''

In the ecstasy of the moment, Freed's eyes began examining Xenovia's body, licking his lips as he finished. ''You know, now that I take a better look at you, you're pretty hot. How about this, if you have a little fun with me, I might consider letting you live.''

Xenovia's face just fringed from both fear and disgust. ''G-Go fuck yourself!''

''... And people say I don't try to be nice. Oh well.'' He shrugged his shoulders as he raised his sword up in the air, a sick smile brimming on his face. ''Be glad shitty brat! It's not every day a girl gets decapitated by a Fused Excalibur~''

''Xenovia!'' Irina cried desperately trying to get up and try to save her friend.

''D-Dammit!'' Issei muttered to himself in disgust to his own inability to save her.

''Ah ha ha ha!'' he laughed as descended his sword towards Xenovia's throat.

''Gahhh!'' a high pitched scream was heard throughout the whole schoolyard, so much pain could be heard from that scream... but it wasn't a female scream.

When everyone looked carefully Xenovia wasn't slashed, but rather it was the priest that was injured. ''Swords?!'' Xenovia muttered in confusions as she starred at the impaled body of Freed. Over a dozen swords were stabbed in Freed's body, but not even one of his vital were injured.

Freed body was trembling in pain, blood erupting from his mouth. ''W-What the hell?!'' he muttered, spitting a mouthful of blood in the process.

''That was only a warning shot.'' A voice was heard within the darkness of the night.

Everyone turned their heads towards the source. In the next moment someone jumped in the middle of the battle field, crashing the earth beneath his feet.

There he was. Standing tall and firm, the wind blowing the red coat he was proudly wearing over his black body suit. His back looking so large and strong, as if he was carrying the very weight of the world on his shoulders.

That moment they saw him. It felt for many of the people present that a bright light just pierced the darkness that was surrounding them. He had arrived. ''Shirou!''

He slowly turned his head backwards and took a look at his surroundings. He mentally cursed himself that he didn't arrive earlier, but at the same time he was relieved to see that no one died. ''Sorry I'm late guys...'' he told them with bitter smile.

Issei and his friends were confused. Something was really different about Shirou, and by that he didn't mean his red coat or the white hairs in his head, it was something else, something in his eyes. ''Shirou are you ok?'' Issei asked with a perplex voice.

He didn't understand his confusion, but gave him a small smirk. ''Yeah... I'm fine. Better than ever in fact.''

He walked slowly towards Xenovia, surprisingly Freed managed to take some distance from her. Which was a surprise, considering that he was literally 'screwed'. When he arrived in front of her Xenovia didn't seem to be happy but rather surprised by his arrival. ''Emiya...'' she muttered.

He shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head. ''I'm sorry Quarta-san. If I was a little faster you wouldn't have gotten those injuries.''

Xenovia eyes blinked a few times as she starred at him, a small smirk forming on her face. ''...I'm tougher than I look you know.''

Shirou nodded, then changed his eyes to main problem at hand. He saw him high up in the air with his ebon wings spread wide, his stoic and curious eyes were fixed on his every move.

''Emiya Shirou.'' He saluted the young magus.

''Kokabiel.'' He returned the salute.

He continued to look at him wondering if their previous discussion had any effect on him. ''I presume that you decided which side you will take.''

''...That's irrelevant.'' Shirou told him firmly as he shrugged shoulders.

That answer was something the cadre didn't expect. ''What?''

''I said it's irrelevant.'' He told him coldly as he projected his married blades, pointing Kansho towards him. ''Because I am here as an agent of justice.''

A small frown was formed on Kokabiel's face when he heard Shirou's words. ''Justice doesn't exist in this world.''

Shirou wanted to laugh and tell him that he is right, but he knew that it wasn't true. ''It does exist... but we ignore it because it's cruel most of the time.'' Shirou told him with a sad voice, he of all people knows that justice isn't something beautiful and noble, it's quite the opposite.

''GAHHHH!'' a scream was heard on the field, gaining Shirou and the others attention. Somewhere far Freed was pulling out the swords Shirou had stabbed him with.

Freed pulled swords out of his body one after another, screaming each time. When the final sword was pulled he glared like a rabid animal at Shirou. If looks could kill, Shirou would have probably be in a grave by now. ''Now I remember! You are the bastard that cut my left arm!''

Shirou narrowed his eyes at him, more exactly at the arm he cut last. ''You do seem to have a new one though.''

''Gaahhhhh I'm so gonna enjoy killing you!'' he declared like a madman, pointing his sword at Shirou.

Shirou sighed. He didn't have the time nor the disposition for Freed and his deranged personality. ''Freed... I'm giving you a chance to surrender peacefully.'' He told him coldly.

Freed looked at him for a few seconds than made a stupefied face. ''... You high or something? My arm has been itching to tear you up.'' He shouted with a distorted voice as his new arm began to twitch and grown in size. Soon after the change began to appear on his whole body. His body grew in size, becoming more bulky and changing its color to a light red, tentacles erupted from his arm and began digging themselves into his chest and the left side of his face, his teeth turned into fangs, his left eye deformed losing its eyelid and a new one appeared underneath it.

Freed Sellzen had turned into something that can only be called a monster.

''What in the world?!'' Irina muttered in shock and disgust.

''Chimera prosthetic implant.'' Rias muttered in shock. ''They are created by combining the genes of different underworld beasts, normally they can be kept at bay, but if the user overfeeds them with mana they will go berserk... costing one's mental sanity in most cases. Though Freed's mental state was never really ok to begin with.''

The newly formed Freed took a look at his face in the blade of the sword, smiling when he saw his new face. ''Ha ha! Look at me! I'm a freaking monster!''

Shirou could only stare in disappointment. But it wasn't all for Freed... he looked at the sword he was holding. Even though it was one fragment short from its original form it still wasn't anything near in power to the Excalibur he knew of. He starred at it... and it could feel its sadness. ''That sword... it's crying.''

''Heh?!'' Freed growled through his deformed teeth. '' You stupid or something? How can a sword cry?''

Shirou wasn't touching the sword directly but he could feel it... the pain the sword felt... something similar to an old warrior who was supposed to retire a long time ago, but instead it's still made to fight in a battle that shouldn't even exist. ''The sword is in pain... it's been forcefully reforged... and it's used by someone unworthy.''

''Oh shut up! I'm gonna use this sword whether it likes it or not! He screamed as he began running towards Shirou.

''I see...'' He closed his eyes. He took a small breath and opened his eyes... they were no longer the golden orbs everyone knew he had... they were steel grey. ''...if that's what you chose, then so be it.''

He narrowed his eyes as the rampaging monster was approaching. He searched within his memory for a weapon that could take him out with one strike. Somehow a memory emerge in his mind, the memory of one of his counter parts, who faced a similar situation.

He knew now what weapon he needed to take out a berserking monster. He raised his left hand high up in the sky, the pattern of his circuits appearing on it.

'' **Trace On.** ''

Within his hand a giant, stone kris like sword appeared, a weapon too big and heavy for any ordinary man to even lift, let alone wield. A weapon once wielded by Greek's mightiest hero ever to live. A man's whose legend rivaled that of King Arthur himself.

The people who saw Shirou hold it we're wondering how he was able to hold such a weapon without getting crushed by its weight.

Shirou was staring at his incoming target. Ten more seconds. Five more seconds. Two seconds. It was time.

He stepped forward.

'' **Nine Lives Blade Works: The Shooting Hundred Heads!** '' he shouted strongly as he let loose on the mighty attack. In less than a heartbeat, the flash of nine zigzag slashes were saw. By the time Freed realized something was wrong it was too late. His upper arm, collarbone, windpipe, temple, diaphragm, rib, testicles, thighs and finally the heart have all been destroyed.

He didn't even get to growl in pain, the death was instant. Not only that, but the Excalibur shattered from the brute force of the slashes.

Shirou made the weapon disappear and gave the remains of Freed one last stare. ''May you find peace... in hell.''

Everyone present were stunned. Not only did he took out Freed like he was nothing, but he also shattered the Excalibur without even trying. Valpar for one was gapping his mouth in shock. ''I-Impossible... my precious E-Excalibur... you shattered it!''

Shirou couldn't help but comment at his state of shock. ''That sword has stopped being Excalibur the moment it shattered into seven pieces. All it is now is nothing but a lingering memory of the glory it once represented.''

He decided to ignore the former Bishop and began walking towards his real target. While walking he gave Issei and his friends a concerned look. ''Go to a safe place and heal. I will take care of things.''

Rias's mouth gaped when she heard him. ''Don't be crazy Shirou! Not even you can take him on alone.''

From one point of view it would be more practical to have the others support him. But this is Emiya Shirou we are talking about. ''Don't worry...'' he reassured them with a small smile. ''I won't just sit and die.''

They thought Shirou was being reckless or overconfident, but when the saw the way he walked on the battle field, with a straight back and firm pose, they couldn't help but feel confidence in him. They could feel that whatever he is about to do will let them speechless.

He arrived right under Kokabiel. The stares of the two warriors meet. There is silence between them, each one of them waiting for the other ones move. The first one to move will signal the start of the battle.

Shirou decided to test out Kokabiel battle skills. For that he needed some fire power.

He extended his right hand, several swords of different sizes and designs projecting in the air around him. '' **Trace** **Machine Bullet On.** '' He shouted as the swords bursted forward towards Kokabiel, hovering themselves in the air.

Kokabiel instantly reacted, creating a pair of light spears, and expanded his wings using them both to deflect the swords. Though one sword managed to slip by and cut his cheek, flesh blood dripping on his face. ''Interesting...'' he muttered as he felt the blood on his face. ''Never met someone who used swords as projectiles before.'' A predator grin forming on his face. ''But you will need to do more than that.''

A small smirk was present on Shirou's face. ''And I never meet a fallen angel to fight using his wings.''

''I'm not surprised.'' He chuckled amused. ''Most angels rely on their light spears, but by infusing your wings with magic you can make them stronger than steel.''

''Then I better use make my swords stronger as well.'' Shirou told him with a cold voice.

''Your eyes... the last time we spoke there was doubt in them... but now there is only resolution in them.'' He narrowed his eyes as he starred at Shirou's resolute form. ''What changed?''

Shirou considered telling him the truth but the idea of telling that he fought against a manifestation of the part of his soul that represent a hero from a different world was a bit crazy even by Shirou's standards. ''Let just say I rediscovered myself.'' He told him with a strained voice.

Shirou called forth his black bow and pointed it towards Kokabiel. In his left hand he projected the perfect arrow for hunting flying opponents. He put it in his bow, took aim as red demonic energy was erupting from his arrow. '' **Sic** **him, Hrunting!** ''

 _''Fast.''_ Was all that could go through Kokabiel's mind as the glowing arrow was approaching him at unparalleled speed. ''Close.'' He muttered as he manage to avoid the arrow at the last moment. The moment he was about to retaliate he felt something behind him. He turned around and to his shock the same arrow was approaching again. He took flight in the sky, going in different directions but to his shock the arrow was trailing him like a hunter. '' _Impossible, its tracking me down._ ''

Kokabiel kept flying around in the sky trying to see if the arrow would run out of power, while dodging incoming swords that Shirou was shooting from the ground. Witnessing that the arrow was persistent he flew to the school building and broke through one of the windows, the arrow trailing him.

The arrow kept following him, a series of explosion were seen in the building. Soon after Kokabiel broke through another window, looking all right. Instead of being angry, Shirou simply chuckled. ''Guess you really are a war veteran. Few people can figure Hrunting's true power so fast, and even fewer can come up with a plan to avoid it.'' He smirked at Kokabiel, enemy or not he had to give him credit for figuring that the only way to avoid Hrunting is to make it hit different targets and wear it down.

A small grin formed over his face. ''I hope that wasn't the best you could do?'' he asked amused as he dusted of his clothes.

''We're just getting started!'' He smirked at him as he ran forward, dodging and deflecting light spears with his swords. He arrived in front of him and aimed straight for his vitals, but used his swords to defend his own vitals the moment he was about to be stabbed by Kokabiel's steel like wings.

Shirou generated a series of swords around him and shoot them at him while using striking him with his dual swords. This gave Kokabiel a little trouble, he was now in stalemate with Shirou. His wings were blocking the flying swords, while his hands were busy creating spears to block the dual swords. He kicked Shirou in the gut and made him fly a few meters backwards, he twitched slightly as Shirou's body felt like it was covered in solid armor rather than human flesh. He raised his hands up in the sky and generated a giant light spear.

Shirou noticing what he was planning, decided to fight fire with fire. He called back his bow and began projecting his arrow. '' **My core is twisted in madness, Caladbolg**.''

The two attack clashed against each other creating a giant explosion that made both fighters brace themselves.

Not even the people who were watching the fight from a proper distance were left out. _''Arhhhhh!''_ they all screamed as they felt the backlash of the explosion.

It lasted for a minute or so and the dust of the explosion finally cleared. ''Is everyone all right?'' Issei asked while coughing out the dust he swallowed.

Rias managed to get up and dust herself. ''My body is fine... though my ego is really hurt.''

''What do you mean?'' Akeno asked confused.

A small frown was formed on the redhead's pretty face. ''Can't you see them? All this time not only has Kokabiel toyed with us, but Shirou as well.'' She growled annoyed.

She knew that Shirou was holding back during their training and the rating game, but to be able to fight on the same level with one of the recorded veterans of the Great War is something ridiculous.

As the dust fully cleared the figures of the two warriors could be seen. At first glance they both seemed ok, but after looking closer both of them weren't too well.

Kokabiel for one was covered with burn marks one a large portion of his abdomen and left leg, smoke still emanating from them.

Shirou on the other hand was less burned, but he had a huge hole in his abdomen, blood gushing from the wound, but the most shocking thing wasn't the wound itself, but rather the fact that there were swords in it, looking as if they were trying to close the wound.

Issei and his friends swallowed hard at this sight... this was the first time they saw Shirou getting injured.

While the others were shocked to see swords under his flesh, Kokabiel didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed quite intrigued, as a large grin formed on his face. ''Amazing... the giant stone sword you used earlier, then Hrunting the sword Beowulf and now Caladbolg the sword of Fergus mac Róich... I can't remember the last time I felt so alive.'' He told him in ecstasy. Even though Kokabiel wasn't a man who enjoyed killing people, he was a man who enjoyed a good fight.

Shirou couldn't help but think of Lancer when he saw the grin his opponent was displaying. ''To be honest... I can't help but enjoy this fight as well.'' He smirked casually. ''It's been a while since I let loose.''

''If only Father was alive to see for far one of his children has reached.'' He chuckled dryly. His words however hit everyone present like a hammer in the back of their heads.

Xenovia got up and got closer to them, her face full of dread. ''W-What did you say?!''

Kokabiel blinked a few times, starring at everyone's reactions and realized what he just said. ''Tsk. Guess it slipped my tongue.''

''Tell me what you mean by that Kokabiel!'' Xenovia demanded furious.

''Well since I'm starting a war there's no reason to hide it.'' He sighed as he narrowed his eyes towards the young exorcist. ''During the Great War, God together with Satan and his demon lords have all died.'' He declared coldly.

Shock... no that words wasn't big enough to describe the feeling that they were having right. ''G-God... is dead?'' Rias muttered in disbelieve.

Xenovia felt that her legs were going numb, her body feeling like it was falling apart. ''N-No it can't be true! You have to be lying!''

''I wish I was. But it's the honest and cruel truth.'' He admitted with a sad tone. ''The main reason that the war ended wasn't because all sides were almost decimated, or that the temporary peace treaty we made to stop the Heavenly Dragons had any value... It was because we lost our leaders.'' He explained, the official story regarding the Great War was that during one of their battles, the two Heavenly Dragon's Ddraig and Albion rampaged through the battle field, fighting each other, killing anyone who got in their way. The biblical faction then made a treaty in order to stop the two dragons from completely decimating them. They were successful in the end, but it exhausted each side too great, so they decided to uphold the treaty.

Irina felt like was about to pass out due the shock she was feeling, but she was trying her best to keep her sanity intact. ''N-No it's a lie, what about our prayers? The crosses and the holy water? And the sacred gears?'' she demanded desperately, if God was truly dead all of those accounted things should have lost their powers and stopped functioning.

He sighed tiredly, explaining everything was more exhausting than he thought. ''Father didn't control everything by Himself. The system he created to enact miracles on earth still exists even today... even though it's much weaker than before. Michael is the one who manages it and makes sure everything still works.'' He explained.

Asia fell to ground and began shaking violently crying in despair, Irina did the same.

Xenovia feel to her knees, feeling like the very life in her body was slowly draining away. ''B-But how... how could they lie to us all these years?''

''Because the truth is far too painful. You are lucky exorcists... many of my brethren didn't accept the truth as well as you did.'' He explained with dread in his voice.

''What do you mean?'' Shirou, who was digesting all this new information asked. To be honest this didn't affect him too much since he was an atheist.

The air around Kokabiel became dark and gloomy, the look of despair filled his eyes. ''For many of my brothers, fallen or not, the concept of a world without God was a world without hope. So they decided to follow Father.''

Rias gasped as she understood what he meant. ''Y-You can't mean...''

''Yes...'' he answered coldly. ''They choose suicide over living in a world without Father's light.'' He narrowed his eyes towards Xenovia and Irina. ''You are only young believers and look like your about to pass out due to the shock. You can't even begin to imagine the horror my brothers and I felt, we who have served God from the very days He created us.'' He put a hand over his face, his body twitching slightly. ''The day when He died, was also the day I saw my own brothers and sisters kill themselves!''

After he put his hand down his eyes fell on Rias and her devil companions. ''Though I have to admit that was the same case for your fellow devils, Rias Gremory.''

''W-What?'' She asked in both shock and confusion.

''Just as God was the light for the angels, Satan was also the pillar for the devils. Even though he was the person who stood against everything that Father believed in, he was still a person who was respected, even by his enemies. It may come as a surprise to you, but during the war most of the clan leaders didn't join the war because they were preoccupied in preserving their bloodline. In truth when the war ended almost all of the 72 clans still had their clan leaders alive and could have easily rebuild their respective clans... but when the news of Satan's demise was made public 39 of those clan leaders decided to simply end their lives, and their clans died together with them.''

Rias felt utter horror when she hear this. Everything she knew of, all the stories, all the history... it was all a lie. ''I-Impossible... I have never heard such atrocities.''

He gave Rias a pitiful stare. ''Do you honestly believe that a proud race like the devils would just make public that their most important figures killed themselves out of despair?''

Rias trembled... seeing that he was right. ''Some things are better kept secret or changed in order to keep balance in this world.'' He commented. ''Ever since His death everything started falling apart. The most obvious example is that broken sword.''

He pointed his hand towards the shattered remains of the fused Excalibur. ''Father wasn't the one to forge that sword directly, but when it was he had bestow upon it a blessing, so it could become a beacon of hope for humanity, never to rust or to brake. He gave it Vivian, the Lady of the Lake, with the hope that one day a person worthy of its power will appear.'' A nostalgic look was formed in his eyes. ''And then Arthur Pendragon appeared. He was the only person truly worthy of wielding it, and he so he did. He wielded it honorably and accomplished feats that forever engraved his name within this world. But then the Battle of Camlann occur and he was mortally wounded, and asked of his trusted knight Bedivere to take Excalibur back to Vivian.''

''When the Great War broke loose, Vivian gave back Excalibur to Heaven to help them in their stance against their enemies... but that was a mistake. No one, not even one the great seraphs was able to use its true power, and when Father died the sword broke into seven pieces you call the Excalibur fragments.'' He took a moment of silence, remembering the heart wreaking scene. ''And the rest is history.''

To Shirou some mysteries where finally solved. Because of the state this worlds Excalibur was in he couldn't fully see its history and he always wondered what could have happened to it.

''The world has lost its light the day God died... it's all matter of time before a new war will start and the Biblical faction will be completely annihilated. I am only accelerating the inevitable. '' He declared coldly as he starred at the disturbed witnesses.

Shirou, who was quiet up until now had taken a step forward and gave Kokabiel cold stare. ''Are you sure aren't doing this out of vengeance?''

His eyes went wide open as he starred at the young magus. ''What?'' he muttered.

''Your wife... are you sure you aren't doing this out of vengeance for her death as well?'' he asked with a concerned voice.

''H-How do you...'' He stopped when he realized just who it was that told him. ''... Azazel you big mouthed bastard.'' He swear under his breath.

''Yeah...'' He admitted casually. ''Kokabiel... I am an atheist and don't really care that God's dead. But even if He is dead people will still be able to go on. You did it yourself didn't you?'' He asked him gently, getting a shocked expression from his opponent as a result. ''When you meet your wife you found a new source of light in your life didn't you?''

He lower his hands and erased his weapons. ''God may have been the brightest light in this world. But because of this He was blocking other small lights one could have chosen. Even if God is dead and people think that they lost hope in life, they can always find something to make them want to live. It can take many forms, but all that it matter is to never give up searching, even if the thing you find happiness in is nothing but a ever distant dream.''

Shirou chuckled slightly at the fact that he was explaining this. ''I am the most broken example. My dream is something that I know I may never attain, even if had all of eternity on my side. I know the contradiction in dream and my actions, but I still strive no matter what, because it was the thing that made who I am.''

Kokabiel was astonished. He had hundreds of questions he wanted to ask Shirou in this moment but the only thing that he could ask was. ''What is this dream of yours?''

''I want...'' he started, if it were the Shirou from earlier he would probably answer it half-hearted, but now he was resolute and had no more doubt. ''To be a hero of justice.''

''...'' Kokabiel didn't responded and just stared at him... then he started laughing hard.

Shirou was a bit tempted to shoot a sword in his face right now, but he managed to control himself. It wasn't like it was the first time someone laughed at his dream anyway. ''Sorry... I couldn't help it. It been centuries since I hear someone say that and really mean it.'' He explained through a few chuckles. ''You truly are one of a kind Emiya Shirou. If I would have met you before perhaps I wouldn't have ended up like this.''

''It's not too late.'' He told him gently. He could see that Kokabiel isn't an evil person and could still end this madness.

''No... It is.'' He told him with a melancholic voice. For Kokabiel it's long over for him.

''I see.'' He nodded sadly, mentally preparing himself to finish him.

''Emiya Shirou... Most of those who have claimed the dream of a hero have ended up dying a meaningless death. You must be ready to shoulder the pain and struggle that could rival the weight of the very world. If you desire that, I want to see if you are truly able to do it.''

Shirou raised an eyebrow at his statement. ''You want to see?''

''I may be strong, but I would only rank somewhere in the middle of this world's strongest beings. Even if you defeat me there will be others that will make me look like a weakling.'' He stated dryly narrowing his eyes on Shirou's form. ''So for that I want to test your potential.''

''Test it?'' he asked curious.

''One attack.'' He declared, while raising his index finger. ''I will use my strongest attack against you. If you can survive it I will acknowledge you.''

Shirou was considering what this meant. Even if he wouldn't accept it, that won't stop him from using it if they further battled. So it was better now than later. ''...Very well.''

At his confirmation Kokabiel started his technique. He extended both his hands up high, he expanded his wings as well. From them powerful light energy began manifesting, circulating and swirling towards his very palms. Within them, a light spear was formed, but unlike the previous ones this one was much smaller and compressed, the sharpness was also like nothing before. If many of the attacks Kokabiel had could be classified as Anti-Army, this one could be classified as Anti-Unit. ''I should warn you though... this is the attack I used to kill the former Maou Asmodeus.''

''Damn...'' Shirou muttered as he realized the power the spear had. _''Not even Rho Aias could block something like that.''_ He thought in annoyance, Kokabiel was done playing games. _''Guess I need to use that...''_

He gently extended his hand forward and closed his eyes. '' **Trace** **On.** ''

The image appeared in his mind. The relic that saved his life during the fire. The link between him and his beloved King of Knights. The lingering memories of the day they meet.

Shirou could feel all of his 27 circuits burning as he began projecting. A pure light forming at the end of his fingertips. ''That utopia...'' he began, gaining the attention of everyone present. ''The one she saw in her dreams... its name...'' the light finally took shape. ''Is Avalon!'' he shouted as the light faded away revealing the scabbard.

The people could only stare in admiration at the scabbard. A beautiful sheath made of gold and decorated with blue enamel, inscribed with in the middle with Fairy Letters to show that is not the work of mortal hands.

As he Kokabiel threw his spear, Shirou activated Avalon's power and from it a golden light erupted and began covering Shirou body. In the next moment the spear stricked and all that could be seen next was nothing but a giant explosion. The very earth shook violently as it hit its target, the nearby building cracking from the aftershock of the impact.

As the smoke began to clear everyone gasped as they saw the size of the crater, not only was it about 20 meters in size, but they couldn't see the bottom of it.

An attack that could probably evaporate the whole city, but he reduced its area of attack in order to maximize its destructive capabilities.

As the dust finally cleared they saw him. Shirou was standing in the middle of the crater without any new injuries. The scabbard was still manifested in front of him and surprisingly the earth beneath his feet was still intact. It was quite an interesting sight, like a kind of tower made out of earth in the middle of the crater.

If the people present were shocked, Kokabiel was utterly speechless as his ultimate attack didn't as much as scratch him. ''I-Impossible... not even the former Asmodeus who possessed the ultimate defense of hell could block it.''

Valpar was rubbing his eyes in disbelieve. But not because Shirou survived the attack, but rather by the sight of the scabbard. ''T-That scabbard... its generating the same energies as Excalibur. What in the world is it?'' he asked with a disturbed voice.

''Talk about irony...'' Shirou chuckled dryly. ''Valpar Galilei, you claim that you are an expert on Excalibur and yet you fail to recognize _its_ scabbard.''

When he heard Shirou's words, his legs went limb and he fell to his knees, grabbing his face with his hands in utter shock. ''M-My God... the legendary scabbard that said to have made King Arthur immortal... the one that was stolen before the Battle of Camlann, the very reason he was mortally wounded. Heaven and the Holy Church searched everywhere for it! Where did you find it!?'' he demanded desperately. Among his researches concerning Excalibur, its scabbard was the ultimate mystery regarding its legend.

''I never did. This is only a mere copy I managed to replicate, the original is with its rightful owner. '' He told him as he looked at Avalon, gently tracing his fingers over its letters.

No one noticed however that the cores of the Excalibur fragments have begun glowing intensely.

''Kokabiel... I may not be the strongest person in this world, frankly I don't care if I am. But I will still go on, little by little I will continue to get stronger, I will make sure that even without God in this world people will still walk forward.''

Kokabiel finally regained his posture and digested what Shirou said, he saw so many people fall in the quest of becoming a hero, some of which were close friends. He knew that he was beyond salvation, but there are still others that Shirou could change... so he puts his faith into him. ''... Then prove it. Take out the person that is threatening the peace of the world.''

Shirou closed his eyes, he didn't want to do but it needed to be done. ''Very well.''

'' **Trace o** -'' He was cut off when he felt something, he turned around and saw the remains of the Excalibur fragment's floating around him, pulsing with golden light.

''What's going on?!'' Valpar asked in astonishment. ''The cores are reacting to him?!''

Shirou was just as confused as him, he didn't understand what in the Root's name was going on here. He starred at the floating cores, then touched one of them. It was then that he could hear their voices. _''We want to help you.''_ one of the fragments whispered with an old man's voice. _''Please use us.''_ another one said, this time with a young girls voice. _''Reignite our light.''_ Another one said with a deep male voice.

Shirou wanted to pinch himself to see if he wasn't dreaming. While he was probably the best expert you can ask for when it comes to swords this was the first time that a sword was literally talking to him. But that can come later, right now he has a job to finish. _''Why would you help me?''_ he asked in a confused, yet gentle tone _. ''I have been rejecting your very existence ever since I first saw you.''_

 _''You carry the will of our king inside of your heart.''_ One of the cores said in a warm tone. _''She may not be the Arthur we knew and fought together with till the bitter end, but she represent all that our Arthur has once stood for. For that we wish to help you, the person who she holds in her heart.''_

Shirou was... touched. Ever since he saw these swords he didn't acknowledge them as Excalibur... and yet here they were, wishing to lend him their true strength. The energy he was feeling right now from them... it was warm... and it felt just like Saber's. _''Thank you...''_ he smiled to them as he acknowledged them.

Shirou searched within his mind and soul for the way to give them back their strength. What he was about to do now was something he never done or even think of doing before. He knew that for what he is about to do he will need more than just prana and concentration... he need to add his very soul in it.

The first verse of his aria. The very first step in unlocking his true power. He may not be able to deploy his reality marble right now, but he can still tap into its power, searching for the knowledge he needed.

 _'' **I am the soul of my sword.** '' _

As he declared it the cores began glowing brighter than never before. Immediately one by one the cores flew inside the sword gap of Avalon.

 _''What is he doing?''_ was the question that went through everyone's mind.

As the last core entered the scabbard, a magic circle appeared right above it. From it a new sword appeared flew towards Avalon.

The only person who recognized this new sword was Valpar. _''N-No way... that's Excalibur Ruler... but it's been lost for centuries.''_

Excalibur Ruler flew inside Avalon and in that moment everyone thought they saw the light of the morning sun illuminate the darkness of the night. They couldn't see it because of the intensity of the light but the handle of Ruler changed... to a handle Shirou knew quite well.

He put his hand around the handle, a brilliant fire engulfing his hand.

'' **Excalibur Blade Works: Rebirth of the Promised Victory.** '' He shouted proudly as he pulled the sword out of the scabbard.

When the sword was visible Shirou could only smile nostalgically. _''It's been a long time hasn't it...''_

The people present could all agree that what they saw now could only be called one thing... a miracle.

This wasn't the sword the sword that was wielded by the Arthur Pendragon of this world. This was the sword wielded by the Arturia Pendragon that Shirou met and fell in love with. A fake... a fake created by using the remains of this worlds Excalibur and the knowledge of Saber's Excalibur. Normally projecting Saber's Excalibur is impossible. But this wasn't simply projecting, this was a miracle created by the power of the Excalibur's fragments.

This is the pinnacle of holy swords, and one of the ultimate god-forged weapons, a Last Phantasm, forged by the planet as the crystallization of the wishes of mankind stored and tempered within the planet.

The people who witnessed this miracle couldn't help but break into tears. The pain and despair that Xenovia, Irina and Asia felt was now gone and replaced by pure admiration. Even Rias and her fellow devils who fear the holy light couldn't help but admire the out worldly beauty the sword was emanating.

But the one who felt the most emotion was Kiba. He fell to his knees and stared at it with tearful eyes. The feeling of hatred he felt in his heart felt like they were slowly washed away by the warm light. ''Was I really trying to destroy that?...'' he muttered slowly, he couldn't call the sword beautiful because the word was not strong enough to describe it, in fact calling it beautiful felt like it would dirty it.

Even Kokabiel, the person who is supposed to face his enemy couldn't stay unaffected. _''Father... just what is going on? ... That isn't the True Excalibur I know... but at the same time that can't be anything but the True Excalibur.''_

 **# Insert Fate/Zero OST - The Sword of Promised Victory #**

''Kokabiel... I know that the world could be worse than purgatory itself sometimes... but it could also be a happier place than Heaven. Times have changed... people have changed as well. The old grudges between factions may never be completely erased, but the young generation like Issei and his friends can change how things are now. Some things that were once impossible are now possible. Even a peace between races isn't impossible if we can try hard enough. ''

He raised the mighty sword above his head, the blade glowing in golden light. From everywhere one could look, small spheres of light, similar to fireflies where gently finding their way to the blade of the sword, making it shine more bright with each light that entered.

The people around actually forgotten that they were fighting mere moments ago and could only look upon the heavenly display of light.

''So Kokabiel, in order for the world that God once believed in to exist... I have to stop you.''

He didn't need the memories within the weapon. He remembers her every move when she used this sword... and now he does the same.

He took a step forward, the power of the sword illuminating all around him. He opened his mouth and yelled proudly.

'' **EX-** ''

It pierced the very heavens above, clearing it of clouds. The light stronger than ever before, the strongest light anyone here have ever seen all their live, and will never see a greater one.

As Kokabiel witnessed the light in awe, he couldn't help but remember... remember the old days.

The days he used to spend in Heaven, sparring with his brothers, enjoying the warm sunlight in the gardens of Eden with his sisters, watching over humanity together with his Father. The days he spent with his fallen-angel comrades, always arguing with Azazel. The days he spent training with his students, teaching them how to defend themselves, teaching them how even though they were fallen they could still follow Gods teachings. The wonderful days he spent with his loved one, the days he felt like his life had meaning once again.

He felt it again... it felt alive... after so many years... his heart... the heart he thought he had long lost.

'' **-CALIBUR!** ''

The last phantasm descended, the torrent of light flying towards the fallen angel.

He knew that an attack of that magnitude would kill him without leaving a trace, but he wasn't scarred, nor did he try to run or back away. Instead he welcomed it.

''This light...'' he muttered in pure bliss, rivers of tears flowing down his porcelain skin as he extended both his hands, welcoming the attack like an old loved one. This was not the light of the True Excalibur he saw while King Arthur was alive... this light far transcended the one he remembered. The light he was seeing, it was no mistake... it just like His. His hands were trembling from pure happiness, believing that he is witnessing a miracle. ''Have you returned to us, Father?'' he asked in awe, as he embraced the light.

Perhaps it was an illusion... perhaps he was imagining things... but Shirou could swear that the moment the blast reached Kokabiel... his wings turned to the purest white as the light erased him.

At long last, Kokabiel, the angel of stars has died... and returned to his Father's side.

The attack broke through the barrier that was placed over the academy and made its way towards the very heavens, exploding in a beautiful star that illuminated the whole town of Kuoh.

The light has faded... yet in the sky lingering fragments of light were descending towards the ground. ''Arghhhhh!'' Shirou screamed in pain as he fell on one of his knees using Excalibur as way to support his very own body.

He felt like he had red hot rods in his very body, struggling to not pass away from the amount of stress his body was feeling. _''Circuits... overheated...''_ he deduced as he performed a small structural grasp on his body.

A small strained smirk formed on his lips. _''I don't know what's the bigger miracle... the fact that I managed to somehow project her Excalibur... or the fact that I could use it.''_ He was right though, Shirou couldn't project Excalibur under normal circumstances... trying to do so would kill him.

Issei who was still in shock of Shirou's display of a true Excalibur noticed something in front of Shirou. ''Guys are you seeing what I'm seeing?'' he asked his friends in disbelieve as he pointed his finger towards Shirou.

Everyone present looked carefully to where Issei was pointing. In front of Shirou was a person, a girl dressed in a blue dress. ''Who is that?'' Rias asked confused.

Shirou was feeling like he was about to pass out, his body was heavy, his breath was harsh, he was sweating bullets of sweats... then it felt all better... he felt a pair of warm hands touch his face. He raised his head up and wondered if he was delusional or if someone casted an illusion on him. He touched the person's hand... it was just an image without form... but he could feel it... her warmth. A small tear ran down his face, a small nostalgic smile formed on it. ''...Hey Saber... it's been a while...'' he told the person in front of him. She was just as he remembered her... the only difference is that her body was covered in holy light.

''Indeed it has Shirou.'' She gently smiled at her.

Shirou was conflicted by many feeling... he simply chuckled at her. ''... You really are a foolish woman Saber... Even after so many years, even though we are worlds apart you still watch over me.''

She didn't take any insult in his claims, and just chuckled a little at it. ''Not as foolish as you are Shirou. Even now after so many years you still try to find a path to me.''

''I know it may be nothing more than a delusion but I will still persuade you...'' he got up from his knees and stood up to her, never breaking eye contact... he saw that her body won't last for long as it was slowly fading in the light. He needed to tell her... tell her something that he was holding in his heart for a long time. ''Saber...'' he muttered slowly as he grabbed her fading hand. ''Someday, my memories of you might fade away... Your voice, your actions... I might forget them as well. But even then, I will always remember that I loved you.''

''I know...'' she smiled brightly at him, she always knew this... but it brought her heart so much joy to hear these words from his mouth. ''Even if told you to stop searching for me, you will never stop... but try to find some happiness while doing it.'' She gently put his big and rough hand over her fair cheek. A small tear flowing down from her emerald eyes. Even though her body wasn't real... he could feel it. ''No matter how many years shall pass, I will always wait for you... within the fields of the ever distant utopia.'' She whispered beautifully as her body disappeared into the light.

Shirou wanted to cry... but he was happy... seeing her once again... even if it was an illusion... it brought his glass heart so much joy.

''Thank you...''

* * *

 **Chapter 13 End**

 **And that's it folks... man this is my longest chapter ever... new record. I was considered doing two chapters but then I thought 'nahh'.**

 **And I finally did it... the thing that everyone has been waiting the Excalibur arc.**

 **I really wanted to make things more interesting... So I thought of making Shirou use Saber's Excalibur's. But then I asked myself how the hell do I do that without screwing up the fate rules?**

 **Then I thought of using the dxd Excaliburs as catalysis together with Avalon to recreate it through projecting.**

 **Hope the Shirou vs Archer fight wasn't too boring... you probably were expecting something else.**

 **...At least Shirou is now wearing his red plain mystic code now... The Gar has returned**

* * *

 **News about the ~Xenovia's love interest pool~**

 **Anyways the poll has ended and to my surprise the majority (Shirou-108 votes/Issei-20 votes) wanted Xenovia to be involved with Shirou rather than Issei (not that i dont see why she would pick Shirou over Issie)**

 **And this made me wonder... How would some other Dxd girls be with Shirou. So i thought of asking for your opinion on this matter**

 **So if you have any ideas for some nice pairings for Shirou, write about it in a review. You know like Shirou x Girl6 and explain a little about it, like why you like it and why do you think it would be a good idea for a pairing her with Shirou. (multiple options are welcomed)**

* * *

 **Preview: Chapter 14: Cleaning up the mess.**

 **''Kill me Kiba Yuuto.''- Valpar**

 **''Man you girls sure look awful.''- Shirou**

 **''I have been designated to retrieve the Excalibur fragments. My name is Kotomine Kirei.''- Kirei**

 **Don't forget to review... no seriously review, i could use some constructive criticism.**


	14. Cleaning up the mess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High School DxD, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

 **I find Fate/Stay Night-High School DxD crossovers rather entertaining so I decided to make my version of it (there might be some already used or cliché elements so plz don't hate me)**

* * *

 **Author consultation room:**

 **Oh man... I honestly can believe just how popular last chapter was. While I was expecting some reactions from you guys, I wasn't expecting that much positive remarks.**

 **I have to admit, I did use the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Tensa Zangetsu as a reference for the battle between Shirou and Archer, but I wasn't expecting so many people to notice it... guess I had forgotten that Bleach is one of the big names in anime and manga... oh well shame on me.**

 **Some people have pointed out that the fight with Kokabiel was rather short. Well I'm still a bit of a new guy when it comes to writing and all so creating some long and detailed fights is something I still need training with.**

 **That aside, many have commented about how I wrote the scene from Shirou and Archers fight from UBW. Well I thought it was fitting scene, though I could have wrote it a little more interesting now that I think about it...**

 **Carguein: Well I can't say that I like canon Issei to much either but he still has his value as a character.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: I think that almost all the readers had the same feeling as you did.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: That's the DxD version of Kirei.**

 **Asler: I know about that but I can't just explain everything in the same chapter.**

 **Dante Crailman: I used the version that Shirou used in the Heaven Feel's route.**

 **KiriaMizuno: It could have been, but it would have raised too many questions from the other people who were seeing this scene.**

 **Redburningdragon: Thanks for pointing out my grammatical errors.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Cleaning up the mess**

* * *

The small drops of light were fading around the battle field. Like a cold shower rain in middle of the hottest day of summer, it was a cleansing image.

The warm and compassionate words of Shirou who stood victories in the middle of it all, lingered in the air.

''Thank you.''

Those two words. He felt a little pain from using them, but he also felt enormous joy, knowing that they may reach her and bring her rest.

Regardless of his wounds and the after effects of going beyond his limits, he felt happy. Happy that he was able to save everyone here, happy because he prevented a potential war, but most of all happy that he saw once again the woman who stole his heart.

''Shirou!'' He slowly turned around and was greeted by all the people who witnessed the battle.

As they quickly approached he noticed the rather large number of injuries they all had and couldn't help but worry. ''You guys are alr-''

''That was amazing!'' he was cut off by Momo who had little sparks of admiration in her eyes.

''What was going on in your head?'' Sona asked with a rather unpleased face, probably not approving of Shirou's reckless fighting style.

''How the hell did you lift that stone sword?'' Saji asked super excited, even though his arm was broken and bent in a rather uncharacteristic way.

''What was up with those flying swords?'' Reya asked curious, regardless of the fact that rivers of blood were flowing out of her head.

''What happened to your hair?'' Koneko asked, her expression stoic as ever.

Shirou sighed as he felt a huge headache arriving around the corner. _''Oh right... guess in the heat of the moment I forgot that they were watching my every move.''_

His rescue however came from Rias. ''Now, now everyone. Give our little hero some space to breathe.'' She told them peacefully. As the group finally gave Shirou a little space to breathe she couldn't help but give him a sly smile. ''As always you never cease to surprise me.''

''I try my best.'' Shirou smirked at her as he casually shrugged his shoulders.

The people here were so concerned about Shirou that they actually forgot exactly what sword he was currently holding in his very hand.

When they realised however they all took a few steps back. Beautiful or not, that sword could probably incinerate them by simply touching it. But among all of them there was one person who wasn't afraid, just intrigued.

''Shirou-san... is that really it?'' Kiba asked with a trembling voice.

Shirou took a moment and look where Kiba was pointing, he actually forgot that he was this holding on the sword. That aside he couldn't help but smile nostalgically at it. ''Yeah... this is the _True Excalibur_.'' He declared proudly as he lifted it in the air and presented it in front of them.

''Wow!'' Issei backed down a little out of fear. ''Easy with that thing! Do you want to kill us?''

''It's ok.'' He smirked amused at them. ''It won't harm you while I hold it.''

His answer was anything but believable. Sona adjusted her glasses and gave Shirou a cryptic stare. ''You honestly want us to believe that the True Excalibur won't hurt us?''

A small smug smile formed on Shirou's face. ''Touch it if you don't believe me?''

Silence... what kind of devil in his right mind would voluntarily touch a holy, let alone the True Excalibur for Christ's sake.

Shirou couldn't help but smirk at them. ''Better do it quick. It won't keep its current form much longer.''

The only person who stepped forward and took his invitation was Kiba. ''Yuuto wait!'' Rias shouted.

He touched the blade... and nothing happened no explosion, no fire, not even a little smoke.

''It doesn't hurt...'' he muttered in disbelieve... tears forming in his eyes. ''How could a sword that has brought so much pain be so warm and gentle?''

Shirou could only smile at the people who were witnessing the little show. ''It's not a sword that brings death, it's the person who wields.''

Some of the people gave Shirou a confused stare. While it was actually known that cursed swords for can affect both the enemy and the user as well if he didn't wield it properly. But it was also know that cursed swords can have their respective curses kept at bay if the wield manages to master them, so it was possible to use a cursed sword without cursing the enemy with it.

But such a case was never heard with holy swords before.

Before the more informed people around could go deeper upon this rather interesting subject their trail of thought was cut off by the fact that the sword Shirou was holding began glowing.

''Guess this is its limit.'' Shirou deduced as he let go of the sword, but it didn't fell to the ground. Instead it straighten itself and floated in front of them.

A powerful flash occurred, blinding everyone. By the time the light died out seven light spheres were floating around in the air. Each sphere landed on the ground and began changing their shapes. As the light vanished each of the cores used earlier have been repaired.

''Amazing... the fragments have been reforged.'' Saji muttered in awe.

Tsubaki took a closer look to the swords and noticed something. ''Don't they look a bit different?'' she asked her fellow devils. At this they all look closer, she was right. At a first glance the swords seemed to have the same design before they fused, but the difference is that their colors changed to royal blue and gold, and in the middle of their blades were now Fae letters.

''It would seem that when they were reforged they have also returned to their original concept.'' Shirou commented casually.

''Uhh I don't follow.'' Issei remarked.

''You see when the True Excalibur shattered it lost its main concept of existence. All this time it wasn't the people who weren't able to use the Excalibur fragments, but rather the Excalibur fragments themselves weren't working properly.'' He explained slowly with easy words so that everyone could understand. ''When Excalibur was created it inherited the concept of selection from Caliburn, the sword of appointment. But that concept was lost when it shattered.''

Shirou narrowed his eyes, one may wonder how did he knew all of this, but the moment all the fragments were together he was able to see the whole history of the sword. ''Basically the swords entered a state of coma. So in order to use their power, people had to infuse the swords with a certain amount of holy element from their bodies to make up for the lost power. Normally the swords should have been able to be used by anyone they deemed worthy even if their bodies didn't possess holy element in them.''

Sona arranged her glasses and gave Shirou a cold stare. ''This sounds rather hard to believe.''

A smug smile formed over Shirou's face. ''Do you honestly think that a sword like Excalibur could be used by a person like Freed?''

She opened her mouth to comment at him and at his smug face, but stopped. ''Point taken.''

''But how were you able to fuse them when you fought?'' Akeno asked.

''The fragments responded to my power and lent me their power. I reforged them using my magecraft and my pre-existing knowledge of Excalibur.'' Shirou explained casually, emitting the fact that he used alteration to replace the original form with the one he knew.

Many were staring at him with gapping eyes. He made it sound so simple, and yet the church were never able to do it regardless of the time and resources they had. ''So what are you gonna do with them?'' Saji asked.

''Isn't it obvious?'' He smiled nicely to them. ''I will give them back.''

They all had interesting reactions. Some of them were displaying what some may call a 'You're joking right?' face, while others were looking at him with 'Are you an idiot?' face. ''What, you expected me to kept them to myself or something?'' he asked them after noticing their reactions.

''But you managed to call forth its true form. You are obvious its rightful wielder.'' Rias explained.

''I may be, but by keeping it I will cause more problem. In the eyes of the church I'm probably a devil supporting pagan. I will give it back to the church to avoid any further meaningless bloodshed in the name of this sword.'' He admitted sincerely, he was right though, if he kept the swords it will only create him more problems with the Church... besides why did he need to keep the originals when he already recorded them in his reality marble. ''If the church can find rightful wielders for them I have no problem returning it.''

''What about Excalibur Ruler?'' Sona asked while pointing to the final sword. ''That sword just appeared out of nowhere, are you gonna return it as well?''

Shirou narrowed his eyes at her question. He took the said sword in his hand and gave it a small structural analysis... he now knew who this sword belonged to... a bit hard to believe but still. ''No, I will hang onto it. Something tell me that its owner will visit me soon.''

After everything she saw and heard, revelation finally struck the young Xenovia. Her legs went limb and she fell to her knees. ''How could I be so blind?'' she muttered, her mouth gapping as she starred at Shirou in disbelieve.

Irina couldn't help but stare at her confused. She always thought of Xenovia of being stoic as a rock, so seeing her react like this is rather odd. ''Xenovia?''

Xenovia got up on her feet and looked Shirou in the eyes. ''It was so obvious... to be able to defeat Kokabiel... those incredible swords you used... to be able to reforge Excalibur right before our very eyes and use its true power... to also possess the legendary lost scabbard...'' she counted in awe. She then kneeled on one of her knees and put her right fist over her heart. ''All hail King Arthur! The once and future King has returned!'' she shouted proudly.

...

...

...

...

...

''Huh?'' he asked with a stunned face.

Shirou has been called many things during his life. This wasn't an insult not so ever but it was something he wasn't expecting that's for sure.

He was wondering just how much Kokabiel punched her in the head before he got here. Just what kind of idiots would believe that he was King Arthur?

''What?! Shirou you're King Arthur?!'' Issei asked.

A big sweat drop formed on his face, he really isn't liking where this is going. ''N-No wait a se-''

''Wait, that would explain why he could use the True Excalibur.'' Akeno concluded.

This is starting to become a drag for Shirou. ''I said wai-''

''Hold on, don't the text books claim that King Arthur was a blonde?'' Reya asked confused. ''I mean Shirou-san doesn't even look British, the most he looks Scottish.

A small veil began to twitch in Shirou's forehead. ''I don't think that the issu-''

''No wait, it does make sense actually. No background, his battle abilities, his perfect affinity with swords, and possession of the legendary scabbard...'' Rias bit her lips in frustration. ''Damn if only I was more persuasive I could have had King Arthur in my peerage.''

''Too bad for you Rias.'' Sona smirked at Rias.

''Oh no! Don't even think about it Sona.'' Rias declared, pointing her index finger to her oldest friend.

''Oh just what could you mean by that?'' she chuckled at her little accusation.

''Please make me your squire!'' Xenovia demanded with small stars in her eyes.

''Shirou-kun... no wait that's wrong... Arthur-sama please give me your autograph.'' Momo asked him bashfully while handing him a paper and pen... which she took out from God knows where.

Shirou is man with patience, a lot of patience actually... but even he can't take in the amount of bullshit that was going on right now. He raised his hand began projecting. ''Will you guys shut up for a moment!'' he shouted annoyed while swinging the weapon he projected.

He went for the Tora-Shinai.

Oh boy.

Everyone present jumped back in fear and grabbed on the first person they could find to shield themselves. ''What the hell is that wooden sword?'' Saji asked Issei in horror, who just happened to be first person he grabbed on.

''The scariest thing you will ever see.'' Issei replied in fear. Quite an interesting phenomenon took place. Normally the Tora-Shinai generates by itself enough bloodlust to scare a normal person. But it seems if the user combines it with his own irritation or rage, the bloodlust can make trained exorcist like Xenovia or stoic people like Sona or Koneko 'eep' in fear.

Shirou noticed this himself, he might have just discovered a way to make future enemies get scarred and drop their guards down... or maybe he just found the most efficient way to make idiots shut up. ''Ahem.'' He coughed to himself, dispersing the weapon before he permanently traumatized anyone. ''Now that I got your attention. Let me inform you of one small detail. I'm not Arthur Pendragon!''

''You're not?'' everyone asked in unison.

Ok this was getting annoying again. Somehow the very idea of some comparing him to Saber was very weird. ''Do I look like a blond girl to you?!'' he snapped again... this time no cursed wooden sword.

''Blond girl?'' the people asked confused. Shirou wanted to hit himself so bad for letting something like that slip his tongue.

''...Ignore my last statement.'' He told them dryly. ''Anyway, let me repeat myself. I am not Arthur Pendragon, I may hold a deep respect and admiration for the person, but no I am not him, nor am I related to him by blood.''

''Now that's... disappointing.'' Everyone replied.

''Could we please drop this topic. I have a freaking hole in my stomach if you haven't noticed.'' He told them while pointing at his stomach, it's quite interesting what battle adrenaline does to a person, surprisingly it lasted Shirou until now.

Rias blinked at him before feeling the urge to hit herself. How could she forget that you treat someone first then you ask him questions. ''Asia heal him.''

Shirou waved his hand in protest, he didn't really need any healing, but he needed something to change the subject. ''Its ok, its already healing by itself, tend to the others.''

* * *

About an hour has passed since everyone was properly treated. Shirou was sitting on a pile of rubble and contemplating what to do next. Who knows what will happen now that he killed one of the leaders of Grigori and that he used Saber's Excalibur.

His trail of thought was cut off when he saw who was approaching him. ''How's your spine?'' Shirou asked.

''Good enough to walk.'' Issei sighed.

''That's good I guess.'' Shirou replied.

Issei couldn't help but stare at Shirou... somehow he found him a bit different. After staring a while at him he just had to ask him. ''Say Shirou can I ask you something?''

A small cold frown was formed on Shirou's face. ''If it involves me being Arthur or his mysterious heir don't even think about it.''

''N-No that's not it...'' Issei commented a bit scarred. He really had forgotten that Shirou can be really scary when he wants to.

''Then ask away.'' He smiled at him.

Issei was silent for a moment. He didn't really know how to ask this, but tried anyway. ''After the last attack took out Kokabiel, I saw someone appear in front of you.'' he explained.

Shirou's shoulders tensed for a second but it was ok. There's was no reason to lie. At least no reason to lie completely. '' So you also saw her huh?'' Shirou chuckled. ''At least I know I wasn't going crazy when I saw her.''

''Who was she?'' Issei asked him.

''Just someone I used to know.'' Shirou smiled bitterly.

''Say... was she the girl you told me about after I killed Raynare?'' he asked a bit nervously.

Shirou thought a little and remembered that he did tell him that he once had someone he loved. ''Yeah...'' he answered honestly, a nostalgic smile.

Issei wasn't the sharpest sword in the armoury but when he saw that smile, he felt that perhaps now wasn't the right time to dig up in Shirou's past. So he decided to change the subject. ''So... '' He trailed, checking Shirou's body, more precisely his clothes. ''What's up with the cool cape?''

Shirou blinked a few times then looked at his clothes. He had forgot he was wearing his red plain mystic code. ''Oh this old thing?''

''Didn't know you were a Ragna Kisaragi fan.'' Issei smirked as he nodded at himself.

''Who?'' Shirou asked as he blinked a few times, not recognizing that name.

''Are you an idiot Hyuodou?'' Saji shouted at him.

''What was that?'' Issei asked irritated.

And somehow everyone started gathering around Shirou again. Oh boy, here we go again. ''Just look at him, it's obvious it's modelled after Alucard.'' Saji pointed out.

Tsubasa decided to enter the discussion herself. ''No, no that guy uses guns, I say it's after Vash the Stampede.''

''It's the same thing, both of them have guns and orange glasses. I say it's Vincent Valentine.'' Momo retorted.

''Edward Elric.'' Koneko commented stoic.

''It can't be that him, Edwards too small.'' Reya contradicted the small girl.

''You guys are so limited, he's obviously going after Dante from 'Devil may cry'.'' Ruruko said.

The so called debate the young devils were having was sure causing Shirou a lot of headaches. Partially because he had no idea who they were talking about. ''Should I even dare to ask?'' the magus asked Rias.

''Protagonists.'' She stated proudly. ''Each of different anime's and games. All of them sporting similar red overcoats that became their trademarks. Also all of them are considered badasses and hot guys among the otaku community.''

Shirou rolled his eyes and gave her a smug smile. ''And you know this things because?''

A big blush formed over Rias's face. ''I-I might have a passion for the Japanese anime industry.''

''You don't say~.'' Shirou smirked.

She avoided his gaze and looked at the person who hasn't moved ever since the battle ended. ''So what we gonna do about our little Archbishop?''

At her words everyone present went over to his side. The man was simply sitting on his knees and was staring at the sky with a blank face.

''Valpar Galilei...'' Kiba muttered as he looked at him. The rage he was feeling... he just wanted to stab him in the heart and end things once and for all.

The former church member move his at the people around him. His expression not changing as his eyes landed on the survivor of his experiment. ''Kill me Kiba Yuuto.'' He told him emotionless.

Kiba eyes widen in shock from his statement his hand trembling wildly. ''As much as I would enjoy doing... why are you asking me this?''

''What I chased after all my life... the thing I sacrificed my morals and principals for... my own humanity... it was something unattainable.'' Valpar muttered broken as he stared at his hands. ''I saw it with my own two eyes... the sword that I wanted to see so bad was something that I can never recreate even if I had all of eternity for.''

The young devil looked him in his eyes... they were blank and emotionless... like those of a corps. ''Thus my life has no meaning... Please end me.''

Kiba gritted his teeth in frustration, a sword appearing in his hand. At this Rias wanted to protest but Shirou tapped her shoulder and made her understand that this is Kiba's choice. ''The lives of my friends... the lives of those innocent kids that you killed in for your stupid obsession...'' He raised his sword up high, his eyes filled with rage and grieve. ''Killing you won't bring them back.'' He muttered as he stabbed the sword next to Valpar.

He turned his back away from the man, but not before giving him one last stare. ''You're an eye sore... You are not even worth killing.''

He began walking forward, ignoring the rage he felt. He was stopped in tracks however by Shirou. ''You sure?'' he asked curious.

Kiba looked him in the eyes. Shirou could tell that doing this is causing him more pain... but he knew this was his own choice, which he will respect. ''Should the day come and he does something like this again I'm killing him without any second to spare.'' Kiba declared resolute.

Shirou could only smile at him. It takes much self-control to let yourself not be controlled by rage and kill someone you vowed revenge against. It showed that Kiba had potential, as a fighter but as a person as well. ''Come on guys, let's go home and get some rest.'' He declared as he began walking.

''Emiya-kun.'' Sona called him... her voice wasn't harsh, but Shirou found the tone awfully familiar.

He turned around and looked at her, she seemed to be calm. ''Something wrong Sitri-san?''

She pointed her thumb behind herself. ''Would you mind taking a look around you before you go?''

Shirou blinked a few times but done as she told him... he didn't see anything particularly weird. ''Is there something wrong?''

''...You destroyed half of the school in you crazy battle.'' She stated bluntly, her left eye twitching hard. Shirou then realised what she was pointing her thumb at. ''Do you honestly expect to walk away without helping us clean up the mess?''

Now he know why he found the tone of her voice familiar... it was the same tone Rin used with him when he did something really stupid or reckless and that punishment will wait for him if he didn't do what she said. Shirou swallowed hard, there wasn't any 'Tohsaka smile' on Sona's face... but his instincts were screaming 'run away' right now. ''... Can't you make an exception?''

A small smile formed on her lips... oh no... There it was... ''No.'' she stated simply.

Shirou was so busy feeling the terror of that smile that he failed to notice that up until now a man had watched very carefully the battle from the distance. If he was near him, he could have heard the excited chuckle of the man dresses in a white dragon armor.

* * *

About three days have passed since the battle with Kokabiel. The aftermath of this battle has made Shirou discover a way to use the Excalibur he knew. Normally the most he could have done was create a downgraded version of it that he called 'Excalibur Image' and that was under the condition that his reality marble was deployed. But it would seem that using this new method he called 'Excalibur Blade works' has its downsides. Besides the fact that the strain on his circuits is great, the amount of stamina it consumes it unimaginable. In fact it consume so much stamina that when Shirou arrived home he passed out on his bed and slept straight for two whole days.

Illya would have been concerned about him. Fortunately the fact that Shirou would occasionally snore somewhat made her concern go down the drain.

Shirou didn't even get to have his discussion with Illya since there were some small unforeseen circumstances. Because of this, if there was a thing Shirou hated right now that would be paper work.

It would seem that their little battle caused a little too much attention than necessary. Not by other factions, that's not the problem, but it seems that when Shirou used Excalibur the light of the explosion was a bit too powerful and there were a lot of regular people who saw it.

Since there were way too many people to hypnotize, they had to come up with a cover story.

The cover story, a movie was being shot there... and people actually believed it.

''Here it's done.'' Shirou sighed as he gave the papers he finished writing.

''Good, now onto the next one.'' Rias smiled as she passed Shirou another tower of papers.

''Wait there's more?!'' Shirou looked in shock at the red haired devil.

''Did you really expect after such a major event there won't be quite an amount paper work?'' Rias asked with an amused smile. It felt good for her to see someone besides herself suffer from insane amounts of paper work.

Shirou opened his mouth to protest but realised it would take him nowhere. ''... I just don't like paper work.''

Rias couldn't help but chuckle at him. ''I sometimes believe that my ancestors invented paper work as a way to torture people.''

''No kidding.'' He replied tired.

Shirou sighed and began working at the papers again. While he is careful what he writes on them he can't help but think of the people who were personally involved in this incident. ''So how is Kiba holding out?''

Rias stopped writing and sighed. ''He is fine I guess... But he spent his life trying to avenge his fallen friends. Now that the problem has finally been dealt with he is just confused.''

''It's not something uncommon. Many people become lost when they reach a goal they set for themselves. They concentrated and invested so much time and feeling in it that they never thought what to do when everything was over.''

''Perhaps that's why some people try to accomplish impossible deeds, so they will always have what to go on for.''

''It may be so.'' Shirou nodded. ''Has the church responded to your call?''

''Yes they did. After some talking and convincing them that I am not trying to trick them, they had decided to send one of their top ranked exorcists to retrieve the swords and secure Valpar. He should arrive later so be sure to drop by and bring those swords.'' Rias informed Shirou.

''Noted.'' He nodded.

A small spark of realisation flared inside Rias's mind after mentioning about the church. ''I'm curious Shirou, what happened to the exorcist girls? They haven't left my territory and yet I can't find them anywhere.''

''I'm not surprised.'' Shirou smirked. ''They are at the old abandoned church. The reason you can't find is that I put a barrier around them.''

Rias took a moment and looked at him, wondering why he did that. ''I guess it was a proper precaution, by now the church probably realised that they learned more that they were allowed and branded them as heretics.''

''You are partially right. I did indeed put that barrier to mask their location, but not necessarily because the church is after them.'' Shirou told her, the air around him becoming serious and cold.

''Then who are you protecting them from?'' Rias asked confused.

He dropped his smile and pointed his index finger towards her. ''You.'' he informed her in an ice cold tone.

Rias took a few moments to process what he just said. Her eyes widen in shock. ''W-What?''

''Don't play dumb with me _Rias_.'' Shirou glared at her, getting up from his seat and began walking towards her desk. Rias felt a lot of pressure from him, perhaps the fact that Shirou never called her without honorifics unless something was really wrong. ''I know you were going to make them an offer to join you as your new pieces.''

''I don't deny that accusation.'' She admitted nervously. ''Shirou now that they found about God's demise the church will probably try and silence them. So that means they either lock them away until hell freezes over or simply kill them. Those girls need protection and I can't offer them any unless they join my household.''

A small frown formed on Shirou's face. ''Have you ever considered what they want? Do you think they would just turn into the very creatures they we're taught to hate?''

Rias narrowed her eyes, she didn't enjoy this conversation. ''If they wish to live they have to decide what they prefer, life as fugitives or as devils.''

''You actually think making two mentally traumatized girls make that choice is ok?'' Shirou asked her in a harsh cold tone.

''What?'' she muttered confused.

''You saw them didn't you?'' he asked her, his eyes cold and fixated on her, like a judge on a criminals trial. ''Right now they are confused by many levels. Making them make a life changing decision like that is either the act of a fool or greedy person.''

Rias bit her lip in frustration, who did Shirou think he was making such accusations on her. ''Are you by any chance implying that I am trying to take advantage by their current state for my own benefit?''

''I'm not implying.'' He said as he took a file out of his pocket. ''I'm stating facts.'' He said as he placed the file in front of her.

She narrowed her eyes, took the file and looked over it. Her eyes widen in shock. ''T-This...''

''Shocking isn't it? Imagined how I felt when I read it.'' Shirou commented as he watched her reaction as he read some of the data he received from Kokabiel some time ago.

Rias felt like her throat was getting dry and her hands were stung, she never would have imagined that someone would ever find out about this. ''S-Shirou I-'' she stuttered, trying to find a proper way explain this.

''Don't bother explaining, I can pretty much imagine your reasons.'' He told her coldly, turning his back on her. ''I decided to stop dwelling in the past and move on, but that doesn't mean I will forget.''

He turned his head slightly so that Rias could see one of his eyes. ''If you want those girls to join you, at least ask them when they are not emotionally unstable so they won't make a mistake they will regret later.'' He said as he began walking.

''One last thing _Rias_.'' He said as he stopped in his tracks. ''I really like to think of you as a friend, but don't forget that I am not your servant, so I don't have to put up with your quirks.'' His tone was harsh and cold. Rias could feel his words stab like a blade.

''I am a person who puts the wellbeing of others above my own. Because of this, if the day should come when you will become a threat to the betterment of the majority...'' The air around him became cold and heavy, like the embrace of death. ''...I will put you down myself.'' He declared coldly making Rias gasp and tremble in fear.

''By the way, don't worry about Issei. I won't tell him anything, I think he suffered enough because of you.'' he told her as he opened the door. ''Tread lightly Rias-san. I don't want to end up killing a friend.''

Just as he left the air in the room became breathable again. Rias took a moment and processed everything that happened. She buried her face into one of her hands, a small tear flowed out of eye. ''Dammit. I never wanted things to turn out like this.'' She muttered as she gripped on the file.

It was true however, when Issei was attacked by Raynare, she could have saved him, but she refused to so. All because she was desperate to find more allies in order to stop her engagement with Riser.

She didn't really care much for Issei at first... but now she knows that she likes him more than a simple friend or comrade. This makes thing much more painful for her knowing that most of the pain he went through and will go through is because she turned him into a devil.

Alas love can bring sadness together with happiness.

The discussion Shirou had with Rias was rather unpleasant to him as well. While he didn't enjoy playing mind games and threating people, Rias needed someone to put her in her place. He could only hope now that his words actually stuck on her and she won't do anything stupid in the future.

With that out of the way Shirou still had a couple of jobs left to solve.

* * *

Confusion. That was the only thing that was going through Kiba's mind as he simply sat on a rook on a hill form the town's outskirts. He did seem to look over the scenery, but in truth he was staring without narrowing his gaze on anything.

He waited for the day when he could bring justice for what was done to him and his friends. But that it's finally over... what's next? ''Just what do I do now?'' he contemplated.

''Mind if I sit here?'' a voice broke him out of his trail of thought, when he turned around he saw a familiar person.

''Shirou-san... No be my guest.'' He welcomed him with a tired smile.

He sat down next to him but didn't say anything. He simply tried to look where Kiba looked, trying to take it slow. ''Still having a hard time figuring things out?''

Kiba sighed as he looked in the horizon. ''After everything that happened... it would be strange to be unaffected.''

''Indeed.'' Shirou replied casually. He took a second and consider if what he was about to do was a good idea, but in order for Kiba to truly move on he needed to do it. ''Do you know why your friends died?''

''What do you mean by that?'' He blinked confused.

''I mean what was the result of their deaths.''

''I don't follow.'' Kiba replied confused. At this Shirou took out something out of his pocket, a blue crystalline vial, which he put in Kiba's hand. ''This is?'' he narrowed his eyes at the mysterious object.

''This was in Valpar's clothes. He called it the result of the experiment. He tried to compensate for the inability of people to use Excalibur by extracting the genes of people who had any bit of compatibility with them.'' Shirou looked at him and sighed as he dropped the bomb. ''That is the last vial contains the genes of your fallen friends.''

''T-This is why my friends died for?'' Kiba asked in shock his hands trembling. ''W-Why would you give this me?''

''If anyone gets to decide what happens to it, it should you.'' He shrugged his shoulders as he stared at the sky. ''It's your choice if it should be destroyed or used.''

Kiba looked at the vial, uncertain of what to do anymore... should he keep it?... should he destroy it?

'' _Live on._ '' A gentle voice whispered to his ear, breaking him out of his trance. When he looked in front of him he saw them, the spirits of his old friends, boys and girls of different ages. Though they were dead they were smiling to him.

'' _You have suffered enough._ '' One of them told him as they each began embracing him, he could feel their feelings reaching his heart. '' _Even if we died, we will always be one._ ''

Before he knew it Kiba was crying rivers of tears. He didn't knew what he was doing anymore, on pure instinct he placed the vial over his chest. The vial glowed in a bluish light as it entered his body the spirits one by one doing the same.

As the light died out, Kiba could only smile happily. ''Shirou-san... thank you.''

Shirou watched in awe the event, wondering just what in the Root's name was going on. He took a look in Kiba's eyes and he saw it. All the doubt and lingering regret was gone. ''Glad I could help.''

* * *

Shirou was quite puzzled right now. He was descending in the very church he knew Xenovia and Irina were. He knew that they came here three days ago and placed a bounded field around it to make sure they won't be discovered. But the odd part is that during those three days the girls haven't triggered the field at all. Which meant they were either dead there or simply didn't leave the church even once during that time.

Shirou hoped it was the latter.

He arrived at the church and started to search for them. He was now checking the last place that they could be in, the basement. He opened the doors to the basement and could only sigh after what he saw. Xenovia and Irina were lying next to a wall and were simply starring with empty eyes at the ceiling. Shirou noticed many visible changes about them. Their cheeks were thinner and a bit sunken in, sign of starvation. They had bangs under their eyes, sign of sleep disorder. Their skin were paler, sign of no exposure to sunlight.

Shirou could tell that these two girls have done nothing but stay inside of the basement for the past three days. He sighed as he walked towards them. ''Man you girls sure look awful.''

The girls were broken out of their trance and noticed who it was. To their part it wasn't who they were expecting. ''Shirou-san...'' Irina muttered tiredly.

''Have you really spent the last three days locked in here?'' Shirou asked as he looked at them.

They didn't react too much, they barely got up and looked at him tiredly. ''We didn't have anything else to do.'' Xenovia commented.

''When was the last time you girls ate?'' Shirou asked them, only to get silence as an answer. Yep, just as he figured, they haven't ate anything since the battle. ''Come on.'' He told them as he began to walk to the exit. ''We can talk after you girls get cleaned and eat a warm meal.''

After a long bath and a very big meal the girls were sitting on the couch in Shirou's living room. To name the situation a little awkward was an understatement. The girls can't help but find Shirou an enigma. His reason for helping them before was to help them retrieve the Excalibur's, but why still help them out since that mission was over.

''Feeling any better?'' Shirou asked as he serve them with tea.

''Physically...'' Irina replied tired.

Shirou sighed and scratched his hair. ''...Look girls I may not be a psychiatrist, but I think you need to stop staying depressed.''

Irina stiffened at his words, her eyes drifting towards the floor. ''Shirou-san... you said you're an atheist so you don't know what we feel.''

''I don't.'' He admit with a shrug. ''But I could try to if you talk to me.''

''I-It's just... we feel betrayed.'' Xenovia muttered in an uncharacteristic voice, her usual confidence was gone. ''We have dedicated our lives to Gods teachings, we and many other children sacrificed our childhoods and endured the harsh training to become exorcists. We believed that one day we would be welcomed for our actions in the house of God and met Him... and yet it was all for nothing.''

''For what have we been fighting all this time?'' Irina asked herself, her eyes drifting in the air. ''As exorcists we had to execute devils and heretics... but were they truly guilty?''

''Not just us... but others as well. Were the people we executed in the name of the church truly sinners?... Or some poor souls who learned too much like us?'' Xenovia wondered as she covered her face in frustration with one of her hands. ''And you know what the irony is?'' she muttered in a shattered tone. ''Now we may be just like them... who knows how much time we have before the church dispatches some our former comrades to hunt us down.''

Shirou looked at them for a few moments. He got up from his seat, kneeled in front of them and place his hands over their shoulders. ''They won't.'' he told them firmly.

''W-What do you mean?'' Xenovia asked confused.

''I mean what I said, they won't hurt you.''

''H-How can you be so certain?'' Irina asked him, wondering if he was serious or just joking. ''Without the protection of another faction they will keep us on their most wanted lists.''

''We have only two choices.'' Xenovia continued. ''Either give ourselves in and pray for a just trial or seek refuge on the devils or fallen angels side.'' She muttered in frustration. This was always the scenario for the people wanted by the church.

''There's is always a third option.'' Shirou told them gently.

Irina was confused by his answer. Was there really a third option? ''What would that be? Try our luck with other mythologies?''

''No.'' He told her resolute. ''I know someone that could offer you protection under some small conditions.''

''Who would be so insane to take in two fugitives and risk becoming the enemy of the church?'' Xenovia asked with an astonished face, the very idea seemed crazy.

Shirou scratched his hair and pointed a finger to himself. ''...Me.'' he replied with a tired voice.

The two girls simply starred at him, not moving or blinking. Shirou felt like he just got himself a pair of real looking statues. Only after a minute did they react. ''You're joking right?'' Irina asked with a straight face.

Shirou sighed and gave them tired look. ''Do I look like I'm joking?''

Irina found his kindness touching but she knew that if he did what he said things will get worse for him. ''Shirou-san, we appreciate the thought, but things are much more complicated than you think.''

''You girls don't seem to know me very well.'' He admitted with a shrug. ''If I was just a little more impulsive I would have broken into the Vatican and demanded retribution for all the abuses that they done.'' He told them as he scratched his hair, making them freeze at his declaration. What kind of insane person would try to break in one of the most heavily guarded institution on the planet just to demand retribution for just two girls?

''But doing that would probably do more harm than good so I dropped the idea.'' He sighed. ''Look girls... I'm not a saint. I don't guide or lead people on what I think it's the right path.'' He smiled to them. Not the smirk or smug smile. It was his gentle smile. ''I'm just a man who likes to help people. Even if I were to fight an enemy, if I believe that the person I'm fighting is beyond redemption and will only cause more suffering by living I will end them without hesitation. But at the same time if I believe that there is still hope for them and they can be saved I will gladly help them regardless of what problems it may cause me in the future.''

''A-Are you really sure?'' Xenovia muttered bashfully. The way he spoke, it felt so inspirational, it was as she was listening to a gospel from a saint. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks warm up a little.

He closed his eyes and smiled at them. ''If I wasn't would I have suggested this in the first place?''

Xenovia considered her options. It may be true that by going under Shirou's protection they wouldn't get rid of the problems... but at least it meant they could keep their humanity. ''Then we accep-''

''Wait.'' Irina shouted loudly, getting the attention of both Xenovia and Shirou. ''You said a few moments something about some conditions, what are they?''

''Live.'' He told them gently. ''All I ask you is to live your lives without clinging on the past, your are still young so enjoy some of the little things life has to offer. That's my one and only condition.''

''I know you might find everything black and white right now, but in time you will see that God's death won't change the world. It's actually odd, isn't it? People die every day and the world goes on like nothing happened. So why should God's death be any different?"

''Shirou-san, He is God!'' Irina protested angrily. ''Imagine how the people would react if they knew he was dead.''

He sighed and decided to take a different approach. ''Answer me this. Now that you know God is dead... did you stop loving or believing in his teachings?''

Irina and Xenovia looked at each other confused, not because of the question itself, but rather by the fact that Shirou asked it. ''No.'' the both declared without any bit of doubt.

''Do you see it?'' He asked them with a smile. ''Even if God has indeed died, his teaching and his followers still live on. Just like the heroes throughout history. Even though they died their legacy still lives on even today.''

He got up from his seat and gave them one last look. ''You don't need an answer right now. Take your time and search for it. You can stay here as long as you want.'' He told them as he left the room.

The two girls were silent. They may have met many kinds of people during their lives, but none were as unique as Shirou is. ''Xenovia?''

''Yeah?''

''Do you think we should really put our lives in his hands?''

''Yes.'' She replied without any second to think or any trace of doubt. ''I don't know why but... when I look at his back, I can feel that Emiya Shirou is a man that has the power to change the way the world works.''

''Guess it's better than turning into devils.'' Irina smiled gently at her blue haired friend.

* * *

Rias was tired.

She not only just finished a huge pile of papers and had to go through Shirou's little discussion, but now she is waiting for the representative the church sent to secure the swords.

She could only hope that they didn't send a troublesome person this time. Then, like some kind of prank from God... no wait he's dead... like some kind of prank from a higher being somebody knocked on the door.

Rias can already feel the danger. ''Come in.''

A man entered the room. He was a man in his twenties, with short brown hair, hollow brown eyes, dressed in a formal priest clothes with a small golden cross around his neck. ''Good evening Lady Gremory.'' He greeted Rias calmly, no emotion in his voice what so ever. Neither compassion nor hate.

Rias could tell simply by his eyes that the man was trained in killing. She decide to take things slow and not risk any problems. ''Oh, for what do I owe the pleasure of this visit mister Exorcist?''

''You know very well why I am here.'' He replied stoic. ''I have been designated to retrieve the Excalibur fragments. My name is Kotomine Kirei.''

Rias felt like a bucket of cold ice water was thrown over her while she asleep. ''...I was indeed expecting someone of a high ranking to be sent for the retrieval, but I wasn't expecting 'The Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament' strongest member.''

''The church leaders decided that a mission of this caliber requires someone with the proper qualifications.''

''Interesting. It did not seem the same when they sent those other exorcist. They certainly were unqualified for this mission.''

Kirei didn't seem to mind what she was implying. ''It was not our decision who was selected the mission. During the time the fragments were stolen, most members of the eighth sacraments were currently assigned to recover a holy artifact in Europe.''

''I understand.'' Rias nodded. She could only dread to think what would had happened if the church would have sent them instead of Irina and Xenovia. After all they are people specialized in killing rather than recovery. ''Would you perhaps like some tea?''

''I'm sorry, but I will kindly refuse.'' He refused blandly.

''You might like to take a seat, the sword will be brought shortly by the one that stopped Kokabiel.''

''Very well I will until then.'' He informed her.

A small twitch could be seen in Rias's eyebrows. Just because you're face to face with an enemy doesn't mean you can't be nice to them. '' _Not very talkative even for a church members._ ''

''I'm here.'' Shirou said as he entered the room with a very big backpack on his back.

''Ah Shirou perfect timing.'' Rias smiled as he saw him, truth to be told Kirei was giving her really bad vibes. ''Allow me to introduce you to the man that was sent to retrieve the swords.''

She pointed her hand to the man close to her. ''This is-''

''Kotomine... Kirei!'' Shirou muttered in disbelieve, his eyes the size of plates, his stare akin to someone who just saw a ghost.

Shirou bit his tongue to see if he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. Blood check. Pain check. Yep he is awake alright, but that doesn't explain how he is seeing in front of his eyes a younger version of one of his greatest nemesis. He didn't waste any second and projected a dozen of swords around himself, ready to launch and shred the young looking Kirei.

Rias was the first one to react. ''Shirou what are you doing?!''

''Ahh...'' Shirou gasped as he realized what he was about to do. This man may very well be Kotomine Kirei but he is not the same one he knew. Attacking him will only cause problems for everyone, so the only solution he could think of was let him alone for the moment... and stab him the moment he show any signs of his old habits. ''Sorry, I mistaken you for someone else.'' He half lied as he made his weapons vanish.

''Honestly Shirou... Must you always call forth so many swords?'' Rias sighed as she rubbed her temples. ''Kotomine-san may be a member of the church, but that doesn't mean you should be disrespectful.''

Shirou swallowed hard... he already has enough God related problems as it is. A younger and more broken looking version of Kotomine Kirei is the last thing he needed. ''...You are right, I apologize.'' He replied carefully not to bit his tongue... he was apologizing to Kirei after all.

Again Kirei didn't react and continued to keep his stoic demeanor. ''I take no insult in your actions. It is only natural for devils and their sympathizers to have similar reaction when put face to face with their enemy.''

''Speaking from personal experience?'' Shirou asked with a small smirk, hoping to see if his eyes show any hint of emotion.

Kirei didn't budge at his implication and just replied. ''Perhaps.''

His eyes landed on the backpack that Shirou was wearing. ''Are those the fragments?''

''Yes.'' Shirou nodded as he carefully put the swords on front of him, not even once letting him escape his sight.

''Odd.'' Kirei remarked as he examined the swords. ''Their appearance seem to no fully match the description I received.''

''All the answers you are searching for are in my report.'' Rias pointed out as she waved in her hand a piece of paper, not bothering to start and explain how the swords turned like this.

''I understand.'' Kirei nodded as he took it. ''Oh yes, Emiya Shirou. It would seem that the church has taken interest in you due to rather unique accomplishments.''

Shirou's muscles tensed when he heard this. It could only mean one thing. ''We offer you a humble invitation to join our ranks as one of God's emissaries.''

''A tempting offer, but tell them I have no intention of becoming a member, I'm not church material.'' He shrugged his shoulders to keep on his calm appearance. ''But I might consider doing some freelance work for the church in exchange for information, or some small favors.'' He gave Kirei a small smirk. Just because he doesn't want to become a member of the church doesn't mean he can't build some more friendly relations with it.

Shirou may have never like church members in his home world, but there were always some exceptions like Ciel and Caren.

''I see.'' Kirei nodded to himself. ''I will inform my superiors about your offer.''

''It would seem that these are the genuine swords. Lady Gremory if you would kind enough, could you show me to Valpar Galilei's detainment unit?''

''Of course.'' Rias nodded as she got up from her seat.

Kirei slowly began to follow her but stopped in tracks and returned his gaze towards Shirou.

''One last thing.'' He spoke slowly, his eyes analysing every facial reaction of Shirou. ''You wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of the two that were assigned on this mission before me?''

Shirou knew this question will come up eventually and was keeping his nerves like _cold steel_. ''Oh those two girls? What they didn't return?'' he asked while displaying a surprised stare.

''Indeed they didn't. It was a pleasure meeting you.'' He turned his head and began walking. ''Have a good day.''

As the door closed Shirou literally fell on the couch and let out a really tired sigh. This day kept getting better and better. He knew from Zelretch that there was a chance he might encounter parallel selves of people he knew, but of all possible people he could have met it just had to be Kirei. '' _Zelretch, I swear someday I'm gonna find a weapon that can actually hurt you, then I will kick your ass with it for sending me here._ '' He sighed as he starred at the ceiling.

He didn't get the time to sulk and insult the Wizard Marshall as his phone began to ring. He looked at the screen and saw a familiar number. ''Hey there Issei. Everything ok?''

'' [Depends. I have a client tonight but I promised my dad to help him repair something in the house. Could you please go in my place?]''

Shirou tensed at his request, a weird sense of déjà vu hitting him. His eyes began twitching as he remembered what happened last time he went with Issei at a client. ''Is this client by any chance Mil-tan?''

'' [What? No, it's my regular. Don't worry the guy is pretty cool. He usually just wants company, nothing mentally traumatizing like last time.]''

Shirou thought about it for a second, he really needed something to get his mind of this whole Kotomine 2.0 crap he is going through right now. ''Ok fine. But if I see any magical girl things I'm coming after you.''

'' [Trust me dude I'm not suicidal.]'' He sighed as he closed hanged the phone.

* * *

Shirou walked to the address Issei gave him. It was a rather nice and modern apartment complex. He pressed on the buzzer next to the door to see if there's anyone home.

''It's open, come on in.'' He nodded and entered the apartment, slowly taking a look around. It looked modern and new, and there seemed to be collections of different things, like games, drinks, and book. Shirou could tell that this guy loves collecting.

''What's this? You're not my usual devil are you?'' he asked confused. Shirou turned around and saw him, he was a tall man in his late twenties with black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. The moment Shirou felt his smell, he felt his muscles tense. ''Ehh no matter. Come on in, drinking alone is boring.'' The man smiled casually as he took a seat on his couch.

He opened a nearby cabinet and took out a number of different alcoholic drinks. ''You ok with whisky? Or are you on water like Issei?'' he asked excited like a little kid.

''Will you drop the act, I can tell you're a fallen angel.'' Shirou told him dryly. He really wasn't in the mood for games.

''Ohh? You don't say?'' He asked, dropping the laidback air and replacing it by a serious one. ''How about that, I usually hide my energy pretty well. Heck I have been living in this city for a while and nobody noticed.''

''It's not your power that I felt. It's your smell, the same as Kokabiel's... actually it's even more intense than his.''

''What are you a gay or something, sniffing other guys around?'' he chuckled as he stared at him. ''Jokes aside you are correct.'' He got up and extended his wings. They were twelve pitch black wings like an everlasting night. ''Names Azazel.''

Shirou didn't say anything, but sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose. ''Something wrong kid?'' Azazel asked confused.

''I don't know what more stupid, the fact that I'm face to face with the boss of the fallen angels or the fact that Issei has been hanging out with you this whole time.'' He sighed tiredly.

''Haha you're right that's kinda funny now that I think about it. Make sure to take a picture of the kids face when you tell him that he was playing video games with the scapegoat of Heaven himself.''

Shirou narrowed his eyes. For someone who is supposed to be a famous figure in the bible, he sure was easy going. That and there wasn't any ill intent in his eyes. ''So... did you originally call Issei here to hang out or did you call him over on real business?''

''Smart one ain't ya?'' He snickered. ''It's interesting to see that you aren't scared of me.''

''Don't worry I'm anything but calm, that's for sure. You could have easily kill Issei if that was your goal, but instead you got to know him, probably to make him build some trust into to you.'' He deduced as he remember all the times Issei came over for Azazel's requests. ''You also have kept a low profile here, since you said you've been here for months so my guess is that you were observing what was going on around, preparing for something am I right?''

''Damn you stole all my lines.'' He clicked his tongue in an annoyed manner. ''Anyway take a seat a have a glass, discussions always go better with something to ease the stress.''

''Do you want to talk about life threatening matters over a drink?'' Shirou asked perplex at how easy going this guy was.

''I lost count how many times I did this. You should tried it, stay chill I'm not so lame to attack someone while their drunk.''

Shirou looked at him and at the bottle of whisky he placed on the table. Truth to be told he wasn't really much of drinker, and didn't have a fondness for any drink in particular. But after the crazy shit his been through lately he could really use a drink. ''You know what screw it, I had a really long day, pour me a glass.''

Then two man exchanged a few drinks before going back on more serious matters. Shirou had to admit a drink sure felt good after so long. ''This is good stuff.'' He whispered as he got a refill.

Azazel chuckled as he chugged on his glass. ''I know right. I had it sent to me straight from Ireland.''

''Lancer would have loved this stuff.'' Shirou muttered to himself.

''Who?'' Azazel asked curios.

''No one. Anyway what did you want to talk about?''

''Still stiff even with juice in your system.'' Azazel sighed, hoping a few drink might break the ice between them.

''What can I say, my body is made out of _cold steel_.''

''That sounded weird.'' Azazel commented. He let all the easy going air he had go away and took a serious face. ''Anyway the problem we are facing will decide the very future of the Biblic faction.''

''War?'' Shirou asked concerned.

''Depends how we handle it. Due to Kokabiel's actions and the small scale incidents that kept piling up during the last years, the leaders of the three biblic factions have decided to hold a summit in order to discuss our future.''

''... I think I will need more to drink...'' He sighed tiredly, rubbing his temples in frustration. ''You mean you guys, who have been at each other's throats for who knows how long, are trying to hold a meeting?''

''In short yeah.'' Azazel shrugged his shoulders.

''Please tell you aren't planning to declare war on each other.''

''Don't be stupid. If a war is declared we will wiped out for good, if not by each other, then by foreign powers.''

''Foreign powers?'' Shirou narrowed his eyes.

''Tell me kid, what's the dominant religion in this world?''

Shirou stared a bit confused, wondering what the point of the question was. ''Christianity.''

''Correct. Now tell me, how do you think other mythologies felt when Christianity started to spread around the world like a wild fire, how do you think the Greek gods, the Egyptian gods or Hindu Gods felt when suddenly a new religion started to take over their believers.''

Shirou wanted to face palm himself. He of all people should know how the Gods would have reacted, he did meet Heracles and Medusa who were victims of the Gods mischiefs. ''They were revolted.''

''Talk about understatement of the year. They were a step from ganging on us and attacking us from every direction. Now why do you think they didn't do it?''

He took a second and thought. A reason for the Gods to not attack. The only thing that could scare a god was only someone stronger or on the same level as them. That meant only... ''God... Satan... the demon lords... they didn't attack because they were scared.''

''Something like that, though you won't find any of the gods to admit it. I loved my old man very much, but even He wasn't the strongest in the world, but he could still give most of the leader gods a run for their money.''

''I understand now. If word gets out that God is dead and the biblic faction is still split up there's no way to survive any possible attack.''

''Yes. So the only way for us to survive is to make peace and become allies. Besides... the other pantheons aren't our only possible threat.''

''What do you mean?''

''Each faction in the world has a few rouge elements, people who don't like how the current world works. If someone let's say could somehow round them up under one single banner it could become a threat to every single faction.'' He chugged a glass full of whisky, letting the heat of the drink warm him up. ''That's why if the meeting is successful I will try to build diplomatic relations with the other factions. I'm not asking them to become our best friends or anything like that, I just want to be peace.''

Shirou could only sight, the more he found out the more he felt the stress getting to him. ''This meeting will cause my hair to go completely white.''

''You can say that again. You are our special guest after all.'' He snickered at Shirou, causing him to freeze.

''Care to repeat, I could have sworn you just said I am invited as well.'' Shirou muttered in disbelieve.

''You hear me kid. There are two unpredictable factors that may affect us greatly.'' Shirou narrowed his eyes at his statement. ''The first two are the two heavenly dragons. The Sekiryuutei is on the devils side while the Hakuryuutei is on our side. If war starts those two will certainly fight each other and that's the last thing we need. While your friend isn't very strong right now, his potential can be very dangerous. Each time the previous hosts fought each other the maps needed to be redraw. So the last thing we need is to have them start their stupid grudge battle.''

''And the second factor?''

''Why you of course, Emiya Shirou.'' He smirked as he pointed his finger at Shirou.

''And please tell how am I affecting the balance of the powers?''

''You're a mystery. Against the two heavenly dragon we may have a way or two to keep them at bay or take them out, but you on other hand are on a different level.'' He drank the glass before continuing. ''I used almost every resource I could use, called many favours, but still couldn't find anything on you. It's like you just appeared out of thin air.''

''I've done some tests, the place where your friend Issei was killed was steaming with demonic energy from the attack you used, the church was filled with traces of fire magic energy, you used a really powerful holy sword during the rating game with the Phenex punk, you used near the outskirts of the town a weapon that was releasing energy of Greek origin.''

Shirou really needed another glass. Azazel wasn't wrong, he did use Caladbolg when Issei was killed, he did project Dyrnwyn in the church... though it was Issei who used, he did use Shichishito during the rating game because he knew it was a rather obscure weapon so it won't get to much attention, and he did use Rho Aias when they were about to be caught by that explosion.

''Then you went around and fought Kokabiel of all people and to top it all of you somehow managed to fuse the Excalibur fragments back together and used it to kill Kokabiel.'' He gave him an analysing stare. ''I think that by now many pantheons and organisations have their eyes on you.''

Shirou wanted to comment that he was technically the one that requested him to stop Kokabiel but decided to refrain himself. ''Well... I figured things will go crazy sooner or later. ''

''You are an unpredictable factor. You possess no sacred gear, your magical signature shows no signs of any known bloodline. From what I can deduce from the recording of the rating game your magic revolves around body enhancement techniques and the ability to create weapons, many of which could be called master pieces of craftsmanship. And if my instincts haven't got to old, something tells me you still have a secret trump card you haven't used.''

''All that aside... We still have no idea what the true extent of you powers are. Depending on who you end up fighting for you could affect things more than you can imagine. ''

''Who say I'm planning to join anyone?'' Shirou narrowed his eyes.

''Believe me you will do it soon enough. In this world individuals are either recruited or killed. People with power will always unintentionally attract others to them, so staying as an individual will likely get you killed.''

Shirou took a moment and thought about it. Azazel was right by many levels, even back home many organisations who have their eyes on possible allies chose to kill them if they refuse joining. It's better to get rid of them than risk having them join enemy factions. ''I see... so joining a faction will only be beneficial for my safety. I might consider it.''

A smug grin formed on the governor's face. ''If you ever want a place with hot babes, Grigori sure has it.''

A small twitch could be saw on Shirou's face. ''You just ruined your chance of me considering your side.''

''Oh come, don't be such a prude.'' He chuckled while patting Shirou on the back.

''So when exactly is the meeting?''

''In a few weeks. Right after the open class day at your school.''

Shirou gave him a confused look. ''What does my school have to with... please tell me you're joking.''

''Nope. Normally a neutral place should have been the best choice. But considering that this city has been at the centre of many conflicts, including the one with Kokabiel, it's been decided that the meeting will be held at your school.''

''Sometimes I wonder if you guys are right in your heads. Holding a meeting that may end up in an all-out war in the middle of a city.'' Shirou sighed as he chugged another glass. It was in moments like this that he enjoyed Avalon's healing power, he knew Avalon can slow down poisons and curses but he would have never thought that it could actually slow down the alcohol effects. This pretty much made Shirou enter the heavy drinker's league.

''Complain to Sirzechs.'' He complained.

''Sirzechs?'' Shirou blinked confused. He knew that name for somewhere. ''Oh, you mean Rias-san's brother, what do he have to do with this?''

''You will see soon enough.'' Azazel smirked amused at him.

Shirou took a moment and thought about it... peace would be ideal but... is it really possible? ''Be honest with me. Do you really think peace can be made?''

Azazel's smile dropped and was replaced by a concerned look. ''Honestly the chances are rather slim. Some wounds never fully heal, we the leaders must take in consideration what is the best for our people, but many times the best is not what they want. If we can't find a way to convince our people that it's for the best, we might end up with internal strife.'' He chugged another glass down and sighed tiredly. ''I have seen enough death and blood shed during my life. War won't solve anything, it just brings more grief. The young generation is still unaware of the horror of war. They are the ones who can make a change to the current way the world is.''

''... Don't worry.'' Shirou told him firmly. If there was a person who hated war and useless bloodshed it was the young magus. ''While I breathe, and my blood still burns through my veins I will make sure that no war starts, even if my body shatters in the process.''

Azazel looked at him. He found him very mature for someone his age, his eyes more resolute than many war veterans he met during his long life. He found this very interesting and couldn't help and chuckle. ''For a kid, you say some cool stuff. Now I personally see why Kokabiel took an interest in you.''

''For the peaceful days.'' He holder his glass in the air.

Shirou extended his own glass and made a small knock against Azazel's. ''For the peaceful days.''

The two man spend a few more hours drinking. Shirou was feeling that this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 End**

 **Omake- The hangover**

Shirou woke up from his bed and grabbed his head in agony as skull crushing pain was present in it. ''Aghhh! Man my head hurts!'' he growled as he tried to remember what happened last night. He did stay with Azazel for a few more drinks, but his memory becomes hazy at some point. Guess Avalon only slows down alcohol, but can't stop a man from getting drunk. Considering also the fact that Shirou would be a lightweight without it didn't help too much. ''How much did I drink last night?'' he put a hand over his bed to sustain himself. He felt something soft like marshmallows in his hand.

He turned around and his body froze. His hand was currently over Xenovia's breast... and she was naked. ''Morning~.'' She greeted softly.

It took Shirou's brain ten seconds before his brain rebooted. ''Quarta-san?!'' he squeaked as he jumped out of the bed and hit the floor. Shirou was also in his birthday suit. ''What are you doing naked in my bed?!''

Xenovia tilted her head slightly. ''What do you mean? You were the one who insisted on cuddling after you took my maidenhood last night.''

Shirou just felt something crack inside of his head. ''I DID WHAT?!'' he screamed so loud that it would have made Berserker-class proud.

''Hey it's still early, why the shouting?'' Irina complained as she got out from under the sheets of the bed. She was just as dressed as Xenovia.

Shirou felt another thing crack in his head. ''Shido-san!?''

''Didn't you get enough sleep?'' Xenovia asked curios. ''How odd, I fell asleep instantly after we finished.''

Irina sighed as she rubbed her eyes. ''Well you and Shirou-san still went two more times after my third time with him, that and you were also too loud for me to sleep.''

''It's not my fault his libido is bigger than my sword.'' Xenovia shrugged her shoulders.

''I don't understand how could someone who just lost their virginity moan like that.'' Irina gave her naked friend a dry look.

Xenovia returned the same look. ''You weren't to innocent yourself Irina, you were riding him last night like there was no tomorrow.''

Xenovia took a second and noticed something wrong with herself. ''You know... remembering the steamy, lustful experience we had last night made in the mood for more.''

''Me too.'' Irina nodded. She turned her head towards Shirou. ''Shirou-san are you ready for another round?''

By the time they noticed it Shirou was already gone. ''Where did he go?''

Shirou was currently in the bathroom and was dipping his head inside of a cold water filled sink. This must have been a nightmare, there's no way he could get drunk and do something like that, with two hot church girls nonetheless. _''I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming!''_ he chanted to himself as he was a few step from drowning.

''Ah morning master.'' He was greeted by Simba who just entered the bathroom.

''Simba!'' Shirou shouted as he grabbed his feline familiar looking for salvation. ''Quickly what did I do last night?''

''Last night?'' He tilted his head slightly thinking about what happened. ''Well you seemed to have drank a bit too much last night and the fallen angel Governor brought you home. ''

''After that?'' He demanded desperately.

''Well you seemed a little 'tipsy' as you humans would say and I asked our new guests to carry you to your room.''

''And after that?!'' He demanded desperately again, this time the veins in his eyes were swollen.

''After that you had a kinky threesome with them. By the way, you could have been a little gentler with them considering it was their first time. Many of the neighbours thought a murder was taking place from their painful screams... though it shortly changed to them believing that a full scale orgy was taking place due to their lustful moans.'' He noted casually.

Shirou just felt his body crack and he fell to his knees. ''I-I c-can't believe it... I actually did it... with both of them...''

''I don't really see the problem, from what I read on the internet young males usually feel proud for such an accomplishment.'' Simba sighed confused.

''Dammit I'm a fighter, not an E-game protagonist.'' He cried desperately, not carrying to ask why or how the hell Simba could use the internet with those paws. He was so caught in his little drama that he didn't notice another person enter the bath.

''Illya?!'' he squeaked. ''Mornin-'' he didn't get to finish as Illya bashed Shirou's head with Ruby.

''Onii-chan stupid! Pervert! Filthy! Disgusting!'' she insulted Shirou as she kept hitting him with Ruby everywhere over his body, his family jewel weren't sparred either.

After beating him up 'Tohsaka stlye' for about ten minutes Illya finally left the bathroom fuming, mumbling something about 'Why didn't you do something like that with me?'. Perhaps Shirou suffered an concussion or something but he could swear that each time Illya hit him with her wand, he could hear the wand chuckling like an idiot.

Shirou was out cold on the floor, his face sure has seen better days. Simba looked at his confused master and decided to share some light on him. ''You know master, the walls in the house are pretty thin.''

Shirou's reaction was quite an interesting one. It's curious how one's skin could go paper white and his body starting to form cracks.

From that day forward two things changed in Emiya Shirou's life.

He never again put a drop of alcohol in his mouth and he isolated the walls in his room with so many sound proof runes that would made Scáthach feel proud.

* * *

 **Notes**

 **Say I'm curious, I recently checked Archer's (EMIYA) stats on the typemoon wiki and noticed that he also qualifies for the Caster, Assassin and Berseker class.**

 **I was all WTF?! I can understand Caster (you know because he was a magus and all), I can understand Assassin (his stealth style, and specialization in killing)**

 **But Berserker class really?**

 **I mean how the hell could EMIYA fit that class? I just don't see EMIYA, the cold and planning machine actually go berserk in his life.**

 **So what do you guys think: What kind of skills and stats would EMIYA have if he was in the Berserker class?**

* * *

 **Preview: Chapter 15**

 **''Whaaaaa! Why did they have to kill him!? ''-Rias**

 **''Wait! Wait! Put your top back on!'' - Shirou**

 **''I know where Illya's real brother is!'' -Shirou**

 **Don't forget to review... no seriously review, i could use some constructive criticism.**


	15. The lost brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High School DxD, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

 **I find Fate/Stay Night-High School DxD crossovers rather entertaining so I decided to make my version of it (there might be some already used or cliché elements so plz don't hate me)**

* * *

 **Author consultation room:**

 **Ok so thank you all for informing me why EMIYA could qualify as a Berserker, it was very informative... it actually game me an idea for some future projects.**

 **Oh and as for all the people who asked me if the Omake is canon all I have to say is 'are you serious?'**

 **I mean come one I know Shirou is at origin an E-game protagonist but still. Would you guys really make that thing canon? I mean if I did do that I would at least try to write the sex scene itself.**

 **Anyways I can't make that omake canon... at least not for now... but I could continue the omake... maybe.**

 **Now that I think about most reviews were about the Berserk EMIYA and the Omake...**

 **Wacko12: Well yeah, I have to add some change to the original story to make more unexpected.**

 **dragonrider66: I can understand your concern but it's ok. I have some ideas for some girls falling for Shirou and believe me Irina isn't one of them.**

 **setsuna911: Shirou wasn't calm about it that's for sure, but he was keeping his rage in check. Even if he had to admit that Rias manipulated her peerage at first, he can't deny the fact they all care for Rias and she cares for them.**

 **Quathis: Well Shirou is blunt most of the times.**

 **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-Kun: Yeah well there a lot of plot gaps in the story.**

 **Blazedragon94: Plot twists are what makes a story more interesting.**

 **JumpingToaster: Well it's kind of hard not get inspiration from the popular ones, I mean those stories made want to make my own version. Why did you have to mention steak... now I'm hungry.**

 **WooHyeon: Well actually the part with 'cold steel' is an idea I had long before the chapter with Miyu verse Shirou used his RM. You will see later in the story. Also thanks for writing the verse when Shirou was being consumed by all worlds' evil. Don't know how you knew, but I needed it.**

 **The Weird Kid: You forget one small detail. Shirou is a hypocrite.**

 **Hero's Valor: I have no idea what you're talking about. About the truth of Shirou revealed... let's just say he won't be able to hide the truth for much longer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The lost brother**

* * *

It sure has been a long time since Shirou actually sat down with someone and had a few drinks. Ok, in this case a lot of drinks, but still. Last time he did that was when he got stuck on a mission to hunt down one of the Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors. Surprisingly, it wasn't the mission itself that gave Shirou most headache, but rather the two people he had to partner up with. While he could get with Arcueid Brunestud in spite of her origins, he just couldn't get along with her partner and lover Shiki Tohno. The two of them did try to get along for the mission sake but... it didn't really work out. Ever since Ciel introduced the two men, they simply couldn't get along no matter what they did. It was more of a matter of personalities, Shirou being selfless and Shiki being selfish. While the two of them were probably the most dangerous tag team you could fight, they would just argue all the time.

The only time when they would actually be friends was the time Arcuied had enough of their arguing and she got both of them both stone drunk. What happened that night was something both Shirou and Shiki decided to forget and never talk again.

Old memories aside, Shirou was walking home from his little discussion with Azazel. _''Man, can't believe how much I drank. If I didn't have Avalon inside I would have been wasted by now.''_ Shirou thought as he felt the alcohol in his body make him feel a little dizzy.

'' _Hmmm... What's this?''_ Shirou wondered as he saw someone in the nearby park doing push ups... with a huge bolder on his back. _''Somebody working out at this hour?''_

He was a bit curios and got closed, and saw a familiar brown haired boy. ''Issei?''

''Wahh!'' He screamed, his hands losing their balance and got crushed under the boulders weight. Shirou pushed the bolder aside and picked him up from the ground. ''Geez you scared the hell out of me.''

''What are you doing here at this hour?'' Shirou asked curious.

''...Training.'' Issei, stated the obvious.

''Didn't Rias-san tell you to take it easy this week?'' He narrowed his eyes. ''Even if Asia healed your spine, the damage done to it was very serious.''

''She did tell me that... but I can't stay still!'' Issei muttered with a cracked voice. ''I'm disgusted with myself! During the battle I was taken out instantly and I was forced to watch how Kokabiel took out everyone one by one and I couldn't do anything.'' Tears began flowing from his eyes. ''I have a sacred gear that could make me kill even a God, but it's useless since I'm naturally weak and don't have any idea how to properly use it.''

''It's frustrating... If only I could have used my Balance Breaker perhaps everyone didn't have to suffer like they did.'' He gripped his fists so tight that blood began flowing from where he nails where digging. ''I want to be strong... strong enough to protect my friends!''

Shirou couldn't help but stare at him. He could see it in his eyes, conviction. ''Go home and sleep, you're a step away from passing out.'' He sighed as he turned around and began walking. ''Starting tomorrow I will think of a new training for you.''

Issei starred at his back and couldn't stop a big grin from forming on his face. ''Yes!''

* * *

''I really need to sleep.'' Shirou thought he entered his house. He took off his shoes and entered the living room. Inside was a familiar face.

''Oh, Emiya.'' Xenovia noticed the red haired magus.

''Xenovia-san? You still up at this hour?'' Shirou asked her a little confused, he looked at a nearby clock. It was 4 A.M.

''Yeah... I couldn't sleep.'' She muttered as she got up from the couch.

Shirou narrowed his eyes as he saw what she was wearing. ''I see... hey is that my shirt?''

''Oh right, my clothes are in the washer and I didn't have anything else to wear. I'm sorry, I will give it back.'' She said as she began unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a rather prominent cleavage, without a bra.

His hand instantly went over his eyes, a big blush visible on his face. ''Wait! Wait! Put your top back on!''

She blinked confused at his reaction. ''But it belongs to you and I'm only a guest here, it would be a great offence to take advantage of your kindness.''

''No it won't. Take advantage of me as much as you like.'' Shirou muttered desperately hoping she will get back dressed. ''Ok that sounded wrong, anyway you can keep it, I never really wear it since it's a bit tight around the arms.'' He lied slightly hoping to convince her.

''Are you certain?'' she asked me with curious eyes.

''Very!'' he stated very serious.

''Ok...'' she nodded as she went to sleep.

'' _I really need to sleep.''_ Shirou sighed as he crashed in his bed, today was just a crazy day.

* * *

The next day went out pretty smoothly. No incidents or any crazy shit. Just piles of paper work.

Shirou was busy all day at the notary preparing documents. He got a call from Takamura and was told that his papers were ready and that they only need to signed and registered. That was what he told him, but he had to run from office to office to get Root knows how many signatures.

But after a long day of hellish paperwork, he was finally done and had green light to open his little business whenever he wants. Now all he needed was a staff.

It was already past midnight when he arrived home. Everyone was already asleep. He couldn't help but sigh.

He walked slowly, and cracked the door from Illya's room. He went next to her, patting her head gently, making her smile gently as she slept.

Shirou left her room and took a seat on the couch in the living room. He starred at the ceiling and couldn't help but sigh at himself. He promised himself that after his battle with Kokabiel was over he would tell her the truth... but that's what has been holding him from telling her. ''Illya... I'm not even sure how you will react to the truth.''

''She will be hurt.'' A voice said from behind Shirou.

When he turned around the color in his face just drained, ''R-R-R-Ruby?'' he screamed in horror as he recognized the floating toy in front of him.

''Shhh!'' Ruby gestured with one of her wings. ''Don't yell, I don't want you to wake up Illya-san.''

Shirou instantly put his hands over his mouth before he lets out another scream. ''Ok...'' he muttered silently.

The two of them made their way to Shirou's room. Ruby quickly casted a bounded field in it so no one could hear what they were talking about... that and to prevent anyone from hearing Shirou's screams if that would be the case. ''Now then let's have a nice long chat Shirou-san '' Ruby said with a rather exited voice. She couldn't help but notice that Shirou was staring at her with a rather terrified stare. ''Are you ok, you look rather pale?''

''...Just a few old traumas resurfacing after many years.'' Shirou muttered with a sigh. There are some things he doesn't remember very well, but he remembers all too well the nightmare that occurred when Kaleido Ruby appeared. ''So exactly how did you find your way here?'' he asked, trying to get the image of a magical girl Rin out of his head.

''I came here together with Illya-san.'' She replied cheerfully.

''With Illya? Why would you be...'' Shirou froze in the horror of realizing why she was with Illya. ''Oh please don't tell me...''

''Yep, she my new master .'' She declared proud.

Shirou felt a cold claw caressing his back, trying to stop himself from imagining what Ruby could have put Illya through. ''... I hope you haven't traumatized her too much.''

''Now that's rude.'' She pouted annoyed.

Shirou took a deep breath. Now that he looked carefully, this isn't the same Ruby he met so perhaps there won't be any embarrassing situation with her... and by an extension to him. ''So what did you want to talk about?''

She was silent for a few moment, then the air around her became cold. ''I know you are not her real brother.''

Shirou sighed and put a hand over his face. ''I don't deny it.'' He admitted dryly. ''I am not the brother she knew personally, but I am the brother of a girl called Illyasviel von Einzbern.''

Ruby personally didn't know what to do. She has been keeping a careful eye on this Shirou ever since she got here. While she can't say that he wishes to hurt Illya, she knows that this Shirou has a much more dangerous life. ''I want you to be careful what you do next, Illya-san has already went through enough and it pains me to her sad.''

''Believe me, making her cry is that last thing I want to do. But I want her to know the truth, I can't continue lying to her this way.'' He tightened his fists.

''As much as I want her to know the truth, I know that her finding out that her real brother is dead will affect her.'' Ruby told him in a solemn voice, she couldn't really say that she cared in particular for his master's brother, but she knew that Illya cares for him very much.

Shirou didn't know what to say... even though he received memories of his counter parts... there is a limit. He can tap only into memories of versions of him that led similar life's... but when it comes to this particular version of him... he only gets small glimpses of his life... not enough for him to make a full picture. Shirou doesn't even know how he died. ''Ruby... tell me what happened to him.''

''Well...'' She trailed and explained everything to Shirou. Starting to how she met Illya and their quest for the class cards, all the way to how her real brother sacrificed himself and pushed her away from the attack made by the Avenger servant. ''And that's when you found her in this world.'' She concluded.

He couldn't help but feel bad for him... ''I see... so he died protecting Illya... and then this Avenger servant turned into a card you say?'' I asked to confirm.

''Yes.''

As sad as this story was... something felt weird for Shirou... somewhere along the way she explained the battle... it somehow felt like something just didn't make sense. ''Wait, wait... something doesn't add here... Why would a mindless servant react to Illya's brother the way he did?'' he asked himself rather than Ruby... from what she told him, the servants that appeared before Avenger were mindless, they would display rage and other negative emotions, but they weren't able to communicate... and yet this so called Avenger recognized that Shirou and called him 'Emiya'. ''Do you still have the card?''

''Yes, here you go.'' She said as she opened the star in her centre and gave Shirou the card.

Shirou took the card... and froze. ''This card... it has two sets of smells emanating from it.''

''Two?'' she asked confused.

''The first set is the smell of 'All worlds evil'. But the second...'' He bit his lips nervously... there was no way he could forget the smell of that curse that Kotomine tried to drown him in years ago. But the second smell was what truly shocked him. ''The second set is my own smell.''

''But that should be impossible.''

''Yeah I know, it shouldn't be possible for this card to contain my own smell, unless... '' he trailed... his eyes widening in realisation of what could have truly happened.

''Unless what?''

He couldn't just make statements without further information... for what he is suspecting may just sound crazy beyond many level. ''Tell me... when his body was destroyed was there any remains? Any body parts? Or even some ash?''

Ruby took a moment and thought back. ''No... His body was completely evaporated, not even a trace was left.''

Just as he suspected... his hands sweating nervously, hoping that he is right. ''Ruby... when his body evaporated, was there any traces of his presence left near the place he died.''

''No there weren't, but what does this have to... wait, you can't possible mean.'' Ruby cringed as she realised what Shirou was implying.

''He didn't die...'' He stated coldly. He took a good look at the card in his hand, glaring at the picture of the man in the restraint jacket. ''I know where Illya's real brother is!'' He got up from the couch and rustled his hair in frustration. ''The Avenger didn't try to kill him. He tried to consume him!''

''Why would he do that?'' the magical wand asked, to her it would sound more logic to try and kill him, but why would he try and consume him.

''I don't know... but there is a chance that he tried consuming him and didn't get the chance to finish since Illya managed to beat him.'' He shook his head, if there was a time he needed to stay calm and think carefully, now was the time. ''The chances are slim, but I think that his soul is trapped within the Avenger-card.''

Ruby expression brightened at his words... but it became grieve once again. ''But if he's trapped in the card... How will we get him out?''

Shirou took moment and began thinking, analysing everything Ruby said about the Class-cards... everything he knew about servants... everything he learned as a magus... everything he could get from the memories of his parallel self's. He wasn't a genius magus like Rin... but he then realised that he was in a world where the laws of magic aren't the same. A small spark could be saw in his eyes as he realised a solution. ''...I think I know a way... but it require some help.'' He pulled out his phone and dialled his newly acquired number. ''Hi Azazel. I need your help with something.''

''[Don't speak so loud! My head is killing me!]'' he shouted from the other side of the phone.

A small vein was visible on Shirou's head, he was not in the mood for this. ''Hey it's your fault you have a hangover.''

''[Fine. What do you want brat?]'' he sighed annoyed, thinking it was no use arguing since it would only give him a bigger headache.

Shirou was silent for a moment, he wasn't sure it what he is planning is safe or even possible, so he needs some informations. After all, Azazel did rant a lot last night about his so called hobby. ''I need some informations about sacred gears.''

* * *

Rias, Issei and the other members of her peerage were confused. Shirou suddenly called them in the middle of the night and called them over to his house. They could tell by the tone of his voice that something was definitely wrong.

As they teleported in his house they noticed Shirou, Xenovia and Irina sitting on the couch. The girls seemed to be just as confused, while Shirou seemed to be in deep thought, as if he was analyzing something. Among everyone, Akeno decided to try and ease everyone. '' Did you start missing us Shirou-kun?'' she teased slightly.

Shirou wasn't affected, literally. He simply moved his stare to them and didn't say anything. ''Did something happen?'' Rias asked.

''Yeah.'' He nodded as he got up from the couch. ''Look guys I need your help, and it's urgent.''

''What happened?'' Issei asked confused, Shirou somehow didn't seem his normal self.

''Look I don't have time to explain.'' He shook his head. In the current situation he is right now every second counts. He walked towards a nearby door and gestured to himself. ''Please follow me. ''

The group nodded and followed the young magus. The door he opened and entered through lead to a stair case. Issei couldn't help but comment on their route. ''Weird, now that I think about it I never went to your basement.''

''I wouldn't have allowed it.'' Shirou commented dryly. As the stairs ended they found themselves in a pitch dark room. Shirou flipped a nearby switch and revealed the room. ''This basement is my workshop.''

The moment the lights were on everyone present were surprised. The room was an average looking basement, but that was when it came to construction and design. The contents were what surprised everyone. There were two table filled with piles of papers, some were written, while were folded and discarded. On the walls different weapons were hanged, however they look stretched and irregular, as if they were modified to resemble arrows. In some corners in the room there were pieces of different ores and metals.

Breaking out of her stare, Rias remember how Shirou called this room. ''Workshop?''

''Most magus are researches remember?'' He explained as he began moving some of the thing from the middle of the room. ''A workshop is basically a magus laboratory or study room. Usually most of one's life time research is held in there. It's a sacred place that most magus would kill to protect it.''

Everyone present stiffened at his declaration. He sighed as he saw their reactions. ''Don't worry, I'm not that touchy about my work. Even if I'm a third rate magus, I still try to research and test different varieties of magecraft's that I'm compatible with.''

'' _Compatible?_ '' Rias wondered, this was the first time Shirou mentioned something like this.

''This certainly is an unusual place. '' Akeno commented as she took a look around. She stopped in tracks as she noticed some glowing marks on the ceiling. ''Are those Celtic runes?''

''Yeah, I used them to isolate any sound or foreign energy from leaving this room.'' He explained as he took a bucket of paint and projected unicorn hair paintbrush. He dipped the brush into the paint and began drawing with it on the floor.

''What are you doing?'' Irina asked curious.

''Drawing a magic circle.'' Shirou replied casually.

''Can't you make one appear like how we do?'' Rias asked intrigued. Certainty drawing circles isn't something unheard of but it was a bit... old fashioned. It was like comparing an old vintage phone with a latest model smartphone.

''No.'' He stated firmly. ''For the ritual that I want to use I need a physical one so it won't disappear if something happens to me.''

Koneko was curious about this as well. She took a step closer to see better but stopped the moments the smell of the pain hit her small nose. ''Shirou-senpai... that painting smells of iron, steel and blood.''

''Yeah I know. I grinded a variety of metals and mixed inside the paint to increase the conductivity of prana in it. That and I added some of my blood to increase it a bit further.'' He commented causally. He normally would have needed some more materials and minerals to mix in to make it more effective, but time was short.

''Well guess it's done.'' He commented as he took a step away revealing the circle.

''That was fast. Devils don't create handmade circles anymore due to the time they usually take.'' Akeno remarked.

''That was nothing. An old friend of mine would have finished it four times faster.'' Shirou commented. Rin would always nag to him that he took too much time finishing a damn magic circle.

Rias narrowed her eyes at the circle. The design seemed to be like any other circle, but the inscriptions inside of it were foreign to her. ''I never saw a magic circle like this before.''

''I'm not surprised. '' Shirou commented, this was a circle from his home world after all. He turned around and looked at the present group. ''Now, the reason I dragged you all here is because I need you all to act as a switch. The ritual that I am about to start will require my own mind and body as an anchor. During the ritual there is a risk that I might lose my reason and attack someone.'' He dropped his demeanour and replaced with dead cold seriousness. ''I want you to stop me if I become too dangerous.''

Everyone gulped at his words, they hold more meaning than they let know. Issei was the first to catch on and reply. ''You mean... kill you?''

''If I become something too dangerous you have my concept to take me out.'' Shirou sighed, he extended his hand and in it appeared a small iridescent and jagged dagger. ''But before you do that, stab me with this.''

They all were giving Shirou an 'Are you serious?' look. ''You expect that weak looking knife to stop you when you're on a rampage?''

''Actually I do. That weak looking knife is probably my best Anti-magic weapons. It's called Rule Breaker. It's the ritual knife of Medea of Colchis. I don't time to go into details about its powers and history, but its able to turn any magical energy based power into the state they were before made. Basically it can erase any magic." He roughly explained.

He noticed that nobody was making any comments and they were simply staring at him. ''...What?''

''Since when do you have that weapon?'' Rias asked to stunned give him any other remarks.

''A while... how do you think I can enter through barriers without problems?'' Shirou remarked.

A feeling of dread was going right now through her body. ''I don't know if should be impressed or utterly scared, considering that all my attacks revolve around using magic.''

''If it makes you feel any better there are some disadvantages when using it. Let's say you blast me with a giant magical attack, in order for Rule breaker to erase it I need to pay an equal amount of mana. There are times when I don't use, since it would consume too much of my mana.'' He stopped explaining as memories of the grail war appeared in his mind. Particularly on how this very weapon was used against him. ''That and some bad memories.''

He gave Rias the dagger, which she took a bit hesitant. ''Oh don't cut yourself with it. I don't know how it will react to your evil pieces.''

Xenovia after staying for so long silent decide to share her thoughts. ''Ok... I understand why you called them here. But what about us?''

''I have no idea how long this ritual will last or how long before any visible changes occur. I want you two to make sure that my little devil friends here don't go looking through my stuff.'' He said as he pointed his thumb at the devil peerage.

''Now that's rude.'' Rias remarked.

''You mean you aren't tempted even a little took take a look at research of forms of magic you never saw before?''

Rias was silent for a few moments, she wanted to just start and say his and idiot for believe something like that... though he right. ''..Maybe a little.''

''Then what is stopping them from looking?'' Issei asked a bit angry, he was after all badmouthing his master.

''They don't have any formal training in magic. They wouldn't understand a thing from them.'' Shirou replied casually as he sprayed some dust over the magic circle.

''Now I feel insulted.'' Irina commented.

''We can talk about this late.'' Shirou sighed, he then took out from his pocket the Avenger-card, which got the attention of everyone in the room.

''What's up with that tarot card?'' Issei asked curious.

''You will see soon enough.'' Shirou told with stoic as he began going over his plan once more.

''Danger.'' Koneko muttered, her already white skin was paler than ever.

''What is it Koneko?'' Kiba asked concerned as he saw her reaction.

Koneko took a step back, her yokai instincts were now screaming 'Run away', when looking at the card. ''That card... It scares me... it smells evil.''

Her sense of danger was somehow overwritten by confusion when Shirou took off his shirt revealing his bare chest. ''Whoa! Why are you stripping?'' Issei shouted in shock.

''I'm not stripping. I'm just taking my shirt off, I need to have the card in direct contact with my bare skin.'' He commented as he placed the card over his chest and stuck it to his skin using some duct tape.

He then took from a nearby table a syringe... a very big one... with an even bigger needle. ''Whoaa!'' Asia jumped back in fear as she saw it.

''What's the matter?'' Shirou asked confused as Asia and Issei both took a few steps back, Kiba, Xenovia and Akeno on the others hand were sweating slightly in fear. ''You guys scarred of needles or something?''

''Of course I am! Just look at that thing. It looks like one of those things they use to extract you bone marrow in movies.'' Issei shouted in fear as he pointed towards it.

Shirou ignored his comment and took a vial of his table and began putting it in the syringe. ''What is in that bottle Shirou-san?'' Irina asked a bit curious, she only saw exorcist ritual before, so seeing something new like this was a bit intriguing.

''A reinforced sedative I worked on a while back.'' He commented as he stabbed the needle in his artery, everyone shivered at how he just did without even flinching. ''Should be enough for an hour or so.''

As he felt the liquid beginning to course through his system, he took out a large number of reinforced chains and locks he made before everyone arrived. ''Someone please tie me up.''

''Oh my, Shirou-kun why didn't you tell me you were in this kind of play?'' Akeno teased the young magus.

''Now it's not the time Akeno-san.'' Shirou commented unamused.

''And your tying up yourself because?'' Issei asked sceptical.

''Extra precaution.'' He commented, while giving them a 'Just do it already look.''

Issei and Xenovia nodded and tied the chains around Shirou, making sure that his hands blocked at his back. He tried forcing the chains to if they hold properly. Their response were good so he moved on to the next step. ''Kiba did you manage to perfect that gravity sword we tried creating during training?''

''Somewhat. The force it generates around the target isn't very strong, and it requires a lot of stamina.'' He commented a bit embarrassed.

''How many can you create right now?''

''I think four or five.''

''Good enough. Create them, place them around me. The moment I begin to move active them and kept me pinned down with them.'' Shirou told him as he entered the circle and kneeled in the middle. The circle began glowing in a bright light blue as Shirou began pouring his prana into it. From some points of views it looked like it was some kind of sacrificial ritual... and Shirou was the sacrifice, him being all tied up and all.

''Ok... Gravity Cutter!'' Kiba nodded reluctantly and placed the swords around Shirou, without entering the circle.

With that everything was in place... this was all he could come up in such a short time... he could now only hope that he doesn't do something that he will regret. ''Ok guys... wish me luck... I will really need it.'' He smiled bitterly at them, almost like a person who is going on a mission with a small percentage chance of survival.

He took a deep breath, increasing his prana output on the circle. He used every bit of knowledge he had from Ruby and his parallel self's. ''Here goes...'' he muttered as he closed his eyes and concentrated all of his circuits on the one card on his chest. '' **Trace On!** '' He muttered as neon green lines began glowing around the card.

'' **Install... Reverse!** '' he shouted as the card exploded with a malicious aura, everyone present froze in place as they watched as the dark energy was enveloping Shirou then... it went back in the card.

''Shirou?'' Issei muttered confused as Shirou sat still in place.

They all lowered their heads in order to see Shirou eyes. The looked empty. ''Did he pass out?''

Rias flicked her fingered in front of him and there wasn't any reaction. ''I think he's in a type of trance.''

''Guess all we can do is wait...'' Xenovia muttered with a strained voice.

Everyone was silent... they don't know what they just witnessed or what will occur next... they were all on the edge. Issei noticing this decided to try and keep their minds busy, since that was probably what Shirou would want.

''So Irina... what have you been doing the past ten years?''

* * *

Shirou was felt his body heavy... as if he was floating inside of an ocean. He slowly opened his eyes and took a look around himself. He was in the middle of a passage of some sorts, made out of pitch black matter that kept shifting around like a shadow.

He clenched his fists... they felt heavy. _''I think this is the moment when Rin used to say 'You damn reckless idiot!' or something like that.''_ He thought to himself, after all who in their right mind would do what he did.

From what Shirou learned from Ruby and from what he managed to scrap from some other memory sets, performing an install means gaining Noble Phantasm, appearance, and skills of the Heroic Spirit. The user obtains a "fraction of their power", their own existence "overwritten" by that of a hero's existence.

While simple in theory, the complexity of a class card is so great that not even all the departments of the Clock Tower working together were able to decipher them and their construction.

And yet Shirou manage to think of a way to bypass the cards powers and security. It was a rather reckless and stupid plan to be honest. Activate the install state of the card and reverse it midway to make the card get overwritten by Shirou existence.

The percentage of such an action to actually succeed by a magus standards and general knowledge concerning soul and consciousness transfer... it would roughly five percent.

Shirou stop admiring the creeping darkness around himself and began walking down the corridor. He called forth his trusted twin blades and kept them ready for any surprise attack. Doesn't hurt to be prepared just in case... especially if the place your in reeks of 'All the World's Evil'.

He reached the end of the corridor and ended in a place resembling a base of a mountain. He looked behind and to his surprise the corridor from which he came from was gone. Now he was in a dark empty field surrounds by utter darkness.

He narrowed his eyes at the mountain. There seemed to be a pathway on the mountain that leaded towards the summit. The mountain was very tall and couldn't see even with his enhanced vision what was on the top. But while he couldn't see what exactly was on the top, he could see that something was indeed on it. He hoped that it was what he came here for.

He began to run. The moment his feet touched the base of the mountain he felt a shiver down on his spine, he looked around himself and from the dark earth shadows began manifesting. They were formless and twisted, slowly morphing into the forms of pitch black beasts.

Shirou clicked his tongue, he knew that the chances of him having to fight was pretty high, but hey a guy can still dream. _''Monster's... figures.''_

He assumed his battle position, hands extended and ready to attack. ''Trace Machine Bullet On!'' he shouted as dozens of weapons appeared around him and launched themselves towards the shadow like creatures.

After the first wave many of the monsters were gone, but not all. Shirou jumped to his left and avoided the claw of one of the monsters that sneaked behind him. He used prana burst and went high on the mountain in order to build distance between himself and the monsters. As he cleared a few meters, he projected his bow and shot down the remaining monsters. As the rain of swords ceased, he took a moment and examined the remains of the monsters. They were slowly turning into dust and fading away.

He took a deep breath and lowered his arms, now that they were gone he could concentrate on the summit of the mountain. ''Now let's see.'' He muttered as he turned around and began walking.

As he was midway on the mountain he could now see that on the summit was a person. He could recognize anywhere that auburn hair. ''There he is!'' he exclaimed and started running, not noticing that a shadow lurked nearby.

''Grahhhh!'' Shirou growled in pain as he felt something sharp cut his chest. He grabbed his chest as blood began erupting from the wound and fell on one of his knees. The pain of the injury was not the reason he fell to his knee, but rather by what he saw and felt when he was injured. He just relived something that he tried to forget, something he experienced so many years ago... something from the fifth Holy Grail war.

All the World's Evil

* * *

Issei and the other were simply waiting and chatting. While for Shirou' s consciousness felt like only ten minutes passed, outside in the real world, an whole hour has passed.

They all froze however when they felt something vile emanating from Shirou. They turned their heads towards him. His body began twitching and trembling. A cold and evil growl could be hear from him. ''Grrrrr!''

''What's happening?!'' Xenovia asked confused, truly she never really saw rituals before, but something was definitely wrong.

''What Shirou-san warned us about!'' Kiba shouted in shock as Shirou's twitching turned into a full on struggle to break free from his chains. ''Gravity Cutter!'' he activated the blades around Shirou's body, incapacitating him.

As the gravity was keeping him at bay, the people present couldn't help but notice something was physically wrong with him. ''Look at his skin!'' Issei shouted.

In the very same spot that Shirou had been injured inside of the card, now pitch black glyphs began spreading. ''What are those symbols?'' Rias gasped in shock.

Xenovia knew that whatever those glyphs were, they were screaming trouble. ''Emiya are you still there? Answer Emiya!'' she shouted at the tied magus hoping to get some sign that he is still himself and didn't turn into some abomination.

''Grahhh!'' He growled in response to her plead, revealing his now glyph covered face and his new eyes.

Xenovia froze as she saw his eyes. ''Those eyes...'' His irises were red and his sclera black.

''I have a really bad feeling about this.'' Issei commented, he might have no idea what's going on but it was obvious something was fundamentally wrong.

* * *

The starting penalty is five. Life penalty, body penalty, freedom penalty, fame penalty, fortune penalty. Give the penalty that extends so much punishment, mud, darkness, and malice. Elimination of human rights by castration, exile, execution. Torture and sadism upon the body through digestion. Denial by consensus of the colony that eliminates all honour.

Die.

Scorn from the judgment and selfishness that takes away men's fortunes. Death penalty penal servitude imprisonment custody fine penalty, crime from a grudge, crime from self-interest, unconscious crime, self-conscious crime, civil war, inducement, false statement, theft, robbery, kidnap, suicide, rape, arson, bombing, violation, negligent homicide, mass violence, death at work, overconfident accident,

Die, Die.

Misdiagnosis, concealment, violation for benefit, violation for self-protection, violation for love, violation for respect, selfish. Stealing fraudulent fraud concealment murder theft crime, crime, personal grudge attack, attack, attack, attack, dirty, dirty, dirty, you are dirty, atone, atone, atone, atone, every violence, every crime, every victim, atone for everything. This world is ruled by something not human. Know the conscience to reform crimes.

Die, Die, Die.

Die, Die, Die, Die.

Die, Die, Die, Die, Die.

Know the penalty to reform crimes. People's kindness is here. There is so much it cannot be noticed. Know the violence to hide crimes. Know the power to hide crimes. People's malignance is here. It is so rare that it is noticed. A hundred kindnesses and one malignance. Malignance shines bright to keep the balance and exists as a great "evil" to compete with the masses of kindness. The starting penalty is five.

Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die.

Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die.

Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die.

Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die.

Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die.

Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die.

For self, for self, for self, for self, for self, for self, for self, for self, for self, for self, for self, for self, for self, for self, for self-inducement, false statement, theft, robbery, kidnap, suicide, rape, arson, infringement, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, you are dirty atone, atone, atone, atone, atone, atone, every violence, every crime, every victim, atone, atone, atone with death!

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' Shirou screamed in horror as he relieved the same curse that almost consumed him during his final fight with Kotomine so many years ago.

He gasped in pain and horror as his mind was breaking apart. He gasped once more as his vision returned, the nightmare was gone, but it was not over.

His hand trembled as he gripped the place he was previously injured. The wound was dripping with the curse, but it was now manageable. He could still hear and feel the lingering effects of it, but he had control on himself again.

He narrowed his eyes towards the creature in front of him. It wasn't human that's for sure. It had a humanoid form while displaying wolf like features, like a wolf head, teeth, ears, paws, claws and a tail. A pair of menacing red glowing eyes staring at him.

It could be more exact to say that this creature resembles a demon.

He straightened himself, shaking of any negative emotions and looked the beast in the eyes. ''So you're Avenger... Sorry to tell you this, but I'm taking that guy back with me!'' He pointed towards the summit.

''Grahhhh!'' he screamed as he dashed on forward. His claws grew and sharpened, looking more ominous than they already did.

'' _Fast!_ '' Shirou thought as he projected his twin swords and took position to block the incoming attack. Unfortunately his timing wasn't fast enough and the beast slashed the right side of his abdomen, managing to draw blood.

''Gahhh!'' he frowned in pain. But the worst came only after that. ''Ahh!'' Shirou screamed as once again the curse of 'All the worlds Evil' attacked his mind. This time it only lasted a few seconds. He shook his head as he realised what was going on, he took a look towards Avenger's claws. Those irregular claws were dripping with a black liquid. It was the same as the mud that Kotomine used on him. '' _Just a scratch was able to make me feel that?!_ '' he wondered in shock as he realised that each time he is slashed he will experience the curse. '' _If I get a full stabbed it will be dangerous!_ ''

He narrowed his eyes on the beast as it was walking in circles around him, like a predator playing with its pray before killing it. Shirou didn't let him have any more chances to attack, so it was time he retaliated. He projected his bow and a powerful arrow.

Avenger saw his intent and leaped forward to slash him. Shirou wasn't going to fall for the same trick again. He jumped backwards and use prana burst in the opposite direction to blast himself backwards. Avenger didn't notice this and his couldn't stop his attack. His claw stabbed the ground and got stuck. This was the moment Shirou was waiting for. '' **My core is twisted in madness, Caladbolg!** '' he screamed as he released the arrow.

A huge explosion illuminated the area as the arrow exploded when it hit Avenger. As the dust cleared the beast was still on its legs. It was indeed missing parts of his body, such as a leg, a hand, a portion of his torso and a portion of his face.

They were missing but not for long.

''Regeneration?'' Shirou muttered angrily as the beast in front of him was healing the parts he just lose. Shirou took note of this and realised what he must do. '' _Guess I need holy and Anti-Evil weapons for these things!_ ''

* * *

Everyone was on the edge. Ever since Shirou started reacting like a mindless beast everyone has been keeping an eye on him. Since he first started reacting the marks on his body had continued to grow and expand. Now all of his body was covered in them.

But that was not the only change.

His skin has darkened and his hair has turned black.

Among all the people here, Kiba was having the roughest time. His body was drenched in sweat, his legs were shaking, exhaustion could be seen on his face as he breath heavily. ''Haaa... haaa...''

''Kiba you ok?'' Issei asked concerned, but not taking his eyes off Shirou.

''No... I can't keep up the swords anymore.'' He exhaled in pain as exhaustion finally overcome him and made him fall to his knees. The moment his knees touched the ground, the gravity swords he placed around Shirou disappeared.

''Graaaa!'' Shirou's possessed body growled feral as the gravity that kept him at bay was gone.

Everyone present could only stare in fear as they watch Shirou struggle to break free from his chains, the very sound of the metal links in them could be heard as they were stretched and beginning to break. ''Those chains don't look like they are going to hold on much longer.'' Irina commented in fear.

The next moment the chains began breaking apart.

* * *

'' **Trace Machine Bullet On!** '' Shirou screamed in rage as he kept shooting weapons at Avenger. The abomination was sparingly nimble and was dodging them really good. Shirou needed a way to pin him down.

He increased the number of weapons he was firing and made the beast run in circle. The last weapon he used wasn't sent with Trace Bullet, Shirou used it with his own hands.

It was a giant nail connected with a chain.

The nail was heading towards Avengers head. He noticed this and bended his neck, letting the nail pass by him.

Shirou chuckled at this.

He grabbed the chain and changed the nails trajectory. The nail hovered itself in air and began tying itself around the neck of the beast. He gasped in pain as his neck has caught in the chain.

''Gotcha!'' Shirou muttered as he stuck the other part of the chain under a rather giant weapon, too big and heavy to be wielded, but heavy enough to keep the beast at bay.

Avenger was struggling desperately to escape, trying to break the chain with its claws. To his horror, the chain didn't budge, guess Medusa wielded a sturdy weapon.

Shirou was done wasting time and decided to end this once and for all. He extended his hand projected over fifty swords in the air and launched them all towards Avenger.

''Graaaaaaaaaa!'' Avenger screamed in pain as his body was getting impaled by swords one by one. By the time it was over, his body looked like a pin cushion of blades.

The beast was finally silent. Shirou could feel the side effects of the battle taking their toll on his body. ''Haa... haa... that was close...'' he thought as he began walking towards the summit of the mountain.

When he got there he saw who he was searching for. It was like looking into a mirror. He saw the Emiya Shirou that was consumed by Avenger. He was tied to a rock with what seemed dark tentacles.

He didn't know if those restraints were made by Avengers power or by the cards, so he decided to go without taking any risks. He extended his hand projected a red spear. ''Gáe Dearg.''

It was the spear of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne that renders magical enhancements and projections useless by severing all ties with magical energy. Shirou swiftly cut the binding using it. The moment the bindings were cut off his body fell to ground. Shirou jumped and caught his body.

When he caught him, his body froze. The body he was holding was dying. ''Come one! Don't die on me!'' he tried waking his mirror self-up but it was pointless. The curses have devoured his body from the inside, all that he held now broken shell. ''Damn... his physical body is already beyond saving!'' Shirou screamed in frustration, he knew that the chances of him being alive were slim, let alone the chances of him being unharmed.

Shirou gripped on the body, he couldn't save the body anymore, but there might be a way to save the soul. Even if the body was beyond saving as long as he could think of a way preserve his soul, he may find a way to recreate his body using this world's magic. _''Calm on. Think. If you can't save yourself, how do you expect to save others.''_ He told himself as he started thinking of any possible way to save him. He searched through his mind, but could only think of only one way to preserve his soul without the risk of it dying in time. Red and greed flashed through his mind. _''It's a gamble... but I don't have any choice!''_

He put the body down and began visualizing the needed instrument.

'' **Trace On!''** He muttered, going carefully through each step at a time to avoid any risk, considering what he is about to project.

 **Judging the concept of creation.**

A prison. A device created in order to forever detain and control the spirit of the slain Welsh Dragon, without making the spirit lose its power or its consciousness.

 **Hypothesizing the basic structure.**

A red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes that manifests on the user's arm. A gauntlet, a weapon meant to protect and empower ones fist. A fist, the symbol of one's power. The symbol of domination.

 **Duplicating the composition material.**

Forged from the finest steel of Heaven and the very body of the Red Dragon Emperor, after he was slain by the enemies who interrupted his final stand against the White Dragon Emperor.

 **Imitating the skill of its making.**

Forged by divine hands, using the knowledge stored within the 7th level of Heaven. Blessed by the light of Heavens, to calm the hatred within the Red one's soul.

 **Sympathizing with the experience of its growth.**

Wielded by many warriors. Some good of heart, others of wicked. Some using its power for protection, others using its power for destruction. All using it to fight the next host of the White one.

 **Reproducing the accumulated years.**

Forever new, yet also old. The endless cycle of the sacred gear made it so. Always renewing itself with a new host, bestowing upon them the gift and curse of its power.

 **Excelling every manufacturing process.**

Unable to be fully be recreated, it's nothing but an empty shell. The powers it possess requires the soul of the Red Dragon Emperor, or a dragon of close power.

The weapon is nothing but an empty shell, one that can't call forth its own great powers.

Nothing but an empty glass without a filling.

'' **Boosted Gear: The Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet!''**

He shouted as the gauntlet of his friend Issei was now on his hand, the only difference was that the jewel in it wasn't glowing at all.

''Here goes!'' Shirou gasped in exhaustion. He did manage to project a sacred gear before, but this time it really took a toll on him. It was just as Azazel told him, Longinus class sacred gears are on a whole different level in both power and construction. But the only sacred gear Shirou knew that can house a soul was Issei's, so he didn't have too many choices. Plus if it could house the soul of dragon like Ddraig, there shouldn't be any problem housing the soul of a human. The real problem was transferring the soul.

He placed his gauntlet cover hand over the body in front of him. He took in consideration every word that Azazel told about how they can evolve and react to the users will. ''Respond to my will and break through the limits. '' He shouted as green energy began overflowing from the gauntlet towards the body.

''Gahhh!'' Shirou screamed in pain as he felt the gauntlet trying to decimate his arm. He couldn't falter now, he needed to save him no matter what.

Within the streams of pain that were attacking his mind, he felt something. Something familiar. He felt himself.

He took grab of that feeling and pulled it with all of his strength. He clenched his armoured fist and lifted it in the air. He opened his hand, within it was a small light. The light of the boy's soul.

The gauntlet shined brightly, illuminating that dark world he was in. The light slowly grew smaller and enveloped the soul.

'' **[Emiya Shirou Soul is taken!]''** the gauntlet shouted as in absorbed the soul inside of it.

Shirou looked as the gem in the gauntlet now glowed. A sign that the soul was inside. He wanted to release a relaxed sigh, but still have one last thing to do.

He projected Rule Breaker.

And stabbed his chest with it.

* * *

Everyone was trembling in fear as Shirou broke the chains in front of them. He tilted his head slightly and gazed upon the people in front of him, his demonic eyes tracking their every move.

His eyes fell on Xenovia who was the closest to his body. He suddenly was in front of her. She froze instantly as she gazed in his empty cold eyes, not finding any strength to even scream.

He raised his hand and shoved it towards Xenovia's face... and stopped midway.

He stood frozen in place.

Xenovia was confused by many things. On how he just stopped and how crack marks began appearing on his chest. A flash of purple light from the cracks blinded everyone. When the light died down they were all stunned as Shirou's body was back to normal. The black marks were gone and his eyes were back to their normal color.

''Gahhh!'' Shirou gasped as he regained his senses in the real world. The fatigue hitting his real body from the mental strain he went through, making him fell on his knees.

''Shirou!'' everyone shouted as they saw him react like that.

Shirou was gasping for air, seeing how his sweat was dripping on the floor. He instinctually placed his hand over his chest to check for anything unusual. ''Gahh... hahh... am I still myself?''

Everyone blinked confused at him, wondering if he hit his head or something. ''Guess that answers my question.'' He chuckled dryly.

Akeno looked carefully at him and noticed something was indeed different about him. More precisely his hair. ''Oh my, is it just me or does he have more white strands now?''

At her words everyone stared at Shirou's hair. If before his hair was about 90% auburn red and 10 % white, now the ratio was about 70% auburn red and 30% white. ''You're right.'' Irina nodded surprised, she did wonder why Shirou suddenly had white hairs when he fought Kokabiel.

''What's up with that anyway?'' Issei asked just as surprised.

Shirou could only sigh tiredly, wondering how they find that important instead of asking him what he did. Alas he decided to explain to them so they will drop the subject. ''It's called 'Marie Antoinette syndrome'. It's a condition that causes sudden whitening of the hair, caused by extreme stress or emotional trauma and is named after the last Queen if France, whose hair turned white during the imprisonment prior to her execution. In most cases it causes only a low number of hairs to go white, but there are also extreme cases when all the hair went white at the same time.''

Shirou did always wonder himself why exactly did EMIYA's hair turn white, so he did some research some time ago. Very informative to say the least. ''I believe I might have predisposition to it. But an old friend used to tell me it's because I'm too reckless.''

Rias shock her head as she remembered why she was here in the first place. ''Your hair aside, did you manage to finish the ritual?''

Shirou wondered that himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel the others soul inside of his body. He chuckled slightly as his body fell forward. ''Yeah I did...''

His face landed right in Xenovia's chest. She caught his body, and would have probably commented about this, if not for the fact that Shirou was cold as ice. ''Emiya! Are you ok?''

He gasped as his eyes were slowly closing. ''Yeah... just tired...'' he muttered as fatigue finally won the battle and he let his body rest.

''He fell asleep...'' Xenovia noted as she held on Shirou's body.

''Well after the whole thing he went through it would be surprising if he was still ok.'' Rias commented.

* * *

''This definitely is something new.'' Shirou commented as he was studying the place he suddenly found himself in. It was a giant palace or castle made out of crimson stone. From the design of the interior Shirou could estimate it was of British origin.

He walked through the halls of the castle until he reached the main room. To call it huge would be an understatement. It was so big that a 40 feet dragon could easily move around in it,

He narrowed his eyes towards the center of the room where a giant silk pillow was located. In the center of that pillow was a person. A very familiar person.

Shirou rushed to his side and picked up his body. ''Hey, you ok?'' he asked concerned as he checked his vitals, which seem to be ok. ''Hey, wake up.!'' He shock the body slightly trying to wake him up.

He didn't wake up, rather he turned around and continued sleeping. ''Mmmmm~ ten more minutes Sella.'' He muttered half asleep.

''I said...'' he began, a small tick mark forming over his forehead. He projected the Torashinai and raised it high up in the air. ''Wake up!'' he shouted as he bashed the wooded sword in his gut.

''Ghaaa!'' he winced in pain as the strike completely waked him up. ''W-What the hell just happen?!'' he coughed in pain as he clutched on his sides.

Shirou sighed with a small smile, he didn't knew why, but hitting himself felt rather refreshing. ''So you're finally awake. Good I have much to ask you.''

The powerless version of Shirou looked at the man in front of him. ''Huh? Who are you mister?''

Shirou was confused by his confusion. Wondering why was he calling him that? ''Mister?'' he took a look at a nearby giant mirror on a wall and saw something that he didn't expect. He had white hair and tan skin again. ''Well would you look at that... inside of my mind my physical appearance is my real one. Interesting.''

The other person present didn't know that to say when Shirou began checking his body. ''Ummm... I don't know who you are, but do you have any idea where we are?''

Shirou went next to him and stared at him. ''Your mind seems to be ok... Tell me, what's is the last thing you remember?''

''Hhmm... I remember following my sister who sneaked out of the house at a late hour.'' He hummed as he tried remembering what happened. ''Then I found her dressed really in a weird cosplay, she together with some of my friends and they were... fighting.'' His face darkened as he remembered, his body shaking violently. ''They... we're fighting a monster... and it... it.''

Shirou placed a hand over his shoulder. ''Take a deep breath.''

He nodded and took a few deep breaths. ''It attacked my sister... I didn't know what was going on, but my body moved on its own and pushed her away... and then everything went black... '' He froze as he realized what he had forgotten. He then grabbed Shirou by the clothes and looked at him desperately. ''Illya! What happen to Illya? Is she safe!?''

Shirou offered him a reassuring smile. ''Don't worry. She is fine.''

He let go of his clothes and began whipping tears of happiness. ''Thank God, I was so worried.''

A small smirk spread on his face as he saw how he cared about Illya. ''You really care for her don't you?''

''Of course I do, she is my little sister.''

He nodded to himself. Then he took a moment and was silent. ''Ok then, how should I explain this to you without freaking you out?''

''Explain what?'' he asked curious

''Well... to put it bluntly, that attack didn't kill you.'' Shirou explained. ''However, your body has been damaged beyond repair.''

''So I'm crippled?!'' He asked in shock, checking his legs and arms. ''Weird, I feel just fine.''

''Ok look, I will make this simple so you understand, that thing tried to devour both your body and soul. It almost finished your body and it was a few bites away from eating your soul.'' He explained as easy as he could. ''I managed to kill it and was able to place your soul inside of a weapon that can keep it safe.''

He stared at the white haired man in front of him, making an 'Are you high or something?' face. ''... You honestly expect me to believe all of this?''

''Fine if words aren't enough, I will show you!'' Shirou sighed as he placed his hand over the boy's face. Casting a small memory sharing spell on him.

The next thing that happened was his mind getting flooded with flashes of memories. His body went limb as he saw the way his body was he was trapped in the card. ''N-No way... I died?''

''No, I already told you, only your body was destroyed, your soul is still safe.''

''Isn't a soul without a body a dead person?'' he asked confused.

A small sweat drop formed in Shirou's face. ''...Technically that is true but... never mind. Look the point is that as long as the soul is safe, believe it or not you can continue existing. Don't lose hope, there might be way for me build you a new body and transfer your soul in it.''

''Really?''

''Well if you were in your original world, the chances were much slimmer, but in this world there might be a way.''

''What do you mean by 'this world'?'' He asked even more confused.

''Oh right, your no longer in your world, you are in a parallel world where the creatures in the bible and other mythologies are real.''

He grabbed his head trying to process everything that he said. Nope, it didn't work. ''Could you please explain from the start?''

After about an hour of 'Explanation's 101 with Shirou-sensei' he nodded to himself. ''I think I get the basic picture.'' He then looked at him and realised that he still had an unanswered question. ''But you know, I still don't know who you are.''

Shirou scratched his hair trying to find a more delicate way to reveal this to him. He decided to take a more childish approach. ''Take a good look at me. Can you guess who I am?''

He starred at him. He didn't know him, but now that he looked carefully, that hair, that tanned skin and those weird clothes felt rather familiar. Revelation struck him like lightening. ''No way... it can't be...''

''Figured it out?'' Shirou chuckled.

''You're Kuro's older brother aren't you?!'' He accused him while pointing a finger at him.

Shirou felt like he wanted to just hit him. ''... No.''

''Really? But you look very alike.'' He commented casually.

Shirou sighed wondering what exactly was similar between him and Kuro. That aside, he decided to take a different approach. ''I'm Illya's brother.''

''But I'm Illya's brother.'' He said confused.

''So if we are both her brother, it means that?''

''... Impossible...'' he stuttered as he realized who he was.

''Did you realise now?''

''You're Kiritsugu's illegitimate child!'' he accused again. He didn't get to point his finger as Shirou hit him in the head with the Torashinai. ''Gahhh! Ouch! What was that for?''

''Your being an idiot and it pissed me of.'' He commented as he took the 'Tohsaka Pose #6', the one she used when she declared dramatic things. ''Listen carefully. My name is Emiya Shirou. I am you from a different world.''

He took a few seconds and processed everything that he said. Then he fainted.

''Ok maybe that was too much.'' Shirou commented with a sigh.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 End**

 **Ok so I think I might have screwed up this chapter. I know it's nice to create unforeseen twists to a story but somehow this felt like it appeared random. Guess I need to study the art of foreshadowing.**

 **This was really weird. I always wanted to keep Illya's real brother alive and reveal him later in the story... but I didn't know when...**

 **I think i brought Prisma Shirou back comedy reasons...**

 **Now about avenger... i never played hollow atraxia... but i checked on the wiki and tried using the shade form he had. Don't know if i did right but i thought it would be cool if Shirou would fight a shadow wolfman like creature.**

 **You know I always wondered... Type moon keeps making different branches of the fate series. FSN, Fate/Extra, Fate/strange fake, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA** **ILLYA, Fate/Apocrypha. But how come in all these years there hasn't been a series that followed the path of the Emiya Shirou who became EMIYA? By that I don't mean UBW, but I mean the life of Emiya Shirou after the end of the grail war, the path he took to become a hero, the self-sacrifice he made to try and make everyone happy.**

 **I mean am I the only who would want to see a series that shows what kind of life Shirou had to go through to become EMIYA? The people he met during his journeys? The so called war he sacrificed his after life in order to prevent? To know who the hell was the person who backstabbed him, and set him for execution?**

 **Anyway FSN aside, for those guys at day with the Dxd light novels, I just found a picture with what I think is Issei in his Diabolos Form. Check the dxd wiki at new images and you will see.**

 **What will two Shirou's bring to the story? Will Shirou be honest and tell everyone what he did?**

 **Find out next time in Chapter 16: Unexpected guests**

 **Don't forget to review... no seriously review, i could use some constructive criticism.**

 **Special announcement: I posted some stories I thought off a while ago and could use some opinions on them, so feel free to check my profile page and read them.**


	16. Author note

**Announcement:**

 **I know this will probably get a lot of people on my back, but i will put Guardian of DxD on a break.**

 **I have noticed that after chapter 13 the quality of my writing has dropped.**

 **I mean take chapter 15. The whole plot of it came out of nowhere...**

 **I've been thinking about some stuff and realized that i have rushed into some things. I was aiming for some plot twists and rushed into them, without building character development or foreshadowing.**

 **The reason of this is because i rushed, i didn't take my time and properly think stuff over. I had ideas but i didn't expand them the way i should have.**

 **I can tell by the number of reviews, favs and follows that people actually like my story, which make me feel really good considering that this is my very first fic. I look back at the first chapters and i'm all like 'Did i really write like this?' , but i personally don't like where i'm heading, so i need some time to sort things out.**

 **So for a while this story will be on a break. Until i can sort out some stuff regarding this story i will work on a different story to help develop my writing skills.**

 **Again i apologize for the inconvenience, and invite you to read my new fic 'Issei the Crimson Youkai' if you enjoy my writing.**


	17. Author Note 20

**Author note 2.0:**

 **Ok... so after a while of thinking and considering i finally reached a conclusion about what i am gonna do about this story.**

 **I realized that i screwed this story... i screwed it big time... so with a lot of pain in my heart i don't have a choice but abandon it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Abandon, but not give up on it.**

 **If you are wondering what the actual F*ck i mean by that, well i am going to remake it.**

 **But this time i am gonna make it in a more interesting way. I think back to one of the things that i wanted to do, and that was keep a balance between Shirou and Issei, and not make Shirou take his place as the hero... now i screwed that up... plus I wanted Issei to have his canon harem, while Shirou would have interactions with different women. But now that i think about it, that would be a bit difficult for Shirou when he constantly hangs out with Rias and her group.**

 **But through loss, mistakes, and some certain cliches mentioned by Fahad09-senpai, i realized what i need to do. It was right under my nose all that time, and yet i didn't notice it... i was like Shirou when it comes to women.**

 **A important part in making a story is creating originality, so i will attempt something that no other author (or at least that's what i think...) has tried to attempt when it comes to Fate/Stay Night and Highschool DxD crossovers.**

 **Now i have a rough idea of how to create a new version of the story, keeping some of the ideas that i exposed in Guardian of DxD, but at the same time bringing a new level of freshness and originality from it.**

 **So in other words, the story isn't dead, just under remaking.**

 **Ok so for now just be a little patient as i am writing the first chapter of the new version.**

 **When it will be done i will make one last announcement in this story's section with my final thoughts about it and the new series that will replace it.**


	18. Last thoughts

**Final thoughts:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So this is it... the great ending of 'Guardian of DxD'... not exactly what i was planing when i first began to this story... but oh well... better end it myself than let people tell themselves that a new chapter will appear one day.**

 **Might as well explain why Guardian of DxD went all wrong during the last chapters.**

 **Well here is the thing. I really wanted to do something that most authors don't do, and give Shirou a proper family. For that I brought Prisma Illya to the dxd verse and i was gonna make other members of the Kaleid cast come in the dxd world in search for Illya. There they would learn what has happened to their Shirou and they would stay there until they could find a way to give him a new body. Anyway the overall idea was to give Shirou a temporally family in the form of the one his Kaleid counterpart had. I really wanted to make Shirou feel for once the warmth of a full family, talk to Kiritsugu and make him feel like choosing his ideals was never a mistake, make him suffer from Irisviel's attics, suffer from Sella beatings and Liz's rather laid back personality. I was trying to bite more than i could chew it seems.**

 **Apparently i didn't know what i was getting myself into.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moving on i thought over some ideas that i really wanted to use and have a hard time using or implement, but they will appear in my new fanfic 'A Fake Hero.' which you can call a somewhat remake of this story. While there will be some major differences, the story will be heading the same direction of Guardian of DxD, and will probably have the same ending.**

 **Thank you for all the support you gave during this year, and i apologize again that the story had to end like this.**

 **If you truly enjoyed this story, feel free to read 'A Fake Hero', something tells me you will like it even more.**

 **P.S. The first chapter of 'A Fake Hero' is already posted so you can go and read it if you want.**


End file.
